


The One Thing He Never Expected

by sjst



Series: Heart skips a beat [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Falling In Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 107,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjst/pseuds/sjst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario gets a job as a physiotherapist at Borussia Dortmund. Before this his life has been quite miserable, can a new job and meeting new people help Mario get his life back on track and even meet a person who could be more to Mario than he ever could've hoped for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting over

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my new work I've started now, a little bit different than my previous work Back to life, and I hope that you'll enjoy this too :)  
> Please comment, ask questions, bookmark, leave kudos anything!
> 
> This work is pure fiction and has no connection to real life.

Mario woke up alone in his bed feeling tired and stressed. Right now he felt that he just wanted to stay under the covers and not get up the entire day but today was the day he would start at his new job as a physiotherapist at Borussia Dortmund. 

He woke up to feel even a little nauseous. Mario had never felt comfortable under pressure and even more so in social situations. He knew that he was probably the most awkward human being on this planet, and it was definitely bothering him. He usually tried to escape every situation where he could possibly find himself awkward or communicating with people. So much had gone wrong in his childhood, and during his time studying to be a physiotherapist. The fact that he had actually applied for a job like this made him wonder what on earth was wrong with him. He would have to work with more than one or two people and even the thought of it made his stomach turn around.

Though now was his chance to start a new life, with getting a job that had something to do with the love of his life, football. He had loved Borussia Dortmund all his life, even though he spent the most of his life in München before his family had moved back to Dortmund when he was 14. Living in München had been near hell to him, being the quietest kid ever, and a fan of BVB was quite a combination with reaching puberty at the same time. A time which Mario would pretty much like to forget. 

He needed to get himself together. He got up the bed and took a cold shower to get his thoughts together. He looked at himself in a mirror and he was a mess. He had dark marks under his eyes and it was clearly visible that he hadn't slept a bit last night. Countless scars were on his forearms and his wrists. 

As he was dressing up, his gaze wandered to the blade he used pretty often. Yeah, he was self harming and he admitted it to himself. His life was just depressing enough. He never had had much friends, the only thing he had was his family and to be honest they didn't keep in touch with Mario so often. Or they did, but it really didn't help Mario since he couldn't talk with them about his problems. He didn't want to bother them and ruin their lives also. The ones really still keeping in touch with Mario were his brothers Fabian and Felix and his mother. And time to time he used to call with his so called friend he had made while studying physiotherapy, Robert. It wasn't like they were super close but Mario liked to think that they were friends at least on some level. Robert's apartment wasn't close to Mario's and since Mario didn't have a car they didn't see each other so often. 

Cutting himself somehow made him feel better, though Mario had his limits. He never cut deep enough to actually get more than a few drops of blood falling down. He was more of a scratcher than a cutter, he'd like to say. It just made him forget all the bad things for a while and the slight burn and the following coldness after that were still worth it. 

"Not today" he whispered almost inaudible to himself, not wanting to risk anything today. He pulled on a long sleeved shirt to hide his scars. It was still early, and he had nothing to do, because no way was going to eat anything this morning. He was feeling like throwing up almost the entire time and with his luck, he'd spill some thing over his clothes and he'd have to change them again, and really these were his best clothes. He couldn't afford to buy a lot of clothes, he nearly managed to pay his rent every month. So getting this job was financially pretty important for him too. 

He was walking around his apartment feeling restless when his phone rang and he suddenly jumped three feet in the air. He looked at the caller quickly and sighed out of relief when he noticed that it was only Fabian, his brother. 

"Hallo" answered Mario suppressing a yawn, the fact that he hadn't slept even an hour last night because of his anxiety was catching up on him. 

"Hi! How's my brother doing?" Asked Fabian cheerfully and Mario wondered how his bother could always find such a positive attitude to everything. 

"You should know very well that I'm nervous. I'm starting at BVB today" Mario said to his brother. He was pretty sure that Fabian wouldn't remember it anymore. In fact, Mario was even surprised that his brother bothered to call, after all he wasn't much fun to talk to.

"Oh yeah, that. Well we both know that you're always nervous. Just try to let go! Imagine meeting all the players, wow!" Said Fabian enthusiastically. His words made Mario feel even more nervous. Hell, he was actually going to meet some of the players he idolized. 

"I wish I could be a little less nervous..." Mario sighed taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. 

"Well I actually called you to make you a little nervous for a reason. I have organized you a date! She's a really pretty girl, and seems to be glad to meet you, so you better not screw this up!" Fabian said laughing a little bit and Mario could already feel his heartbeat increasing and a lump forming in his throat. One of the things he hadn't mentioned to anyone in his family was the fact that he was gay. Plus having a date with someone was like throwing fuel into the fire with Mario's anxiety problem. 

"No, I won't go on a date! Please Fabian cancel it!" Mario begged his brother but there wasn't much he could too. His brother just laughed at him. 

"Yeah right, I'm calling you tomorrow for more details" said Fabian nearly hanging up before Mario managed to stop him:

"No, Fabian wait, I was wondering if you could give me a ride to the training center-" was all he managed to say before Fabian interrupted him:

"Sorry bro, but no. I'm a little busy here, I'll call you tomorrow" said Fabian as Mario heard some girl giggling in the background and Fabian hung up.

Mario sighed as he looked outside, it wasn't raining yet but it was awfully windy and foggy. He would have to leave now if he wanted to make it in time, since his brother had declined to give him a ride. 

He wrapped himself up in a huge scarf and opened the door to go outside and immediately a strong wind nearly knocked him down.

"You're going to make it" he sighed to himself not knowing if he actually would, but he had to give it a try like he always did.


	2. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the positive feedback! Means a lot :)  
> Here's the second chapter, I hope you guys still like it and as always comments are appreciated:)  
> I'm not sure when will I be able to update again but I'll try to be quick :)

Mario stood in front of the gate to the training center. He was supposed to meet Carl there, the guy who had accepted Mario to have the job. Though now it was already 10.15 and they were supposed to meet at 10.00 and Carl was nowhere to be seen. 

Mario must've looked quite lost, he was walking up and down the street near the gate in order to get himself warm again and try to get his brain functioning properly.

Mario felt hopeless, he had checked the time and the date and the address already ten times now, and of course he didn't have Carl's phone number. He was about to fall apart and leave, feeling stupid for even believing that something could go well with him, when a black Range Rover pulled over next to Mario and the window of the drivers seat rolled down. 

Mario nearly passed out as he saw the man behind the steering wheel. The one and only Mats Hummels was looking at him quite amused.

"A little lost, aren't you?" He asked when Mario was still looking at him his mouth hanging open. 

"Yes, umm I'm Mario, Mario Götze, I was supposed to meet Carl here, I'm the new physiotherapist" Mario mumbled embarrassed as hell, his voice trembling as he struggled to look the defender in the eyes. He felt like and idiot, introducing himself to Mats Hummels, why would he even care. He probably thought that he was some sort of a fan lost at the training center.

"Oh you're Mario! Kloppo told us that we were going to have a new physiotherapist! Nice to meet you!" Said the defender offering Mario his hand. Mario shook the hand in awe. How could he be so nice, not condescending at all? And how did he know his name, and how had Kloppo known his name?

"Nice to meet you too" Mario said as he noticed how the defender pulled his hand away. 

"Jeez your hand is cold! Mats laughed and gave Mario a warm smile. "Come on let me take you to Carl, jump in" he said motioning Mario to move to the passenger seat. 

"No it's fine really" Mario said politely, he didn't want to bother the defender even more than he had already.

"Nonsense, I won't let you freeze here. I'm sure Carl is already in his office, he must've just forgotten meeting you, he's quite forgetful sometimes. Come on get in!" The defender demanded and Mario hesitantly made his way to the passenger seat, opened the door, climbed in and carefully closed the door not slamming it. 

"Thank you so much Mr. Hummels, I would be quite lost without you" Mario said in the kindest tone he could as the defender opened the gate with a remote and drove further into the training complex. 

"Oh please call me Mats. Don't be hesitant, we're all like a big happy family here. Now you're a part of this family too, you can ask help from anyone around here and they will be pleased to help you" said Mats as he smiled and parked on his spot. 

They got out of the car and walked to a near by door. Mario remembered some of these places but to be honest the last time he had been here for the interview he had been so nervous that he had nearly passed out and he had no clear memories of the place.

Mats continued to make small talk with him and told him how well he would fit in with the club all the way to a small office. Mario listened in awe, this was a reception he had never imagined to have and he was more than pleased, but still very nervous as Mats knocked on Carl's office's door, and walked in. 

"Hello Carl! Mats said happily, and Mario really could now see that they really were all a big happy family here. 

"Hi Mats, what are you doing he-?" Began the man in his early forties when he saw Mario shyly standing by the door. 

"Yeah, I figured you had forgotten so I brought him to you" said Mats as he once again smiled at Mario and this time Mario actually managed to give him a small smile back. He was really grateful to the young defender about helping him out this morning. 

"Yes thank you very much, how stupid of me to forget. You can go now, thanks a lot Mats" said Carl as Mats left the room tapping on Mario's shoulder before closing the door behind him.

"I'm glad you actually made it, I'm so terribly sorry that I forgot that I had scheduled a meeting with you" Carl said.

"It's fine, I'm glad I made it here, though I'm afraid that I'm late now" said Mario looking wistfully at the clock. 

"Don't worry about it, we'll have plenty of time to go around the center and talk more specifically about your job before you'll join the training session." Said Carl and Mario froze on the spot. Join the training session?! What was that supposed to mean?! 

Mario only realized that they were moving when Carl was pulling him out of the door and explaining him all the stuff about the facilities. They reached the room where the staff and all the players could relax, it was a really big room with a lot of couches and TVs plus a small kitchen. Carl told him that he would always be welcomed there to make coffee of to just enjoy himself. Mario was glad about that, but he really doubted if he would ever actually spend there any time. 

After that they continued their way to the dressing room and then to the pitch. Finally they were at the physiotherapy/massage room where Mario would be working most of the time.

"So I read your file more closely and noticed that you're quite talented not only in physiotherapy. That's why I have arranged something a little different to be a part of your job" Carl began and Mario was immediately on his toes. 

"And what exactly is that?" Asked Mario a little cautious, he wasn't sure if he could cope with this, not to mention doing something else than physiotherapy as a side job. 

"Well, I noticed that you're a professional in sports injuries and massaging so here's the deal: we would like you to work as a physiotherapist and as a massager. You would attend the training session and mostly sit on the bench observing the players. If you notice that you see them doing a movement of some sort in a way that could risk them getting an injury, you'll show them how to do it correctly. You're a fit guy yourself so I see no problem in that" said Carl as Mario looked at him with his mouth hanging open again. 

Mario couldn't believe that he would actually be able to look at the training sessions. It was great of course, but just another problem to make Mario's anxiety grow even worse. He was a quite person in general and not the most perfect when it came to social situations, how was he supposed to work with all the star players and tell them how to do their job better? He felt sick about even the thought of talking to the players, even though Mats had been awfully nice to him this morning. Carl interrupted Mario's silent thinking:

"you would wear these" he said handing Marco two sets off the clothes the trainers wore. To Mario's luck Mario noticed that the shirts had long sleeves. "You can change them always here, or in the locker room with the players, there should be a few extra lockers unused" Added Carl and Mario felt like he wanted to laugh out loud, was he really supposed to be brave enough to go to the locker room. No way.  
"And now Kloppo should be here any moment to take you to watch the training session, don't worry you'll just watch tonight but tomorrow you'll start proper work" said Carl and at the same moment they heard a firm knock on the door:

Mario saw Jürgen Klopp coming in the room and again he became like concrete, seeing the man who seemed to have quite a temper when he was angry. Mario definitely didn't want to make him angry.

"Here you are!" He shouted happily and offered his hand to Mario. "I'm Jürgen, you can call me that or Kloppo, but I won't accept Mr. Klopp. He added as he shook Mario's hand firmly and kindly.

"I'm Mario Götze, nice to meet you!" He said kindly as he sighed out of relief. 

"Great to meet you two. I'm sure you'll be perfect for this job, I read your file too and it seems that you're quite an expert. But now let's go so you'll be able to follow the training session and meet all our players!" Said Klopp and began to pull Mario out of the door leaving Carl behind. Mario felt terrified. His stomach was turning around again when they reached the pitch and he already saw all the players there stretching in a big circle laughing. 

Klopp pulled Mario even closer to the circle and Mario was sure he would faint when they finally were in the middle of the circle and everyone's eyes were on him. 

"Hi guys, as I told you last week this is our new physiotherapist. What if you'd introduce yourself?" he said looking at Mario who's expression must've been horrified. He couldn't chicken out now so he embarrassingly cleared his throat and said:

"I'm Mario Götze" was all he croaked out and he felt extremely stupid. He tried to smile kindly but all he managed was a small grin. To his own surprise, he heard everyone say: 

"Hallo Mario" and he took a deep breath realizing that he hadn't taken a breath in a long time. 

"Now would all of you please introduce yourselves too" asked Klopp kindly and then the players began to introduce themselves. Of course Mario already knew every single one of them, but he kindly smiled at everyone and then was the last persons's turn who hadn't yet introducers himself to Mario. The person Mario waited the most eagerly and when their eyes met, Mario felt like he would loose his mind. 

"Hi Mario, I'm Marco" he said as he smiled and made Mario's heart miss a several beats.


	3. The new physiotherapist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is again a new chapter I've been on such a writing flow lately :)   
> Thanks again for all the amazing feedback! Keeps me motivated to keep this story going :)   
> This chapter is written in Marco's perspective and I hope that you like it just as much as you liked the chapters written in Mario's perspective :)

Marco looked at Mario like he had seen the sun for the first time. Mario was standing in the middle of the circle the team had made, he had an awfully shy smile on his face and he was looking at Marco in the eyes with the same intensity Marco was looking back at him.

Marco could feel his heartbeat thumping in his chest and his mouth went dry instantly. He realized that he still hadn't said anything so he awkwardly tried to clear his throat and then he said:

"Hi Mario, I'm Marco" he said his voice hoarse and managed to smile a bit to Mario, who was still looking at him. Mario was still smiling back at him, but then he quickly lowered his gaze and Marco was almost sure that he saw him blushing. 

Mario looked a little shorter than Marco, he was wearing a pair of fairly tight jeans and a simple black long sleeved shirt. His body was fit, but yet a little different: he was a bit chubby, almost curvy as Marco saw him. And sexy, Marco added in his mind. 

Marco focused his gaze on Mario's face and he noticed how his face was perfectly symmetrical, his nose and lips were simply perfect on his face and his cheeks were covered by the most beautiful shade of red. His hair was a weird mixture of brown and gold but it fitted him in just the right way. Finally, Marco saw a peek of his eyes and he could see that they were brownish with a bit of hazel in them. Absolutely beautiful.

What Marco could see, was the fact that Mario was perfect. 

It had been roughly about five minutes since Marco had first seen Mario and all Marco could think about was wanting to get close to Mario, talk to him and get to know him better.

Marco noticed that Kloppo had said something to the entire team and soon all of the players were back to their stretching and Marco found himself still looking at Mario with his mouth hanging open as he saw him walking back to the side of the pitch with Kloppo.

He quickly continued to do what the rest of the team was doing and training went on, but Marco still couldn't stop stealing looks of Mario, and he managed to cause a few amused chuckles from his teammates when he couldn't concentrate enough and he made a clumsy mistake. 

One time Marco looked at Mario. he noticed that Mario was also looking back at him, and after that he felt how Mario's gaze was following him everywhere he went. Suddenly he felt an urge to show Mario off his skills and he did manage to steal the ball from Schmelle in quite an impressive way a few times when they were playing a practice match. He was nearly too eager and soon he felt a bit of a discomfort on his left knee and began to limp a bit, not wanting to stop playing. He knew that he hadn't probably warmed up probably since he had been so focused on Mario and that might have caused the discomfort.

Kloppo seemed to notice his struggling and started to keep and eye on him before he eventually whistled to get Marco's attention. 

"Marco, come over here! What's going on with your leg?!" He shouted and Marco limped to the side of the pitch defeated, knowing that he would have to do something with his knee before it got worse, because they had a game soon.

It was not the fact that he might have picked up a small injury that bothered Marco, it was the fact that he'd have to leave the pitch when Kloppo would most likely send him home and he wouldn't be able to see Mario anymore and make more plans about how to get closer to him. 

Marco was walking next to Kloppo where he had come to see the training, he had left Mario on the background and it seemed that he was making some sort of notes. 

"Something wrong with your leg?" Klopp asked again, a little more sincerely now. 

"Just a little discomfort, it'll surely be fine soon again" said Marco trying to look confident in front of his coach. In reality he was once again trying to steal a glance of Mario over his shoulder. 

"Hmm... Could be. Maybe we should have Mario take a look of it. He has studied sports injuries also" said Klopp wisely. "Mario, come over here!" He shouted and Marco didn't have time to react. He watched as Mario snapped and nearly jumped in the air when he heard his name. He quickly obeyed and stumbled a bit on the way. He's cheeks instantly blushed in the most adorable way and Marco had to make and effort not to run to him and hug him. 

He could literally see how embarrassed and shy Mario was all the time and he wanted to comfort him. Not to mention that it would give him a chance to get closer to him. 

Though now it seemed that he would be able to see Mario closer than ever when he hesitantly closed the distance between them and looked at Klopp.

"Yes,?" Mario asked his voice nearly breaking.

Kloppo looked at Marco expecting him to say something but Marco didn't manage to get a single word out of his mouth.

"Go on Marco, tell him what's wrong" Klopp said giving Marco a weird expression.

"Umm, there's this feeling like something is pulling my shin when I run, it's only a small discomfort I've had these before so it should be fine as long as I rest it" Marco babbled embarrassed looking at his feet the entire time. What's wrong with you!? He thought. He had wanted to see Mario more closely and get to know him better the very moment he had seen him for the first time and now when he had the chance, there was nothing he could make himself to do. After he took a deep breath, he decided to take matters to his own hands and looked at Mario, who was now also looking at him, with the same wonderful color of red covering his cheeks. 

"I still think it's wiser that Mario will have a look of it, could you Mario?" Asked Klopp now looking at Mario who had seemed to get himself under some control.

"Umm yes, could you please sit over there so I can have a look, Marco?" He asked sheepishly, his voice cracking when he said Marco's name pointing at the bench near by.  
Mario seemed to be even more interesting every time Marco learned something new about him. What made him so nervous and anxious around people, surely everybody had been nice to him and he should have nothing to get embarrassed about? 

Marco walked to bench quickly feeling Mario's gaze never leaving his back when he finally sat on the bench to look at him more closely. Kloppo had followed them and he sat on the bench next to Marco when Mario crouched next to Marco. 

Marco watched Mario closely as he saw him gulp and then he took a hold of Marco's shin with trembling fingers. The moment Mario touched his leg, Marco felt a strange but pleasant tickling sensation on his leg, just because of Mario's touch and he felt like and idiot. How could Mario have such a strong effect on him?

Marco kept looking at the physiotherapist intensively and he was a bit startled when he saw Mario suddenly looking up at him under his long lashes and giving him a tender smile that made Marco heart flutter.

"Ticklish much?" He asked his voice a bit more secure now. 

"Not really" answered Marco as he smiled him back. Mario lowered his gaze and took a hold of Marco's knee twisting it a bit.

"Does this hurt?" He asked this time not looking at Marco, when he twisted Marco's leg to the left and to the right.

"No" Marco said relived because he knew that that had to be a good thing.

Mario finally let go of his leg stood on his legs and looked at both Marco and Kloppo:

"I think that it's fine, there is no injury what so ever. Marco might have been close to pull a hamstring, but it is fine. It would be wise to give the leg some time to recover and not do much with it today, and tomorrow it should be as good as ever" Mario informed professionally and Klopp looked at both of them pleased. 

"Well, Marco you heard the man! You're dismissed for today but make sure that you'll be back to normal again tomorrow when we leave for the game. We're going to finish training soon anyway so you can hit the shower" Kloppo said. 

"Yes, okay" Marco said a bit hesitantly but before he left, he really wanted to say something to Mario:

"Thanks Mario, I'll see you again soon, I guess" Marco said and he immediately felt like and idiot so he quickly turned on his heels and headed to the shower. He wasn't quite sure if he really heard Mario say: "my pleasure" or was it his imagination but now he was pretty determined to get back home. He needed to get his thoughts back on track. 

When reached the dressing room he called Marcel to come to pick him up and then took a shower. The steam and hot water really calmed him down a bit, but the image of Mario was till clear on his head. 

He dressed up and walked out of the training center to the gate where Marcel was supposed to pick him up. He wasn't there yet, but Marco still saw something that caught his interest:

He saw Mario getting on a black Jeep driven by another male. As soon as Mario had climbed inside the car, he buried his face in his arms and seemed to start shivering as the driver patted him soothingly on the back with a sad expression on his face and then drove away. 

Marco couldn't believe what he had just seen and the emotions going through him. He was pretty sure that Mario was sad, but what could be his reason to be sad? And who had the guy been who had come to pick him up? Marco was shocked when he realized that he might be feeling jealousy. After all he had just met Mario, he wasn't even sure if he was gay, and interested in him. And now he was worried about him having a boyfriend. 

Marco's thoughts were cut off by someone honking a horn near him and he jumped in the air. He saw that it was Marcel being impatient and probably amused by Marco's reaction. Marco got in the car and as soon as he got in there and buckled up Marcel asked him:

"Who were you dreaming of out there, so in your own thoughts?" He chuckled. 

"Marcel, I just met the most amazing guy" he said and began to explain.


	4. All too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Mario so scared and sad?  
> WARNING: self harming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter :)   
> Thank you so much for all the amazing feedback, I'm so happy about it!  
> This chapter is a little different than the previous ones, and I'm a little scared about the reception so, if you think it's okay/you liked it/you didn't like it, leave a comment please :)

Mario nearly began to sob as soon as he sat into Fabian's car. He didn't however, because he didn't want to scare his brother. Luckily Fabian had actually said yes when Mario had asked him to pick him up, so Mario would be home sooner, to go through all the things that had happened today. 

He took a deep breath when Fabian began in to drive. He patted Mario on the shoulder soothingly and Mario was quite shocked. Since when had his brother cared so much about him? 

"Mario, what went wrong today?" He asked gently, but now looking at the road. He wouldn't have seen Mario's face anyway because he still had his head buried in his hands.

"You know very well what happens when I'm around people. It was just all too much" Mario admitted breaking into tears. 

Mario had always had a hard time being around people. There was a time when he was bullied in school, and even walking around the aisle had made him feel vulnerable and scared. Once he had had the reputation of being an out cast, no one had wanted to get to know him better and when he had tried, he was immediately rejected. At that point he began to avoid getting into uncomfortable situations, so he tried to avoid people. 

When his family moved back to Dortmund he had tried to get a new beginning, but it had just ended up being the same. He couldn't make contact with new people because he was scared of being embarrassed and hated, and that's why he had ended up being so lonely and so scared when meeting new people.

"Seriously what was so bad in it? I know that you had a hard time in school but you always managed, and this isn't school right?" Fabian asked interrupting Mario's thoughts and he clearly wasn't getting the point. 

"Fabian, they made me to look at the training session, and introduce myself to the players! In the morning I met Mats Hummels! Then later I had to examine Marco Reus' leg! What if I screwed up and they don't want me there?! What if they'll hate me?! I can't take it anymore if that happens, I wanted a new beginning Fabian, I wanted for once in my life to have normal relationships with people! Instead I was blushing all the time and my voice was breaking! I'm sure they'll think that I'm a freak!" Mario shouted at Fabian between his tears. 

Mario honestly didn't know what had made him to have such an outburst because it wasn't like him. He had never really opened up to Fabian even though Mario knew that he knew that he wasn't having such a great time. After all they had grown up together but his brothers childhood had always been different. He had been popular and liked around people, a complete opposite of Mario. 

"Mario calm down! I'm sure it'll be fine, it was just your first day. They have no reason to hate you Mario, you just have to be more open around people" Fabian advised.

"I know, but it... It just isn't that easy" Mario said calming down a little bit. Maybe he still had a chance. After all, he hadn't yet completely embarrassed himself and everybody had been nice to him. 

Fabian just sighed probably not knowing what to say anymore. The rest of the drive to Mario's home they were both silent and when Mario was about to thank Fabian for giving him a ride and go back to his home to sulk, Fabian said:

"Hold on I'm coming with you" he just informed and got out of the car, locking it afterwards to go with Mario.

Mario didn't know what to say, he couldn't even remember the last time Fabian had visited him, he only called time to time. If he was honest, right now he just wanted to be alone, but he didn't have the strength to start arguing with his brother so he just walked to the door and opened it letting Fabian in. 

"Wow, this place is spotless!" Fabian said surprised as he walked into Mario's apartment. And it was true, Mario didn't have a lot of things to do, so he kept his place clean. 

"Thank you" said Mario wisely as he took off his shoes and went to sit on the couch, not really knowing what to do. He didn't have guests that often and Fabian was his bother so he'd probably get whatever he needed without even asking. 

"I bet you're hiding a girlfriend. No way a guy your age has an apartment this clean" said Fabian as he sat on the couch next to Mario. Mario was immediately on his toes. 

"I don't have a girlfriend Fabian" he said firmly not wanting a further conversation about the topic. 

"Well then that's good, because you'll have your date tomorrow then" said Fabian  
victoriously and looked at Mario amused. Mario immediately tensed on the couch and fear captured his body. How could he speak himself out of this?! He had got out of the same situation a few times by telling Fabian that he was sick, but now he knew that his brother wouldn't buy it. 

"I don't want a girlfriend!" He groaned frustrated

"What do you want then, a boyfriend?!" Asked Fabian out of the blue and Mario froze on the place looking at his brother in the eyes. He knew that he would have to say something, but there was not a thing that he could say. He wasn't prepared for this conversation. 

"Oh my God, you totally do, don't you?!" Asked Fabian now smiling and grinning like he had won the lottery. He looked at Mario back and saw his scared to death expression and then became a bit more serious, his grin fading away. He put one hand around Mario's shoulder and sat a bit closer to him.

"Mar, are you gay?" He asked tenderly taking a hold of Mario's face in order to force Mario look at him in the eyes. 

Mario felt a few tears coming out of his eyes. This was the moment he had feared, the moment he had seen nightmares about. He was so scared about people knowing about the fact that he was gay, especially his family. But now when Mario looked at his brother in the eyes, he couldn't see any hate, or disguisement in his eyes so he eventually croaked out:

"Yes" he said and let the rest of the tears fall down his cheeks, now sobbing a bit. Fabian let him be for a while, still keeping his hand around Mario's shoulder showing him that it was alright. 

"Mario it doesn't matter that you're gay. Was this the reason why you've been so awkward always when we've talked about girls? Trust me from now on we can talk about men too" said Fabian chuckling a bit before the continued: "the only reason I grinned like that because I had a bet going on with Felix. He was insisting that you were hiding a girlfriend and I was betting on you having a boyfriend. Honestly I've had my suspicions for a long time, you're my brother Mario, I know you. Nothing will change the way I feel about you." Said Fabian as he continued to let Mario breathe and calm down. 

Mario's feelings were inexplicable. He was feeling so confused and so relieved at the same time and there wasn't really much he could say, so they both just stayed silent when Mario managed to calm down a little bit. They seemed to be there for a small forever before both of them snapped when Fabian's phone rang and he answered it. 

Mario listened to the phone call when he took Fabian's hand off his shoulders and dried the rest of the tears off his cheeks. Fabian was talking with a woman and after a while of they're conversation Mario heard that Fabian agreed to pick her up wherever she was. He hung up and looked at Mario. 

"Sorry, that was Christina. I promised to pick her up now, are you sure you're okay?" He asked even though he was already putting on his shoes. 

"Yes, everything is fine. Thank you Fabian, I... I don't know what to say" he admitted and put his arm around his neck standing awkwardly in the hall.

"Mario, don't ever be scared to talk to me. It's fine, you see?" He said as he gave Mario a quick hug and opened the door. 

"Next time when I come over, we'll talk about how we'll get you a boyfriend." Fabian shouted as he shut the door and Mario's mood was changed that second when the thoughts of his "crush" came into his mind. He moved to lay in bed to start his daydreaming.

He had actually met Marco today. He had met Marco Reus, the footballer player Mario idolized the most and the topic of his wet dreams. 

He had met him and it had been amazing. He had said his name. "hi Mario, I'm Marco" he had said with a voice that simply made Mario's heart beat faster. Then on top of it, he had smiled at Mario and Mario had managed to smile back at him. From that moment on, he couldn't stop looking at the blonde and all he could think about was Marco, Marco and Marco. 

When Mario had been called to have a look of his leg he had nearly fainted on the spot. Marco was literally standing only inches away from him and then Mario had had to actually examine the leg, and he had been more than glad to do it. 

The moment he had touched Marco's skin, he could feel how it affected him. He wanted more, wanted to caress every single spot of Marco's body. He had made sure that he had examined Marco's legs with extra careful moves not wanting to hurt him. "Ticklish much?" He had asked, even though it wasn't actually necessary. He wanted to hear Marco's voice again, and to have a chance to look at him in those wonderful eyes. 

"Not really" he had answered and Mario could remember how he had continued with the examination and to his relief come to the conclusion that the leg was fine. He told that to Marco and Kloppo and then again stolen a quick glance of Marco. 

Marco had listened to Kloppo's words, and then looked at Mario, and when he had said "than you Mario" Mario had been pretty sure that he was the happiest he could get. Marco had quickly turned on his heels though, and Mario had managed to mumble "my pleasure" but he was pretty sure that Marco couldn't have heard him. 

Mario swelled in his own happiness for a moment. He was thinking about working with Marco in the future, being able to watch him at training sessions, give him treatment and possibly getting to know him better. That was before the dark thoughts he had caught up on him again. 

What was he thinking? Getting to know him better, watching him. He had no reason to believe that Marco ever wanted to get to know him better and Marco had probably just seen Mario as a loser like everyone else. Yes, he had been nice to Mario but that was just normal politeness and Mario knew very well that when it seemed that someone liked him, it wasn't usually the case.

Maybe Mario had just imagined it all. Marco hadn't really smiled at him, he had just smiled like he usually did, not meaning to smile to Mario. 

Mario felt so stupid, actually thinking that Marco might have "liked" being around Mario. He had imagined it all once again. 

The old cold feeling of not being wanted captured Mario's body again. He felt so cold, there was a burning sensation in his chest and he felt awful. He noticed how his tears started flowing again, his body now curling so that he was trying to hug himself against his own will, trying to protect himself. The feeling of being so alone, the thought of being alone forever made him feel even worse and at that moment Mario knew that one thing would make him forget those things.

He took the blade from his nightstand to his shaking hand. He tucked up his sleeve and looked at his scars, trembling fingers caressing them slowly. His vision was becoming blurry so he quickly dried his eyes before he pressed the blade on his skin to the only part of his arm that wasn't still covered in fading scars. 

Then he made a quick movement and the blade scratched his skin, just enough that a few drops of blood ran down his arm. 

He felt his scar burning, but at the same moment he relaxed and the coldness was gone for a while as he lay down on his bed. 

Later that evening he woke up from his nap and ate, watched some silly comedy on TV and even laughed a bit. He had gotten over his despair from the earlier, and he fine again, after all. 

And later before he fell asleep completely exhausted, he already knew who he was going to dream about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not planning to keep Mario sad for a long time:)   
> Happy and cute moments coming up :)


	5. Making plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo!  
> Thanks again so much for all the comments and feedback they really make me happy :))  
> At this point I'd like to note that English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for all the typos, or if something seems a bit off.  
> This chapter has a both, Mario's and Marco's perspective so you'll learn more about Marco's feelings too :)  
> I also didn't have a lot of time to go through this chapter and there must be a few mistakes so just try to ignore them :)  
> And as always every comment and kudos means a lot to me!  
> Anyway I'm going to stop babbling now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter too :))

The following day, Mario again went back to work, even though he wasn't sure if he had anything to do today, because the team was off to Köln to play a Bundesliga match.

When he got to the training facilities he saw that the team bus was just about to leave. The players were getting on the bus, and when Mario was walking pass them, almost all of the players who weren't already on the buss waved at him or said "hi Mario". Mario couldn't quite believe his ears and only managed to mumble a hi back a few times before he settled into waving. 

Unfortunately, he couldn't see Marco, so he must've already been on the bus. Mario took one last look of the bus and his eyes wandered to the windows where he saw Marco.  
Marco was looking at him just at the same time and Mario had unconsciously stopped walking. Before he could think about doing anything, he could see that a huge smiled appeared on Marco's face and he waved his hand to Mario, making Mario gasp. He quickly waved back at him, his mouth spreading into a huge grin, and then the bus was already gone. 

He stood there a while just in awe about what had happened. He had already thought that he had made and complete fool about himself in front of the team and he had also been pretty sure that they wouldn't want any contact with Mario, but now it seemed that he had been wrong after all. 

And then yet again he had seen Marco. Mario could feel the embarrassing warmth in his chest spreading across his entire body just when he just thought about Marco's smile. The incredibly sexy and beautiful grin Mario loved, and now it seemed that he had really smiled for Mario, not just out of politeness. Call Mario crazy, but he really thought that Marco's smile seemed genuine and happy, not in a mocking way at all. 

Eventually he managed to get his thoughts back when he realized that he didn't have a lot of time left and that he would be late. He went straight to Carl's office, making a few wrong turns before he eventually found the right door and knocked shyly before he opened the door. 

"Yes? Oh hi Mario" Said Carl as he raised his gaze from the pile or papers on his desk. 

"Hi, umm I'm not really sure what am I supposed to be doing today since the players don't have training and... yeah" said Mario awkwardly standing by the door.

"Oh yes, I was actually going to give these papers to you" said Carl as he began to explore all the papers piled up on his desk. It took him a while before he found what he was looking for and spoke up again: "these here all the papers of all the players, including their medical information. I'm going to give these to you, so you can go through them so that after that you'll be aware of their previous injuries and health problems" said Carl as he looked back to Mario. 

"Okay, is there anything else?" Mario asked politely even though he knew that he already had a lot of work with the files, reading the medical information of over twenty players. 

"No, not really. Just don't loose those papers, they're kind of classified you know. You read theme at the physiotherapy room, or the lounge, or you can go home as well. You don't really have anything else today, you'll come back at work tomorrow then as the players come back" Carl said. 

Mario wondered what was he going to do. He decided on the last option, because he really wanted to concentrate to his work and he couldn't be doing it comfortably in the physiotherapy room. He also didn't want to go to the lounge, because it seemed that every member off the staff were allowed to go there and he didn't necessarily want to meet any new people. He had already been in touch with more people that he was used to. 

"I think I'll just go home, so I can concentrate on these" said Mario as he took the files from Carl. 

"As you wish, be back tomorrow at 11.00" informed Carl and went back to his work, and Mario took it as a sign to leave the room. 

He barely managed to stuff the files in his backpack and then he was off again. He walked back to his apartment in peace, and when he got in, he immediately began to read the files. 

Most of the players were fine and there wasn't a lot he didn't know, after all he had been following what was going on at BVB almost his entire life. 

He had perhaps a little purposefully saved the most interesting file to be his last one. He opened Marco's file and read it twice, being sure that he remembered every single detail. He felt bad when he read about all of Marco's unfortunate injuries, but he felt a little better after he had read the reports of the treatment he had been given. He had definitely had the best possible care and suddenly Mario was doubting himself. 

What if he would misjudge some injury or give a player the wrong treatment? Surely he had been the top student of his class, but there was always a chance of failure and that made Mario scared. It would surely be the end of his career.

He tried to shake off the unpleasant thoughts of his mind, he had been in such a cheerful mood earlier and he didn't want to ruin it. 

The match would start in about five hours and decided to call Robert, maybe he would like to watch the match with Mario. 

He hesitated a bit before he finally pushed the call button and he was still nervous, but decided to at least try to be more confident tonight. He wasn't usually the one to call anyone, he and Robert had just sent a few messages time to time and Robert had always need the on to call Mario. But he knew that would have to be brave when he'd meet the players again, so he needed a bit practice.

"Hello?" Answered Robert and Mario took one last deep breath before he began to speak:

"Hi Robert, it's me Mario" he said his voice not cracking and he was rather proud of himself.

"Oh hi Mario, how's it going? Good to hear from you again!" Said Robert and Mario sighed in relief. Robert had actually seemed happy about Mario's call.

"Everything's good, thanks for asking." Mario said. "What about you?" He asked.

"Just the usual you know. I actually got a job in the hospital" informed Robert. "Are you working anywhere?" He asked

"I got a job as a physiotherapist at Borussia Dortmund, I can't believe my luck" Mario admitted happily.

"Wow, that's definitely something! You definitely have to tell me more about it!" Said Robert enthusiastically.

"I was actually thinking if we could catch up, it has been a while. Would you like to watch the BVB game tonight, we could go to a bar downtown..." Mario said cheerfully and then waited for Robert's answer.

"That's a good idea, of course I'd like to come" said Robert and Mario smiled happily. 

"What if we'd meet downtown in a few hours, we could eat something before the game also?" Asked Mario feeling rather excited about the evening even though he was still anxious.

"Sure let me come to your place in two hours, and then we'll go together" said Robert, and soon after they hang up and Mario began to get prepared of going out with Robert. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all, Mario thought. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Marco was sitting on the team bus as they were just about to leave to Köln. He had been currently sitting alone, waiting for someone to sit next to him, probably Auba. He had been aimlessly looking out of the window as the rest of his teammates were getting on the bus, but his attention had immediately been caught by a one very special person who was walking past the bus. 

Marco had watched as his teammates greeted Mario, and Marco was glad that they seemed to be nice to Mario, and had made him feel more comfortable. He had seemed so anxious when he had seen them the first time and Marco was pretty sure that for Mario it still wasn't easy being around the team after all, some of the people seemed to think that football players are just some egotistic jerks. 

Mario looked gorgeous again, simply amazing, and Marco couldn't help but stare at him.  
Mario had kept walking past the buss slowly and just when Marco had thought that he would turn around the corner and he wouldn't be able to see him again, Mario's gaze wandered to Marco. 

Marco had felt how his mouth spread into the widest smile, and he had quickly waved his hand enthusiastically at Mario, like it was an automatic reaction. He was just about to blush and look down, when he saw that Mario smiled back at him and waved his hand. Their moment had been interrupted when Auba had sat next to Marco and the bus was on it's way. 

Marco had greeted Auba who had his headphones on and had made no move to get them off so Marco pushed play button on his phone and heard the music starting to play on the background. 

Marco had gone through the songs on his phone for a while, before he reached a song that made him pause his scrolling. Boyfriend.  
He stopped on that song and listened to it, just thinking about the lyrics. 

 

If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag, swag, swag, on you  
Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue  
I don't know about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

 

Okay maybe the lyrics didn't quite describe what he wanted to have with someone, because he didn't want a girlfriend but it was still pretty damn close. 

Marco was thinking about "someone" because he had a hard time to admit the fact that he had a huge crush on Mario, even though he was absolutely sure that he had the biggest crush on Mario. 

It just felt so weird, Marco hadn't even spoken to Mario properly. The thought of love at first sight crossed Marco's mind and it made Marco feel so good, but he didn't want to overthink anything yet, because there were a lot of problems, like was Mario even gay, would he like Marco? 

Still Marco couldn't help but think Mario all the time. 

 

...

 

The team was in the dressing room before the game and Kloppo was giving his usual pre-match speech about tactics and Marco was really trying to pay attention but it seemed about impossible. Auba seemed to notice that Marco wasn't really paying attention. 

"Come on Marco stop daydreaming" he chuckled under his breath so that Kloppo wouldn't hear them.

"I'm paying attention" Marco lied. 

"Oh please Marco, you aren't fooling me. Who is she?" Asked Auba

"What do you mean who?" Asked Marco even though he knew exactly what Auba meant.

"The girl you're shagging, I bet she's waiting to see you on TV" Auba managed to say before they both snapped when Kloppo yelled:

"Reus and Aubameyang, is there something you'd like to share with us?" He asked and both of the shut up immediately when they heard Klopp call them by their surnames. They sat silent, Marco still in his own thoughts though. 

Would Mario really be watching him? The thought made Marco even more nervous than he already was always before games. 

 

...

 

Dortmund won the game 0-2 with a very fine performance. 

But it hadn't been so good for Marco, even though he had assisted a goal for Auba. When Marco had began to think about what if Mario was actually looking at him he had gotten incredibly clumsy and awkward. 

The second not such a good thing about the game was that Mats had most likely pulled a hamstring. He had felt pain almost the entire second half and now Marco could hear Kloppo having a chat with one of the doctors:

"I'm not sure how long will he be out, might be between 1-4 weeks." Informed the doctor.

"I think we should have Mario look at when we're back" Kloppo said and at that exact moment the thought of how he'd maybe get to know Mario better without being suspicious struck Marco:

He might just visit Mats when he's getting treatment form Mario.


	6. Maybe not so hopeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Here I am with another chapter! Thanks again for all the positive feedback, kudos, and comments, means a a lot to me!   
> We are getting closer to Mario and Marco finally getting closer, and I can't wait to write about it!   
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and as always tell me what you think!

Mario was still sitting in the bar with Robert, even though the game had already ended. 

Robert had come to his apartment as had been planned, and Mario was more than pleased that he actually showed up. Of course it had seemed like he would really be coming when they had talked on the phone, but Mario had learned to be disappointed about promises that were not kept. 

They had made small talk and talked mostly about Roberts new job, and Mario hadn't felt so hopeless after all. Usually he had trouble with making conversation but luckily Robert had been on a really talkative mood and Mario didn't have to be so active himself. 

Their walk to the pizza place Robert had suggested took a bit longer than they had expected, and they had just managed to eat in a hurry before they quickly went to the bar to watch the game. 

Mario had watched the game with clear interest. He was watching especially one player. He had noticed every single one of Marco's movements on the pitch, and he had seemed to be a bit clumsier than usual. He had assisted a goal though, so at least Klopp would have no problem with his performance. Mario had also been very pleased when he saw that the rest of BVB played very well and won 0-2, though after the first half he saw that Mats' movements were a bit different and Mario was already suspecting that he might have an injury of some sort. 

His suspicions had proven to be correct when shortly after the match his phone rang and he had to stop the conversation about BVB's performance with Robert.   
The caller was an unknown number and Mario hesitated a bit before he answered, because who would be calling him now? 

"Hallo?" He answered 

"Hallo Mario, it's me Jürgen. You watched the match right?" Asked Klopp and Mario was surprised. Did Klopp really have his number, and even if he did why was he calling him?

"Yes, I did, but how do you have my number?" Asked Mario and immediately felt like an idiot. He should've just said that he watched the match and not worry about Klopp having his number. 

"Everyone has your number Mario, me and all the players, just for occasions like this when I need to talk to you. Listen, you probably saw how Mats was not quite okay after the first half, well, one of the team doctors is suspecting that he might have a hamstring strain, but I still want you to have a look at it. You really impressed me with the way you inspected Marco's leg. Would you look at Mats' leg tomorrow after training?" Kloppo asked and Mario was shocked. After all a doctor had already given Klopp his opinion, but it really seemed that Mario had made and impression on Klopp. And he wasn't going to miss this opportunity of showing him that they made the right decision to hire him, so he hurried to answer him:

"Yeah of course, that's my job" he said and smiled. Robert was looking at him with a curious expression on his face. 

"Great, I have to go now. Take care Mario" Kloppo said and then hung up. Mario took the phone off his ear, put it in his pocket and before he could say anything Robert began to ask:

"So, who was that?" He asked curiously 

"You won't believe me, but it was Jürgen Klopp" Mario said with a huge smile on his face. 

"What?! No way! Why was he calling to you?" Asked Robert and took a sip off his beer. 

"Well as I told you, I got a job there as a physiotherapist, and you could see how Mats was having a bit discomfort after the first half, so he called me and asked if I could have a look of it tomorrow." Mario said and curiously waited for Robert's answer. 

"Wow that's awesome, so you've met all the players?" Asked Robert. 

"Well yeah, but not like met, I mean I was introduced to them but I can't really say that I've met them" said Mario not mentioning the fact that he had spoken to Mats a bit, because it didn't necessarily mean anything.

Robert kept on asking about the team, the facilities and Mario's work. Mario was more than glad to answer, actually realizing how happy this new job made him. 

The conversation moved on to Mario's family and what were they up to. Mario told Robert all he knew, he hadn't really heard about anything else than Fabian. Then out of the blue, Robert asked about Mario's love life. 

"So, what about you love life, has someone a special place in your heart?" Robert began and Mario blushed bright red. 

"Oh there is someone!" Robert said as he laughed a bit to Mario's reaction. 

"Yes, uhm... I might have a crush on someone for quite a while now" Mario admitted as the images of Marco came to his mind. His secret crush panting all swety after the hard fought match, Mario would've liked to thank the camera man for focusing the camera on Marco so many times. 

"And who is she?" Asked Robert and Mario flinched involuntarily. Why did people always presume that the were talking about a female?

"Well it doesn't really matter because I'm sure that that someone doesn't like me back" Mario admitted feeling defeated, his thoughts getting darker again. 

"Come on don't sulk Mario!" Robert said as he saw how Mario's mood changed. "You can't know whether she likes you or not, she would be a fool if she didn't, you're a nice guy Mario" Robert said and Mario felt slightly better.

"Ugh thanks" said Mario embarrassed 

"Speaking of girlfriends, I think mine will get pretty mad if I won't get home soon" chuckled Robert before and awkward silence fell between them. 

"Yeah, it's getting late I should get home too, it's getting a bit late. It was nice to catch up with you still" said Mario as they both got up to put on their coats. 

"Yeah, it was nice. Maybe we'll meet again, when you get together with that girl?" Asked Robert and Mario just nodded, knowing that that moment wouldn't come. 

They said they're good byes outside and then Mario was off, feeling incredibly tired. All he wanted to do was get home, take a shower and crash on the bed. He walked quickly, and luckily he was home just before it began to rain.

He took a shower and then went to bed trying to catch some sleep, but all the unpleasant thoughts he had again tried to come to his mind, but today he had felt better, so he was at least trying not to cut himself. Instead he took a sleeping pill, which he knew that would make him fall asleep in no time. 

 

...

 

Mario had waken up little later than he had planned. He just hadn't managed to get out of bed because it seemed that the sleeping pill he had taken still had some effect on Mario. 

He did get up however, and then he had to hurry trough his morning routine in order to get to the training center in time. He most certainly didn't want to be late today, just after Klopp had told him how pleased he was with him. 

He ran through the thank God quite empty Dortmund streets in a hurry. He was just in time and went straight to the physiotherapy room to change to his "kit" they had given him on his first day. He still thought that it was inappropriate to go to the dressing room not to mention that he was way too scared to go there. 

He took a quick look of himself on the mirror before he's go to the pitch. To his dissatisfaction he noticed that his hair was a complete mess and he tried to style it almost desperately. After a while he began to think, why was he even doing this? To make an impression on Marco, who mostly likely didn't even have any reason to even look at Mario?

Mario groaned frustrated at himself and took off to to the pitch. He saw that most of the players weren't yet there so he just went to sit next to Kloppo who was going through some papers on the bench.

"Good morning" Mario said politely. 

"Good morning, nice to see you here" the coach said as he smiled at Mario. 

"Is there anything I could do?" Asked Mario even though he knew that he'd just have to observe the players. 

"Well nothing really apart from the fact that today when we look at he training sessions, I'd like you to tell me your observations about the exercises. You could tell me which could be done in a different way that would improve the players fitness or which exercises might have a risk of causing injuries. And then later Mats will come to the physiotherapy room, so you can check on him." Klopp said and Mario nodded in agreement. 

Soon most of the players already appeared on the pitch, except Mats of course. Mario noticed how he couldn't help but be excited about the fact that he would see Marco again. And eventually Marco did show up, and when he did, Mario noticed how the midfielder's gaze immediately wandered to the bench where Mario was still sitting. They're eyes met again and Mario could see how Marco's face light up again, or then he was really becoming crazy. Of course Mario smiled back like an idiot and blushed bright red.

Marco had to stop looking at him when he reached the other players and Mario tried to focus too. 

He began to watch the training session next to Klopp and noted him a few things. He said that there was really nothing wrong with the things the players did, but that he had noticed how the players used a lot of their upper body and noted that it would be good that when they warmed up they would focus a little bit more on the upper body, too. 

There were some minor other things that he noted out but nothing serious. Klopp seemed to be impressed by Mario's observations and when the session was over he told Mario:  
"I'm very pleased about how you were honest. You did a great job, now go and have a look of Mats, he might already be waiting for you" he said and made Mario smile. He was glad that the coach seemed to appreciate his work. 

He then went quickly to the physiotherapy room, but before that he took one last look of the pitch and of course his eyes found Marco immediately. 

Marco was sweating because of the exercises and he seemed to be talking to Auba about something. He was looking smoking hot and to add the cherry on top, he took a hold of his shirt and raised it so that he could dry some of the sweat off his forehead. He revealed Mario his v-line and his perfect abs.   
Mario found himself standing still his mouth hanging open and losing control over his body, a strong desire burning in him. "Now is not the time" he whispered to himself and began to walk to the physiotherapy room. 

He opened the door and saw that Mats was already there, as Klopp has suspected. 

"Hi Mats, I'm sorry I'm late." Said Mario a little embarrassed and closed the door behind him. 

"No problem Mario, don't worry about it" said Mats as he smiled. Mario smiled too, because, well, Mats still remembered his name and that was already quite something. 

He pointed out that Mats should take off his trousers and then go lay down on the massaging table. Mats did as Mario told him and then Mario began to examine his thigh. During that time Mats was still talking to him, mostly small talk about the game and Mario was feeling happy, Mats wasn't rude at all, and he seemed to like to speak to Mario. Mario made a few good remarks about the game and Mats had seemed to be even a little impressed.

He pulled and pressed the muscles carefully and when he touched a certain muscle of his thigh that was tighter than usual, he knew what was wrong. 

"I think I found the problem" said Mario.

"What is it?" Asked Mats 

"You have lightly strained your semitendinosus, it's a small muscle, a part of your hamstring. That's why there was some pain." Said Mario

"Okay, well I'm not that familiar with a semitendinosus, but what can I do about it?" Asked Mats with a friendly tone in his voice. 

"You can't do really anything. I'm going to give you a few massage and then you'll do some light training for a few day and then it should be back to normal, does that sound good to you?" Mario asked confidently because he was rather proud that he had managed to detect Mats' injury. 

"Sounds good to me" Mats said and Mario began to massage. He used strong movements, but he knew what he was doing so he didn't cause Mats any pain. It took about thirty minutes for Mario to get the muscle a bit more relaxed and then he made a decision that it would be better to continue tomorrow. 

"I think we're done for today" he said and Mats got back on his feet. 

"Wow, this feels a lot better" he said and smiled at Mario. "Thanks bro" he said and Mario nearly chocked on his own tongue. Had Mats Hummels just called him bro?! 

Mario didn't even have a chance to recover from his first shock before the door flew open.


	7. Messaging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to every single one of you!   
> I feel so happy about all the hits, comment, kudos everything so thanks a lot :)   
> I'm very excited about this chapter, hope you are too :)

Marco was standing behind the physiotherapy room, wondering whether he should just walk in or knock first. 

He had been thinking about this, the moment he'd actually have the chance to speak to Mario, and now he had no idea what he would say. He was also suddenly worried about his looks and what kind of an impression he would make. 

Marco was nearly banging his head against the wall next to him. Since when had he been so nervous to meet new people? That's when he heard someone laughing behind the door and Marco knew by heart that the laugh he heard belonged to Mats. He decided to take on last deep breath and open the door.

He saw Mats standing in front of Mario, whose eyes were glued to Marco as soon as he opened the door and walked in. The second their eyes met, Marco felt the funny feeling in his stomach and he just couldn't remove his gaze from Mario. 

Marco had no idea what was he supposed to do now, but luckily Mats saved the situation:

"Hey Marco, what are you doing here?" Asked Mats who looked at Marco.

"Well I was wondering if you'd give me a ride home? I was looking for you everywhere and Klopp told me that you would be here" Marco said lying only a little bit. Yes, he had been planning to go to see Mats when he would be having the treatment, but, he had only asked Klopp would he be there because he had no idea what he would have done if he had ended up being alone with Mario. 

"Yeah, sure. You remember Mario, right?" He just gave me the best treatment ever!" Said Mats who smiled at Mario and patted him on the shoulder. Mario blushed bright red and smiled back at Mats then turning his eyes back to Marco. 

"Yes, of course I remember him, nice to meet you" said Marco politely and decided to take his chance. Hi offered his hand to Mario, waiting for him to take it.

"Nice to meet you too" said Mario as he took Marco hand and shook it hesitantly. Marco was almost sure that he could feel Mario's hand shaking a little bit, but still Mario's eyes never left Marco's.

Again Marco was surprised about how big of an effect Mario had on him. The funny feeling in his stomach only got worse when he saw Mario's big beautiful eyes looking directly at him. Mario's body was only a half a meter away form him and he could feel how Mario's breathing was shallow and anxious.

He could feel Mario's hand on his, and no matter how weird it sounded, even the most innocent touch Mario gave him, sent waves of electricity through his hand and to his entire body. 

Marco smiled back at Mario and then he realized that they had held their hands for quite a long time and it might get embarrassing for Mario, so he let their hands fall down. 

"So I suppose we should get going, thanks again for the massage Mario!" Said Mats as he put on his jacket and walked to the door. 

Marco was disappointed. Was this really it? He had waited for nearly two days to meet Mario again, and now when he had just got there, Mats already wanted to leave.  
Marco stood there a while, wondering on his options but he really had no reason to stay there, or, maybe there was actually one thing. 

"Actually could you go and wait for me, I'd like Mario to have a quick look of my leg" Marco said to Mats. "If that'd be fine with Mario of course?" He added and looked at Mario. 

"Sure, I will, no problem" said Mario a little embarrassed but smiled at Marco. Marco noticed how he was again stuck looking at Mario's eyes, and Mats seemed to notice how weird they were.

"Yeah, er, I'll go wait in the car then" said Mats and then left the room quickly. 

Marco sighed as the door shut and looked at Mario, who was looking back at him, but then he shook his head a little bit and cleared his throat.

"So what should I have a look at?" Asked Mario still looking at Marco. 

Marco hadn't really thought this through. He had said that he wanted Mario to have a look of his leg, even though there was no obvious reason for it, his leg was fine. He had not wanted to leave quite yet then, and now he needed to improvise. 

"Umm, I'd just want you to have a look of my knee, it feels a bit strange or then it is just my imagination." Marco said and blushed, looking down at his feet. 

"It's good that you came, if there in fact is something wrong I can give you treatment so it won't get worse." Mario said and smiled his voice maybe shaking a bit. 

"Yeah" Marco said and just looked back at him noticing that Mario was now moving towards the massage table. This was the first time that Marco actually got a good view of Mario's whole body as he moved. The pants Mario was wearing were quite tight and Marco definitely got a good look of his ass. And as Marco had already thought many times, it was perfect and it didn't help Marco's current state. There was still adrenaline running in his body form the training and he could feel how some of his blood rushed to the lower parts of his body. 

"If you could take off your jeans and then lay down here" Mario said as he pointed at the massage table. 

"Yes, sure" said Marco as he took off his jacket first, and then struggled. What was he supposed to do?! He had a growing bulge in his pants and now Mario apparently wanted him to take his jeans off. Not to mention that now when he thought that Mario might actually want to see him like this made him even more aroused.

The took off his belt and when he began to pull his jeans down he could hear how Mario turned away and coughed, and something in Marco's mind clicked that that might be because he liked seeing him undress. 

He nearly fell as he stumbled with his trousers because he was nervous and then he walked to lay on his back on the massage table. 

Mario approached him and smiled encouragingly and then asked:

"Which knee is it?" 

"Ehm, the left one" Marco said as he had trouble managing to answer. Mario was again looking at him under his lashes and he was simply breathtaking. 

Then Mario began his examination. As soon as his hands touched Marco's knee he felt the same electric shocks going through his knee and then his thigh. But this time it was a bit more embarrassing because the shocks didn't stop on his thigh, instead they went straight to Marco's crotch. 

There was some obvious movement in his Marco's boxers. Marco was mortified and tried to think of anything not arousing; losing to Schalke, losing to Bayern, the old woman living next door to him.  
But it wasn't really helping so he shut his eyes and prayed that Mario would be finished before it would get any worse. 

"I don't think there's anything, maybe it was just a little movement that twisted the muscles a bit that's why it might have felt a bit weird but it's nothing serious" said Mario and Marco opened his eyes. 

"That's good, thanks a lot Mario. I think I should get going now before Mats gets mad at me" Marco said quickly, stood back on his shaking feet and pulled on his trousers. 

"See you around" Marco said as he smiled and winked at Mario. He closed the door hesitantly behind him before Mario even had a chance of answering him. As soon as Marco got out of the door he regretted what he had just done: he had winked at Mario! What had he just done?! 

 

...

 

Mario was left standing leaning against the massage table. Marco had left in such a hurry that he hadn't had any time to say anything before he was already out of the door. 

So many things were going on in Mario's mind. The first thing was Marco's wink. Mario was sure that he'd never get the picture of Marco winking at him out of his mind and he couldn't believe that he had actually seen it. 

Secondly, when he had began to examine Marco, Marco had taken of his jeans and he had been even more breathtaking than Mario had ever imagined. To his luck, he had actually managed to cough before he'd groan out loud and then decided to turn his gaze away from Marco. 

Thirdly, when he was examining Marco's leg he couldn't help but look at the Marco's body when he was keeping his eyes shut. Marco had been wearing a pair of black boxers, which were quite tight and left no room for speculation. Mario wasn't sure if he was becoming really crazy, but had Marco had a bulge? 

Mario stood there for a while thinking about everything that had happened, before he looked at the clock, and it was well over his working time, not that he'd have anything to do. Anyway, he decided to change back to his normal clothes and then when he'd go, he would drop by at Carl's office to give him back the papers. 

Soon enough he was standing behind Carl's door.

"May I come in?" He asked before he entered the room, he didn't want to disturb Carl if he was busy. 

"Yeah sure come in Mario" he said and motioned Mario to come in. 

"I just brought these back" said Mario has he gave the files to Carl. 

"Oh great, so you read these?" He asked

"Yeah, of course I did." Said Mario and he was already going to move back to the door before Carl said:

"Wait Mario, I needed to inform you. Klopp canceled tomorrow's training session so you'll also have a day off. Also, Mats stopped by and told me that you had really done a great job with him." Said Carl as he smiled at Mario who had stopped to stand by the door. 

"Eh, yes he told me that he liked my massage" he said sheepishly and looked at his shoes.

"Anyway the whole club is very pleased with your work, and that's why we decided to add a little bonus in your bank account before you'll get your first salary" said Carl and Mario felt happy. He would finally have his financial problems under some control, and again he had been told how appreciated his work was.

"Thanks a lot" he said and smiled. 

"No need to thank us, you've done a great job. You can go now, be here again when we have the next training session, or if you're told otherwise" Carl said and with a wave of his hand Mario walked out of the door. 

He walked back to his apartment calmly and mostly happy, even though he was still wondering what on earth was going on with Marco.   
He had been pretty sure that he had officially gone crazy when he had thought that maybe Marco would like him, and now when he had met Marco again, it had only seemed that he had gotten more proves of the fact that Marco might just like him. 

For the rest of the entire day all he could think about was Marco and the way he had treated Mario.

In fact, Mario was just about to go to bed to take care of his desire that had burned in him the entire day when he heard his phone beep:

He unlocked his smartphone and noticed that he had a new notification: WhatsApp: a message from a user Marco Reus.

Marco found himself nearly letting his phone fall off his hands because of his shock. How could Marco be sending him a message on WhatsApp?! He knew that everybody now had his number but still, Marco had no obvious reasons to contact him.

He opened the message with shaking fingers and took a deep breath before he read it. 

-Hi! It's me Marco :) I'm sorry if you find it weird that I text you like this, I would've called but I didn't want to disturb you in case you were doing something else. Anyway, we were talking with the guys that since we have a day off we are going to have a FIFA tournament at Mats' place and we all thought that it would be nice to have you with us too. Would you like to come?

Mario read the message over and over again at least five times before he really understood it. The team had wanted to ask him to a get together. He couldn't help the ridiculous grin that spread across his face as he realized that maybe he had actually been included as a part of the team, even though he wasn't even a player. All of this was more than he ever could've hoped for and he was quick to type an answer. 

-off course I'd love to come. Where should I be and at what time? Should I bring anything? :) 

Mario sent message and couldn't help but add the smiley. He became a little worried when Marco didn't answer him in a while and he wondered if he had sounded a little too excited.

After a little while his phone beeped again and now he read the message immediately:

-to be honest idk what's his address :D, I'll ask him to send it to you tomorrow. You don't have to bring anything, just yourself. I'm glad that you're coming, see you tomorrow :))   
Mario smiled again, and for once in many evenings he felt happy. 

-see you tomorrow :) Mario typed back and then fell asleep, happy but a little nervous about what tomorrow would bring him.


	8. Getting ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Here I am with the next chapter, I'm afraid that many of you must have thought that this chapter is about the party, but not yet. Next chapter will be it, I'm going to write it today and I hope I'll get it finished so that I can post it tomorrow, and I will try my very best :)   
> Thanks again for all the hits, kudos and comments, they help a lot ! :)

Mario was still rolling on the bed even though it was already 10 am. He was just wondering on what should he do. He could get up and try to eat something, even thought he wasn't really sure if he could. He was so damn nervous. 

After Marco had sent him the messages Mario had felt like he was on cloud 9. It had been a while since someone had actually texted Mario out of their own will, and now when someone had, it had been the person Mario wanted the most. Not that Mario could've ever even been dreaming about Marco texting him. 

He hadn't really been that nervous last night, but now the normal anxiousness seemed to hit him with all his force and he felt like throwing up. He was supposed to go to Mats Hummels' home and play FIFA with the guys also known as Borussia Dortmund first team.   
Mario decided to get up, maybe a hot shower would help his nerves a little bit. He went to the shower and stood under the water for a long time, and even if the shower might have helped a little bit, Mario was still very tense as he dressed up and walked to his living room, not sure what he would do. 

Again he was going through yesterday in his head and he was smiling almost all the time. Then he remembered that Carl had added a bonus on his bank account and decided to check on it, after all he was pretty curious how much had they given him. 

He waited as his old computer tried to start and it took several minutes as the browser was loading. Finally he managed to log in and take a look of his account. His mouth fell open as soon as he saw the figure that had been added on his bank account. Two thousand euros. Mario kept looking at it over and over again, he just couldn't quite believe his eyes. For Mario, 2000 euros was a lot, he had never had more than that in a month, and now he had had it for only a few days of work. 

He was thinking about all the things he could do with the money. First of all, he didn't have to be so careful about what he bought on the supermarket. Second of all, he was thinking about buying new clothes and then he remembered a special thing that he had wanted for a long time.

He opened another window on the browser and searched www.mrxi.de. The page opened slowly but when it did, Mario saw exactly what he wanted. A simple white t-shirt with the very certain monkey emoji that Mario loved. He had seen Marco wearing the same things, and miming the emojis while celebrating a goal. He didn't hesitate one moment when he added the shirt to the cart, and then purchased it. He knew that he wouldn't be able to wear the t-shirt outside because of his scars but he wanted it anyway. Maybe he was fangriling a bit but he didn't mind.

Mario snapped when heard his doorbell ring. He was wondering who on earth it might be because he normally expected nobody. He quickly pulled on a shirt which hid his scars and the went to open the door. 

It ended up being his brother Fabian.

"Sup?" He asked as he pushed Mario aside and walked in to sit on the couch. 

"What are you doing here?" Groaned Mario as he closed the door. He didn't need Fabian to add the pressure on his nerves.

"Well I promised to come to talk to you about how are you going to have a boyfriend, so here I am" he said and crossed his legs looking at Mario amused.

"There's absolutely nothing to talk about" Mario said but he couldn't help but blush and Fabian noticed it.

"Yeah, sure then why are you blushing?" He asked not even trying to sound innocent. 

"Fine I have the biggest and stupidest crush ever!" Mario said not knowing why he opened up to Fabian, maybe he needed someone to talk to. 

"Oh okay, tell me more about him!" Fabian ordered genuinely curious.

"I don't know what to tell you, I mean... He's perfect, he's kind, he's sexy, he's amazing" Mario babbled before he sighed: "No way he would want anything with me" 

"Hey whoa. How can you know that he doesn't want you?" Asked Fabian. 

"Well, first of all, he's too gorgeous for me, plus I'm not even sure he's gay and why would he want anything with me?!" Mario said frustrated. 

"Have you talked with him?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah, a couple of times. He's so nice to me" Mario said and couldn't help but let his face spread into a warm smile.

"Well that sounds like he might want to have something with you, right?" Fabian answered, and now that he said it it kind of made sense in Mario's mind, but he still couldn't be sure.   
"Yeah, but I still can't be sure." He said

"My advice is that you should try to find out whether he's gay or not" said Fabian

"Well that's easier said than done" Mario sighed

"Seduce him" said Fabian and now Mario had to laugh. How was he supposed to do that?!   
"And how am I supposed to do that?" He said between his chuckles. 

"Well the next time you'll see him, wear something sexy and try to be a little touchy" advised Fabian. Mario was actually surprised when Fabian's advice didn't sound so crazy in his ears. He could definitely do that, but how was he supposed to be touchy?

"I don't think I have sexy clothes" he admitted 

"Then we'll go shopping" said Fabian as he got up off the couch.

"Are you serious? Since when have you been a stylist?" Mario asked even though he could admit that his brother's sense of style wasn't bad at all.

"Come on get your lazy ass off the couch and let's go" Fabian said as he pulled Mario off the couch. 

"Okay okay let me just get my stuff" said Mario as he searched for his wallet and phone.

 

...

 

Fabian and Mario drove to the mall just outside Dortmund. They had gone through several stores and Fabian was becoming frustrated because Mario had refused to try all the stuff that he was trying to give him. That was because he just thought that he'd look simply ridiculous in a pair of very tight jeans, and because Fabian kept trying to get him to try on a t-shirts. Mario knew that he wouldn't be able to wear t-shirts unless he wore a sweat jacket with it.

They were probably in the tenth store when Fabian finally lost his nerves:

"You are going to try these on, and that was not a question" he said as he gave Mario a pair of blue skinny jeans and a simple white t-shirt. "It can't go wrong" he added.

"Okay okay" Mario said and sighed. He walked to the fitting room and closed the curtain behind him. 

"I'm sure you'll love it when you get them on. The t-shirt will make your abs stand out" Fabian kept talking behind the curtain.

Mario lost his own trousers and pulled on the jeans Fabian had picked for him with a little struggle. He looked at himself in the mirror and he had to admit that the jeans looked very good on him, and that they made his ass look particularly good. He looked at the white shirt and decided to give it a try, because he knew that he would look even better with that shirt on. 

He put the shirt on and again looked at himself in the mirror. He had to say that he looked pretty good. At least that's what he thought until he saw the scars on his arms, which pretty much ruined him. He traced his fingers along them, somehow the fluorescent lights of the fitting room made them look even worse. 

Mario was still looking at himself on the mirror when he heard the curtain move and he didn't have time to move, before Fabian was already inside the dressing room.

"Come on let me see" he said and then looked at Mario his face going blank immediately.  
Mario looked at Fabian horrified, not knowing what to say. He tried to cover his arms the best he could, but there were too many scars and Fabian must have seen them based on the expression on his face. 

Time stood still as Mario felt tears beginning to form in his eyes. Fabian was still looking at him with a weird look. Mario knew that look very well. Again he had disappointed someone, with his actions. He felt bad about letting his brother down and soon the tears were falling down.

"I, I'm s- sorry" he sobbed and turned his gaze down, not daring to look at his brother.   
"Mario, no, don't be... I'm just..." Said Fabian as if he was lost for words. Instead he took a step closer to Mario and embraced him tightly. 

Now Mario began to sob heavily, it had been such a long time since anyone had hugged him like this, he couldn't even remember. 

"How long have you been doing this?" Asked Fabian sounding calm, but still a little scared.   
"Ten years" Mario said between his sobs calming down a little bit. 

"Mario why haven't you told anyone?" Asked Fabian pulling away from Mario so that he could see his brothers face.

"I had nobody to tell to. And it wouldn't have helped anyway" he said and looked at his brother. He was well aware that he must look horrible, his eyes red and swollen. 

"Mario you should've told. God I'm such an idiot, I should've known. But Mario, please tell me why you do this?" Fabian asked 

"I don't want to talk about it now. I'll tell you later, but it's getting better I swear" Mario said even though he wasn't sure if it actually would. 

"Okay, but Mario, you have to promise me one thing. You need to stop this" said Fabian now with a very demanding voice. "I'm going to make sure that you will stop this. You're my brother Mario, I care about you and this can't continue. And please just tell me one reason why you did this?" He added.

"I'm so alone" Mario said and felt new tears forming. Fabian hugged him again, but then both of them heard a few steps coming from behind the curtain and Fabian said:

"I think we should get out of here, we will talk again when we get in there car. Change your clothes and we're buying them, I'll make sure that you'll be able to use that t-shirt" he said as he got out of the fitting room. 

Mario took a few deep breaths before he managed to move his limbs. He quickly changed the clothes, just wanting to get home. He knew that he needed to explain this to Fabian, and to make him feel that Mario was fine. 

He got out of the fitting room and gave Fabian the clothes who went to pay for them, because he must have realized that Mario was in no condition to do anything. They walked to the car in silence and as soon as Mario had buckled up and Fabian had started the engine, Fabian began to talk:

"Mario you should've said something. I'll never forgive myself for not noticing this. You always could have talked to me and I'll always be there for you no matter what, you understand?" 

Mario could feel the emotions Fabian's words had caused in him. Maybe he had Fabian now, but when he had grown up he had had nobody. 

"I know I have someone now" Mario said weakly 

"But this, I mean you have cut yourself Mario?" Fabian asked even though it was obvious. 

"Yes" Mario simply said not knowing what else to say.

"Why?" Asked Fabian not understanding why cutting helped Mario. 

"It makes me feel better, forget about all the bad things just for a while" Mario said not going into further details. 

Both of them stayed silent for a while and soon Fabian had parked in front of Mario's door.   
"I'll go now, I actually have somewhere to go to" said Mario almost opening the door but Fabian stopped him. 

"Mario, you... You haven't tried anything, you know" he said struggling to say the words.

"I don't understand" said Mario 

"You don't think about killing yourself, right?" He asked with a heartbreaking tone in his voice, he seemed to be really worried about Mario. 

"No" Mario said. He wasn't really lying even though he would've lied if he had said that he had never thought about it. 

"I mean, am I able to let you be by yourself?" Fabian asked concerned

"Yes, I mean I haven't even cut in a few days, it's getting better I swear. I'm going to be fine" Mario said and then opened the door.

"You promise to stop this?" Asked Fabian

"Yes. I'm fine really, thanks Fabian" he said and closed the car door before he could say anything in response.

He went home and crashed down on the ground as soon as the door was closed. He once again cried his heart out, the bad feeling coming in again. He noticed how it was already nearly five o'clock and no one had called him, the team must've forgotten about him. "It was pretty obvious, why would anyone care about me?" Mario said to himself quietly. 

He curled himself into a ball, not knowing what to do. He had promised Fabian to stop, but right now he saw no other way of getting out of the situation, so, he got up and made his way to the bathroom.

He opened the drawer and took the blade in his hand, maybe just one more cut wouldn't be so bad, he thought.

He brought the blade to his skin and pressed down a bit, then pulling the blade. He saw how the skin turned red and there was only a little blood this time, because he had managed to control himself from not pressing too hard.   
He felt the slight burn and felt himself relax a bit, just enough that when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket he jumped in the air. 

He needed to gasp for air as he saw the caller.


	9. Falling for you even harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario and Marco go to the party  
> WARNING: a tiny bit of "smut" in the end ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi you all :)  
> Last chapter was a bit sad, but this chapter is a happy one and should make you smile :)  
> Parles tu Français? Means do you speak French? :)  
> I've been so far updating everyday and now it seems that I won't be able to continue in this pace because of my studies :( anyway I'm still going to try to update several times a week and always asap :)  
> Thanks again for all the hits, kudos and comments, a special thanks to Coco and fckreus for reviewing every chapter :)

Mario saw the number of the caller and froze on the spot. 

He knew the number by heart, even though he hadn't saved it on his phone. It was Marco.  
Mario took a several deep breaths trying to get himself under control. His palms went instantly sweaty and it was nearly hard to hold the phone with his shaking hands, but somehow he managed to answer the call. 

"Hallo?" He asked because after all he couldn't be sure if someone was messing with him or if Marco's phone had gone crazy.

"Hi Mario! It's me Marco" said Marco and Mario's heart began racing instantly. There was a brief pause before Mario realized that he should say something.

"Oh yeah, hi" he said embarrassed because his voice cracked again miserably.

"Would you still like to come to the party?" Asked Marco and Mario could hear some anticipation in his voice. 

"Yeah, sure. But I don't want to disturb" he couldn't help but add. 

"Of course you won't disturb. I want you to come. Would it be okay if me and Auba will come pick you up? I'll get my drivers license soon, but I'm still not allowed to drive, other wise I would've come alone." Marco said sounding like he would punch himself.

"Yeah, I suppose that would be fine" said Mario 

"Could you tell me your address, so we can come pick you up, let's say in an hour?" Marco asked and Mario told him the address a bit ashamed. Marco must live in a luxurious neighborhood whilst Mario lived in a normal neighborhood just outside Dortmund downtown. 

Soon after Marco hung up and again confirmed that they would come pick him up in an hour exactly. Mario needed some time to recover of the shock Marco had given him. He had sounded so pleased that Mario was coming and he had particularly said: "I want you to come". Even the thought that Marco might like him back made Mario shiver in anticipation.  
Mario looked at the clock and it was 5.50 pm. He didn't have a lot of time to get himself ready because he had again taken his time dreaming about Marco. 

He looked at himself in the mirror and groaned. His face was red and his eyes were swollen because of his crying. All he could do was wash his face and hope that it would get better, so he splashed some water on his face and then decided to dress up. 

He went to his bedroom and saw the shopping back he had thrown in there when he had gotten in. He decided to wear the jeans, "maybe Marco would like them" he thought and again thought that he might be becoming crazy.

He put on the jeans and then changed his shirt because there was some blood on it. He wore a simple black long sleeved and once again looked at himself in the mirror and noticed that his hair looked horrible. He tried styling it a little bit and after a while he was satisfied with the result.

This was as good looking as he could make himself in this time and in these circumstances.  
His eyes wandered to the clock again to his horror he noticed that it was already 6.25 pm and that Marco and Auba would be there any moment. He took his jacket and walked to the entrance of the apartment complex to see if Marco and Auba were there and as soon as he got there, a white SUV pulled over.

 

...

 

"Pull over! pull over!" Marco yelled at Auba who was about to drive past Mario. Marco had just seen Mario standing outside a huge apartment building and they were at the right place.

"How do you know we're there?" Asked Auba who was still looking around even though he had pulled over as Marco had said.

"Because Mario is standing there you idiot" Marco said as he rolled his eyes at Auba, he couldn't care about him right now when he saw Mario again. 

Marco rolled down the window and yelled at him: 

"Hi Mario come in" he said as he motioned towards the door to the seat behind him. Mario smiled at him and started walking to the car, and every meter he got closer Marco could see him better.

"Oh my God, Mario is hot" Marco nearly whispered but managed to hold himself. He couldn't help but stare at Mario, he was looking very good. He wore tight jeans and a baseball jacket looking just perfect on him. And, as he got closer he saw his face and his hair, still looking as good as the first time he had seen it. But then Marco noticed something that didn't fit on Mario's usual image: Mario's eyes were squinty and a bit red. It was as if he had been crying and could that really be it? Marco found himself thinking when Mario got inside the car. 

Mario sat on the seat behind him and Marco cursed himself silently. How was he supposed to manage to look at Mario when he was sitting behind him?! 

"Hey Mario" Auba said and offered his hand to Mario, after all they hadn't properly met before. Mario took the hand smiling and shook it. 

"Hi, nice to meet you" Mario said as Auba started the engine and began driving.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm sorry we're a little bit late, Marco here couldn't decide what to wear" Auba chuckled and Mario laughed a bit with him, with the most adorable tone Marco had ever heard. 

"In fact it was you who had problem with your hair" Marco said. He was mortified and trying to defend himself, because he had in fact had problems with deciding what to wear, he had wanted to leave an impression on Mario. 

"Sorry Mario, Marco can be a bit too... What's the word?" Auba wondered again forgetting another word in German.

"Perfectionniste?" Said Mario in French and Marco's mouth fell open. Mario always managed to surprise him. Not to mention that Marco thought that when a man spoke more than just German or English was definitely a turn on. 

"Parles tu Français ?" Auba asked and Mario answered him something else in French that Marco had no idea about. They switched the conversation to only French and Marco didn't understand anything about what they were talking about, all he could detect was his name, and even it sounded weird because of the way they pronounced "r". Not that Marco minded, the way that Mario dragged the r was hot. Mario seemed to be at least fluent in French because he sounded exactly like Auba and Auba was a native speaker. 

No matter how sexy could Mario sound, Marco was soon becoming annoyed, because he was left outside and he didn't like it. 

"Come on guys, I can't understand anything!" He begged and Mario and Auba laughed. 

"I'm sorry that was rude" Mario said and Marco's face immediately lit up after hearing that Mario cared about him. 

"Don't be sorry for him, plus were already here, I'm sure he'll find someone to talk to in German." Auba said as he parked in front of Mats' house. 

Marco groaned a bit frustrated because of what Auba said, and all of them climbed out of the car to walk to the door. Auba rang the doorbell and finally Marco was able to see Mario again. He could see that he was very tense, probably because he was worried about how the guys would welcome him. 

Marco wasn't sure what was he supposed to do at that situation because he wanted to comfort Mario but he didn't know how. Luckily, Mats saved the situation this time by opening the door. 

"Hey guys, nice to see that you came too, Mario" he said as the three of them walked in. Mario seemed to relax a little after the warm reception. But it didn't last long because immediately after that when they hanged their coats and walked to the living room where the rest of the team was without a few exceptions, he was tense again.

"Look who came" said Mats as he patted Mario on the shoulder and walked to the other side of the room to sit on the huge sofa. 

"Hi" Mario said a bit shyly but luckily all the persons in the room said him hi back and Marco sighed out of relief, probably being almost as nervous as Mario about their reaction.  
Luckily it all ended up well and when Mario and Auba sat on the couch across Mats Mario was already smiling a lot. Marco went to the kitchen and got them three beers and then joined them on the couch. 

He sat next to Mario and there was a relaxing atmosphere in the room, the conversation was light hearted, mostly about football and Mario even commented on a few things, seeming to finally relax. 

Marco however was a bit tense. He kept on wondering how to get closer to Mario or how to speak to him about something. He kept on looking at Mario like a fool in love (which he was, he had to admit it). He couldn't help but stare how the shirt Mario was wearing was just tight enough around his arms to show off his biceps. Marco hated that the shirt had long sleeves he would've gotten a better view without them. To add Mario's attractiveness the jeans he wore were just the kind of jeans Marco liked the most, very tight and didn't leave a lot of room for speculation. 

He kept looking at Mario's face too. His eyes just sparkled when he smiled and his face was the most adorable thing Marco thought he had ever seen.

His body longed to touch Mario and he just didn't know how to. His problem was solved when Sebastian came to the party too and needed room to sit. Mario moved so that he was no pressed against the side of the couch and Marco moved closer to him to give some room to Auba who could give more space to Sebastian. 

He needed to move close, very close to Mario and he ended up sitting next to him so that their knees and thighs were pressed against each other's. All Marco could feel was happiness, his leg began to tingle as he touched Mario's leg and once again he looked up to Mario, but this time he could see that Mario's was looking at him too. Mario blushed in the cutest way when their eyes met but he still kept smiling at Marco. 

The silence between them wasn't awkward at all, they just kept looking at each other's eyes without saying a word until both of them snapped out of it when they heard a loud yell. Apparently Neven had just won a match against Schmelle and Marco laughed, finally managing to gather a little courage and speak to Mario. 

"Why won't you play?" He asked again looking at him.

"I haven't played in a long time" he admitted sheepishly 

"Why? Your girlfriend doesn't let you?" Asked Marco mentally punching himself in the face, but he really wanted to know if Mario was single. 

"No, I just don't have a console" Mario said. "I don't have a girlfriend either" he added thoughtfully looking at Marco under his lashes in a dazzling way. Marco was mentally jumping up and down because of his joy. Mario was single, and he seemed to have a chance with him. 

"I must teach you then, I can't let these play against you without you training a bit" Marco laughed, hoping that Mario would accept his offer.

"I'd love that" Mario said and looked at Marco deep in the eyes and Marco felt like the gaze would go straight to his soul.

"What's up, how's your evening Mario?" Mats said as he came to speak to them.  
Mario began talking more openly now and soon the conversation moved to his family. Marco joined in the conversation and learned that Mario has two brothers and that he had been living in Munich previously. Mario was pretty easy to talk to as soon as he got relaxed and felt comfortable around the people he was with. 

Also at some point of the conversation Marco noticed how their hands were a bit awkwardly in the narrow space between them, so he lifted his hand to put it on the part of the couch behind Mario's head. He could see that he had a chance to do something he had been thinking about the entire evening, so he took his chance. He pretended to stretch his arm and then, instead of putting it back to were it was before, he laid it on Mario's shoulder. 

Mario might have tensed a bit as he sensed the arm on his shoulder before he looked at Marco. Marco just smiled at him not knowing if he had just made a crucial mistake and that he could never get closer to Mario again. But luckily Mario smiled back at him and Marco relaxed. They continued being like that as Mast was still babbling about something and Marco pretended that he was paying attention. The only thing he was paying attention to was Mario sitting beside him and the fact how he could feel his heartbeat.

When Marco was trying to time his heartbeat to match Mario's their beautiful moment was disturbed by Auba.

"Would you two like to get a ride home, it's getting quite late and we have training tomorrow?" He asked and Marco's look probably belonged to the category if a look could kill. He didn't need anyone to disturb their beautiful moment now. 

"Yeah, sure if that's no problem, it's getting quite late" Mario said and looked at Marco looking almost apologetic.

"Of course it'll be no problem." Auba said. "Are you coming too?" He asked from Marco and of course Marco would say yes if it meant that he'd get to spend some more time with Mario. 

They got off the couch and Marco felt empty without having Mario around him. They put on their coats and thanked Mats for hosting before they once again were in the car. Marco had thought about going to the backseat with Mario but eventually came to the conclusion that Auba might have found it suspicious. 

During the ride they made comments about how the guys had played FIFA and Auba was proudly explaining how he had won Nuri. Mario seemed to be really happy now and too soon they were once again in front of his apartment. 

"Thanks a lot, for everything" Mario said as he got off and waved his and as good bye.

"No problem" Marco and Auba said in unison. "We'll see again tomorrow?" Marco couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah, we definitely will" Mario said smiling at Marco and then he walked away.  
Auba began to drive away and kept on talking to Marco about the evening, probably not realizing that Marco wasn't paying attention at all. 

"Hey, we're you paying attention at all?" He said when he parked in front of Marco's house.  
"Sorry I'm just really tired. Thanks for the ride, bye" Marco said and then nearly ran to his house. 

He really needed to think, and sleep. He took a quick shower and set the alarm on for tomorrow. The images of Mario were again in his mind as soon as he began to lay on the bed. He could still almost recall the heat of Mario's body when he thought about them sitting, and that, added to the images of Mario's sexy body in his mind were all it took to make Marco's manhood hard in a matter of seconds. He just couldn't resist the temptation any longer so his hand slipped in his boxers and began to stroke himself imaging it would be Mario.

"Oh Mario" he moaned as he came hard all over his stomach. 

Now there were two things clear in Marco's mind:

1) He was in love with Mario 

2) He was going to do everything he could to get him.


	10. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all I'm back :)   
> Sorry for not being able to update yesterday :( I'm also sorry that I might not be able to update as frequently as I would like.   
> This chapter is a bit short but it's here anyway, and it might not be so good as the previous because it was kind of made in a hurry :/   
> Hope you still like it :)   
> ( ooh and thanks for the comment, kudos, hits again <3)

Mario woke up the following day feeling utterly happy. This was the first morning he was actually looking forward to going to work. He was supposed to meet Marco again, and apparently Marco wanted to meet him too. 

Last night Marco had been very friendly to him and during the evening they had even talked, which was more than Mario could've ever hoped for. And, when he had thanked Auba about the ride, Marco had asked him whether they'd meet tomorrow. 

Mario would meet him every moment if he could, because, he had never felt that comfortable with anyone else before.

Marco made him feel somehow safe, and it did seem that he cared about Mario also. Mario had never felt this "cared" event though it wasn't even sure that Marco would want anything else than friendship with him, or if he was just polite. But for Mario it seemed that Marco did "like" him at least as a friend. And that was a problem also. Of course he wouldn't mind being Marco's friend, but he was also sure that he wanted to be more than just friends. 

Marco had looked so hot (even though he looked hot all the time), but last night he had looked particularly hot, maybe because he showed some attention to Mario.

And last night when Marco had laid his arm on Marion's shoulder, Mario's entire body had caught fire and he had felt absolutely happy, he had almost felt like he could've leaned his head against Marcos shoulder, but he knew that it might have been too much. He had seen how the players celebrated and they were quite touchy, but no matter how much Mario thought that there might have been something more in the touch, he couldn't actually move his head.

Needless to say, Mario was still on top of the world. He decided to push the doubts away, and just see what would happen today, when he would see Marco. Hopefully see Marco.  
He took a quick shower and dressed up, deciding to wear the same jeans he wore yesterday, because he felt like he looked good in them, and he couldn't have been sure but he thought that last night Marco had actually looked at them. All he changed from last nights outfit was the shirt. He also now had a little more time to style his hair so it might have looked better now. 

He walked to work cheerfully and got there a little too early, but he wouldn't mind. He groaned as he realized that he'd have to change to the training kit, but then he also remember that today he might actually need it. He would be doing some recovery work with Mats meaning that he'd actually get to be on the pitch. 

He patiently waited for the other players and Kloppo to arrive and eventually they did. Klopp was in a good mood and he confirmed that Mario would be doing some recovery work with Mats, and then he'd be free to go except if someone needed a massage. And boy did Mario hope that one certain person would need one.  
Just when Mario was thinking about him, Marco walked on the pitch and he was searching for something with his eyes. First he looked to the bench and it seemed as if his mood would've dropped when he saw only Klopp there. He began to sulk, and only if Mario could know that it was him who he wanted to see, he would've gone to see Marco immediately. He unfortunately had to wait for a while before Marco noticed him on the pitch and his face sparkled at the moment. He waved at Mario cheerfully, and Mario waved back, a smile spreading across his face. 

 

...

 

Mats was chatting with Mario all the time when they were jogging at the side of the pitch. Mario learned about Mats' family and Mario told him more about himself too. He felt like they could be even friends somehow, and Mario liked the idea. Towards the end of the conversation, Mario wasn't paying much attention though, because he kept looking at Marco. 

Marco kept doing the exercises with the team and God when he was stretching Mario thought that he was going to faint. He was almost showing himself off, in a way which made Mario's body go wild. 

He unconsciously increased his speed to nearly running and Mats followed behind him. Soon he was soaking in sweat and decided that this was recovery enough for Mats, especially because they had just ran. 

"I think we're done now" he said a little out of breath. 

"Okay, I got to say Mario you're in a surprisingly good shape" laughed Mats as they were walking toward the dressing room. Mario laughed with him and he was about to part they're way and to go physiotherapy room.

"Wow, where are you going, aren't you going to take a shower?" Asked Mats and Mario realized that he had a problem. It was true, he was soaked in sweat and he needed to get a shower, but for a person like Mario, public showers weren't the most comfortable place he could be in. 

"Ugh, I don't know, I mean I really don't have a place..." Mario said before Mats shushed him. 

"Please there's a lot of space in the dressing room. Let's go and get your stuff, so you can use one of the lockers from now on" Mats said with that he pushed Mario to the physiotherapy room. Mario didn't really have a chance to decline the offer, so he just silently picked up his stuff, admitting that it would be better if he took a shower before he went home. Not to mention that in the dressing room there was one special someone who he wanted to see... 

They pushed Mario's stuff in one of the lockers, and to Mario's luck he noticed that no one else was there yet. They had finished early enough with Mats, so he'd probably have time to shower before anyone else came in. 

Mats was as if he was in his own home (which he kind of was) and threw all his stuff into his locker before he went to the shower.   
Mario felt a little embarrassed, this was not something that he was used to. During PE at school, he had almost always ditched the class or just had figured something else out to avoid it. Somehow he still knew though that this was different and he also knew that he would rather go to the shower now than with the entire team, so he quickly took his clothes off and headed for the shower. 

He could see that Mats was there, but he didn't dare to look, nor want to look. He had just made "friends" with him and he was pretty sure that looking at each other in public showers wasn't a part of the script. He didn't want Mats to think that he might liked him, because he hadn't had eyes for anyone else than Marco for a long time now. And of course there was a problem with his scars. 

He quickly showered not wasting any time, and nearly ran back to the dressing room. He had just gotten one of the towels carefully rapped around his waist when Mats came back. Luckily now Mats was in his own thoughts and Mario managed to get on his boxers and then he quickly pulled on his shirt so that his scars weren't visible anymore and he was pretty certain that Mats hadn't seen them.

Then he heard someone coming to the locker room, he was looking to the door and when the door opened his heart began racing again.

"Hey Mats, have you seen Mario, I was going to-" Marco said before he could see Mario. When he noticed Mario he began smiling again, looking at Mario deep in the eyes and said:

"Oh you're here. I was worried that you'd already be gone... I..." Marco said as he took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch maybe, or it's okay you don't want to and I-" Marco began babbling his cheeks turning red and looking down.

"Of course" Mario said eventually. He was so freaking happy that when Marco finally looked up he was all smile and couldn't believe his ears and eyes. 

Had Marco just asked him "out"?! Well it might have not been a date but Mario was still more than happy.

"Great! I just have to take a quick shower so if you'd just wait for me a while?" Marco asked his face sparkling as he made the crooked smile Mario couldn't resist. 

"Okay I'll wait" Mario said as he realized that he still didn't have his jeans on. 

He began to pull them on as Marco walked to his locker, which just happened to be only a few lockers away from the free one that Mario was using. He was putting on his belt when he looked at Marco who taking if his shirt and Mario almost lost it again and began to cough vigorously trying to suppress a moan. 

When Marco began to loose his pants, Mario realized that couldn't stay there or he'd loose his mind, so he said. 

"I'll wait for you in the lounge" he noticed how his voice was incredibly hoarse, and when all the other players started to arrive he was already out of the door.


	11. To date or not to date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter this time about the "date" between Mario and Marco :)   
> Thanks again for all the comments, hits and kudos. Big smile on my face because of them :))   
> Hope you like this chapter too :)

Marco didn't even have time to turn around too see Mario before he was already gone. 

What had had gone in him, Marco wouldn't have minded if he had stayed there. He decided to shrug the idea off his head when he headed to the shower and showered quickly, probably quicker than ever because he wanted to see Mario as soon as possible. Luckily, no one else bothered him with anything stupid, realizing that he must have been in a hurry. That was except Mats of course. 

"Going to meet Mario now, right?" He asked when Marco was pulling on his jeans. 

"Yeah" he said a little cautious, knowing that Mats wouldn't leave it there. 

"Since when have you been so eager to see someone" Mats asked cheekily and looked at Marco.

"Uhm, I don't know. I like him" he said without realizing what had he just said. Meanwhile Mats stayed silent for a while and kept an eye on Marco who was now doing his hair. Marco felt his eyes glaring at him the entire time and it was becoming uncomfortable. 

"I'm going to see him now" Marco said as he walked out of the dressing room but Mats followed him. 

"Good luck on your date" Mats finally said when he was about to part with Marco. Marco nearly choked on air as he began coughing. 

"What do you mean a date?" Marco gasped. He had tried to be careful around the team, he was certain that no one knew that he was gay. He couldn't even imagine the mess it would make. He wasn't afraid of someone knowing about his sexuality and he was confident about it, he just didn't want to be treated differently because of it. 

"Marco you don't have to lie to me." Mats said as they kept standing in the hallway. Thank God no one was there to hear them.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm not gay." Marco lied. 

"Stop lying Marco, I know. You have never looked at women the way you look at dudes, I'm not stupid. And you've never had a girlfriend. It's fine really" Mats said as he patted Marco on the shoulder. Marco was till just standing there his mouth hanging open. Yes, he had plan to come out today, but not to Mats. 

"Please don't tell anyone" he said when he realized that there was no turning back. 

"Of course I won't. Now go to Mario, you will make a cute couple" Mats said as he turned around with a smug expression on his face. 

Marco was left standing there still a bit stunned. He was there for a good while before he recovered from his shock and remembered Mario. Then he nearly ran to where he at least thought that Mario was, and when he saw him, he sighed out of relief that he actually still was there and then closed the distance between them.

"Sorry it took so long, Mats kept bothering me" he said sheepishly probably moving inappropriately close to Mario. He just couldn't help it.

"It's okay, we don't have to go, if you want to with him" Mario said sheepishly and Marco realized that he was still feel a bit insecure, and Marco made a mental note to make sure that he'd find out what was wrong with Mario.

"No no, I wouldn't miss this for a world" Marco said and paused for a little while, because Mario was till looking at him deep in the eyes and Marco's mouth went dry. He still couldn't imagine how Mario was doing all these things to him. 

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to this Italian restaurant"? Marco asked when he had gotten himself together.

"Yeah sure" Mario said and smiled at Marco.

"Great, I know this place downtown, I know the owner and there's not usually a lot of people, so I suppose we'll be able to be undisturbed." Marco babbled as he began to walk to the garage with Mario.

"How are we going to get there?" Mario asked even though they were already at the garage. 

"Sorry, I didn't remember to tell you, I had my license this morning!" Marco said thrilled, it was so much easier now. 

"Oh great!" Mario shared his enthusiasm. 

They went to Marco's car and Marco opened the door to Mario politely, it was one of the things he liked to do, and especially for Mario, he was going to be a true gentleman. 

"Oh wow" Mario said as Marco sat into the drivers seat. 

"Wow?" Marco asked back.

"I've never really been in a car this fine" he said thoughtfully looking around. "Nor in this fine company" he added and blushed a bit, not daring to look at Marco. 

"Me neither" Marco said bag as he began driving and when Mario finally looked back at him, he smiled from the bottom of his heart. 

During the ride to the restaurant they kept making small talk about cars and Marco learned that Mario was quite a fan of F1 and racing in general. Marco couldn't wait to show him his other cars and share his enthusiasm, to win his heart in every possible way. 

When they arrived to the restaurant Marco noticed to his luck that it was empty, and he waved at Daniel, the owner he knew. He had actually already talked to Daniel this morning that he might come for a lunch with someone, so he had already reserved him and Mario a table with a bit more privacy than the other ones. 

They both looked at the menus, well actually only Mario, because Marco was too busy looking at Mario. He now realized that he had never found some else so attractive. Everything in Mario was just perfect. 

Mario and Marco both ended up just ordering pizza. At first Marco was nervous that their conversation might be awkward but he was wrong. When he got Mario talking, he really did talk and there were no awkward silences between them. He learned a ton of things about Mario, what he liked and what he hated, what he had done before studying physiotherapy and a little of his time at Bayern. Somehow Mario seemed to be a bit reluctant about talking about his childhood and Marco didn't want to push him. It still seemed odd to Marco, but he assumed that if he'd get to know more about Mario when he'd get to know him better.

Then when Marco had talked to Mario about his childhood, and his hobbies, and his life in general, Mario had seemed to pay real interest and had also asked further questions. Marco was so glad that the interest he had, seemed to be the other way around also, and if they could have, they would have probably stayed there talking for a small eternity. 

But they were disturbed when Daniel came with the check and when he did, Mario began to search for his wallet but Marco stopped him. No way he was going to let Mario pay, he was on a mission to treat Mario in the best way he deserved so he shushed him and showed Daniel away with a general tip, yelling him to keep the rest. 

They pulled their coats back on and went back to Marco's car. They had had a great time but he didn't want it to end yet, he was desperately trying to come up with an idea to keep Mario with him for longer but he didn't manage to figure anything out. 

They were already at Mario's door when Mario cleared his throat. Marco knew that that was one of the signs that showed that Mario was scared about something or at least anxious, so just smiled at him encouragingly. 

"Would you like to come inside to have coffee, it would be only fair since you paid for the lunch" Mario said. "And I'd like you to come" he said after a while. And Marco nearly shouted his response. 

"Yes, of course!" He said almost a bit too enthusiastically, but he didn't mind. If Mario would get the idea that he liked him, he would be more than happy. 

They walked to Mario apartment and when they got in Marco had to say that he was impressed. Mario's apartment was very clean and cosy, nothing like Marco's. 

"Wow" he said

"Wow?" Asked now Mario. 

"I don't think I've never been in a place this... Nice" he said thoughtfully and Mario blushed again. He told Marco to go to the living room while he was going to make the coffee and Marco was glad to obey. He paid attention to his surroundings and one thing he saw that there were no pictures, no family, nor friends, anywhere. 

Mario came soon back quickly with a tray on his hands. He laid the tray down on the table and then sat on the couch, moving close to Marco and he seemed to be looking at Marco to read his reactions whether or not he should sit closer or not. Marco smiled at him encouragingly and patted on the cushion next to him. Mario grinned widely and blushed in the cutest way again. He sat next to Mario and they're knees were touching again. Marco could feel that the feeling he had gotten last night when their knees had been touching, had now only gotten even more powerful. His body was in fire only from the most innocent touch. He tried to read Mario's expressions to see if he felt that way too, and it did seem so because Mario seemed to be eager to be as close to him as possible, he was tightly pressed against Marco's thigh. 

They drank a while in silence while Marco tried to figure out how to say what he had wanted to.

"So you're single right?" He ended up asking feeling a it stupid. 

"Yes, what about you?" Mario asked and waves of relief ran through Marco's body, because, maybe this conversation was going to be easier than he thought. 

"Yeah" Marco said. "I can imagine why girls are running after you though" he added before Mario could say anything. 

"There's no girls running after me" Mario said. "And to be honest I don't want any girls running after me" he added thoughtfully and looked at Marco. Marco saw that this was his chance.

"So you want guys being after you?" He asked hoping that he wasn't wrong and that he wouldn't scare Mario away.

"Well I suppose-" Mario began to say before both of them snapped when Marco's phone rang.

 

...

 

Mario moved awkwardly a bit away because Marco had to answer the phone and he couldn't reach it from his pocket. Marco eventually managed to answer the call a bit reluctant, because the phone call couldn't have come in a worse time. Mario couldn't believe that he had almost admitted that he had a crush on Marco. 

Mario listened to the phone call with interest, trying to distract his thoughts because honestly he was near of a panic attack. 

Mario figured that the caller must have been Marcel, and probably quite drunk, begging for Marco to come pick him up. Marco tried to decline but when he couldn't figure out any reasons to, he had to say that he'd be there and hang up. 

"Sorry that was Marcel. I have to go pick him up soon, but back to our conversation before that." Marco said and Mario's heart began thumping.

"I was going to say I suppose so yeah" Mario said and nearly closed his eyes. This could be it, he could've ruined everything he had with Marco. 

"That's good, because there is one guy after you. And he would like to ask you out" Marco said and Mario was sure he was at the edge of a mental breakdown. 

"Mario, I'm not going to lie, I really really like you and you'd make me the happiest man in the world if you'd come on a date with me" Marco said, his voice not so certain anymore, he must've been nervous himself. 

Mario couldn't believe his ears, he could almost feel how his heart was about to burst of happiness, but he needed to confirm one thing before he'd go crazy. 

"In a plan, ugh gay?" He asked and both of them burst out laughing. 

"Yes, in a plan I want to win your heart and be your boyfriend" Marco said and got up. 

"In that case I'd love to go on a date with you" Mario said happily, and Marco smiled at him widely his eyes shining. 

"I would to stay for longer, but I have to get Marcel home" Marco said as he put on his shoes. 

"It's okay" Mario said and tried to force the words he longed to say out of his throat but he couldn't. 

"Anyways tomorrow, I'm going to take you on a real date. I'll see you tomorrow I training." He said. And looked a Mario thoughtfully. He took a step closer hugged Mario tightly and when he was about to pull back, he placed a kiss on Mario's cheek. 

Mario's body reacted immediately even though the kiss was only on the cheek, but it was the most amazing feeling Mario had had in a long time. He blushed redder than ever and when Marco finally looked back at him, he was blushing too, and smiling as wide as Mario.   
"Bye Mario" he said as he winked and closed the door. 

Mario pressed his head against the door and quietly breathed: 

"You have already won my heart"


	12. The date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya'll here is another chapter :)  
> I was really excited about this one and I hope that your are too because their finally getting a bit closer yay <3   
> Thanks again for all the amazing feedback, comments, kudos and hits :)   
> I'll post again maybe tomorrow or sometime next week, depending on how fast I am :)

Mario's next morning couldn't have probably gotten any better.

Last night when Marco had left, he hadn't needed to wait for a lot of time before he was already texting him. The conversation didn't seem to have an ending but when it was already 2am they decided that it would be better to sleep.

He couldn't help but grin like an idiot the entire time, because he couldn't even recall the last time he had been this happy. But, as it turned out even though he was happy he couldn't help but be nervous at the same time. He would actually have a real date, for the first time in his life, and, it was going to be with Marco. He still didn't have a clear idea of what were they going to do, Marco hadn't mentioned anything special, but Mario would probably find that out in training. 

Mario cheerfully walked to the training center and there he went to the physiotherapy room to change, when he realized that his stuff wasn't there anymore. He had left them to the locker room and apparently he'd have to go there. 

He went there and relieved a bit when he noticed that only Mats and a few others were there, all wishing him good morning. He still didn't feel quite a part of this and he was very awkward so he silently tried to get his stuff and go back to the physiotherapy room. 

"Wait, where are you going?" Asked Mats when Mario had managed to get the stuff out of   
the locker and was about to leave.

"Back to the physiotherapy room" Mario said his cheeks burning.

"Why don't you stay here? Trust me Mario we're all fine with you being here" said Mats and Schmelle, Neven, Kevin and Sebastian all mumbled a yes of course in response. Mario sighed and put the stuff back in his locker defeated but relieved that he didn't feel like an outcast. 

When he was changing his clothes he noticed how all the other players began to arrive with one exception. He slowed his pace down a little bit and waited, because he needed to see Marco. Usually, Marco was early but now he didn't seem to be, there was less that five minutes until the beginning of training and Marco still wasn't there. Mario was wondering what was he supposed to do if he didn't show up, when Marco stormed in the room.

He was a little out of breath and he walked straight to Mario. Mario couldn't help but notice how dazzling Marco was again even though his hair was a bit messy and his breathing heavy, Mario's heart began beating faster as soon as Marco was less than a meter away from him. Mario involuntarily started to smile when Marco opened his mouth. 

"Hi Sunny, I'm sorry that I'm a little late I was supposed to be earlier but to be honest I over slept a little bit. I wanted to tell you that if you're still up for the... You know what we discussed about last night, I'd be more than happy if I could come pick you up around five?" Marco said as he couldn't really talk about a date when they were around his teammates. But one word caught Mario's immediate attention and it was the word Sunny. Marco had just called him that but why? He made a mental note to find that out tonight. 

"Of course. I'd love to, I'll be ready at five" Mario said but added: "I'm sorry that I kept you from sleeping last night" and laughed. 

Marco just smiled at him and was about to say something but he didn't have time to, because Mats interrupted them:

"Okay I don't necessarily want to know what kept you both up last night, but Marco training begins now!" He ordered. Mario blushed and so did Marco, but he quickly began to change his clothes and send an apologizing look to Mario. Mario was about to wait for him, but Mats dragged him outside to the field.

This time, Mario wasn't going to be doing anything special because he saw that Mats' leg was already in better shape and that he should start training with the team. So, all he did was make some fine remarks with Klopp and discuss Mats' availability to their next game.   
When the players were on their final stretching, Klopp dismissed Mario and let him go, because he was certain that there would be no need for a physiotherapist today. Mario went to the dressing room to get changed, and when he was done he wasn't sure what to do, should he wait for Marco and say him good bye, or should he just leave. 

He unconsciously began fiddling with his smartphone and noticed that he had seven missed calls, all from Fabian. He called him back a little scared, something bad must've happened. The phone beeped only two times before Fabian already answered. 

"Mario what the hell is going on?! Where are you?!" He asked with a scared tone in his voice.

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on I'm at work" Mario said still not sure what was going on. 

"Jesus Mario, I thought you had done something, you didn't answer you're phone and when I went to your flat and you weren't there, then I ran into your neighbor and she said that she hadn't seen you in a few days!" Fabian said quickly and Mario was having a hard time keeping up. "Mario I though, I though that you had -" Fabian said but Mario stopped him understanding what was his concern. 

"Fabian stop! I'm alive, I told you I haven't been thinking about killing myself" he said and his brother calmed down a little bit. 

"Thank God, but you still scared the living shit out of me" Fabian said but then decided to change the subject. "So you're at work now?" He asked.

"Well just finished" Mario answered, grateful that his brother didn't continue the topic about Mario's sadness. 

"Oh cool, should I come pick you up?" Fabian asked. 

"Uhm, well sure if that no problem" asked Mario and he couldn't complain. It hadn't been a nice weather when he had come to work, but it wasn't so nice anymore. 

"Yeah of course it will be no problem, I'll be there in five minutes okay?" Asked Fabian. 

"Okay" said Mario and then Fabian hang up. 

Mario went to the gate where Fabian had picked him up on his first day at work, and waited only for a few minutes before he saw Fabian's car and climbed in. 

They talked a bit about Mario's day at work and Mario told him about it, sensing that this wasn't the reason why Fabian had been so eager to drive him. When Fabian finally cleared his throat Mario knew that the conversation was coming. 

"So you've been better lately?" He asked looking at Mario. He had parked the car in front of Mario's apartment complex. 

"Could say so yeah" Mario admitted honestly, he hadn't felt that bad in a while. 

"So you haven't been cutting?" Asked Fabian looking at Mario concerned. 

"No" Mario lied only a little bit, because he didn't dare to tell his brother the truth. 

"Good, so is there a reason why you're feeling better?" Asked Fabian and Mario blushed, because yes there definitely was someone. 

"Yeah, I actually kind of have a date tonight." Mario admitted happily as he smiled. 

"Mario that's great! Is it with the guy, you have a crush on? What's his name? Fabian asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah it's the guy, and I better start getting ready if I want to impress him." Said Mario avoiding the question about Marco's name and getting out of the car before Fabian had a chance to say anything. 

"Thanks for driving me!" He shouted as he turned around and walked into his apartment. 

 

...

 

It was already 16:50 when Mario was sitting on his couch waiting for Marco to come.   
He had gotten ready for nearly two hours, taking a shower and styling his hair twice before he thought it was representable. He had followed Fabian's earlier advice and tried to wear some sexy clothes, he didn't want to admit it to himself but maybe he was going to try to seduce Marco. 

Mario jumped when he heard the doorbell ring and quickly got up trying to calm down a bit, but as soon as he opened the door the calmness was long gone.

Marco was standing there, leaning against the door frame with a smile on his face that was simply making Mario go crazy. He was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a simple grey sweater, but what Mario saw was a 1000% of hotness. 

"Hi" he mumbled a bit embarrassed when he realized that he had just checked Marco out from head to toes and blushed. 

"Hi Mario" said Marco as he checked Mario out from head to toes, and Mario could see how his cheeks reddened a bit also.

Then Marco pulled one of his hands from behind his back and looked at Mario. He stretched his arm to Mario, and Mario now saw a bunch of red roses in front of him. He couldn't believe what he saw, was Marco brining him roses?

"You brought these for me?" He asked uncertainly his voice awfully weak, because of his emotions.

"Yeah, this is a date, and I'm going to make it a good one." Marco said as he handed Mario the roses. 

"I'll just go put these in the water and then we can go" Mario said as he let Marco in and went to the kitchen. He put the roses in the water and then when he went back, he found Marco leaning against the door waiting for him. 

He quickly put on his shoes and coat and then they were off, going to Marco's car. Marco was all the time walking very close behind him and Mario didn't mind, if he could and dared to he'd, already be all over Marco. 

Marco went a little ahead of Mario and opened him the car door. Mario kept blushing the entire time, he was wondering if he did ever manage to keep his face on a normal level. But, truth to be told, Mario loved being treated like this. 

"What are we going to do?" Asked Mario out of curiosity, when Marco began driving. 

"Well, I thought that we could go and buy some take out and the go to my place? I'd like to do something else, but I really can't guarantee that we could be undisturbed if we'd do something else" Marco said.

"I'd love to do that." Mario said happily and Marco smiled too. As long as Mario could be together with Marco, it didn't really matter where. 

They ended up buying Chinese food and Marco didn't waste a lot of time, and soon they were already at Marco's home.   
Marco parked in the garage and Mario couldn't help but blink his eyes a couple of times. Marco's house was so beautiful and somehow so Marco, looking very cosy but yet quite luxurious.

He didn't have time to react before Marco was already opening the car door for him, keeping the take out in his other hand. 

"Thanks" Mario mumbled as he climbed out and Marco just smiled at him and locked the car. They went inside and Marco put the take out on the floor, took his coat and shoes off and then he helped Mario out of is coat. 

Mario couldn't quite grasp what was happening, he was so ridiculously happy. Marco was so   
sweet and seemed to like him and this definitely was a real date.   
They went to the kitchen where Marco had already set up the table so that Mario and Marco would be sitting opposite each other and there even was a candle in the middle of the table.

"I'm sorry that this probably isn't quite a five star dinner, but I really wanted that we could be alone, I want to get to know you even better" Marco said as he put the food on the table and both of them sat down. 

"As long as I'm with you I don't really care where." Mario said and then felt a bit embarrassed that he had actually just said that out loud. "And I'm sure the food is great also" he said to make it less embarrassing. 

They began eating and Marco started to ask him further questions about his family and what he adored and detested. Mario began talking and by sometime he was sure that he had probably told something that Marco couldn't be interested in, but still, when Mario looked at Marco, his eyes seemed to be burning in interest. 

Marco told him also more about himself, Mario learned that he had two sisters and a nephew he adored. Mario was surprised how Marco really was such a down to earth type of a person and just a normal guy after all. All this just made Mario fall for Marco even more and all he could do was hope that Marco would return his feelings. 

The conversation turned back to Mario's life before he had moved back to Dortmund and Marco asked:

"Don't tell me that you like Bayern?" Marco asked and looked at Mario 

"Oh never in my life!" Mario laughed and saw how Marco grinned back at him.

"Why exactly do you like Dortmund?" Marco asked curiously.

"I guess it's the people, and I like this city" Mario said giving him the honest answer.   
Something must have clicked in Marco's mind because he hastily got up and offered Mario his hand. 

"Come on I want to show you something" he said and Mario got up, offering Marco his hand. Mario was a bit bewildered when Marco took his hand and started pulling him through the house and they ended up in a room with a door to the balcony.   
Marco opened the class door and went outside dragging Mario with him. 

"I thought you might like this" Marco said as he pointed at the view. Mario had to gasp because the view was simply breathtaking a beautiful view of Dortmund. 

"Oh this is beautiful" Mario gasped and looked at Marco. Marco was looking at him with a firm but kind expression on his face and Mario realized that he was still holding Mario's hand. Marco seemed to be up to something and Mario kept looking at him still smiling but his heart probably beating faster than ever. It almost seemed like a movie scene where two people were about to kiss.

"You know what else is beautiful. You" Marco said as he parted their hands, took Mario's face in his hand and then looked at Mario in the eyes searching for any signs of reluctance. Mario just looked at Marco deep in the eyes imagining could this really be happening, when it did. 

Marco leaned forward and closed his eyes, and then, he gently pressed his lips on Mario's.


	13. Will you be my boyfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're reading this chapter, would be cool if you listened to Never Be Alone by Shawn Mendes, I listened to it and somehow it matched this chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING FEEDBACK   
> I can't thank you guys enough, your feedback, comment, kudos and hits have given me so much energy to keep writing this, and I'm more than happy to :)   
> I'll update again someday next week :)   
> Have fun reading this :)

Mario closed his eyes as he felt Marco's lips on his. It was an instinctive reaction as was his breathing. He breathed in just before Marco pressed his lips on him and he could almost taste Marco, the most amazing smell and taste Mario had ever experienced. Then, when Marco's lips were finally on his lips, Mario's world begun spinning. 

Marco's lips were by far the most incredible thing he had ever felt. His lips were thin and he parted them only a little bit to press them against Mario's lower lip. Mario parted his lips to do the same, and just like that they were kissing. Mario could taste Marco on his lips, and if he had been able to, he would have stayed like that forever. This was Mario's first kiss and he was a bit lost even though the feeling was perfect. Marco seemed to notice it, and parted their lips, though never letting go of Mario's face. 

He backed off only a few centimeters and looked at Mario in the eyes.

"Is this OK?" He asked. Mario could almost see the emotion burning in his eyes.

"Yes Marco, please" Mario said nearly whining, wanting to feel Marco's lips on his again.   
Marco obeyed and this time pressed their lips together with more certainty. Mario could only melt in his touch and do the same pressing their lips together. His hands moved on their own and he pressed them against Marco's toned chest and couldn't help but moan a little opening his mouth. Marco used his chance and without a warning he slipped his tongue in Mario's mouth. If Mario had thought that their first kiss was perfect, this was beyond his imagination.

When Marco's tongue met his, passion exploded between them. Their tongues naturally began playing with each other and Mario's body was set on fire instantly. He grabbed Marco's collar and pulled him closer, so that their bodies where now pressed against each other.

Marco tongue seemed to be everywhere in Mario's mouth, caressing all the sensitive spots there and Mario couldn't help but moan, trying to catch a little breath at the same time. Marco also parted their lips and backed off only a little bit to look at Mario again. 

"Sunny, I really hope that you like me, because I'm crazy about you" Marco confessed and hugged Mario tightly, letting Mario's head rest on his chest. 

"I'm crazy about you too, Marco" Mario said and let his emotions take over him. He had never felt so loved, and so secured, feeling how Marco was close to him, and protecting him. He shivered trying to control his tears, and Marco seemed to take it the wrong way:

"Let's get you inside it's getting cold" he said and and turned their bodies sideways, never letting go of Mario, as he guided them back to the couch. Mario was grateful because he really wasn't sure if his legs where going to keep him up. 

They sat back on the couch and Marco again pulled him close putting his arm around Mario's shoulder. Mario couldn't resist the temptation and let his head fall down on Marco shoulder. They stayed a while in silence just enjoying each other as Marco caressed Mario's hair and Mario listened to Marco's heartbeat. 

"Does this mean we're together now?" Mario couldn't help but ask. 

"Nothing would make me happier than you being my boyfriend Mario. Will you be my boyfriend?" Marco asked and raised Mario's head in order to look at him in the eyes. Mario couldn't believe what he saw, Marco's eyes were full of adoration and he seemed to be able to look straight into Mario's soul.

"I'd love to be your boyfriend Marco" Mario said and smiled from the bottom of his heart.

"I'm glad to hear that Sunny" Marco said and gently pressed his lips on Mario's just for a brief moment. But, Marco's lips were like heroine to Mario and he didn't let Marco go. This time he put his hand on Marco burning cheek and kept him a place. 

They kissed again, and what they did was so natural that Mario didn't even have to think. He let Marco's tongue caress his mouth and just focused on the sensations, the noise that their mouths made and their heartbeats racing in perfect unison. Again Mario felt the incredible desire building up in his body but soon, they were both out of breath and had to part. 

They looked at each other in the eyes and Mario could see how Marco's eyes were suddenly very dark, pupils dilated with lust. He could've spent a lifetime looking at those beautiful eyes, but he wanted to ask Marco something. 

"Why do you call me Sunny?" Mario asked a little out of breath.

"Because when I saw you the first time, it was like I had seen the sun for the first time. You were by far the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and at that moment I knew I wanted you" Marco confessed and all Mario could feel was pure bliss. He was so happy, so happy that he couldn't even tell, he tried to keep himself from letting the tears fall. 

"Form that moment on, I fell for you more every second we spent together" Marco continued and kept looking at Mario in the eyes. 

"I'm so happy that we're together now, because I feel exactly the same way about you" Mario said and looked at Marco. They spent a moment just looking at each other before Marco spoke up:

"You haven't been together with any men before right?" Marco asked voice kind and tender, but Mario still blushed. 

"Is it that obvious?" He asked back. 

"I just wanted to tell you that we'll take our time. If you ever feel pressured you have to tell me, okay?" Marco said and caressed Mario's cheek. 

"Thank you" Mario simply said and smiled again.

Marco again began kissing Mario and didn't seem to be able to stop. They kept on kissing and talking until it was already dark outside and both of their mouths were numb. Mario was aware that his body ached for more, but all these sensations were so new to him. 

Marco eventually offered to give Mario a ride home, and Mario accepted, because no matter how much he wanted to stay, he knew that Marco would have match tomorrow and he'd have to wake up early. Plus, they had just made a promise to go slow with their relationship. 

When Marco was driving, he never let go of Mario's hand. The radio was playing in the back round and a beautiful song was playing and Mario listened to the lyrics. 

 

I promise that one day I'll be around  
I'll keep you safe  
I'll keep you sound

Right now it's pretty crazy  
And I don't know how to stop or slow it down

Hey  
I know there are some things we need to talk about

And I can't stay  
Just let me hold you for a little longer now

Take a piece of my heart  
And make it all your own  
So when we are apart  
You'll never be alone

 

The car was already in front of Mario's apartment and Marco was looking at Mario in the eyes, noticing how he had listened to the lyrics.

"I promise you all that. Except I will never leave" Marco said and took Mario's face again in his hands and kissed him with all the passion he had. Mario's emotions were about to take the better of him but he smiled with all he got and kissed Marco back. 

"I can't really tell you how happy I am right now." Mario said honestly and looked at their entangled hands. 

"I'm so happy Mario, and you know what would make me even happier?" Marco asked but answered his own question before Mario could say anything: "seeing you tomorrow again, after the match" Marco said. 

"I'd love that" Mario said and smiled. Then he unbuckled his belt and gave Marco one more quick kiss, hating to leave, but he had to because his emotions were becoming unbearable. 

"Be safe Marco, I'll see you soon" he said and waved at Marco. 

"Can't wait" Marco said as he winked at Mario. "Good night, Sunny. I hope you will be dreaming about me because I most certainly will be dreaming about you" he added and made Mario's heart miss a beat. 

"Good night, I will definitely be dreaming about you too" Mario said and closed the car door. He listened how Marco drove off as he opened his door and crashed down behind the door, for the first time in his life, letting tears off happiness run down his cheeks. 

He realized that he might never have to be alone again.


	14. Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: kind of explicit sexual content (don't get too excited not between Mario and Marco yet :D) but in the future there will be :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!  
> I never could've imagined that I'd get this much positive feedback, and you know, because of that, I wrote this chapter today instead of tomorrow :)  
> You are the best audience ever, please keep leaving comments and kudos, they put a smile on my face every day and keep me going :)  
> Enjoy this chapter! I'll update again tomorrow or the day after it, or the day after it, as soon as I can, depending on my workload, but I'll try to be fast for you :)

Marco was rudely waken up by his phone. He looked at the caller, and saw that it was Marcel. 

"What is it?" He groaned drowsily to the speaker.

"How did your date go?" Marcel shot instantly and Marco regretted that he had even talked about Mario with Marcel. He had just needed to talk to someone, he had been very nervous about their date last night, so he had called Marcel.

"Very well" Marco said and couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. Marcel could hear his excitement from his voice:

"Okay so very well, tell me more" he demanded and Marco began explaining:

"I brought him here, we had dinner, we kissed, he said he'll be my boyfriend and then I took him home" Marco said utterly relieved and happy. He couldn't believe everything that had happened yesterday, he was more than happy with everything. He had nearly burst out of happiness when Mario had actually said that he'd love to be his boyfriend, Marco had been afraid of the answer even though it seemed that Mario liked him. He couldn't imagine that he had actually managed to get Mario, the guy whom he adored. Marcel's voice brought him back to his senses:

"So you only kissed?" He asked, and Marco got a bit frustrated. Why did everyone think that they were supposed to develop their relationship so fast?! Marco was more than happy to show Mario with patience that he was a good guy, and that he really liked Mario. Marco was also well aware that Mario didn't seem to have a lot of experience with relationships, so, they would take their time, no matter how much Marco's mind and body screamed for more. 

"Yes, and it was perfect" Marco sighed as he thought about their kiss. It had been the most magnificent feeling, even though Marco had kissed, different guys and girls before, their kiss had been beyond imagination and truly perfect, Marco would definitely never forget it.

"Oh well aren't you too adorable. When can I meet him?" Marcel asked and Marco was on his toes. He knew that Mario was a shy person, and not easy to get close to. He didn't want to scare Mario away by him wanting to meet his friends, or family. It wasn't the time for it, not just yet. 

"I'm not sure, we'll see. Will you be at the match today?" Marco asked, trying to distract Marcel to drop the subject. 

"Yeah I will" Marcel said and then began babbling about something completely else. Marco wasn't really concentrated on it anymore, and then when he felt his phone vibrate during the call he ignored it at first, but, when he realized that it might be Mario, so he ended the call quickly probably leaving a little bewildered Marcel at the other end of the line.  
Marco got in a little more upright position and noticed that he had in fact had a new message. He opened it and when he noticed that it was from Mario, his heart began thumping.

From: Mario  
To: Marco  
"Can I call you?" Was the simple question and Marco didn't hesitate twice when he dialed Mario's number. He couldn't wait to hear Mario's sexy voice.

The phone didn't beep even once before Mario answered. 

"Hi Marco" Mario said a little out of breath, and Marco became confused. 

"Hi Sunny, good morning. Why are you out of breath?" He asked 

"Oh I just came from the shower, I was just drying myself when I heard the phone ring" Mario said.

"Oh" Marco said as he needed to gulp. The thought of Mario in the shower and with just a towel hanging on his waist, his hair all tousled and wet, got into his mind. It didn't help the fact that his morning erection had already gotten even harder when he had thought about all the things they did last night. Mario's sexy voice was nearly hoarse when he began talking again. 

"Anyway, I called you because I ehh, I thought that we could meet again today, after the match. If you want to, of course" he said carefully and Marco was more than happy to give his answer.

"I would love to meet you again Sunny" he said smiling, being more than glad that Mario wanted to meet him again. 

"Perfect! I was actually thinking that if you'd like to, you could come to my place after the game" Mario said and then continued before Marco had a chance to say anything. "Carl called me this morning and said that I wouldn't have to work today. He even gave me two tickets for the match. I'll be coming with a friend and then he can drive me home, so, I'll be here when you will be coming" Mario said, and Marco needed a bit time to recover, because hell, Mario was going to watch him play. Eventually he managed to mumble him the answer trying to sound normal:

"That sounds perfect, should I bring anything?" Marco asked after he had managed to get himself back under some control. 

"No, I will make dinner. Just bring yourself" Mario said in a husky voice and Marco couldn't stand it any longer. He began caressing his chest and teased his nipples a little trying not to moan. 

"Anything else planned?" He asked, his voice maybe a little more hoarse than normally. 

"Nothin much, except cuddling on the couch... and some kissing... I hope you'd be up to it" Mario said in an even more husky voice and now Marco was definitely turned on. He let his hand slip under the blanket and curl around his rock-hard manhood. He nearly moaned but turned it into a cough. 

"You have no idea how much I would like that" he said and then when his gaze turned to the clock he noticed that he didn't have much time left until he was supposed to be at the stadium. 

"I'm sorry Mario I have to go now, but I will come to your place after the game, okay?" He asked and tried to hold himself back from moaning, when begun stroking himself gently.

"Yes, of course I will be there by then. Good luck for the game!" Mario said and then hung up. 

Marco sighed relieved and finally let the strangled moan fill the room. The thought about Mario in the shower was still clear in his mind and no matter how much he wanted Mario there to be with him to relieve him, he knew that he wouldn't be able to have that just yet. The thoughts about them together still came instantly in his mind, and soon his hand was working on him with erratic movements. He felt his muscles tensing and his breathing becoming heavier as his orgasm was building up rapidly. He tensed only for a little while as the tension became unbearable and he let out a broken moan. 

"Oh Mario" he breathed and came hard all over his abdomen. He came down from his high several minutes and only imagined the thing that might happen later today. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mario hung up with Marco and smiled contently. Marco had said yes to his invitation and he couldn't wait for tonight. He could only imagine the things they might end up doing today, but he was also a bit scared. Technically, he knew what to do, but it was till all completely new to him. Marco though seemed like an understanding guy, and surely they'd work something out. 

He began thinking what was he going to do today. He had called Robert before he had called Marco, and Robert had agreed to his invitation to go watch the game with him. He knew that Robert such as enthusiastic as Mario a both BVB, so he had been more than glad to invite him. Plus, he was in a very cheerful mood about all what had happened in the past few days, and spending time with Robert might boost his mood even a little more. 

His phone beeped and he noticed a new email, form the post office, telling him that his order would be ready to be picked up. It must've been his MRXI shirt he had ordered and now Mario was even more than glad to have it. He wasn't sure how Marco would react when he'd see it, but luckily he didn't need to show it to him, at least not yet. 

He decided to go and get the package, and also go to the supermarket. He had promised Marco that he'd cook something, and he was looking forward to it.  
He ended up spending a lot of time in the supermarket thinking about which of the ingredients would be the best, and eventually he decided on making pasta.  
He got home and began preparing everything for the dinner, so that when he'd get home, all he would need to do is cook the pasta and add the sauce he had made to it. 

Soon it was already 13.30 and the match would start in exactly two hours. Robert had agreed to pick him up, and he was there on time waiting for Mario to step in the car.  
They greeted each other cheerfully and began talking about the things that had been going on in their lives recently. Mario was once again very happy and his smile deepened even more when they reached Signal Iduna park. 

The stadium was something absolutely spectacular. Mario had been there only a few times before, he hadn't had much money for the tickets, and he had been afraid to go there by himself. He had been there once with Fabian and once with Felix. 

"Wow these seats are very good, these must have cost a fortune" Robert said as Mario handed him the tickets. Mario looked at the tickets and noticed that they really were some good seats. 

"Yeah, I got them from work, I'm actually supposed to observe the work the team doctors are doing, just in case I might have to cover for them sometime" Mario said as he remembered the instructions Carl and given him this morning. 

They were already sitting on their places when the players began warming up and Mario's gaze kept following the one person he wanted to see the most. When Marco entered the field everyone started clapping and Mario had to gulp. He hadn't quite grasped the fact that he was together with one of the most famous football players in Germany, and hell, it came with responsibilities. 

Luckily these thoughts where shaken away from him when Marco seemed to be looking for someone in the stands, around the area where Mario was seated. Marco's eyes eventually found Mario and they locked together, and at that same moment Mario forgot where he was, all he could see was Marco's beautiful eyes looking at him. Time stood still as Marco waved at him, and Mario just blushed, realizing that he couldn't wave back or Robert would guess something. Instead, he just winked and Marco winked back at him. 

"Huh, wonder who was he waving to?" Robert said and caught Mario's attention. 

"Uhm, I don't know" Mario said as he blushed. 

"How is it going with that crush of yours, by the way?" Robert asked innocently and now Mario would have to fake him an answer. He couldn't tell him anything with a stadium packed with more than 80 000 people in the stands. 

"We're getting there I suppose, you'll never know" he said instead and started to look at Marco again, forgetting about anything else. 

When the players went back to the locker room, he began discussing about tactics with Robert, in order to avoid talking about his "crush". They couldn't almost hear their voices when the players walked on the pitch and the supporters began chanting. This was near heaven to Mario, the stadium, and BVB. He got chills of the atmosphere, and it got even better as the game against Leverkusen proceeded. 

When Marco scored the only goal of the game in the 77th minute the entire stadium exploded and Mario nearly burst out of happiness. He cheered happily, but when all the players gathered around Marco and hugged him, he felt a sting of jealousy. He tried to shrug it off, trying to think that Marco cared about him, and only him. 

When he heard the announcement: "goal scored by Marco" and the entire stadium screamed Reus, he couldn't hide his happiness as he screamed with them and stood up to clap. 

The match ended soon after and Robert and Mario hurried back to the car, in order to the avoid the traffic. 

Robert was very thankful that Mario and invited him, and thanked him multiple times, insisting that next time it would be his turn to buy them dinner or something. He also pushed Marco to go on with his "crush" so that they would be able to have a double date and Mario promised to try. When Robert had pulled over next to Mario's apartment, and they had said their good byes, Mario took his phone off his pocket and texted Marco:

 

From: Mario  
To: Marco  
"Great match, I'm so happy for you. Can't wait to see you again" Mario typed and sent the message. He didn't have to wait for Marco's reply for a long time:

 

From: Marco  
To: Mario  
"Thank you :) I can't wait to be in your arms again, I'll be there soon" Marco had typed and Mario hurried inside to get everything ready before his boyfriend would arrive.


	15. Young love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll again !  
> Thank you so so so much, I can't even tell how amazing you guys are !  
> These comments and kudos give me so much strength and motivation to continue, so here's another chapter!  
> I had fun writing it, though my heart was hurting at the end, and I know that the next chapter might be a hard one to write...  
> I'll update again as soon as I can :)  
> Enjoy this chapter :) and please tell me what you think !  
> 

Marco was nervously knocking on Mario's door, he was finally going to see his boyfriend again. 

When the match had ended he had nearly ran to the dressing room and showered quicker than ever, only bothering to say good bye to his teammates before he left. He couldn't wait to see and feel Mario again, he was thinking that this was sort of their second date. He still kind of felt that he needed to show Mario that he was a good man, and that he didn't want to be with him only because of intimacy. 

Marco could hear quick steps closing the door. He took one deep breath before the door flew open and he saw Mario. Again, Mario's looks dazzled him, he would never get enough of seeing him like this. Mario's eyes were shining with anticipation, and his clothes were slightly crumbled and his hair messy.

Marco stepped inside and closed the door behind him, and before he could do anything, Mario shouted:

"Marco!" and then he jumped on Marco. Literally jumped. Marco felt Mario's hands around his neck, and next thing he felt was Mario's legs wrapped around his waist. Marco was a little taken back and stumbled a bit, but then instinctively wrapped his hands around Mario's waist. He chuckled more than happy about this, and sighed in Mario's ear:

"Good to see you too Sunny" and Mario shivered in anticipation. Mario made an attempt to get out of his lap, but oh no, Marco was not going to let him. He was probably enjoying this a bit too much. 

He pulled his head a little back and began kissing Mario right there and then. He couldn't give less about his hands becoming a little sore about holding Mario, all he wanted was hold Mario like this.

He gently pulled his tongue against Mario's lips. Mario got the hint, and opened his mouth, to take the sweetest breath ever, and Marco pushed his tongue in Mario's mouth eager to taste his sweet boyfriend. He began caressing Mario's mouth, gently battling with Mario's tongue about dominance, but Mario seemed to be more than glad with him taking the lead, and God did Marco love it this way. He wanted to make Mario enjoy this the most he could, and very soon he was earning soft whines and moans out of Mario, the sweetest sounds he had ever heard. 

Their kissing got its effect on Marco too, and he felt himself getting harder in his jeans. He wasn't sure if Mario was actually able to feel his hard-on pressing against his butt, but he didn't seem to mind if he did, because he kept kissing Marco back with the same enthusiasms. 

Marco was a little out of his mind as he always was when they were kissing, but now he could actually sense something else too. Mario's body was pressed very tightly against his, and he could feel Mario's strong upper torso pressing against him. Mario definitely had muscles, and when Mario was holding his hands on his waist he could feel the rather strong curve Mario had, and Marco loved it. 

The next moment Mario's legs pulled him even closer and Marco could feel something which made him gasp a bit: it was Mario's strong arousal pressing against his stomach, and the feeling it gave Marco, almost made Marco to seduce Mario right there and then, but he didn't want to push him. 

Mario took Marco's gasp as a chance to breath a bit. 

"We should eat now, shouldn't we?" He asked his voice incredibly hoarse, and it made it even more difficult for Marco to let go of him. Though, when he heard his stomach grumble, both of them chuckled and he gently let Mario stand back on his own feet. Mario's legs were trembling quite a bit, and his cheeks were blushed when he was back on his feet, and he looked at Marco dazzlingly under his long lashes. 

They walked into the kitchen in silence but as soon as Marco saw the table he opened his mouth and said:

"Wow, Mario, this looks amazing" he said as he saw two plates, filled with delicious looking and smelling pasta, and a candle in the middle of the table. The room had a warm light and it had romantic written all over it. 

"Thanks, I hope you like it" Mario said as he sat to the other side of the table.  
Marco sat down also and they began eating. The pasta was delicious, Marco simply had to compliment Mario.

"Sunny, this is amazing, how do you know how to cook so well?" Marco asked. Mario again blushed as he heard Marco calling him Sunny, and if Marco was going to get this reaction out Mario every time, he would be calling him sunny a lot. 

"I don't know. It is kind of a hobby I guess. But I just never really had the passion to cook for only myself, so I'm glad that I can finally share this with someone" Mario said and Marco felt bad. Mario had just basically admitted to Marco that he used to spend quite a lot of time alone, and now when Marco thought about it, it must be one of the reasons why Mario was so insecure and shy.

"I'm afraid to tell you that I'm not much of a cooker." Marco said as he changed the subject, because he didn't want to disturb Mario's privacy. Yet.

They kept talking on and on about different foods, politics, sports almost anything, but Marco kept wanting to ask Mario about why was he so shy, and embarrassed, because Marco certainly saw no reason why he should be. Something about Mario was very interesting and Marco kept wanting to see below the surface. He didn't really have the chance to, but he could feel how they got closer every minute, the look in Mario's eyes becoming more trusting. 

Marco felt himself utterly proud when Mario told him that he had played very good, he had wanted to make an impression and he seemed to have succeeded. He made a mental note to himself that next time when he'd score a goal, he'd make a special celebration for Mario, he'd only have to think what kind of a celebration. 

After a few hours they finally decided on getting off the table and go and watch a movie. Which would probably be something more than just watching a movie, Marco hoped.  
Mario guided Marco to the large couch, and nearly pushed him to the corner of it. Marco made space and he was more than relieved when Mario sat next to him, and then crept closer to him, so that when he was finally settled, he was leaning against Marco's chest, sitting between Marco's thighs. Marco put his hands around Mario contently, letting his chin drop on Mario's elbow. 

Mario resumed the movie 2 Fast and 2 Furious on the player, and the room was at first filled with only the sounds of the movie. 

Marco wasn't really focused on the movie though, all he could concentrate on, was Mario's even breathing, and his body and mouth, so close to Marco's. He absent mindedly began caressing Mario's stomach with his fingers, through the fabric of his shirt. Mario began purring contently and once again Marco couldn't control his body. 

The sexual tension between them was too much for him, and he could feel himself growing hard again in his pants. This time, he was sure that Mario could feel it, because he saw how his boyfriend's body tensed a bit. 

"I'm sorry Sunny, I just can't stay unimpressed when I'm with you" Marco said as he began explaining himself and drawing soothing patterns on Mario's chest. Mario relaxed on his lap and pushed himself against Marco, probably giving him the hint that he didn't mind.  
Marco kept caressing his tummy as he also started kissing his neck for the first time. First, he pressed his lips on Mario's neck only gently, to inhale his sweet sent. Then, he when Mario began whining under his touch, he dared to bite a little, wanting to leave his mark on Mario, because if it was up to Marco, no one else would ever have Mario. 

He kept on kissing his jawline and when he thought that might be the moment to move on, he let his hand slip under Mario's shirt. He could feel Mario's abs under his hand and he nearly shivered in anticipation, before he noticed how Mario tensed. Something was off, Marco knew it by experience, either Mario didn't want this, or he wasn't ready yet. 

"Someone's eager" Mario said as he turned to look at Mario in the eyes, and smiled. Marco smiled back at him, relieved, because at least Mario still did seem to want it, he just wasn't ready yet. 

Mario gave him a quick kiss on the mouth, and then moved Marco's hand in order to slip under it. Marco raised his hand and let Mario's body curl against his, so that Mario head was again laying on his heart and he didn't mind at all. 

They kept watching the movie and when it was ending, Marco could feel how Mario's body relaxed even more, and then, he heard some soft snoring. Marco looked back at Mario, and he looked absolutely adorable sleeping like that, so peacefully curled on Marco's side, and Marco could only dream about waking up to this every morning. 

He let Mario lay there for a while sleeping, before he decided that he couldn't leave him in a position like that, or his neck would hurt him in the morning. Marco himself could've stayed like that all night if it was needed. 

"Sunny, I think you should go to bed" Marco said gently as he kissed Mario's cheek and shook him a bit.

"What? Uhm, what time is it..." Mario said as he began waking up. "Oh my God, I fell asleep like this, I'm so sorry Marco!" Mario said as got up to a sitting position and looked at Marco worried. 

"It's fine, don't worry about it" Marco said as he couldn't help but smile, Mario looked so adorable with his sleepy eyes. 

"But... It's already 1am, you shouldn't have let me fall asleep!" Mario moaned but Marco silenced him with an urgent kiss. 

"Don't worry Sunny, I'm gonna go home now so you can keep sleeping" he said and got off the couch. He was about to walk to the door when Mario's hand stopped him. 

"No, don't go! I mean, I can't let you drive right now, you must be tired, and I mean, I have space here" Mario began babbling and Marco was surprised. 

"You would be okay with it?" He asked gently, he didn't want to push Mario, but, truth to be told, he'd love to spend the night with Mario. 

"Yes of course, I'd love it" Mario said as he stretched himself. "Come here" he added and began dragging Marco across the apartment. They ended up in Mario's bedroom, the room wasn't big, but the bed was very large and comfortable looking. 

"Just make yourself comfortable" Mario said as he winked and began taking his jeans off. "The bathroom is over there of you want to use it" Mario said and he pointed at one of the doors. 

Marco excused himself to the bathroom, because he desperately needed some time to think. His desire had been burning all night, and now he was supposed to spend the night in a same bed with Mario?!

He took a little more time that was probably appropriate, but he finally managed to gather enough courage to enter the bedroom again. Mario was laying on the bed, in his boxers and a shirt, obviously waiting for Marco to join him. 

"Should I lend you some clothes?" He asked as Marco stood awkwardly at the door. 

"No, I'll be fine" Marco said and made a decision to sleep like Mario did. He took off his jeans and his sweater, so that he was only in his boxers and t-shirt. 

He climbed to the bed next to Mario and surprisingly Mario was the one to close the distance between them. Firstly, he switched of the lights and then curled to Marco's side. Making himself comfortable. 

"Do you mind if we sleep like this?" Mario asked carefully. 

"Not at all" said Marco, and soon after fell asleep holding Mario tightly in his arms.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mario was waken up by something warm curled around him. 

Panic nearly struck him before he remembered everything that had happened last time. He realized that it was Marco curled around him, spooning him tightly. 

He remembered every detail of last night, he'd never forget last night that's for sure. Their night had been pretty much perfect until he had ruined it.

Marco had slipped his hands under his shirt, making a hint that he wanted more than just kissing, and Mario had packed off like a coward. He wanted and needed Marco as much as Marco had seemed to want him, but he just couldn't do it. His body had screamed yes, but his mind had screamed now. He couldn't let Marco see his scars, and he was also afraid that he'd do something stupid and that he wasn't good enough. He had given a stupid excuse to make Marco stop trying to get his clothes off.

Now, Marco began wriggling against him, snuggling even closer. Mario moved only a tiny bit to be meet his touches, and Marco realized that he was up. 

"Good morning Sunny" he said as he turned Mario around. 

"Good morning Marco" Mario said and decided to get a bit brave and give Marco a good morning kiss. He snuggled a bit closer and pressed his lips on Marco's. This time, Mario tried to take a bit control: it was now him pushing his tongue through Marco's lips, and Marco seemed to be more than eager to respond to the kiss. This time he let Mario's tongue explore his mouth, and Mario took his time, lazily kissing Marco, to give him some time to prepare for what was coming. 

Their bodies were again clued to each other and Mario was well aware of Marco's strong arousal throbbing against his thigh. He himself was hard too, and he would've been all over Marco if he didn't have some thing to hide. 

Marco again began tugging at Mario's shirt when he spoke up:

"Can we get this off babe?" He asked his voice hoarse, filled with lust. 

"Marco, I... I can't... I hav-" Mario began his voice breaking miserably, not knowing what to do. He felt horrible, not being able to give Marco what he needed, and he was sure that this could be the end of their relationship.

"Mario, I'm sorry, it's fine, I'm sorry if I wasn't patient enough" Marco said and immediately removed his hands, and taking Mario in his arms, pulling them in an upright position to be able to look at him in the eyes.

Their eyes locked, and Mario's distress was clearly visible. Marco looked back at him with his eyes full of concerns.

"I have to tell and show you something" Mario said and then took a deep breath.


	16. See my scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! You're. The. Best. Audience. Ever.  
> Once again I can't help but thank you all, you've been such a mood booster for me :) ! Please keep this going :)  
> Here's another chapter, it's a bit longer than the previous ones because I'm not sure if I'll be able to update in a few days but I'll try my best :)  
> My heart broke just a but while writing this, and I couldn't help but a add a little lighter ending :')  
> Anyways enjoy this chapter, I hope you'll like it :)  
> And a question: what would you like to read about: Marco and his teammates, or Mario and Fabian? Or both, before we'll get to read about Marco and Mario together again?

"What is it Mario?" Asked Marco as he looked at Mario with a nearly frustrated expression, he didn't know what was going on.

Mario could swear that he had never been this close to a panic attack. His heart was beating like crazy and a cold sweat formed on his forehead. He tried to gulp, but it was impossible, he was body was shaking throughout.

"What's wrong Sunny?" Marco asked now more concerned, trying to shake Mario a bit. 

"I... I'm... I'm afraid of you reaction" Mario managed to mumble nearly inaudibly, his voice shaking. 

"Mario, I'm confused. I don't really know what's going on, but I swear what ever it is, you can tell me anything" Marco said reassuringly, holding Mario a bit tighter. Mario took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down, but he failed miserably.

"I understand if you want to leave me after this, I just wish you won't" Mario began feeling helpless, he was sure that Mario would leave him the moment he would take his shirt off.  
"Sunny, you're scaring me, please tell me what's wrong!" Marco ordered his voice clearly worried now, as he began rocking Mario back and forth.

Mario managed to calm down just enough to push himself off Marco's lap. "You need to do this" he told himself in his mind, as his mind was racing. As much as he didn't want Marco to find out that he was weak, he knew Marco needed to know if he wanted their relationship to develop. 

Marco still looked at Mario, his eyes burning with concerns and distress. Mario took one last deep breath and looked into his eyes, deciding that right now, for him Marco was more important than anything. 

He took his shirt off with his shaking hands, and threw in on the floor. 

"Please don't hate me!" He whispered as he buried his face in his hands. Mario could feel that Marco hadn't realized anything yet and Mario was desperately trying to keep his sobs at bay, but failed miserably. Mario's lonely sobs filled the room, and he began crying. Mario was so angry at himself, because he really tried not to cry, and he had managed to stay cheerful for a few days, before he broke down again, and it just had to happen in front of Marco. 

"Sunny! Don't cry, what's wro-" Marco began as he tried to take Mario's hands off his face, but he was silenced as he saw Mario's scars. 

Time stood still as Marco's hands were frozen on Mario's, and Mario didn't dare to look up. All he could do was keep taking deep breaths, trying to get his body back under control, but it was impossible. Marco was still frozen in spot and Mario was certain that he'd hate him now, think that he's a freak, and leave him. 

"Sunny please stop crying" Marco said quietly, his voice filled with emotion. Mario would have lied if he he had said that he wasn't surprised about Marco's reaction. He had expected something completely different, but it seemed that Marco's voice wasn't disappointed or disgusted. Mario still kept still though, his mind didn't let him relief yet. 

Marco moved carefully, probably sensing how scared Mario was. He moved closer to Mario, and took his shivering body again tightly in his arms. Mario now allowed himself to relax a little bit, letting his strengthless body fall against Marco's. They simply stayed like that a while, as Mario's sobs slowly faded away and his breathing became more regular. 

"Don't be scared" Marco said as he began brushing Mario's hair. Mario took a deep breath and gulped, maybe Marco didn't hate him after all. 

"I was so scared that you'd hate me" Mario said his voice breaking, and Marco's grip on him tightened. 

"Mario, don't you ever dare to think that. I would never hate you because of this." Marco said placing a kiss on Mario's forehead. Only now did Mario dare to look up. He looked up and his eyes met Marco's. Marco's look was pure concern and adoring, not a single bit of disguisement was visible. Marco then dried the tears off Mario's cheeks, and kissed both of his cheeks. 

"But, I'm weak, this isn't the Mario who you saw as your boyfriend" Mario said his voice nearly breaking again. He just couldn't understand how Marco took this so well.  
"Mario, for me, you're still the same Mario who I wanted to have as my boyfriend. The Mario who I adore. This doesn't have to change things." Marco said as he took one of Mario's arms in his hands and gently began caressing a few of the scars. "These, make me realize that you've been through something hard. Don't think that you're weak." Marco continued and Mario looked at him, full of amazement. 

"Don't you think I'm a freak?" Mario asked him. 

"No, I don't. I'm not saying that I know how you feel like, because I don't. Mario, you're perfect to me just the way you are." Marco said as he looked at Mario in the eyes, showing him that he was serious. "And even with these scars, you're beautiful, don't doubt it" Marco continued.

"Thank you" was all Mario mumbled before he pressed his head on Marco's chest finally calming down. 

"Mario I don't want to push you, but I want to understand you. Why has all this happened?" Marco asked and Mario felt his heart miss a beat. He new he had to tell him, but he was usually reluctant to talk about it, or even think about it. 

"It's going to be a long story" Mario sighed as he decided to tell Marco. 

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me" Marco said drawing soothing patterns on Mario's chest. 

"It's alright I want to tell you" Mario said before he began: 

"When I was a child, I wasn't really liked. I don't really know how it all started, why people began avoiding me. I didn't never had any friends. Primary and secondary school went on like that, me being alone, and my parents wondering why I never asked if a friend could come over. I was alone all the time, I went to school not wanting to go there, and at home, I was alone again. My brothers had their own things to do, they had friends and hobbies, but I was alone. I once nearly tried taking up a hobby. I wanted to play football but I ended up chickening out, I was certain that no one would like me anyway and that I would never be good enough.  
I walked to school alone, I was alone during the entire day, just feeling how gazes followed me, like I was an alien. I was different, all I wanted that time was to go with the flow, but I didn't even manage to do that. I was miserable. I tried to keep strong, but with people just pushing me around like I was a piece of trash made me feel so worthless.  
When school was over, I ran home, of just walked around alone. I was never invited anywhere and no one ever tried to talk to me unless it was absolutely necessary. My parents didn't seem to notice anything either, and even though I probably did hide my depression very well, I still secretly wanted them to know something was wrong. My brothers didn't notice anything either, they were busy living their teen years, partying and having fun, when I was alone in my room.  
The same thing just kept going on and on and I thought that I might have a new start when I started high school, but nothing happened. It all stayed the same, I kept on being depressed, and everyone seemed to ignore me. It was almost like a didn't exist. I began hurting myself because it helped me to get my mind off all the bad things that kept spinning in my mind.  
Then I moved on my own, and it all still stayed the same. I was alone all the time, I was only studying and trying to figure out was there anything I could do with my life. Sometimes I spend weeks just being alone, no one calling me, or messaging me. It was probably the worst time of my life.  
Then I started to study physiotherapy and things weren't so bad anymore. I met a guy called Robert, and I suppose that we somehow made friends. We don't spend a lot of time together, but I like calling him a friend. Then, I got a job at Borussia Dortmund, and I was kind of happy, after all football was one of the things that brought me joy during my darkest times.  
Regardless of that, the dark thoughts still keep coming in my mind and I can't stop them no matter how much I try" Mario ended his speech, and took a deep breath, waiting for Marco's reaction. Marco seemed to take his time trying to digest Mario's words in his mind.

"I'm so sorry Mario. I wish I could help you somehow" Marco eventually breathed and kissed Mario gently. 

"You've already helped me Marco. Right now, I'm the happiest I've been in years. You have brought me so much joy and happiness. You've showed me that you care about me, and I care about you just as much. You have made my life worth living again" Mario said and snuggled closer to Marco. 

"And you're the sun of my life Mario, never doubt that you're absolutely perfect" Marco said and then kissed Mario again, this time on the lips with more passion, showing Mario that he truly meant what he said. They lay like that for a while in silence as Marco was thoughtful, before he eventually spoke up:

"Should I make you breakfast, and then we'll talk more okay?" Marco asked gently and Mario was relieved. He definitely needed a bit of a break before he would be able to have a further conversation about this with Marco. 

"I'd like that, but I'm helping you to make the breakfast" Mario said as he sat up, and put the shirt back on. He still felt exposed in front of Marco, even though he now knew about his secret. 

They both got up and went to the kitchen. Marco had indeed tried to help Mario with the breakfast, but it ended up that he was practically hopeless when it came to cooking and Mario did the work for him, not bothering to do anything else than picking up some fruits and making toast. They had just eaten in silence and then cleaned the dishes, and were about to go to the living room, before Mario remembered something. 

"Hold on" Mario said as he heard Marco stop and walked to the small cabinet at the corner of his kitchen. He felt Marco's gaze flowing him but he didn't mind it anymore, because now Marco knew. He took the small box of pills, opened it, took one of the pills and swallowed. 

"You're under medication?" Marco asked still concerned as they walked to sit on the couch. 

"Yes, I got them when I was 18. I didn't have to tell anyone I went to see a doctor" Mario told him. He had never wanted anyone to know about his weakness when he was a child, and the day he had finally turned 18 he had went to see a doctor, and he had gotten a medications for his depression. He felt like the medication was helping, and that's why he kept taking them, even though he wasn't sure if he needed them anymore. 

"That's good, I guess. Have you seen a therapist of some sort?" Marco asked as he sat on the couch and again pulled Mario on his lap. 

"Yeah, once. It didn't help. The therapist just couldn't understand how I felt, and anyway I had the medication, so I don't think that it would've helped" Mario said as he positioned himself contently in Marco's lap. 

"I hope that you'll get better Mario, please tell me that there is something I can do?" Marco asked and Mario suddenly felt Marco's heartbeat becoming faster. 

"Marco, don't worry about me, I'm fine." Mario said honestly. He had got this far without anyone, and now Marco just being there for him, made him feel a lot better. 

"That's what she used to say" Marco sighed and Mario was confused. There was no something he didn't know about. 

"Who? I'm confused" Mario said.

"When I was a teenager, I used to be friends with this girl about my age. I kept feeling that something was off with her, but she never told me anything. All she kept saying was: "don't worry, I'm fine". Then, one day, she wasn't there." Marco said his voice breaking a bit. 

"I still don't get it" Mario said confused not knowing what to think. 

"She wasn't strong enough. She killed herself" Marco said his voice nearly breaking, but he kept his composure.

"Oh my God, Marco, I'm so sorry" Mario said as he realized it. 

"Don't think about it. The point is, please tell me if something is wrong?" Marco pleaded. 

"Of course I will, Marco." Mario said his eyes beginning to water again. 

"And promise me one more thing Mario. Don't leave me" Marco said and pulled Mario closer. 

"I promise, as long as you promise the same to me" Mario said. 

"I promise" was Marco's single answer before he pressed his lips on Mario's again. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Marco had kept Mario in his arms the entire day, they had only gotten up to eat. He hadn't wanted to let Mario go, especially after what he had learned today. 

He had known that something with Mario wasn't right, but still, what he had learned about him had shocked him. Mario was depressed, or at least had been depressed, and to be honest it made Marco scared to death. He had already lost one of his friends to depression and he wasn't sure if he could take it if it would happen to Mario too. As dumb as it might have sounded, he didn't know if he could live without Mario anymore. 

This situation was a bit difficult, and he admitted it, but he was also sure that he loved Mario, and that he would give it his all to make Mario feel better. 

It had nearly broken his heart when he had had to tell Mario that he'd leave with the team already tomorrow, to play a DFB Pokal game in München. They would spend a night there, and it couldn't have been a worst time, if it would've been up to Marco, he would've just stayed with Mario right now. Mario however had assured him that it was all fine and that it would all be alright. 

They were sitting on the couch just before Marco was supposed to leave, when Mario surprised him with a question:

"Do you mind if I tell my brother about us?" He asked and Marco was a bit on his toes. Honestly, he was afraid of people finding out, but he didn't want to hide Mario either.

"Go ahead, as long as your brother won't tell anyone" Marco said cautious. He didn't know a lot about Mario's brother. All he knew, was that right now he seemed to be important to Mario, but he also knew that he hadn't noticed that something was wrong with Mario when they had been growing up, and that made Marco angry with him. 

"No he won't. I'll make sure of it. I'd like him to meet you later actually" Mario said. 

"Sure, I can't wait" Marco laughed even though he was secretly nervous as hell. 

"And there's also one more thing..." Mario began as he blushed. "I mean, when I tell him that you're my boyfriend, he won't believe me that's for sure, so could we take a picture?" Mario asked a little embarrassed. 

"Of course!" Marco said enthusiastically. "As long as I'll have the picture as well!" He demanded and Mario unlocked his smartphone and opened the front camera. He stretched his arm, and smiled to the camera, as Marco snuggled closer to fit to the image. He pressed himself against Mario's cheek and Mario took the picture. 

"You know, I think this won't do it" Marco said as he came up with an idea. He took the smartphone off Mario's hand and took it in his own. This time he gently kissed Mario's cheek as he took the picture. 

"You know what, I still don't think he'll buy it, maybe we should really show him" Marco said cheekily as he again stretched his arm but this time, gave Mario a big kiss and then took a few pictures. The kissing however didn't end yet, as Mario took his phone and threw it somewhere. They kept close like that, just enjoying their closeness and kissing until Mario spoke up:

"Thanks Marco" Mario said. 

"Anything for you Sunny" Marco said and then looked at the clock. He groaned as he realized that he was supposed to be going, if he wanted to be ready in time. 

They said their goodbyes reluctantly, and Mario promised to call Marco every day. They also agreed to meet right after Marco would be back, it made both of them happy, and gave them both courage to make through the following days without seeing each other.  
But no matter how happy Marco might be right now, he couldn't help but worry about Mario.


	17. I miss you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again :D  
> I told you that I might not be able to update for a few day but here I am again :)  
> Your feedback just keeps me so motivated, I couldn't help but write this chapter fast :)  
> Every kudos and comment has given me such a mood boost, please keep this going ! :) you're the best ever !  
> This chapter honestly ended up being longer than I thought, and now I'm just gonna say that I might update tomorrow, depending on my workload.  
> Next chapter we'll probably have Mario and Marco together again (I suppose) if there's anything you'd like to read about please tell me ! :) there's also quite a lot of dialog in this chapter I hope you enjoy it. I also tried to add a bit of humor, I hope at least someone finds it funny :D and a few of you had hoped to read about Fabian's reaction to Mario's revelation that Marco is his boyfriend, so I wrote it and I hope that you enjoy it :)  
> And omg over 4000 views a big virtual hug to all of you :)   
> I'm going to stop babbling now again :D  
> Enjoy this chapter, and tell me what you think :)

Marco had been restless the entire night. When he had finally gotten home, he had packed in a hurry and then thrown himself to bed, desperately trying to get some sleep, he would have an early wake up tomorrow. 

As much as he had waited the game against Bayern, now he cursed it. Why did it have to be right now?! He only wanted to be with Mario, and he knew that even though Mario said he was fine, it could be possible that he didn't really mean it. They had just gotten close and all Marco really wanted, was to be with, show him his perfect, and protect him. 

He groaned as he looked at the clock, it was 6:30 and he needed to get up. He went through his morning routine, being clumsy all the time. He put his shirt on the wrong way around and forgot to plug in the coffee maker, he was a complete mess. All he could think about was Mario. He was like a fool in love, he admitted it, and Mario was the best guy he had ever met, and he didn't want to loose him.

He knew that if he would be this clumsy when he would be around the team, Klopp would bench him immediately. Even though it was still very early, he knew that one thing would help him out, which was hearing Mario's voice.

He dialed the number and counted seconds as the phone kept beeping. The longer it took for Mario to answer, the more irregular Marco's heartbeat became and God he was worried. He was wondering on between his options whether to go to Mario or call the police, before Mario finally picked up the phone: 

"Marco?" He asked, his voice sleepy and Marco realized what he had just done. 

"Oh my God Sunny I'm so sorry I didn't mean to wake you up!" Marco pleaded as he was silently kicking himself in his mind. What an idiot of a boyfriend he was.

"Not it is alright, I wanted to hear you anyway" Mario replied and seemed to sound happy.

"Okay good" Marco answered relieved. 

"I actually wanted to ask you about something" Mario began.

"Anything Mario" Marco said honestly.

"I wanted to ask you if you could send me a text after you've landed, I just want to know you're safe" Mario sighed and Marco's heart nearly broke out of happiness and sadness at the same time. He was happy because he could hear how Marco really wanted to know that he was safe, but he was sad because he hated that he had to leave him in the first place. He didn't want to leave Mario worried. 

"Of course I will, as soon as we land. I'll call you again in the evening anyway, if I get a chance that is. I don't know whether I'll be rooming with Auba or Mats. If I'm rooming with Mats then I can call, but if I'm with Auba, I'll just be messaging you" Marco said really hoping that he'd room with Mats this time. 

"Sounds like a plan" Mario sighed sounding a bit more happy. "I'm going to ask Fabian to come over, so I could tell him" Mario said sounding a bit distressed.

"Are you worried about his reaction?" Marco asked, suddenly afraid that Mario would be ashamed of him. 

"No, not really. It's just that he'll probably think I've gone crazy" Mario chuckled a bit.  
"Well, if he doesn't believe you, I'll tell him personally then" Marco said, even though the possibility of meeting Mario's relatives terrified him. 

"You would do that for me?" Mario asked.

"Of course I would. I'd do anything for you. If it was up to me, I wouldn't be going." Marco said his heart breaking. 

"No, don't worry about me, the team needs you" Mario said trying to bring sense to Marco's mind.

"Do you still remember the lyrics of that song?" Marco said, making a final attempt to show Mario how much he really cared about him, before he'd have to hung up. 

"The song that was on the radio when you brought me home? Some of it, why?" Mario asked. 

"Remember the refrain? It said "take a piece of my heart, and make it all your own, so when we are apart, you'll never be alone". Remember that you now have a piece of my heart Mario" Marco said, his voice full of emotion and love for Mario. 

"Wow, Marco I, I, don't know what to say" Mario said, his voice filled with emotion. 

"Luckily you don't have to say anything, I have to go now, but I'll message you as soon as I can" Marco promised and tried to prepare himself for hanging up. 

"Alright" Mario said not wanting to be the one to say good bye. 

"Okay, I hope that everything goes well with Fabian. Good bye Sunny" Marco said overwhelmed by the emotions that were going through him.

"Good bye Marco" Mario said and then Marco hang up, without thinking twice knowing that he had to do it. 

It was going to be a long two days without Mario.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mario sighed as soon as Marco hung up. He couldn't help how bad he felt. He didn't want Marco to go, even though he knew that he had to. Marco's words had made him feel better though, and the information that Marco would be messaging him made him stronger to actually manage to get through the next days. 

He felt ridiculous though, he had been living without anyone for years, and now that he had someone, he had become so clingy that he couldn't imagine a life without Marco. 

He turned on the other side of the bed and again he could smell Marco. He had slept there and his scent was all over the bed, Mario was definitely not going to wash the sheets for a while. Unless Marco would be sleeping there again of course. 

Mario ended up falling asleep on the bed, dreaming about his reunion with Marco when he'd come back. 

Mario's dreaming was interrupted, however, when he heard his phone ring. He's face almost lit up before he noticed how the caller was. Of course it wasn't Marco, it was only Fabian. 

"Yo, bro, sup" he said as soon as Mario and answered the call. 

"Very well thanks" Mario replied a little frustrated and probably sounding a bit unpleased. He had just really wanted the caller to be Marco. 

"Well you don't sound like fine" Fabian began.

"I'm fine really" Mario sighed, defeated. He knew that Fabian would think that he was really depressed again. Fabian had been like a worried hen ever since he had found out about Mario's cutting. 

"I don't think so Mario, I'm coming over" Fabian simply informed and Mario was about to say something, but he didn't have the time to, before Fabian had already hung up. 

Mario got up reluctantly, trying to figure out how he would explain that Marco was his boyfriend. As he walked into the bathroom, he realized to look at himself in the mirror for the first time in a while. He could see that he had a few very dark looking spots on his neck and he nearly became worried about what they were, before he realized it. They were some hickeys Marco had left on him. Mario began beaming, this would make his job to explain Fabian a lot easier, not to mention how good he felt about the hickeys. Marco had wanted to mark him as his own, and Mario couldn't have been happier, he wanted to be Marco's so much. 

After that Mario dressed up and made himself some breakfast, and before he knew it someone was aggressively knocking on the door. 

He went to open it, and of course it was Fabian behind it. 

"Hey" he said as he pushed himself inside not bothering to get Mario out of the way first. He pushed Mario a bit forward, and before Mario knew it, Fabian was rolling up his sleeves. 

"What are you doing!" Mario tried to protest, but his brother was quicker than him. And to be honest Mario couldn't have even tried to fight his brother, he was nearly two meters tall, and build of solid muscle, he was someone who you might not want to face in a dark street.

"I'm just checking that you haven't cut again." Fabian said as he began investigating. He rolled up the sleeves and went true both of Mario's hands. "This is a new one, isn't it?" He asked as he pointed at the scar that Mario had made the day Fabian had found about his scars. 

"That's an old one, I haven't cut in... 3-4 days I guess" Mario confessed. 

"And I won't let you do it again" Fabian said as he let go of Mario and went to the kitchen. He began to look through Mario's cabinets and soon he found the knives and picked took them in his hands. 

"What do you think you're doing! I need those for cooking!, I never even cut with those!" Mario began babbling helplessly. 

"Mario I have made a decision, I can't let you stay by yourself with these. Either, you'll let me take these, of then you'll be coming to live with me!" Fabian threatened looking stern and determined. 

"No way I'm moving in with you! Plus, I've got someone to look after me!" Mario said as he was trying to convince his brother, not realizing that he had just admitted that he had a boyfriend. 

"Wait... What are you trying to tell me? Fabian said as he took a confused expression and sat on one of the kitchen chairs. 

"I ehm, I have someone to look after me" Mario said as he sat on the chair opposite to Fabian and began absent minded rubbing his neck, when the coin dropped, and Fabian saw his hickeys and understood the meaning behind Mario's words. 

"Oh! You, you actually did it!" Fabian said enthusiastically as he chuckled. 

"Did what?" Mario asked confused. 

"You didn't screw up! The date went well, didn't it?! Fabian asked 

"No I didn't screw up. The date went perfect" Mario said as he sighed happily, his eyes burning with love. 

"Okay, I want details, tell me about it!" Fabian said and Mario proudly began explaining. 

"He picked me up, we bought some take out. Then we went to his place, and ate, he kissed me and then brought me home" Mario said a little embarrassed. 

"So you really like him?" Fabian asked, looking happy for his brother. 

"Very much, yes" Mario admitted. 

"So tell me about him, what's he like, what's his name, what does he do?" Fabian asked looking at Mario curiously. Now, Mario blushed bright read and looked down to his hands.

"Why are you blushing?" Fabian asked confused. 

"Well, he's a little older than me, he's very kind, and just perfect." Mario said not knowing how to finish the sentence. 

"Okay well, that's good. How did you meet him?" Fabian asked and now was Mario's chance. 

"I actually met him at work" Mario said. 

"Oh, so he works for BVB too?" Fabian asked.

"Well, kind of..." Mario began and took a deep breath before he said: "actually he plays for BVB" Fabian looked at him confused, but after that he asked. 

"Like the second team or...?" He left the question hanging in the air. 

"The first team. Fabian, my boyfriend is Marco Reus" Mario said, tired of circling around the topic. Now, when it was out of his chest, he looked at Fabian. As soon as he met Fabian's yes, Fabian burst out laughing. 

"Haha, very funny Mario. Now seriously tell me who is he?" Fabian said between his chuckles. Great. This had gone just the way Mario had expected it to go.

"I'm serious!" Mario said but it was for nothing. 

"Seriously Mario you can stop fooling me, just tell me who is he?" Fabian said again and Mario was nearly offended. 

"What is it, you think that I'm not good enough to be his boyfriend?" Mario asked, his face serious. 

"Oh come on Mario, Reus can't be gay! Plus, to be honest he's a little out of your league" Fabian said as he laughed and Mario had had it. He took his smartphone out of his pocket, opened the photo library and opened the picture of him and Marco smiling together. Then, he put the phone on the table in front of Fabian's face. 

"What does that seem to look like?" Mario asked Fabian and looked at his brothers expression. 

"Whoa, you actually got a picture of him!" He said fascinated and took the phone in his hands. 

"Yeah, but the point was that he's my boyfriend and that's why I have the photo!" Mario insisted. 

"Come on Mario, stop fooling me already, this doesn't prove that he's your boyfriend" Fabian said, and even though Mario hadn't wanted to show him the other photos in the first place, he knew that he had no options. 

"Scroll forward" Mario said and he looked at Fabian, as he swiped his finger in the screen and another image popped up, the photo where Marco was kissing his cheek. Mario looked at his brother how his eyes grew big and he was about to say something before Mario interrupted him:

"Keep scrolling" he said and then, when Fabian moved his finger again, and saw the photo where Mario's tongue was nearly down Mario's throat, he let the phone fall on the table and he looked at Mario shocked.

"I told you so" Mario said victoriously as he looked at his brothers stunned face. 

"I got to say that I never would've seen this one coming" Fabian said as he shook his head.

"I mean, you and Marco Reus..." Fabian said not able to finish the sentence. 

"I know" Mario said as he sighed happily. 

"Well, anyway Marco Reus or not, tell me more about him!" Fabian said as he had recovered from the first shock and Mario began telling him, and at the same moment he got a new message. 

 

From: Marco  
To: Mario  
"Just got here safe, I'll be sharing the room with Auba unfortunately, but I'll text you later when I'm at the hotel. Your Marco xxxx" 

 

Mario smiled like a lunatic when he saw the message and Fabian looked at him weirdly.  
"It's from Marco" Mario sighed and his brother just smiled at him, probably content that his brother finally seemed to be happy. Mario didn't waist a lot of time looking at his brother and he was quick to type and answer. 

 

From: Mario  
To: Marco  
"Can't wait to hear from you again, your Sunny xxxxx" 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Marco was finally back at the hotel room, after over two hours of an exhausting team dinner, and when he got to the room, he just threw himself to the bed.  
He didn't want to stay like that though, instead, he got his phone in his hands and began typing furiously. 

 

From: Marco  
To: Mario  
"Just got to the hotel room, how did it go with Fabian? :)" 

 

He didn't need to wait for a long time before he got an answer. 

 

From: Mario  
To: Marco  
"Everything went well. He was positive about it, though I did need to show him the pictures :D and he also wants to meet you" 

 

Marco read the message and gulped. He was happy that Mario was happy and that his brother had took it positively, but, he was afraid of actually meeting Fabian. He had never gotten far enough in a relationship to actually meet the family. 

Marco was lost in his thoughts for a while but was snapped out of them when Auba knocked on his head. 

"Ouch" Marco groaned as he massaged his head. "Why did you do that?"

"Please, you're so in your own thoughts. I asked you like a thousand times could you switch off the lights. I'd like to get some sleep, the game tomorrow is important" Auba said but then looked at Marco's phone interested. 

"Oh, who's this mysterious heart emoji?" He asked as he saw the heart emoji Marco had set as a name for Mario's contact. 

"No one" Marco groaned and tried to put his phone away but Auba was faster than him: he took the phone off Marco's hands and began running around the room, but, Marco was also very quick to react and began chasing him around the room. 

"Jeez, Auba please give me back my phone" he begged as he ran after Auba.

"Who wants to meet you?" Auba giggled as he was reading the messages. Marco could feel his face reddening, he needed to get the phone away from Auba before he'd find out who he was messaging. He didn't hesitate twice as he saw his chance and tackled Auba so that he landed on his stomach and Marco got his phone back. 

"My shoe will want to meet your ass if you tell anyone about this heart emoji" Marco threatened with a serious under tone in his voice. 

"Whoa whoa okay. Come one it's nothing serious I'm just curious about who are you in love with" Auba said and rolled on his back.

"I'll tell you if this becomes anything serious" Marco said. He did want to tell Auba, but now was just not the time. 

"Come on switch off the lights already" Auba asked and Marco did. Only then did he realize that he still hadn't answered Mario, so, he again began typing quickly. 

 

From: Marco  
To: Mario  
"That's great! I'm looking forward to meeting him, but I want to see you even more. I miss you. Do you think we could meet right after I come back?" 

 

From: Mario  
To: Marco  
"I miss you too, I can't wait to see you again." 

 

Marco and Mario kept messaging for a while, before both of them fell asleep, both of them happy, looking forward to meeting each other again.


	18. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there (again) :D   
> I can't stop writing this! I hope you still like it :)   
> I got to say that your comments and kudos keep me so motivated and make me so happy, please continue :)   
> THANK YOU A LOT <3   
> This chapter is about Mario and Marco being together again and it gets explicit so don't read it if you don't want to.   
> \+ I'm sorry but I just saw the pic of Marco and the leather pants and I couldn't keep myself under control lol sorry x   
> Anyway enjoy this chapter, tell me what you think, and as always I'm waiting for hopes for the following chapters :)

Marco was trying to look cheerful in front of his teammates. 

Dortmund had won the game, and he was happy about it, but, what upset Marco was the fact that he hadn't scored himself, though he had had the chance. He had only hit the post. He would've wanted to celebrate the goal in a special way, it had been afternoon, and then sun was shining, he was going to point at the sky and then form a heart shape with his hands. He wasn't sure if Mario would had gotten it, but he would've explained it anyway. Now, he didn't have nothing to bring Mario with him, only himself. 

His mood didn't get any better when the team took their time celebrating, though Marco already wanted to go, he wanted and needed to see Mario again. He was already done showering and changing, sitting awkwardly on the bench while the other players were taking their, not seeming to be in any hurry. Marco was just fiddling with his fingers, trying to take deep breaths and count to ten.

"Come on Marco, don't sulk, we won!" Auba said as he sat next to Marco on the bench. 

"I'm just tired" Marco laughed, even though he really wasn't. Last night, when he had finally stopped texting with Mario, he had fallen asleep quite happy, and slept more peacefully.

"Yeah, right, I bet you-" Auba began before Mats came by and stopped him:

"Auba leave it, let me talk to Marco" he said and Auba got up, only to go babbling about something to Miki, leaving Marco and Mats alone. 

"Thanks Mats" Marco said, he knew that Mats must have seen his reluctance to speak to Auba. 

"No problem" Mats said, and sat down in the next next to Marco, apparently not leaving him be by himself. "Anything planned when we get back to Dortmund?" Mats asked cheekily, and Marco decided to tell him the truth. 

"Yeah, I'm going to meet Mario. That's why I wouldn't like to stay so long here" Marco said and sighed deeply. 

"So you're doing fine, are you together?" Mats asked quiet enough that no one else could hear their conversation.

"Yeah, we're together now" Marco said and finally smiled again, full of happiness and proud that he could say that Mario is his boyfriend. 

"I'm happy for you. So you want to get to him fast, should I drive you there when we get to the stadium?" Mats asked, sounding genuinely happy for Marco. 

"No, I have my car there too, I was just thinking about how could I get to him faster, I wouldn't want to waste time on going to the stadium and back" Marco mumbled wondering on his options, but not figuring anything out. 

"Hmm, well maybe Mario could pick you up, or you could take a taxi?" Mats asked and then Marco frowned.

"Would be great but Mario doesn't have a car" 'he said.

"What about a taxi then?" Mats continued. 

"I don't know" Marco said, but then, he nearly jumped in the air, when he felt his phone vibrate. 

He quickly looked at the notification and when he saw a message form Mario, he nearly screamed in happiness. 

 

From: Mario   
To: Marco   
"Great match honey, when will you be here?" 

 

Marco's grin widened even more as he read the message and Mats noticed it:

"Was that Mario?" He asked

"Yes" Marco answered

"Would you like to call him, I suppose the buss will be empty for a while, so no one will disturb you." Mats said and Marco stood on his feet the same moment. 

"Thanks Mats" he said, deeply thankful for him, as he hurried to gather his things and go to the buss.

"I'll try to get some movement in these guy" Mats said pointing at their teammates. Marco shot him a final thankful look before he was off. 

He nearly ran to the buss, earning some weird looks from the staff members, but ignored them, and slowed down only when he was finally at the buss that would take them to the airport. 

He was quick to call Mario, and his heart began racing as soon as he pressed the call button on the very special person behind the heart emoji.

"Hello?" Mario asked, probably not expecting Marco to call. Marco's heart was filled with incredible warmth as soon as he heard Mario's voice, and he sighed relieved. 

"Hi Sunny, it's me Marco. I just wanted to call that we'll be going to the airport soon, and after that I'll come to you" Marco said. "I've missed you so much" he said, even though he didn't want to scare Mario away with his powerful feelings. 

"I've missed you too. When will you be here?" Mario asked sounding just as happy to hear Marco.

"Well the plane will land around 19:00 but then I will still have to go to the stadium and get my car, then I'll finally be there" Marco said, and groaned. Another buss trip to the stadium would be in a way before he'd see Mario. 

"Actually I have an idea" Mario said and Marco's interest was immediately caught.

"I'm all ears" he answered

"Well I was thinking about lending Fabian's car, so I could pick you up from the airport. That way we'd be here sooner" Mario said.

"That sounds great! But I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to..." Marco said.

"No I do want to. Actually, I have ehh... A kind of a surprise for you" Mario said and now Marco felt that he was going to burst.

"What is it?" He asked his voice maybe squeaking a bit.

"No! I won't tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise other wise! Plus it really isn't a big deal, don't get too excited" Mario said but Marco could hear how he was excited, but nervous at the same time. 

"Anything I do with you is amazing Sunny" Marco sighed happily. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mario sighed deeply as he hung up with Marco. He was kind having mixed feelings, firstly he was utterly happy, and then secondly he was very damn nervous at the same time.  
Last night when he hadn't been with Marco, he had realized quite a few things. First of all, he had realized that he was hopelessly and incredibly in love. Secondly, he wanted to be with Marco, or actually no, he needed to be with Marco in a more intimate way. 

When Marco had been away, he had of course dreamed about him, no surprise in that, but when he had woken up, the desire he felt had been almost unbearable. He knew that Marco wanted to get closer to him too, based in his reactions when they had been together the last time. 

Mario felt so stupid, he hadn't even realized how madly aroused Marco must've been, and he hadn't made anything. He had just been afraid of his reaction about the scars, and when it had been positive, he had just wanted to swell in his happiness, laying in the arms of his perfect boyfriend. 

He did want Marco himself too, but it was more difficult. He could only hope that when he'd how Marco that he wanted to get closer to him, Marco would take the lead. That's why he now felt a little insecure, maybe he had made a mistake when he had said to Marco that he had a surprise. He could only hope that it would end up being fine after all. 

He was frozen on spot for about hours, trying to figure out how he could show Marco that he wants something more than just kissing and cuddling. Marco probably wanted to give him something more, but Marco had probably also gotten the idea that Mario wasn't ready yet.

He took a look of the clock and immediately sprung up, noticing that he'd have to leave to the airport now. 

He went to Fabian's car and started the engine, remembering how his brother had advised him with the car. He had asked him to lend the car and of course Fabian had agreed, seeing how happy his brother was. 

He began driving a bit insecurity at first, after all, he hadn't driven in a while. Luckily, he soon found the airport and went to the place where cars could wait for the arriving flights.   
He waited there for a while, his usual nervousness kicking in, he was gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. Then, he nearly got a heart attack when he saw a lot of flashlights flashing around him, and only then did he realize that he saw Marco making his way through the sea of the reporters to his car. 

In a matter of seconds Marco was in his car, and he closed the door. 

"Drive! Drive!" Marco shouted as he got inside and Mario didn't have time to react, he just put the pedal to the medal and looked at the road horrified. He had never experienced anything like this, he was never the center of attention. He was gripping the steering wheel tightly, and his entire body was tense when Marco finally looked up at him. 

"Oh God those reporters-, oh my, Sunny are you okay?" He asked worriedly putting his hand on Mario's. 

"Yeah, I just didn't expect that" Mario said as his heartbeat slowed down a bit, only to start racing again when he looked at Marco. 

Marco was looking at him with large eyes, and it seemed that his gaze would go straight through Mario's soul. Mario then looked a bit lower and saw that he was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, with a necklace and he looked absolutely stunning. When he thought that Marco couldn't get any more handsome he looked a bit lower and saw that he was wearing leather pants. Leather pants, Mario didn't have to look twice before he was already aroused. The pants were tight, left not for guessing, and looked amazing on Marco.  
He quickly turned his gaze back to the road, and tried to gulp. 

"I'm sorry, I should've warned you" Marco said, and Mario wondered if he had noticed that he had just checked him out from head to toes. 

"It's okay, from now on I'll be prepared" Mario said and again turned to Marco smiling at him. 

"I missed you so much" Marco said as he took Mario's hand and kissed it gently. Mario was once again on top of his world 

"I missed you too, so much" Mario said and let his hand be caressed by Marco, who enthusiastically began talking about the game, and Mario was more than happy to listen to him, it really seemed that Marco was now sharing almost anything with him.

Soon they were back at Mario's flat and Mario parked in front of it, and they got out of the car. Marco was carrying a huge bag from the trip, which reminded Mario of the question he wanted to ask:

"Um, are you staying the night?" He asked carefully 

"Of course, as long as you want it of course" Marco said as Mario was opening the door. 

"But don't worry, we don't have to do anything as I said, we'll take out time" he said after they had gotten in, and Mario saw that his chance was here.

When he closed the door, he gathered his courage and then turned back to Marco. He pushed Marco gently against the door and then pressed his body against his. Marco was obviously caught by surprise because he dropped his bag on the floor, but immediately afterwards flung his hands around Mario's waist.

"What if I want to do something?" Mario asked his voice breathless, when he was caught by his own lust. He savored the feeling of their bodies pressed together. He felt how Marco's strong chest was pressed against his and he could feel himself getting harder, just by the thought of them being closer. 

"Then I'd be more than happy to have more with you" Marco whispered as he closed the distance between them, and kissed Mario. Mario's lips began tingling as soon as Marco's lips met his, and he was eager to answer the kiss. First the kiss was as light as a feather, but when their tongues met halfway between, Mario couldn't hold back his desire anymore and he began working under his instincts. 

He pushed his tongue against Marco's, and started the search through his mouth as Marco's tongue was doing the same, and all he could feel was pure bliss, he felt so loved, and so wanted. Their kissing was almost becoming messy, both of them wanted too much of each other too fast. 

Now Marco was the one taking over though and Mario was more than happy about it. He firstly pushed Mario gently off him, but still using raw strength and Mario loved it. He shook off his jacket hurriedly and Mario did the same, then loosing their shoes. It didn't take a long time before Marco was again all over him, now pressing his own body against Mario's, and Mario could feel the prove of Marco's mad arousal pressing against his thigh. 

Mario moaned to the touch, but Marco silenced him with kissing him absolutely breathless right there and then, when they were still standing in the hallway. 

"Oh God Sunny" Marco moaned to the touch as Mario took him closer and moved further to start kissing his neck just like Marco had kissed his neck.

Marco reacted to this and moved his hands lower on Mario's waist so that he was grabbing Mario's butt and pressing their groins together. Mario couldn't believe it but it was so intimate, he felt like coming just about this, and he needed a bit time, or he would explode soon. 

"Let's go to the bedroom" Mario said as he felt like his legs would soon fail him. Marco didn't respond, he only began pushing Mario towards the bedroom, never letting go of him. When they finally reached it, Marco pushed Mario on the bed, and Mario fell down on it, absolutely breathless. 

Marco soon followed him though, only to fall down next to him, and then take a strong hold of Mario and move him so that he was now laying on top of Marco.

Mario's instincts again took the better of him and he demanded Marco to kiss him with all that he had, and he did. During their kiss, he had unconsciously moved so that he was straddling Marco's hips, and when he did so, Marco moaned to his mouth, and he got a little more courage, sensing that he was on the right track. 

He kept kissing Marco and he began to move his hips, gently rocking himself.   
He felt incredible pressure in his groin, already feeling a massive orgasm building. He couldn't hold back his moans so he just let his head fall down on Marco's shoulder.   
Marco instead put his hands on Mario's butt, and oh did Mario love it when he did so. He could feel their erections brushing together through the garments, and it was nearly perfect, but luckily Marco took it to a new level:

"Can we loose these?" He asked as he slipped his hands under Mario's sweatpants and Mario could feel how his cock throbbed in his boxers.

"Yes, Marco, please" he begged his voice incredibly aroused and hoarse. 

Marco took his advise and pushed Marco off him, only to loose his own pants, as did Mario, but as soon as Mario was going to lower himself down again, Marco kept him up. 

"Let's take this off too" he said as he took the hem of Mario's shirt and pulled it off. For a moment, Mario felt exposed and vulnerable but that feeling was soon replaced by lust when he saw how Marco took his own shirt off too. 

He started a moment at Marco's perfect chest before he felt Marco's hands on his again pulling him in for a passionate kiss. 

"Oh my God you're perfect Mario" he breathed in between the countless kisses he was giving Mario.

Mario didn't have time to respond before Marco's hands were all over him again and he could feel them on his lover stomach. He felt his own orgasm so damn near him that he couldn't believe it, his cock was leaking precum through his boxers and all he could do was moan.

"Marco, ahh, please" he moaned and Marco got the hint.

"Is this okay?" He asked one last time as he slipped his hand under the waist band of Mario's underwear. 

"Yes, Marco" Mario moaned and at the same moment Marco's hand reached his cock and Marco took him in his hand. He stroked him gently, but firmly at the same. Mario couldn't hold himself back any longer, his body was having a mind of its own, but he still said:  
"Marco I'm not going to last" he breathed in puffs. 

"Me neither, hold on" Marco said his voice so sexy. Marco took his hand off Mario only for a little while, as he lowered his boxers and freed his cock from its tight prison. The image Mario got was breathtaking and he felt like just coming from the sight of it. 

Next, Marco's hand was on him again, but this time, he also had his own cock in his hand so that he was mercilessly stroking both of them. 

Mario nearly saw stars, the love and intimacy he felt was incredible and he couldn't hold himself back any longer.

"Oh my God, Marco, oh Marco, I'm coming!" He shouted as he came, all over their hands and bellies. 

He didn't have to wait for a long time before Marco followed him, coming with a loud groan, covering his hand and their bellies with his seed coming in fast jets.

Mario's feelings were overwhelming him, this was by far the best experience he had ever had with anyone, and he loved every moment of it. 

Just when he thought that it couldn't get any better he felt Marco taking him in his strong hands and whispering in his ear:

"Oh Mario, I love you" he said and that's all it took, for Mario to let tears off happiness run down his cheeks.

"I love you too" he said, feeling the happiest he had ever been.


	19. Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there :)   
> A big thanks to all my fabulous readers, your comment and kudos are amazing and keep me motivated! (Please keep going!)   
> So here's another chapter again. It isn't as long as the previous ones but I wanted to post anyway :)   
> I'll post soon again :)

Mario was about to turn to his other side when something unexpected blocked him. He was a little out of his mind at first, nearly struck by sudden fear, before he realized what the uncommon warmth around him was. 

It was Marco, curled around him in a protective way. They had fallen asleep like that, after they had taken a shower, and sharing countless loving kisses. Marco had been so tired after the shower that when he had finally gotten his briefs on, he had just fallen down on the bed, given Mario a good nights kiss, curled around him, and fallen asleep. 

Mario sighed happily and snuggled even closer to Marco, feeling his even breath tingling his neck. He slowly began memorizing what had happened last night, and a wave of embarrassment and arousal ran through his body. One thing that remembered the most vivid, was the moment Marco had said he loved Mario. 

Mario could almost feel tears of joy again running down his cheeks, he couldn't describe the warm feeling spreading across his chest, usually the feeling was cold and it hurt, and this was something new. No one had said that they loved Mario in this way ever before, and now Mario couldn't believe it, he had been certain that no one could ever love him. 

He himself knew that he loved Marco, but of course he would've never been able to say it unless Marco had said it first. Luckily he had, and Mario had been more than happy to say it himself.

Mario became aware that Marco was slowly waking up, and he snuggled closer too, placing his chin at the crook of Mario's neck. His small beard was brushing against, Mario's neck, and of course Mario had to be ticklish as hell.

"Marco you're tickling me" he chuckled and tried to get a bit further away, but Marco didn't let him. Instead his grip on Mario tightened immediately, and he intentionally began brushing his chin against Mario's neck.

"Good morning to you too" Marco said sarcastically and chuckled.

"Marco you know I love you just the way you are, but you need to shave" Mario said and chuckled, he was surprised that he had just said that.

"I love you, so I will" Marco said , but then turned Mario around to see his face. Marco was smiling in an impossibly cute way, before he spoke up again: "back to last night, I hope I didn't go too far?" He asked.

"No you didn't Marco. I'm so happy" Mario breathed happily and closed the distance between them to give Marco a good morning kiss. 

"I'm happy too Mario, and I hope that you took everything I said last night seriously" Marco said looking rather serious now. 

"I did, I'm just surprised, I mean why?" Mario asked blushing and feeling a bit.

"You want to know why I love you?" Marco asked. 

"Yeah" Mario asked a little sheepishly, really not understanding why. 

"Well Sunny... You're perfect. You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen, you have the most beautiful character I've ever known. You're sweet, you're humble, you're Mario. You're Sunny, and I love you" Marco said and Mario felt that his heart was going to rip its way through his chest. 

"I love you too Marco, so much that you can't even understand it" Mario said and then hugged Marco's tightly hiding his face in his naked chest.

They would've probably stayed like that all day, unless they both didn't have work to do. They got up, and ended up being in quite a hurry, because they had taken longer than they should have just kissing and cuddling in the bed. 

When they were having breakfast, Mario realized that they had a problem, how would they go to work?

"Should I take you home or..?" Mario began.

"Well, I suppose that you could take me to training, or do you need to drive the car back to your brothers?" Marco asked and Mario got an idea:

"Actually, if you don't mind me driving you to training, you could get your car there and then drive after me to Fabian's... I'd like you to meet him" Mario said and looked how Marco dropped the knife on his plate.

"Yeah, umm.. Sure" Marco mumbled a bit insecure.

"Are you worried about us arriving to training together?" Mario asked hastily.

"Oh no, it's just that... I'm kind of scared about seeing your brother" Marco said and blushed looking down at his hands. Mario couldn't believe his ears, what would be scary about Fabian?

"Why? I swear he's nice, there's absolutely nothing to worry about" Mario assured Marco and placed his hand on his from the other side of the table. 

"I suppose so" Marco sighed and smiled at Mario, but Mario could see how he was still very nervous. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Marco had just finished training, and he was nervously waiting for Mario outside the physiotherapy room. They had both agreed that they should keep their distance at training at least for a while. 

Mario had a lot of work today, the game last night had been hard and many of the players needed treatment. Finally when Kuba walked out of the room, Marco went inside, only to be Mario's last "patient" for today.

"Hey babe" Marco greeted Mario, and walked across the room to give him a big kiss. All he wanted right now was to forget about them visiting Fabian, and be with Mario like this, show him his love. 

Mario was a bit hesitant to answer the kiss, but Marco kept him at place, he had locked the door before he had come to Mario. He just kept Mario at place there, letting his tongue explore Mario's sweet and tempting mouth. After several minutes, Mario was breathing heavily and clung on to Marco like his life was depending on him, and Marco was almost convinced that Mario had forgotten about their plans when he heard him say:

"Marco, we need-... We need to go to see Fabian" Mario said and tried to push Marco off him. Marco sighed but let Mario go, if it was important for Mario that Marco would meet his brother, he would definitely do it. 

Mario quickly changed his clothes and Marco made one last attempt to disturb him by slapping his ass and winking his eye, but Mario didn't change his mind. 

They made their way to the garage, and there, Mario advised Marco to follow him, he said that it wouldn't be a long ride.   
The drive in fact wasn't long, but it definitely was bit weird for Marco to drive slowly behind Mario, who seemed to be a bit over careful. 

They finally arrived to a suburb just outside Dortmund, a cosy house that had just enough parking space for both of the cars, Fabian's jeep, and Marco's Aston Martin. 

Marco got out of the car, and by now he realized that he was nearly shaking, he was so desperate to make an impression on Mario's brother. 

He met Mario again on the pavement, and took his hand, not bothering to think about the consequences. Mario took his hand happily, and whispered in Mario's ear:

"Don't worry, it will be fine" he said and squeezed Marco's hand a bit tighter. 

"Thanks" Marco mumbled just before Mario rang the doorbell. 

Marco heard footsteps coming behind the door, and he was about to run away, as the door flew open. 

What he saw was something that he didn't expect. Mario's brother was probably at least 20 centimeters taller than Mario, and build out of solid muscle, Marco had to tilt his head to be able to look at him in the eyes. Fabian was definitely intimidating.

He opened the door and looked at the both of them and Marco wasn't sure if he was supposed to say anything. Fabian was looking at them with curiosity and amazement burning in his eyes, and his eyes definitely flew opened when he noticed their entangled hands. 

"Hi Fabian, I brought you back the car." Mario said as he handed him the keys. 

"Well it seems that you brought something else with you too" said Fabian as he took the keys and looked back to Marco. Marco smiled weakly, but then straightened his back, he needed to show Fabian that he'd be able to be boyfriend material. 

"Yes, my boyfriend" Mario said and smiled warmly as did Marco. 

"Come on let's get you inside" Fabian said as he opened the door and Mario and Marco walked inside.

When they had lost their coats, Marco felt like he needed to say something, so he offered his hand to Fabian, Fabian took it and shook it and then Marco said: "I'm Marco Reus" he said rather formally. 

"I know who you are, don't worry" Fabian said and smiled at Marco. Marco felt a bit better, when the conversation began flowing nicely and there didn't seem to be and awkward moments. 

Marco could sense that Fabian was important for Mario, and that was why it was particularly important to make a good impression on him. During their conversation Marco talked him about football, and almost anything, it was all going nice, until Fabian asked:

"So what are you guys panning?" 

"What do you mean planning?" Mario asked confused even though Marco was pretty sure what he meant. 

"I mean with you're relationship.." Fabian continued, but now he was eyeing at Marco. 

"Well, we'll have to see, after all we've just gotten together. But, what I know is that I see a bright future ahead of us" Marco said and let a smile spread on his face.

"Yeah, we're very happy together" Mario confirmed, and Marco felt a little bit more at ease.   
Eventually the conversation once again turned to something else, and when it was getting late, Mario could see how Marco just longed to be alone with him, so he excused himself to the bathroom, and informed when he'd come back they'd be going.

Marco felt stressed as soon as Mario left the table, he wasn't ready to be alone with Fabian, but it seemed that he was now forced to. 

And Marco's fears became reality when Fabian began talking as soon as Mario was out of sight. 

"Listen, Marco, do you know what Mario has been through?" He asked and looked straight into Marco's scared eyes. 

"Yeah, he told me" Marco said. 

"So you understand what's going on... I mean that he has harmed...?" Fabian asked. 

"Yeah" Marco answered again, not knowing what else to say. 

"Listen the thing is" Fabian began in a threatening way. "I have nothing against you but I love my brother, and if you hurt him, I don't care that you're Marco Reus, I'll personally kick you ass, kapish? He continued and Marco hadn't felt so scared in a long time.

"Fabian, I swear. I'd never hurt his feelings, I swear. I love him and I'll do the best I can to make him happy" Marco said and honestly meant it, even though his voice was shaking a bit. 

"You should" Fabian said and at the same moment Mario came out of the bathroom. 

Then, the situation was back to normal, and Marco was now even more than eager to leave. Though, he saw that Fabian was looking at his car when they were leaving, and Fabian must know that Marco wasn't a complete loser: he opened the door to Mario as he always did, and held his hand all the way.

When Marco began driving, he finally felt at ease again, taking Mario's hand in his. 

"How do you think it went?" Mario asked cheerfully and Marco was caught by his mood, and he certainly wasn't going to tell him how it really went with Fabian. 

"It went fine I guess." Marco said but wanted to change the subject. "I was going to ask you, would you like to spend a few nights at my place?" Marco asked a little cautious, not wanting to push Mario.

"Nothing would make me happier" Mario answered though and flashed Marco his perfect smile.

"Would you like to get some stuff from your place?" Marco asked gently. 

"Sure, if that's no problem, are we going there now?" He asked. 

"Yes" Marco said and smiled, he couldn't wait to spend the next few day with Mario, forgetting all the less positive things.

The drive to Mario's was a bit faster, maybe Marco was speeding a bit, but he wanted to be close to Mario again. He parked the car in front of Mario's apartment, and asked Mario:  
"Should I come with you?" 

"No, I'll be fine, just wait here" Mario said as he looked around and quickly kissed his cheek. 

Mario got out of the car, and Marco looked at him go. Mario was crossing the road, when a car came from behind the corner, not watching out at all. Pure terror ran through Marco's body when he realized that the car was going to hit Mario, and he got out of the car to run to the street. 

"Mario!" Was all he shouted, but, he didn't have any time to react, before the car hit Mario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides under the table*   
> I'm sorryyyyy, but I swear I'm not killing anyone and this fic is not ending here :)


	20. Don't leave me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there :)   
> I'm so sorry about the ending of the last update, I really am, but I feel like I need to keep you guys interested :)   
> Here's another chapter, this time I'm really not sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow, but I hope so :)   
> Thanks again for all the feedback, you're an amazing audience and I can't thank you enough, please continue! :)   
> I hope this chapter makes up for the last one, enjoy reading, and tell me what you think :)

"Oh my God Mario, no, no, no!" Marco shouted as he ran to the street where Mario was now laying. 

It was as his life had just gone slow motion. He hadn't had enough time, he had just gotten out of the car, but there was nothing he could have done to the fact that the car had hit Mario. Because of the force of the hit, Mario had fallen on his side, and probably hit his head because now he seemed to be unconscious. 

Marco had never felt fear like this, he had always feared that something would happen to his loved ones, and now Mario was the person he cared the most about. He ran as fast as he could to go to Mario and when he reached him, he kneeled down, to hold Mario's unconscious body. 

"Mario! Sunny please wake up!" Marco shouted helplessly as he shook Mario, desperately needing him to answer, Mario couldn't be badly injured, he just couldn't. Marco wouldn't survive if he loses Mario. 

Marco continued trying to wake Mario up, as he looked around and realized that the car which had hit Mario, had already left the place. If it was first terror that Marco felt, now he also felt anger. 

There was no one around and Mario still wasn't waking up, and Marco quickly called the emergency number. The lady at the other end of the line, wasn't clearly getting the point, she was calm and tried to calm Marco down too, but that wasn't going to happen. His beautiful boyfriend was laying in his arms in the middle of a road, not responding to his questions, so something definitely was wrong with him. 

Marco told the lady the address and then hung up, not knowing what to do, he'd just have to wait for the ambulance to arrive. He realized that they were still in the middle of the road, but luckily there were no other people around, the last thing Marco needed is to get his photo on the cover of Bild because of this.

He made a decision to move Mario, he was scared to death that he'd injure him by doing so, but he needed to move them, he didn't need another car to hit them.

He gently lifted Mario, and got on his trembling legs, only to walk to the pavement. He sat on the edge of it, still keeping Mario in his arms. He also had a look of Mario's body, he must be hurting, but luckily there didn't seem to be any worse damage. There was no blood, nor he didn't seem to have any broken bones. 

"Please Mario wake up" Marco whispered, his voice nearly trembling, tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe it, he had just met the love of his life, and he couldn't loose him. He couldn't let Mario be like this, it hurt him so much that he couldn't do anything. 

"Mhmh Marco" Mario mumbled his eyes still closed in a weak voice. Marco was immediately alert, letting some of the tears he had kept in his eyes fall. Mario was finally showing some signs of life.

"Yes, Mario, it's me, I'm here. You got hit by a car" he said his voice breaking again.

"It hurts" Mario mumbled almost inaudible, and tried to get closer to Marco. It hurt Marco to hear that his love was in pain, if he could've he would've rather moved all the pain Mario had to himself, just so that Mario wouldn't suffer.

"Mario I know it hurts, but don't move" Marco said and held Mario tighter. 

"Please don't leave me" Mario said against Marco's chest and Marco now cried, not even thinking about holding back. He would never leave Mario. 

"I'll never leave you" he said. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mario came back to life in a room that was too white, and filled with fluorescent lights.   
He could barely open his eyes, it was too bright, and he didn't even know where he was. He heard some beeping noises coming close to him, and he tried opening his eyes again, realizing where he was. Oh shit. 

"Mario! Mario can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can" Mario heard Marco saying, and that's when his eyes finally flew open, he hadn't even noticed that Marco was there, sitting next to the hospital bed and holding his hand. His eyes flew open and he immediately looked at Marco, who had gotten up from his seat to hold Mario's hand with both of his hands. His face had worry written all over it, and Mario wondered what had happened. 

"What happened?" Mario muttered a little uncertain. 

"You got hit by a car. You went unconscious for several minutes, and I called the ambulance. The doctors examined you, but weren't allowed to tell me anything because I'm not family, but I can call the doctor right now?" Marco asked his voice relaxing a bit. 

"Okay" Mario said as he realized that his leg was killing him, it was hurting so much. He flinched and Marco's worry got back again and he hurried out of the room to get the doctor. He got back soon, dragging a doctor with him, and when he was back he immediately sat next to Mario again, but this time didn't take his hand.

"Hello, Mr. Götze. I'm doctor Jenkinson, I examined you after your accident. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked, but didn't wait until he took a light from his pocket and opened Mario's eyes with his fingers. "Look at my finger" he ordered and Mario did as he was told, even though the light pointing directly at his eyes was very distracting. 

"I'm fine, I have a little head ached and my leg hurts a lot" Mario said as he rubbed his eyes.

"The car hit you with a lot of force. Luckily the angle was fortunate and your leg isn't broken. It is very heavily bruised though and it will be hurting at least for a few days and moving it will be difficult. When you fell down, you hit your head on the street, and that caused you a concussion." The doctor explained and Mario felt a little more at ease.

"So everything is kind of like fine?" He asked just to be sure. 

"Yeah everything is fine. Though I'm afraid that you won't be able to move around for a lot in the next days, just depending on how you feel. You also must be looked after, if you ever get an odd feeling in your head you must come back here immediately" the doctor continued and Mario could hear how Marco sighed out of relief next to him. 

"So I can go home?" Mario asked happily, he wanted to get out of the hospital no matter how much his leg hurt. 

"Yes, but there are a few things... Firstly, when I examined you, I noticed the scars in your hands. That's why it's our responsibility that you see a psychiatrist." The doctor said and Mario's heart jumped in his throat. No he wasn't ready for it. 

"Umm, is it possible to avoid it? I have seen one and I have medication. I really just want to get home now" Mario asked in a pleading way. 

"That is possible yes, after all you're and adult. But I will still have to give you the information about it. Also, I can't let you go if there isn't anyone taking care of you home" Mr. Jenkinson continued and Mario wasn't sure if there was anyone to take care of him, before Marco spoke up:

"Don't worry I'll take care of him. Just tell me what to do" Marco said and looked at the doctor. Mario was more than relieved, he would love to have Marco taking care of him. Though, he couldn't understand how Marco dared to do it, because he didn't want the press to find out.

"Sure, we can go talk outside, I'll call a nurse to help Mr. Götze dress up, and then you two can go." Doctor Jenkinson said and waited for Marco to follow him out of the room. Marco shot an apologizing gaze to Mario before he left the room. 

Mario had absolutely no time to be alone even though he probably needed it, because, just after Marco and the doctor had left a young nurse got in the room. At first Mario was a little embarrassed by her helping him getting back to his clothes, but when he realized that he really couldn't move his leg much without screaming in pain, he let her do it. The nurse also got him some crutches to support his moving. At first it was a little difficult but Mario got courage out of the fact that if he'd move he'd get back to Marco. 

As soon as he stepped out of the room, he saw Marco waiting for him, and he hurried to get closer to him to support Mario. 

"Are you okay?" He asked gently.

"Yeah let's just get home" Mario answered him and began to walk to the direction where Marco was going, apparently some sort of a garage down stairs. When they were in the elevator Marco said:

"I would carry you if we weren't in public." 

"I'm fine, I just want to get home" Mario said but smiled at Marco. "I won't mind you carrying me around there" Mario added, he couldn't help himself, and Marco's smile became even wider. 

"Your home or my home?" Mario asked. 

"Our home. We're going to my place" Marco said wistfully and kissed Mario's cheek gently as they got out of the elevator and walked to the garage, or Mario limping, but the got to Marco's car, a Range Rover, and Mario wondered how had it gotten there.   
"How is your car here?" Mario asked. 

"I got to the hospital with the ambulance, and I called Marcel to come here with this. After that he went to your place and drove away the Aston Martin. I owe him one I guess" Marco said and Mario felt bad. Now he had even managed to mess up Marcel's life with getting hit by a car.

"I hope it wasn't any problem for him. I would've been fine anyway, it would have been ok if you hadn't come" Mario said as he let go of the crutches and Marco helped him on the passenger seat.

"What?! Are you kidding me Mario. Of course I came, you have no idea how much you scared me" Marco said and was about to say something else but he decided to shut up. The rest of the car ride was rather quite, not a lot of talking was made and Mario sensed that something wasn't right. He was right when Marco finally spoke up after a while:

"Sunny do you realize how scared I was? It was awful, I thought I might loose you! I love you Mario please don't scare me like that ever again!" Marco burst and Mario was almost sure that he saw a tear rolling down his cheek. 

"Marco I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I'm so happy that you're here for me, I don't what would I do without you. I love you and I promise you won't loose me" Mario said feeling so loved, and then he just grabbed Marco's hand, drawing soothing patterns on it with his thumb. 

They finally got to Marco's place and Marco got out of the car first, but didn't get Mario the crutches. 

"How do you think I'm supposed to get inside?" Mario asked when Marco opened the car door. 

"Like this" Marco said when he pulled Mario out of the passenger seat and took him in his arms, like Mario was lighter than a feather. 

"Marco, you can't! Let me down?" Was all Mario said when Marco was already carrying him to the house, opening the door with his other hand and getting inside. 

"Don't think you can stop me. I'm going to treat you like a princess the next following days and there's nothing you can do about it" Marco said and then kept carrying Mario to the bedroom. Mario felt so good about the words, he just had to kiss Marco. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him, in the most loving way he could. 

He pressed his lips on Marco's, but then demanded Marco to let his tongue slip inside, and he did. He explored Marco's mouth and he didn't need long, until the passion in him became arousal and he was growing hard in his pants. 

Marco kissed him like that, but only for a short time, until he pushed Mario off him, and let Mario lay down on the bed. 

"Are you all right? Does it hurt? Are you hungry? Just tell me anything you need" Marco said but his voice was breathless and Mario was pretty sure that he wanted to have the same thing Mario did. 

I'm alright Marco, it doesn't hurt so much at the moment. And I'm not hungry... For food" Mario said even though it must have been the worst cliché ever. However, he saw Marco's eyes widen a little bit, before he took off his coat. He also took off his shirt and let it fall down on the floor. 

"So you want this" Marco asked cheekily as he motioned at his body. His voice was incredibly rough and he was definitely turned on. 

"Yes, please Marco" Mario answered as he felt himself getting impatient. Ever since their first time, he had longed to have Marco all the time, even more than before. 

"I don't want to hurt you, maybe we should wait until you're recovered" Marco added, but Mario could see the lust in his eyes too. 

"Marco please I'm fine... Just please" Mario whined as he needed to feel Marco again on his skin. 

Marco didn't need any more convincing, he closed the distance between Mario and him, and lay down next to him. He pushed his hands under Mario's shirt, and began caressing Mario's abs with his hand. Mario felt so aroused and he needed Marco, probably more than ever. He took matters to his own hands, and took his shirt off, throwing it to the floor. 

"Some one is eager" Marco smiled at him wickedly and moved a bit closer, careful not to touch Mario's injured leg. He started to kiss Mario again, but this time his hands were also going through Mario's chest. Mario was becoming breathless and he couldn't hold back his moans any longer. 

Marco took his chance and began to kiss Mario's neck, sending chills down Mario's spine. Mario tried to move his legs, but as soon as he tried to move his injured leg, he felt like flinching in pain. Marco noticed his struggles and breathed against his chest:

"Don't move Mario, let me take care of you, I got you" he said and all this made Mario even more aroused. 

He thought that Marco was going to move back to kiss him on the lips again, but this time, he kissed his way down Mario's chest. Mario was already slowly and steadily loosing his control when he felt something unexpected. 

Marco licked over one of his nipples and Mario moaned in surprise. He hadn't even know that his nipples get hard, but now they definitely were, and Marco's licking felt so good. After a while, when Mario was already nearly screaming his name he started to suck also, and Mario felt like he could come only because of this. 

"Marco, ahh, please" he begged as didn't want to embarrass himself by coming already.   
Marco felt that Mario needed release so he moved up again, only to kiss Mario again, quite hard now, rather forcefully. 

"No one else can ever have you like this" Marco murmured between their messy kiss and Mario moaned in response.

Marco didn't hesitate this time, when he opened Mario's zipper and took his cock in his hand. He took his time, only to loosely starting to get Mario off. 

"I love you Mario, so much" he whispered in Mario's ear and laid gentle kisses all over Mario's jawline. 

"I missed you so much" 

"I needed this so much" 

"I want you so much" 

"I have fallen for you so bad"

"You're like a drug to me" 

"And I'm addicted"

"There's no way I'm getting rehab" 

"I'm not ever planning to let you go"

Marco kept whispering loving words in Mario's ear and every word he said send shivers of love and arousal down Mario's spine, and it wasn't a long time until he felt his orgasm coming in hot throws of passion. All his muscles tensed a bit before he shouted:

"Oh Marco, I love you" he screamed as he came, shooting his cum all over Marco's hand and his abdomen.

Mario felt like he had just run a marathon, he was so out of breath, and he didn't feel any pain, only a glow of happiness. Marco didn't leave his side, all he did was grab his shirt from the floor and clean up the mess Mario had made. 

"Marco thank you" Mario said as he gently moved closer, not daring to move his injured leg. He was now laying on top of Marco, inhaling his boyfriends sweet sent. 

"Don't thank me Mario, I love making you enjoy, Marco said and moved a little bit. Only then did Mario notice that Marco was still rock hard. 

"Would you let me make you enjoy too?" Mario asked a bit insecurely, but he wanted to make Marco enjoy too, even though he wasn't sure if he'd be any good.

"You don't have to Mario... But if you want to, I'm not gonna stop you" Marco said and Mario was going to give it a try.

"I want to" Mario said and then took a deep breath to courage himself. He unzipped Marco's jeans, and a bit insecurely cupped Marco's hard manhood through his boxers.

"Oh yes" Marco breathed out in a puff, he was probably quite close already. 

Mario moved his hand a bit slowly at first, but then began to be a bit more secure with his movement as Marco rewarded him with moans and soft whines. 

He didn't hesitate anymore, so, he pushed the boxers aside and curled his hand around Marco's pulsing shaft. 

"Oh yes, Mario just like that I'm so close" Marco said, and Mario began moving his fingers firmly, sensing that Marco was pretty close. 

And it didn't take long before Marco was arching his back, shooting his load in Mario's hand, coming with a loud groan. 

"Oh Mario, I love you so much" Marco sighed as he came down from his high, and wiped the cum off his chest, 

"I love you too" Mario replied and simply laid in Marco's arms, not thinking about ever letting go. 

That was, until the next morning, and new challenges.


	21. Take care of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!   
> I'm sorry that this chapter is a little bit short, and it's kind of cut in half. I didn't have a lot of time to write, but just really wanted to post today, you guys are so awesome I can't keep you waiting ;)   
> Thanks again for the comments and kudos, each one means a lot, and makes me smile :) please continue <3   
> Question: would you like to read about Marcel and Mario's & Marco's parents' reaction?   
> And of course if there is anything else you'd like to read I'd love to hear suggestions :)   
> Enjoy this half of a chapter :)

Marco woke up feeling a bit stressed. Last night had been wonderful, and today he would only be taking care of Mario, that was for sure. But, unluckily he did have to go to training.   
He was also alert because he wasn't curled around Mario. Ever since now when they had slept together, there hadn't been a moment when he hadn't been by Mario's side. He moved on the bed, trying to reach Mario, but when he reached the end of the bed and he realized that Mario wasn't there, his yes flew open. 

Mario wasn't there. He freaking wasn't there. 

It had been roughly three seconds since Marco had realized that Mario wasn't there anymore, and he was already running around his house like a maniac. Where could Mario be? Oh my God maybe he had gone too far last night and Mario had ran away. He was near of a panic attack, he had just run to the living room and Mario wasn't there, when he heard some noises coming from the kitchen. 

He ran there, and sighed out of relief, but also frustration, when he saw that Mario was there, hopping on one leg, searching something from the cabinets.

"Mario, what are you doing here!? You scared me to death!" Marco complained but at the same moment went to Mario side, and put one of Mario's arms around his shoulder to support his weight. 

"I need some pain killers, and I thought they'd be here" Mario said sheepishly but let Marco now carry most of his wight. 

"They're in the bathroom, but, you should've waken me up!" Marco complained. Mario needed to understand that from now on he could bother him even with the most little things. 

"You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to. Plus, my leg is already much better" Mario said but Marco knew he lied. 

"Don't lie to me, it can't be much better" Marco said and then didn't bother to warn Mario, he just took him in his lap again, and carried him to the living room. Mario was a it bewildered at first, but let himself be carried, snuggling closer to Marco's body. 

"Now you stay here and I'll make breakfast" Marco ordered as he gently laid Mario on the couch and straightened himself. 

"But you can't cook!" Mario whined hopeless. 

"I can do something, how would I be living other wise?" Marco snorted but then kissed Mario's cheek gently, before he left the room to make breakfast. 

He tried to make what he could, which was just about making coffee and burning some toast. He gathered all he got to a tray and then went back to the living room where Mario was sitting, waiting for Marco to get back. 

"Look, I know it doesn't look too promising but it should be eatable" Marco muttered and put the tray on the table and filled Mario's mug with coffee. He had also brought Mario the pain killers, and Mario took them gratefully.

"It's fine, I'm sure" Mario said and they began eating. Yes the toast was burned and it wasn't very glamorous at all, but the company he had made it perfect. Mario was so adorable when he bit the toast and then caught the crumbs from the corners of his mouth with his tongue. As soon as they were done with eating, he couldn't resist the temptation and pushed Mario down on the couch, and kissed him. 

"Shouldn't we go to work?" Mario asked sounding a bit breathless. 

"You really thought you could come to work? No way." Marco said and gently caressed Mario's cheek. 

"Oh come on what am I supposed to do then? And surely they'll fire me or-?"

"Mario stop it you're not going. I'll take it as my business that you'll get better as soon as you can and then work with me, because I sure as hell want to see you everyday" Marco said and Mario shut his mouth instantly.

"Really? You want to spend some time with me at work too?" Mario asked sounding shocked. 

"Yes, I do. I'm not saying that they should find out about our relationship, at least yet. But as time goes by I'm sure that they will notice something. But we'll have to plan it" Marco told Mario honestly. He wouldn't mind about his team knowing, but it will surely be a delicate subject and they'd have to be careful with it. 

"Wow, I thought that you didn't want people to know I'm your boyfriend" Mario said and blushed furiously, smiling a bit. And Marco thought that he understood what Mario had been thinking about. 

"Don't tell me that you thought that I am ashamed of you! Mario I would show you off to the world if I could!" Marco breathed and began to kiss Mario, placing small kisses all over his face. 

"But I just-" Mario began again but Marco silenced him, kissing him one more time to the mouth before he knew he had to go. 

"I'm gonna take my stuff and go to training. You'll stay here and do nothing at all understood?" Marco asked. "And call Carl and tell what happened, I'm sure he will understand" Marco added. 

"Yeah, I guess so" Mario shrugged before his face brightened a bit. "Actually, I think my leg would get better if I had someone to do some physiotherapy to it... I have a friend who works at the hospital, his name is Robert. I thought that I'd call him, and see if he has time?" Mario's said and looked at Marco. Marco was a bit hesitant, he wanted Mario to get some rest but Mario must know better, since he was the physiotherapist.

"Sure should I take you there, while I go to training?" Marco asked. 

"Yeah let me just give him a call" Mario said, and Marco left to get dressed. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Asked Marco as they were in the hospital parking lot. He handed Mario the crutches and stayed close to him, in case he'd fall. 

"I'm fine Marco really. But... Could you come pick me up, in two hours?" Mario asked and felt a bit strange, he had never needed to ask for anyone's help, nor he hadn't had anyone to ask. 

"Of course I will...but you better tell that Robert guy then that I'm your... friend" Marco said and looked at Mario under his lashes.

"I will, but you know you don't have to do that" Mario said but Marco returned him with a furious look on his face. He'd have to learn to ask for things without being embarrassed. 

"Okay I'll wait for you" Mario continued hesitantly and then began to limp towards the hospital, but Marco ran next to him. 

"You forgot something" he said cheekily and made the crooked smile Mario loved. 

"What?" Mario asked, not understanding the point, before Marco hugged him tightly, and a warm feeling shot through his body immediately. 

"I'd kiss you if we weren't here" Marco said and then let Mario go. 

"Me too, I'll see you in two hours, call me when you can?" Mario asked as they parted. 

"Of course" Marco answered and then he was out of sight. 

Mario limped to the department of physiotherapy and he saw Robert standing by the door.   
"Hey there Mario, shit that looks bad" Robert said and hugged Mario lightly, looking at his injured leg. 

"It isn't so bad anymore, but I bet it's heavily bruised." Mario said and flinched as he remembered how he had felt bad when Marco had tried to help him get on his sweatpants causing as minimal pain as possible.

"Come on let's get you in to the physiotherapy room" Robert said and showed Mario the way, through the hallways when Mario's heart was nearly stopped by someone yelling his name, from the other side of the hallway. And to his horror, he recognized the voice and he knew that he was in deep shit.


	22. He doesn't like him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :)   
> I'm sorry that this chapter isn't quite what I expected. It isn't as well written as I wanted to, but I hope you'll still like it :)   
> The feedback I have gotten has been just amazing, you guys put a smile on my face everyday, thank you so much for it :) please keep going!   
> Next chapter we'll have our couple together again... ;)  
> Enjoy reading this, and as always tell me what you think :)!

"Mario" yelled an elderly woman and when Mario turned he noticed that it was his mother. He couldn't believe his misfortune, now he'd have to explain himself. 

"Mother! father! I didn't expect to see you here" he said trying to sound calm, even though there was a cold sweat forming on his forehead. 

His mother rushed towards him dragging Mario's father with him. She looked very concerned and Mario felt like he wanted to snort. His parents had not been keeping much in touch with him but now when they saw that something was wrong they suddenly were interested. It wasn't that his parents hadn't taken care of him, but he was independent now, he didn't need his parents fussing over him.

"Mario what on earth has happened?!" His mother demanded and looked at Mario horrified.

"It was a... small accident, nothing severe. It's already getting better, it's just a bruising" Mario said trying to sound convinced and not make eye contact with his parents. 

"Why didn't you tell us! I could've come to take care of you!" His mother said struggling to decide what to do. Mario felt so betrayed, he was suddenly very angry. When he had been a child he would've needed someone, his parents should've been there. Now he had someone, and he wasn't thinking about hiding it. 

"I have someone to take care of me!" Mario said trying to stay calm, but it was pretty damn hard. 

"What?! Are you telling us that you're in a relationship?!" His mother galloped him and Mario knew that he was in quite some trouble. 

"Ugh yeah" he shrugged and began to try to find a reason to escape the situation.   
"But you haven't told as anything, we want to meet her, right?" Mario's mother asked as he turned to look at her husband.

"Yes, of course." Mario's father said.

"Well then, we'd have some catching up to do anyway. How about we'll have dinner sometime soon?" His mother asked. 

"I don't know, I kind of have a lot of work and..." Mario shrugged his shoulders.

"Well whenever you feel fine with it. But soon, and bring her with you!" Mario's mother said. 

"Ugh yeah sure, but I have to go know, we have a tight schedule, right Robert?" Mario asked and looked at Robert, only wishing that he would understand him. 

"Yes, in fact we do." Robert said and opened the door to one of the rooms. 

"Look I'm sorry, I have to go, I'll see what I can do" Mario said and began limping to the door, eager to escape the situation. 

"Yes, we have to go too. But you'll call us alright? I'm waiting for it" his mother demanded but Mario was already in the room. He immediately went to sit on the massaging table while Robert shut the door. He had stood on one of his feet for a long time and it had began to hurt. 

"Oh my God, thank you, you saved me" Mario thanked Robert as he gratefully relaxed his leg.

"Anytime Mario, just take off your sweatpants so we can talk, while I massage" Robert ordered and Mario obeyed, having a little trouble taking off the sweatpants but he did so even though it hurt a bit. He didn't want to disturb Robert. 

Robert came to sit next to Mario's injured leg and began to massage it with gentle movements, and Mario knew that he was doing a good job because he instantly felt better. After a while Robert coughed a bit and raised his voice:

"So you finally got into a relationship?" Robert asked and smiled kindly at Mario. 

"Yeah, finally" Mario said and blushed a bit.

"But why were you reluctant to tell your parents about your girlfriend?" Robert asked a further question and Mario just began thinking. This might be his chance to come out to Robert, he'd have to eventually. 

"Well that's the thing, I don't have a girlfriend" Mario confessed and felt a bit insecure. He had thought that coming out to Robert would be easier, but, truth to be told it was never going to be easy. There was still a lump in his throat and his body was physically objecting the words trying to come out of his mouth.

"Wait, so you lied... But you told me?" Robert began questioning, sounding confused. 

"Yeah, I am in a relationship, but not with a girl" Mario said, but he understood that he was just prolonging the inevitable. 

"So you're -" Robert began a bit embarrassed and Mario stopped him, forcing the words out of his mouth. 

"I have boyfriend, I'm gay" he forced out of his lungs and then looked at Robert terrified, who had stopped his movements on his legs.

"Well I can't say I didn't see that one coming" Robert just chuckled and kept on with the massage and Mario was left speechless. 

"What do you mean?!" He asked. He couldn't believe it, how could Robert possibly know?

"Mario, I hate to say this but it's kind of visible. I know that you can't tell one's sexual orientation by the way they dress up or the way they walk, but with you it's different. I've always had a pretty good gaydar and I kind of saw this coming. You never talk about a girlfriend, instead you talk about a someone" Robert finished and Mario was left speechless again. This couldn't really be like this. 

"So I seem gay?" He asked shocked. 

"Well not by the first impression, but when I got to know you better, I began wondering. When we were out at the bars and a hot girl walked past and all the other guys heads in the bar turned to look at her, you didn't even seem to notice" Robert continued, and Mario realized that he had a problem. People couldn't know that he's gay if he would ever like to be around Marco in public. He hadn't even thought about the fact that he might seem gay, and now when he thought about it he might be a bit gayish. Okay, he is gay let's face it, but he hadn't thought that other people would notice it. 

"But you're fine with it?" Mario asked just to be sure, and changed the subject. 

"Of course I am, no need to worry about that Mario. But, I do want to know more about your boyfriend then" Robert said and Mario blushed again furiously. He couldn't tell about Marco to Robert, at least not yet.

"Umm, well he's nice, intelligent, handsome,that's what I can say. I love him" Mario admitted and blushed immediately afterwards. Robert must have seen his discomfort about the topic and stopped questioning him about his boyfriend. 

"Well that is nice. So, you're worried about your parents reacting to you having a boyfriend?" Robert asked again. 

"Yeah, I mean, they don't even know I'm gay" Mario said and sighed, how was he supposed to tell his parents when telling to Robert was already hard enough. 

"Mario, I'm sure they'll take it well. They seem like intelligent people and if they love you they'll take it well." Robert talked sense to Mario. And he was right, he had never heard any negative comments about homosexuality from his parents.

"Yeah, I guess it'll go well then" Mario answered and Robert continued his massaging, not wanting to question Mario any longer.

After a while Robert began to chitchat about about various things before he asked something about Mario's work: 

"So, how are things with work?" He asked

"Very good. I'm doing well at what I do, of course this injury was a bit of a set back." Mario answered him but smiled, everything had still gone better than he could've ever expected.

"That's nice to hear. You're very lucky. How are things going with the players?" Robert asked as he couldn't hide his curiosity.

"Very well actually, Marco Reus is going to pick me up" Mario admitted a little sheepishly. 

"No way! You're kidding me! Is he your friend?" Robert asked as he nearly jumped in the air. 

"No I'm not kidding, yes we're... er, friends" Mario said. He really longed to say that Marco was his boyfriend but he knew that he couldn't, 

"Oh my God, Mario that's-" Robert began to say but he was silenced by Mario's phone.   
It was Marco calling, and Mario immediately felt more secure, not being able to wait to hear for his boyfriends voice again.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Marco impatiently knocked on the door where Mario had advised him. He needed to see that Mario was okay again, being in training and not being able to know what was going on with Mario had been infernal. 

The door finally opened, and it wasn't Mario who opened the door. 

Instead, there was a man little taller than Marco, a brunette, who had a nice smile and Marco had to admit that by the first look, he was good looking. Nothing compared to Mario but nevertheless good looking. 

"Erm, is Mario here?" Marco asked rubbing his neck absent minded, trying to peek over the man's shoulder. 

"Oh yes of course Mr. Reus" the man said, stepped aside and let Marco in the room.   
Marco hurried into the room, and there he saw Mario, smiling at him, half laying on the massage table only in his briefs. 

"Hello, ba- Mario" Marco said and realized how hard this will be, trying to pretend that they're just friends. 

"Hi Marco" Mario said and smiled, then Marco saw how Robert closed the distance between them and offered Marco his hand.

"Hello Mr. Reus, I'm Robert Lewandowski, I'm Mario's friend and I work here as a physiotherapist, it's an honor to meet you" he said and Marco could tell that he didn't like this guy. 

"Please call me Marco, it's a pleasure to meet you" Marco said and shook his hand quickly before he turned his attention back to Mario. 

He couldn't help but put one plus one together in his head and he felt a sting of   
jealousy. Mario was still laying on the massage table only in his boxers and Marco couldn't help but feel bad about this situation. He should be the only man who could see Mario like this. Something about Robert made Marco get very defending and protective about Mario. He didn't even know whether Robert was gay or not, but something in his mind klicked. 

"Should we get going?" Marco asked Mario, wanting to get him as far away of Robert as he could, only to himself.

"Yeah, sure, we're done already. Thanks Robert" Mario added and Marco nearly flinched as he heard Mario say Robert's name.

"No problem Mario, should I help you get your pants back on?" Robert asked and oh sure as hell he was not going to. 

"No, it's fine, I'll help him" Marco said as he nearly pushed Robert out of his way and began to help Mario get on his sweatpants again. When he did this he realized that maybe Robert had already helped Mario out of his trousers and he didn't like it. 

He didn't like it at all. 

"Thanks a lot again Robert" Mario said once he was back on his legs, Marco partly supporting his weight. 

"No problem Mario" Robert said and he smiled, Marco nearly groaned as he saw that. He shouldn't be smiling like like that to Mario. Not at all. 

"It was nice to see you Robert, good bye now" Marco said as he began helping Mario to get on the door. 

"Nice to see you too, but actually I have a kind of a request for you. I understand if you're busy, but there are a few children in the kids department and I'm sure that if you could go and say hi to them, they would become very happy" Robert said and Marco didn't even know what to think anymore. Of course he would go, he loved children, but, why did this Robert guy have to be so awfully nice too?

"Of course I will, I'd love to" Marco said as he smiled gently and then they were out of the door. 

They got to a play room where probably all of the children were already gathered, they had probably already been waiting for something. 

"Hey kids, I promised you a surprise, here he is" Robert said as opened the door and all the kids turned to look at Marco. The room was soon filled with shouts of joy and small children gathering around Marco. 

Marco was very happy around children, and if he could make children happier just like this, he was even more happy. He took a lot of pictures with the kids as signed a few autographs, making sure that he didn't leave any child aside. 

Marco himself wanted to have children, it just kind of killed him that right now he couldn't. He did want to have a child sometime in the future, but right now it still wasn't an option.   
He saw how Mario was standing by the door with Robert and he felt the urge to get Robert away from Mario, so after a while with the children, he excused himself even though he would've loved to stay for longer. 

"Are we ready to go now?" He asked Mario as he walked to him and Robert. 

"Yeah, sure. Marco, that was really sweet what you did there" Mario said and Marco felt how his heartbeat increased a bit. He just loved Mario more every single second.

"I guess I should go back to work now, see you soon Mario" Robert said as he began to walk away slowly. 

"Yeah, see you soon!" Mario shouted as Robert walked away, and he was left alone with Marco. 

"I missed you Sunny" Marco said as they made the small walk to the garage, where Marco's car was already waiting. 

"I missed you too, I can't wait to be alone with you again" Mario sighed and Marco smiled relieved, right now he was just going to forget what had happened with Robert. 

As soon as they were in the car, and Marco began driving Mario put his hand on Marco knee, and Marco nearly lost control of the car. 

"I really missed you" Mario said again, this time looking straight into Marco's eyes, winking at him.

"I missed too Sunny, and guess what I have some good news. There won't be training tomorrow, so we'll have the day all to ourselves." Marco said happily, being more grateful than ever because of a cancelled training session. 

"Marco that's great!" Mario said happily, and beamed at Marco. 

"Yes tomorrow's going to be great" Marco said happily, and began to drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to note that Mario's parents are purely based on fiction. I have no information about them what so ever.


	23. Pleasure and pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all my lovely readers :)   
> There's a few things I need to say about this chapter. First of all, I promised you some fluff, so there is some of it. However, when I was writing this, my mood dropped and you can probably see it in the text.   
> I'm so happy to post another chapter, the feedback I have gotten has been AMAZING I can't keep thanking you enough :) please keep going :)   
> I'm still very happy to keep writing, especially because of the feedback and the fact that you've told me I've made you happy, which is super important for me:)   
> Also, this chapter is pretty long, because I'm not quite sure if I will be able to post tomorrow, I was thinking about splitting this chapter in half, but I thought that it would be better as a whole so here it is.  
> I'm just going to say, enjoy this chapter, and as always tell me what you think, the feedback is so precious to me and makes me happy and more motivated everyday :)

This morning, Marco felt better. 

Last night, when they had eaten, Mario had just fallen asleep on the couch, he had had an exhausting day, and Marco had just carried him to the bedroom, only undressing him gently before he lay there next to him. 

Now he woke up, and Mario was still fast asleep. Marco was laying on his back, and Mario was laying half on top of him, his healthy leg curled around Marco, his head resting on Marco's chest. Marco could've stayed like that all day, but he wanted to surprise Mario, like he had wanted to yesterday.

He began the mission to get to out of the bedroom without waking Mario up. He paused every time he saw Mario's eyelids fluttering even a little bit, and moved himself carefully, so, after several minutes he was finally up. He looked at Mario sleeping so peacefully, and he wanted to hurry, to get back to Mario as soon as possible again. 

He went to the kitchen, and looked at the cabinets, he had no idea what he could do. He wasn't a master chef but he wanted to make something special for breakfast, not just toast and fruits. He didn't know what to do himself, so he decided to call Marcel, and hope that he'd have a suggestion.

The phone beeped several times and Marco was already afraid that Marcel wouldn't answer, but luckily he did. 

"Marco why are you calling me at this hour?" Marcel groaned at the other end of the line. 

"Come on Marcel it's already 9:30. I need your help" Marco answered him, still going through the cabinets. 

"In what?" 

"I want to make something special for breakfast" Marco answered again. 

"Since when have you been interested in making yourself some proper breakfast?" Marcel complained and Marco sighed. 

"It's for Mario" he said.

"Wow okay... So he spent the night there" Marcel asked and then Marco began to explain the situation to him. The whole injury thing and how he wanted/needed to take care of Mario and how he wanted surprise him with breakfast. 

"How about waffles?" Marcel asked and Marco's mood brightened. 

"Yeah, I suppose I could manage that, I mean you only have to make dough right?" Marco asked, genuinely thinking that he could make it. 

"Yeah and then you put the dough into the waffle iron. Let's see, do you have cream, milk, sugar, flower and butter?" Marcel asked and Marco began searching. He needed to look around for a while but then he found the ingredients and asked Marcel what he had to do.

Marcel advised him through the process of making the dough, and it was harder than Marco had expected, but, he was rather proud of himself when he had managed to get it done. He put some of it to the waffle iron, and to his relief he noticed how a delicious smell was filling the kitchen. 

Marcel was still on the other end of the line, and he began questioning Marco. 

"So... Are things still going fine between you and Mario?" He asked 

"Yeah, especially now when he's staying here, he's so kind and lovely and -" Marco began explaining. 

"Okay and I bet he's great at bed too" Marcel chuckled at the other end of the line and Marco went silent. Marcel had just brought up the problem he hadn't wanted to admit to himself. 

He had wanted to get more intimate with Mario, but it was easier said than done. Mario always seemed so cautious about anything new happening, and Marco didn't want to loose him. He would surely be able to wait, it was just going to be hard. 

"Wait? You haven't slept together? Marcel asked sounding bewildered.

"No. I don't know if he wants to or is he ready for it" Marco sighed.

"Well you should probably try explaining him. If you're serious with him, you must be honest" Marcel advised in a friendly tone, and Marco thought about his words. He was right, he should be honest with Mario, if he wanted their relationship to develop.

"I'll have to be. I'm just, I don't know what to say. He's unbelievable, I don't think I've ever loved anyone like him" Marco muttered partly to himself.

"Okay I hear you, he's amazing and everything" laughed Marcel. "Now go back to him, I suppose most of the waffles are already done" he added.

"Yes, actually they are. Thanks for your help" Marco said pleased with his effort, but he couldn't have done this without Marcel. 

"No problem. But I want to meet him okay? He has really changed you. You're have been a lot happier ever since he has been around. 

"Yes, of course. We'll just have to find time" Marco said even though he wasn't sure at all when they'd meet. Mario was definitely shy around new people and meeting Marcel would be quit a step.

"Okay well good bye now" Marco said, and then hung up, because now he needed to get to Mario. Marco wouldn't forgive himself if he would be up already. 

He took the waffles on to a big tray and also took some whipped cream and strawberries with him, he was really surprised that he had found all of this stuff from his cabinets.  
Hi tiptoed to the bedroom, where Mario was still asleep, but now he had curled himself around a huge pillow because Marco wasn't there anymore. 

Marco put the tray on the bedside table, lifted the blanket a little bit and carefully spooned himself around Mario. 

Luckily Mario still hadn't waken up, so Marco sighed happily, and then began to wake him up, in the sweetest possible way he could. 

He gently began kissing his cheek, and then making his way down his jawline, until Mario's eyelids began fluttering open and he murmured something inaudibly.

"Good morning love" Marco said as he turned so that he was able to look at Mario in the eyes.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mario tried to open his eyes, he was very much still asleep but Marco's caresses had woken him up, and he wouldn't be exaggerating if he said that this was one of his happiest mornings ever. 

"Good morning love" he heard Marco say and at that very same moment his eyes flew open. Marco was looking back at him with the sweetest look ever, his hair was a bit messy and his eyes were sparkling. 

"Good morning honey" Mario said maybe a bit cheekily. He got a reaction out of Marco, who immediately attacked him, and pressed him down to the mattress, covering him with countless kisses. 

Mario's body expectedly reacted to Marco's gentle caressing and only when he whined a bit, Marco stopped. He was out of breath himself and when Marco looked at him, he had to say:  
"Thanks for the best waking up ever, I love you" 

"I love you too Sunny, but this wasn't it yet." Marco said and then, when he left Mario's side, and Mario was about to complain, before he saw Marco getting a huge tray from the bedside table, and a delicious smell filled the room. 

"Surprise" Marco said as he got back next to Mario, and put the tray in his lap. 

"You made breakfast! Waffles!" Mario said as he looked at the tray bewildered and looked at Marco who was grinning at him. 

"Yes, I wanted to surprise my beautiful boyfriend" Marco said as he snickered a bit. 

"How did you know how to do this?" Mario asked him, feeling incredible happiness by Marco's words.

"I called Marcel... But I did it all by myself, just for you" Marco said and then he took one of the forks and one of the knives and sliced one of the waffles, before putting some whipped cream on it. 

"Try this" he said as he held the fork in the air and Mario opened his mouth. The waffle melted in his mouth, and it was absolutely delicious. 

"Wow Marco, I'm so proud of you. Thank you so much, this is delicious" Mario said as he had swallowed the bite.

"Anything for you" Marco answered as he made another slice of waffle for Mario, and after that they were both just feeding each other, sharing quick kisses in between, and just feeling pure love.

It was the last bite which Marco made for Mario, and Mario took it in his mouth, but a bit of whipped cream was left on his cheek. He was about to wipe it off with his hand but he didn't because Marco stopped him. 

"You've got something there" he said as he but the tray aside and leaned closer. Marco licked the whipped cream off the corner of Mario's mouth, and when Marco's lips met Mario's passion exploded. Mario's desire for Marco hadn't faded away during the breakfast at all, Marco had been so sexy laying next to him only in his boxers.

Now when Marco kissed him, he kissed him back with all that he got, his tongue gently battling out of dominance with Marco's. He was going to take matters to his own hands, but he didn't have the time to do so because with the next smooth movement Marco pressed him against the mattress and then straddled him. 

"Oh Marco" Mario moaned as Marco began moving gently, their erections brushing together in a torturous rhythm. Marco leaned down again, kissing Mario until he couldn't hold back his moans anymore, and moved back to Mario's neck. 

Now Marco wasn't so gentle anymore, he was intentionally marking Mario, and Mario loved it. He loved being Marco's, surrendering to his touch.

Marco was still moving his hips and Mario could feel how his manhood already leaked precum through his boxers. It was going to be too much any second, when Marco parted his lips, and moaned. 

"Oh my God, Mario" his shout echoed in the air, as he threw his head back, trying to hold back to the last piece of self control he had. 

Mario felt exactly the same so he pulled Marco back down for a rough kiss, all about teeth and their mouths clashing together. Marco though pushed himself away suddenly and dropped a bit lower, so that he was kissing Mario's chest. 

He began to kiss his way lower, once again giving Mario's nipples some special attention. His circled his mouth around them and even bit a bit. This time Mario knew what to expect so he enjoyed it even more, feeling nothing more than pure bliss. Then, Marco moved to Mario's navel, and he was getting dangerously close to Mario's groin, when he asked:

"Mario, please can I blow you?" He breathed heavily, and Mario needed to gasp for air. 

"Yes, Marco please" he said as he didn't hesitate a moment. Marco smiled at him just for a moment, before he moved Mario's boxers out of the way and freed his incredibly hard cock.   
Mario nearly came the moment Marco lowered his head and then, licked over his pulsing shaft. Mario felt so incredibly good, experiencing feelings he had thought couldn't exist. He desperately tried to buck his hips up, and Marco pressed him even more forcefully to the mattress. 

Then, without any further warning Marco kissed the head of Mario's cock, and took him completely in his mouth. 

"Marco oh my God" Mario screamed, he felt so incredibly good, the heat of Marco's mouth surrounding his cock. Mario knew that he wasn't going to last long, as he felt a massive orgasm building in his groin. The pressure and pleasure was becoming almost unbearable and he knew that he was going to come the very next second. 

"Marco, I'm going to- Oh God" Mario screamed as he came hard, feeling the most perfect orgasm he had ever had take over him. Storms of shivers attacked his body and he felt so good, oh so good as he shot his load straight down Marco's throat. 

He came down from his high for a good while, when he hard Marco wrapping himself around him and holding him tight. 

"Wow thanks Marco" he said as he finally came to his senses.

"Don't worry, believe me, I enjoyed it a lot too" Marco said with a wink, and then pressed his still hard manhood against Mario's thigh, and Mario understood. 

"Let me make you scream and shout my name" he said and winked at Marco, before his hand slipped to Marco's boxers.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Marco was laying on the couch keeping Mario in his arms. They had just eaten, and now they were just enjoying themselves, watching TV together.

He could sense that Mario was somehow restless, and his thoughts proved to be right, when Mario got of his lap to sit next to him. 

"Marco yesterday at the hospital, I saw my parents" he said in a serious voice. 

"Okay...?" Marco said, not knowing how he should react. 

"You see that, I didn't tell them about the accident. I'm angry at them, because they never saw that I had troubles when I was a child, but now when it was obvious that I'm injured they understood that something was wrong" Mario continued and Marco think he understood. He remembered how Mario had told him about his problems and how his parents hadn't noticed that everything was wrong with him.

"And how did they react?" Marco asked gently, getting a bit closer to Mario and put his arm around his shoulder when he saw his distress. 

"They were worried, or they pretended to be worried, I really can't be sure. However, that is not the point. The point is, that when we talked they found out that I'm in a relationship, and they assume that it's a girl" Mario sighed and Marco watched him. 

"So you haven't come out to them?" Marco asked just to be sure. 

"No I haven't. But I should. And I was going to ask, if I ever do, would you... Would you come with me, and you know be there as my boyfriend?" Mario asked and Marco was about to burst. Mario's insecurity was hurting him so much, of course he would be there. 

"Mario, I'll always be there for you. I will come with you" Marco said and kissed Mario's cheek gently. 

"You really would do that to me?" Mario asked in between the kisses, and in return Marco kissed him a bit harder. 

"I would" Marco said now seriously and looked at Mario. He decided to ask him a question he had wanted to in the first place.

"Do you realize how much people care about you Mario?" He asked, seriously looking at Mario deep in the eyes. Mario turned his gaze and looked back at his hands, trying to avoid the question. Marco was waiting patiently, he needed Mario to be open with him, and he knew that eventually Mario would say something. They stayed like that for minutes, until Mario finally spoke up:

"It's just hard to think that way" he whispered in a weak voice, and Marco just had to hug him tighter.

"Mario, I understand that it might be hard. You have been rejected, and I understand that changing your perspective might be hard" Marco said and then again waited for Mario to answer. He had been longing to say these words, he needed Mario to understand that he was loved, and he will forever be loved.

"It is hard" he whispered again, and Marco could see how he had closed his eyes, probably trying to keep his tears to himself. This almost broke Marco's heart, he didn't want to see Mario like this, so vulnerable. He gently kissed his eyelids before he began speaking again:

"Mario you need to understand this, I have told you this before, but I want you to really understand this. I love you. You're perfect, you're precious and you're a person who I care about, a person who I can't imagine my life without. You have changed me Mario, you have brought some sunshine in my life" Marco said, almost overwhelmed by his own emotions. Every word he had said was absolutely true, and he was close to tears himself, but he needed to keep strong.

"How can I bring sunshine to your life when I'm like this" Mario asked and opened his eyes, to look at Marco. Mario's eyes were a bit swollen and red, in a desperate attempt to keep the tears to himself. 

"Mario, you have to believe me. You. Are. Worth. It. All." Marco said emphasizing every word. Mario needed to believe him, he just had to. 

Mario looked at Marco with a heartbreaking expression on his face, before he looked down at his lap again. Mario was taking deep breaths and he was trying to keep himself together. Marco saw this, and just took an even tighter hold of his loved one. 

"It's okay Mario, it's okay, I got you now" he said and that was all it took for Mario to start crying right there and then. He broke down into hysterical crying and sobs. Marco was almost sure that he cried too, a few tears escaping from the corners of his eyes. He hated to see Mario like this, hurt and crying, more broken than ever before. 

"I love you, hush, it's alright" Marco kept whispering as he held Mario tightly against his chest. He felt that his shirt was already wet from Mario's tears, and he kept whispering soothing words to Mario's ears as he calmed down, minute by minute, he was getting calmer. Only a few sobs escaped him, and he heard Mario whisper in the most heartbreaking way he had ever heard:

"It- It's just... ha- ha- hard to believe" Mario said and then sighed deeply, only a few tears escaping his eyes anymore. 

"Mario I know but please tell me something. Say me that I love you, and you love me" Marco asked, as he lifted Mario's face to look at his eyes.

"I love you... And y- you love me" Mario said and looked at Marco, his eyes full of love and gratefulness. 

"And that's what matters" Marco said as he now let Mario to get himself together, and just let him stay like that, in his arms. 

"I'm sorry I broke down like that" Mario said after several minutes, wiping the tears of his eyes. He was thinking about telling Mario the one thing he thought that could make him feel better.

"Mario it's alright. You needed to know. And you know what, there's a thing I wasn't supposed to tell you" Marco said, as he couldn't keep the secret anymore. 

"What is it?" Mario asked curiously, his eyes finally showing up a different expression than sad.

"During the training, Kloppo told the team about your accident. They were all very concerned about you, and sad. They wanted to surprise you, they're kind of throwing a party tomorrow." Marco said ad he could see how Mario's eyes lit up, and his expression changed.

"Really?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, but don't tell them that I told you that!" Marco smiled at Mario, and the next thing he knew, was Mario jumping to his neck and kissing him furiously. 

"Thank you Marco" he said. 

"I love you Sunny" Marco said and the relaxed kissing his boyfriend. He was thinking about what tomorrow would bring to them.

But, what now was important, was the apparently still broken Mario, laying in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about it being sad but... yeah :(   
> I hope Marco being the way he is makes you feel better.
> 
> And I noticed over 50 000 words. Wow. This is all because of you guys, I never would've thought I'd get such a positive receptions with such a delicate subject.   
> THANK YOU SO MUCH ! <3 YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME :)


	24. Out of sight but not hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely readers ! :)   
> Here I am again, with another chapter, I guess I'm addicted to writing :P  
> Thank you so much for all the amazing and incredible feedback, it means so much to me, and brings me happiness. Pleeease keep going :3 <3   
> I know that I say this every time, but it really is true and I can't keep thanking enough :)  
> This chapter is a bit smaller than the previous ones but I didn't unfortunately have a lot of time today.   
> Anyways enjoy, and tell me what you think :)   
> *sends virtual hugs*

"Are you sure you will be fine?" Marco asked for the thousand time just to be sure.   
When they had waken up, Mario had assured Marco that he was fine enough to go to work again, even though he still needed the crutches to get around.

"Marco, I swear to God if you ask one more time..." Mario tried to say in a threatening way, even though Marco knew that he was secretly touched by the care Marco gave him.

"I'm just worried, I won't be able to look after you all the time" Marco said as he opened Mario the car door, and helped him inside. 

"Marco, I will be fine, lets just go before we're late" Mario complained and Marco went to the drives seat and started the engine. 

"I know, I'm just worried" Marco sighed and took Mario's hand in his. 

"You don't have to, as soon as you're done training, I'll be waiting for you in the dressing room" Mario said and smiled at Marco. "I think I'll ask Fabian to pick me up, I'll have to get some clothes from home anyway" he added. 

"Okay, I'll wait for you there" Marco said as he smiled, he couldn't wait to see Mario as soon as he would get out of training. 

"So how you will explain to the guys that you brought me here?" Mario asked. 

"Well, I think that they'll be too busy telling you about the party they're throwing tonight, but if they do ask something, I'll figure something out" Marco answered him and spread into a warm smile. 

"I'll try to act surprised" Mario winked as Marco stopped the car. 

"You better try to, or they'll immediately blame me" he said as he got off the car to help Mario with his crutches. 

"Why would they suspect you?" Mario asked as they began walking. 

"Well you know, they have noticed that we've become good friends, only thing they don't know is that there is something more in it" Marco explained as he remember how Auba and some other players had been asking him about were they friends, and Marco had admitted it, of course. 

"Well, we'll just have to be careful so that they won't start suspecting." Mario said. 

"Mario, I won't be hiding away from you. I will keep close to you, and I don't care if they get some assumptions." Marco said in a very protective way, he wasn't going to let Mario feel "left" by him.

Mario was jus gaping at him, and he was about to say something when they were interrupted, by Carl opening the door in front of him.

"Oh hello Mario! Nice to see that you're better already! How's your leg?" Carl asked. 

"Very well, I'm so happy to be back at work" Mario said and smiled widely. 

"Speaking of work, I have a proposition for you, shall we go and have a talk?" Carl asked motioning towards his office.

"Yeah sure" Mario said shooting one last look to Marco, who was left standing there, what kind of a proposition would Carl have?

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mario sat on one of the benches on the locker room, feeling nothing less than pure happiness and a only a little bit of anxiety. 

He was happy, because of the chance Carl had offered him, he couldn't wait to try it out, and, especially tell Marco about it. Nevertheless he still felt a bit of anxiety, because, well, he was supposed to be invited to the party, but, you never know. 

He waited for Marco, fiddling with his smartphone, before he finally heard someone walk to the dressing room, and he wasn't even surprised when he saw that it was Marco.

"Mario! You're here, is everything alright?" Marco asked, a little out of breath, all sweaty because of the exercises, and sat next to Mario. 

"Yes Marco, everything is fine." Mario answered, and he was about to continue, before all the another players were suddenly around them.

Mario was asked about his injury numerous times, and all the players were nice, all very friendly with him, and he could see that something was coming, when Auba finally spoke up:

"Mario, listen were throwing a party today, you're coming and that was not a question" he just informed and the other people in the locker room began laughing. 

"Way to go Pierre, we were talking about actually breaking the news in a different way. Every time a player gets injured, we get together. You're now a part of us, and you'll have the same thing too" Sebastian said, and Mario felt a warm feeling spreading through his chest. 

"So are you coming?" Asked Mats and looked at Mario in an encouraging way.

"Yeah, I suppose I am. Thanks a lot guys" Mario said and then he felt his mobile vibrate, and it was a message from Fabian, informing him that he was there already. 

"Sorry, I have to go, where should I be and when? He asked when he got up, and Marco flinched, he must have probably thought about getting up to help Mario again.

"Don't worry, I'll come pick you up" Marco said before anybody had time to say anything. 

"Okay, just text me then" Mario said without thinking and then he was out of the door, knowing that there was a rather awkward silence in the locker room now. 

He limped to the place where Fabian's car was located, and when he saw that Fabian got out of the car rapidly as soon as he saw him, he remembered that Fabian didn't know about his little accident. 

"Mario what the hell is wrong with you?!" He asked, closing the distance between him and and Mario before Mario was even near the car. 

"Ugh, well, when we left your place Marco was taking me home and then I was crossing the street when a car came by really fast and hit me. It's nothing that serious, it's just a bad bruising but it's fine" Mario said and began limping to the car, hoping that Fabian would understand him.

"So Marco got you into this!?" He said nearly shouting and Mario was caught off guard. 

"No! What do you mean?!" Mario said not believing his ears. 

"I just don't want him to hurt you" Fabian said as he finally let Mario to climb in the car. 

"Fabian, don't tell me that you're thinking that Marco isn't good for me! He's the best thing that has ever happened to me, he has brought me nothing but happiness" Mario confessed and looked at Fabian who was just staring at the road.

"I understand that you think that he's a good guy, but, I just don't want to see you broken again if this ends up badly" Fabian said and then shut up. 

Mario didn't know what to say, he just couldn't believe it. This wouldn't end up badly right? Marco loved him, didn't he?

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Marco was eagerly knocking on Mario's door. He had agreed with him to pick him up when they had been texting after Marco had gotten out of the training facilities. 

When he had gotten home, he had felt so empty without Mario there, so, he wanted to see him again as son as possible.

"I'm coming" he heard Mario screaming from behind the door. 

He waited leaning against the door, when Mario finally opened on the door. Mario was hopping on his healthy leg, and Marco immediately supported him. 

"You shouldn't have hopped here" he complained. 

"I didn't, I have the crutches there, we're ready to go" he said and pointed at the crutches leaning against the door. 

"You got all ready by yourself?! I should've helped you" Marco said. He had actually quite waited to help Mario getting dressed.

"I'm fine, Marco's. Let's just go now, I'm excited." Mario said and then began limping again, leaving a bewildered Marco behind him. Marco quickly followed him, and Mario's cheerful mood was caught up by him. 

Mario was chatting with him constantly, and he couldn't help but be happy for Mario, though, he was also a little worried. He hoped that nothing would go wrong at the party, it was highly unlikely, but he couldn't be sure. He could only hope that they'd have a great evening, and possibly an even greater night.

The drive to Auba's house wasn't long, and when they finally got there, Marco helped Mario out of the car, and then went to ring the doorbell.

"Are you nervous?" He asked Mario.

"Kind of, but I think it will go well" Mario smiled at him, and at the same moment, Auba opened the door. 

"Hey guys!" He greeted and let them inside. The atmosphere was already very cosy and Marco and Mario just joined the rest of the guys. Mario seemed to be relaxed as he sat next to Marco, of course.

Mario began openly talking with people and Marco was very glad to witness it. He wasn't going to leave Mario's side though, so he just sat there next to Mario and enjoyed the evening. 

"Mario are you happy with your job?" Neven asked all of a sudden. 

"Yeah, actually I have some news. Today, Carl told me that one of the team doctors that you always have during the matches, is about to retire. He wanted me to try the job, and see if I'm any good at it." Mario informed and Marco swore he was about to burst. This could mean that Mario could be able to be with Marco during matches too, and he would be able to travel with the team also. 

"Oh Mario that's awesome!" Marco said and then hugged at Mario, not realizing that they were in public. He was so incredibly happy about Mario, he didn't want to hide it.   
They got a few weird looks from his teammates but eventually all of the other players also complimented Mario, and Mario was sparkling, he looked so happy again, and Marco just wanted to kiss him. 

No, actually, he needed to kiss him. He nudged at Mario's hand a little bit just before he got up, to give him a hint.

"I'm going to get something to drink" he said and winked at his eye in a seductive way. 

Mario's eyes grew big and he looked around, to see that no one was around them and then he winked at him too.

"I might need to use the bathroom, he said and got up with Marco. 

They made they're way to the kitchen, but before they reached it, Marco turned Mario to the hallway, and gently pressed him lightly against the wall. 

"Oh God, how I love you" he said before he pressed his lips on Mario's, and kissed him.  
They had just connected their lips, when they heard someone gasping behind them.


	25. Take me home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey you guys :)  
> I'm here with another chapter I'm not sure how did I manage to write this but here it is :)  
> I dedicate this chapter to Blue_Night, who gave me such a boost with my writing, thank you so much dear.  
> I'd also like to especially everyone who has been commenting, and most of all I'd like to thank stillworkingonme, Nara, Phoebegleek and Inspector_Sherlock who have been commenting to most of the chapters! Thank you so much!  
> The feedback I have once again gotten made my day, it made me so so so so so so happy :') as always please continue, *sends hugs*  
> So this chapter is here, and I just found out that I have some unexpected work to do tomorrow, so I'll have to see how long it takes, and depending on that I'm not sure if I'll be able to update tomorrow.  
> Anyways enjoy this one, tell me what you think, and see you again very soon :)

When Mario heard some class shattering, his instinctive reaction was to hold on to Marco tighter.

First he had heard someone gasp and he had immediately tried to pull away from Marco, but he hadn't let him go. He knew that someone had seen them, witnessed their kiss and intimacy. And now, that someone also knew that they were more than friends. 

Immediately after the gasp he had hear a glass shattering, dropping on the floor, and he clung to Marco now, terribly afraid. 

"Hush Mario it's alright" Marco said but Mario could hear from his voice that he was shocked too. 

Mario dared to look up a bit and he saw Auba, standing there in the middle of the hall way, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. He stood there completely still, he had dropped the glass he had been holding, and it was now shattered on the floor. Mario looked at his shocked look, and he needed to try to keep up the appearances, for Marco. He pushed himself away from Marco and made and desperate attempt to convince Auba:

"I swear this is not what it looks like" Mario said, not knowing how he'd explain this situation. 

"No, it is exactly what it looks like" Marco said and pulled Mario closed again, to half hug him. 

Auba was still standing there looking first at Marco and then back at Mario, repeating this multiple times. Mario's heart was racing as he waited for his reaction. He was nervous and a little relieved at the same time, because if Auba had had a bad reaction to this, he would've already reacted. 

"What's going on?" Asked now Mats who ran from behind the corner. He stopped  
immediately after he saw how Marco was still embracing Mario and Mario was shaking a bit, when Auba still kept looking at them. 

"What's going on? Why is the glass broken?" He continued when no one said anything.

"I uhm" Auba mumbled and looked at Marco.

"Mats knows" Marco said to him, and Auba relaxed a bit. 

"I saw them ehm, kiss" he said and looked at Mats. 

"Oh" was all Mats said as he looked at Marco and the still shaking Mario who was glued to Marco's hide. 

"And I hope that you're fine with it" Marco said with a serious voice and Mario felt his grip on him tightening. 

"Yes! I mean of course, I didn't want this to look like.. I'm just shocked you know" Auba said with his broken German and then smiled at them kindly. 

"That's good" Marco said and then loosened his shoulders relaxing a little bit, and Mario did too, though he still didn't dare to say anything. 

"I mean I just didn't see this coming, I thought that Mario might be, you know... But I always thought that you were straight Marco" Auba continued and again Mario couldn't believe his ears. 

"Yes, but even though you now know, we'd appreciate it if you'd keep this to yourself. We don't want to-" Marco began but Auba interrupted him. 

"Yes, yes of course I won't tell anyone" Auba said and nodded for his approval.

"Thank you" Marco breathed and then turned to Mario who was still glued to his side, a little fear in his eyes. 

"It's alright" Marco said and then placed a quick kiss on top off Mario's head, completely ignoring all the other people in the hallway. 

"Well, I guess that this changes things a little bit" Mats said and sighed, looking at the shattered glass. 

"How?" Marco asked, suddenly sounding almost angry. "This isn't an any different relationship" he said. 

"No, Marco I meant that if you don't want to be out as a couple in public yet, you'll have to be a bit more careful. And I also think that you should be honest, I bet the team would take this well, but it's your decision of course" Mats said and Marco sighed. Mario knew that Mats' words were true, and that they'd need to be careful.

"Yes, we'll have to see. This is just a bit new to both of us, but we'll find a way to deal with all of this" Marco said and turned to Mario. "I promise you Sunny" he whispered a little more quiet.

Mario was finally going to say something before a shout echoed from the living room through the music. 

"Did something happen?" Shouted Sebastian and all of the men reacted. 

"Okay I don't think that this is the right place to speak about this." Mats addressed.

"I'm just gonna clean this up" Auba said and went to the kitchen, after he smiled at Marco and Mario kindly. 

"I think we're leaving, we have to get up early tomorrow anyway" Marco said and looked at Mario. Mario just smiled at him gratefully, he honestly didn't think that he was going to be able to go back to where all the other players were anymore. 

"Okay, uhm I'll tell them that Mario got sick, or something" Mats mumbled and then left, sensing that Marco and Mario needed time together. 

Mario relaxed as soon as he saw that no one else was around them anymore, and leaned against Marco. 

"Come on Sunny, let's go to the car" Marco said gently, and took Mario's crutches in his other hand, while he was still supporting Mario.

Mario limped next to Marco, and when he finally was in the car, he sighed out of relief. Marco circled the car and started the engine. 

"Sunny, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Marco asked sounding stressed.

"Yes, it was just..." Mario sighed. 

"I know, I'm sorry Mario, if I hadn't kissed you, this would've never happened." Marco said.

"Marco, it isn't your fault! Did you hear Auba, he said that I look gay, Robert said that, my brother said that! It is because of me!" Mario said, feeling defeated, Marco couldn't be with him if this continued. 

"Mario no! Don't think that you look gay, it isn't your fault" Marco tried to convince him.

"No Marco, it is true. Everyone seems to think that way." Mario stressed and continued being stubborn. 

"Mario I-" Marco began but Mario had something else in mind.

"Listen, what if someone finds out! Even the team knowing might me hard, but imagine if the press finds out!" Mario cried and covered his face with his hands. 

"Okay now Mario listen to me. As I told you I would tell the world if I could. I don't care if the team finds out, that just wasn't the best situation. We'll have to plan it. When it comes to press, as long as we are careful and don't get them any proves, we won't have any problems. I don't care about rumors, there are countless of them all the time. I just want to be with you Mario, at all cost" Marco ended his speech and grabbed Mario's hand, before turning his gaze back to the road. 

"I will try to be careful, I promise" Mario said and sighed, it could be worse after all. Marco seemed to understand the risks, but he still stayed with Mario, and Mario couldn't be more grateful.

"Are you still fine with meeting my parents though, or do you think it will cause suspicions?" Mario added, wanting to change the topic.

"I'm very fine with that Mario. Will just have to find time. Tomorrow we have the game against Köln, luckily it isn't far away so it's only a day trip. How about some day next week?" Marco asked, trying to lighten up the mood. 

"Sure I will call them tomorrow" Mario said and only now did he look around. They were on the highway, going to Marco's house. 

"Where are we going?" He asked, he thought that Marco would drop him off to his own place, not that he minded if he'd spend the night at Marco's. 

"Home" Marco answered just like that. 

"So I'm going to spend the night at your place?" Mario asked just to be sure.

"Yes, our home. I didn't know how to say this but I was actually hoping that you would spend there the weekend. Or a bit longer..." Marco left the question hanging in the air. 

"You mean that I would stay with you, like live there?" Mario asked again, he couldn't  
believe his ears. Did Marco really want him to stay with him, through day and night? He had dreamed about being with someone, not being alone, and now Marco had asked him, he hadn't even tried to bring it out himself.

"Yes, as long as you want it of course" Marco asked and turned to look at Mario. 

"Yes! Of course I do!" Mario shouted happily, his mood and changed rapidly, if Marco had meant to cheer him up, he had definitely succeeded. 

"Good then" Marco just smiled at him.

"But, could we get some stuff from my place, like my toothbrush" Mario said but he knew he had to say something else too. "My medication is also there" he added a bit more quiet. 

"Of course we can" Marco said and took the next intersection to go to Mario's place.  
The rest of the drive was very happy, and Mario didn't feel so bad anymore, he was just happy to be with Marco again.

"Don't even think about going alone now" Marco said as Mario was about to get out of the car by himself. "Im not going to see you getting into another accident" Marco said as he followed Mario to his apartment and then when he stood by the door, he asked:

"Can I help you some how?" 

"Uhm well, I'm going to get the medication, there should be a bag in my bedroom, it should be in the closet, you could look for it" Mario said before he thought it trough. He went to the kitchen and got the pills, and then went to the bedroom. When he got there he saw how Marco was standing in front of the cabinet, holding one of Mario's shirts in his arms. Mario could see that it was the MRXI monkey emoji shirt, he had been sleeping with it, and now Marco had found it. Mario had no idea what Marco would think but he could only hope that it would be a good reaction. 

Marco turned to look at him, his eyes big with amazement, and he asked:

"You have one of these?" 

"Yeah" Mario just said and blushed. "I slept in it" he said without further thinking. Marco must have seen his embarrassment because he came to Mario and took him in for a hug, and Mario was deeply relieved.

"You can see that I really liked you before you even knew it" Mario snickered as he could sense that Marco's reaction was the opposite that he had thought. 

"It seems so" Marco laughed. "You know what, I think it's extremely hot to think that you've slept in it" Marco whispered in Mario's ear. 

"I'm glad you like the idea" Mario snickered but then sighed. 

"What's wrong?" Marco asked as he noticed Mario's mood change.

"The nights alone weren't so nice." Mario just said, trying to suppress the memories he had about all the nights he had been alone in his bed, crying himself to sleep. 

"I'm sorry Mario. From now on you won't have to spend nights alone" Marco said and hugged Mario even tighter. 

"What about when you'll go to play somewhere far?" Mario asked. 

"Mario, then you must remember this: you have a piece of my heart, so even though we'll have to be apart, you'll never be alone" Marco said and a warm feeling spread through Mario's chest, maybe Marco was right.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Marco was laying on the bed with Mario in his arms just wondering about everything that had happened today. 

It had been a rough day with Auba finding out about them. Mario hadn't taken it so well, and he seemed to think that it was his fault. Marco had tried to assure him that it wasn't, because it really wasn't. 

Marco was struggling too though, because he really wanted to tell everybody about his relationship with Mario. Though he knew that it wasn't possible. He couldn't even imagine if the press would find out. He felt him shivering a bit even because of the thought of it, and Mario snuggled closer to kiss his cheek. 

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Marco looked at Mario and again his scars caught his attention. Mario had learned to be comfortable enough around Marco not to wear his shirt when they slept, and now Marco could see all of the mostly fading scars. He couldn't imagine how Mario, a person who had been through so much, still worried about Marco.

"Mario I love you more than anything, you know that" Marco said out of the blue, and Mario's eyes grew bigger because of his amazement. 

"And I love you too, to the moon and back" he answered and gently kissed Marco on the lips. 

"Mario I want to promise you something" Marco said, convinced that he could do what he was planning.

"Okay?" Mario answered letting his head lay on Marco's chest. 

"I'm going to score a goal for you tomorrow" he said and smiled, because it will be perfect, he knew it. And Mario would see how much he loved him.


	26. Mixed emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll :)   
> This chapter is kind of a half a chapter because I'm going to post the rest of it tomorrow :)  
> However here this is. The amazing feedback I have gotten has been amazing and I wanted to post this already today for you guys! Please keep me motivated *hugs*  
> I needed some fluff after today's BVB game so here's a bit of it too :) (more in the next part;))  
> Enjoy this one, and tell me what you think :)

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Mario asked as he was giving Marco his coat.   
They had both overslept and now Marco was in a hurry if he wanted to make it to the bus. Mario was in a completely new territory, he never was late from anywhere and now he desperately tried to help Marco. 

"Yes, I think so" Marco said and then stopped at the door. He came closer to Mario and gave him a big kiss, not caring that he was in a hurry. Mario answered the kiss and tried to hold on to Marco, but at the same moment Marco backed off. 

"I have to go now, I really wish that you'd already be coming with us, but next time then. I'll be back in the evening" Marco said as he put on his shoes. 

"Me too, drive carefully." Mario said but then gathered a little courage before he asked: 

"can I use your car? I want to go and buy some food, I'll make us dinner" 

"If your leg feels fine enough, of course you can, all the keys are in the drawer right there" Marco said as he opened the door.

"Drive safe" Mario said, wishing that Marco didn't have to go. 

"I will Sunny, I'll be back before you even notice" Marco said and stepped out of the door. 

"I will still miss you" Mario sighed.

"Me too, every second we're apart." Marco said and blew a kiss at Mario's direction. "Maybe you should call your mother?" Marco shouted as he walked to one of his cars.

"I will" Mario said from the doorway and then Marco was off. Mario watched as Marco reversed and waved his hand and smiled at Mario as he drove off.

Mario waved back and sighed as he shut the door behind him and entered Marco's apartment. 

He looked around, and tried to postpone the two inevitable things he'd had to do today. He'd have to call his mother, and he also needed to google something.

He noticed how Marco wasn't the tidiest person, so he decided to clean up a bit, hoping that Marco wouldn't mind. They had left the dishes to the kitchen because of Marco's hurry so he began there, and then moved to the living room and to the bedroom, and it took him a good two hours to get everything done.

Then, he sat on the couch in the living room knowing that he couldn't run away from the phone call anymore. He started at his phone for a good while before he eventually pressed the call button. 

"Hello?" Asked his mother almost instantly after Mario had called. 

"Hi, it's me" Mario answered sounding probably the least enthusiastic person on earth. 

"Oh hello dear! How's your leg, everything good?" Asked Mario's mother. 

"Much better" Mario answered honestly. Today when he had woken up, it had only hurt a little bit, and when he had taken a painkiller, it hadn't hurt at all. 

"That's good dear! Nice to hear of you! Though, I do want to see you in person you know" his mother said and Mario sighed. He knew he had to see his mother but not in a family dinner with his expected girlfriend showing up. 

"Yeah, sure when shall we meet?" Mario tried, though he new his mother wouldn't forget bout his "girlfriend". 

"Well, some of the following days. How about the day after tomorrow?" His mother asked. 

"Yes, I'll have to... check that, but I guess it'll be fine" Mario said because he did need to see if it would be okay with Marco. 

"You need to check that from your girlfriend, don't you?" His mother asked and Mario could hear her smirking form the other end of the line. 

"No mom, I'm brining someone, but not my girlfriend" Mario said and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he had just said that, maybe his mother would figure everything out now?

"Oh, okay, just call me then" Mario's mother said, not sounding surprised at all. Mario   
though was pretty sure that she hadn't grasped the part that he'd be brining his boyfriend, but right now Mario was not going to explain it. Not through the phone. 

They kept talking for a while, catching up before Mario made an excuse to hang up, saying that he needed to do some shopping, which he did. 

But before that he'd need to do something else. 

Two nights ago, Marco had pleasured him in the most incredible way, and Mario hadn't given him the same back. He had been too afraid, he had no experience and he didn't know what was he supposed to do. Not to mention that he was terribly afraid of doing something wrong and in the worst case, hurting Marco. Marco had been so patient with him, all the way in their relationship and Mario did want to take it to a new level, at least for him it would be a new level. Marco had shown him very clear signs that he wanted more, and Mario did want to give it to him, Marco had made Mario so happy. 

He took a deep breath before he googled: "how to give a blowjob" and then he began scrolling. 

One hour later, he let the phone fall on the table and he buried his face in his hands. What the hell was he doing?! All this had just made him more worried! His so called research hadn't helped him at all. He knew that he just needed to trust in his guts, and be honest with Marco, but he also had read that Marco's 7.5 inches was going to be quite a challenge. He was definitely having mixed feelings, but he hoped that he could do it. 

Mario knew he needed something else to think right now, so he decided to check the situation in Marco's fridge. When he looked at it, he began wondering how on earth did Marco live, there was nearly nothing there and the poor man didn't even know how to cook.   
He decided to go to the supermarket, it wasn't very far but he didn't want to strain his leg anymore so he'd take Marco's car. Not to mention that he was thrilled to be able to drive Marco's Aston Martin. 

He took the keys and headed to the garage, where the car was and carefully climbed inside. When he heard the engine roar, he swore that he must've purred, it was such a thing for Mario to experience. 

He drove to the store through a little detour just to enjoy a bit. Then he went to the store and bought a lot of stuff, mostly because Marco really didn't have anything, and then the ingredients for the dinner he would make tonight. 

He payed for all the stuff and then went back to the parking lot, only to feel terror rush through his body.


	27. Brave in and out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll :)   
> Firstly I must say that you guys made me cry out of happiness, I was just rolling on the floor and mewling, that's how happy you made me with you incredible feedback! Please keep that going, I can't thank you enough ! :)  
> Dear Blue_Night, this chapter is for you, think of it as a gift. You have been so nice to me, and given me such a boost, thanks hun :)  
> This chapter is also for everyone who has been commenting, especially Inspector_Sherlock, stillworkingonme and Nara. You guys made my heart swell in happiness :') I feel so loved.  
> I also want to thank ArkanianP and Phoebegleek.   
> And be aware that I love every single one who has been giving me love back <3   
> This is the second part of the chapter I posted yesterday, what can I say, enjoy. I really enjoyed writing this one, and I think you'll like it as well ;)

Marco was sitting at the back of the buss with Mats when he heard his phone ringing. As soon as he saw that it was Mario, a smile formed on his face, but the smile faded away as soon as he answered the call:

"Marco thank God you answered!" Mario shouted at the other end of the line. 

"What Sunny, what's wrong?" Marco said as he got scared, he was hoping that nothing was wrong with Mario. He even shot Mats a look that had fear written all over it. 

"I eh... I took your car to the supermarket and now it's circled by fans and reporters, I don't know how to get out of here" Mario stressed and Marco could hear Mario's anxiety, he must be terrified right now. Marco felt like punching himself, of course someone might notice that it was his car, not many people had Aston Martins in Dortmund.

"How many?" Marco asked just to know how serious the situation was.

"About twenty" Mario said and sighed. 

"Mario, I know that this might sound hard. You'll just have to go through the people and when they see that it isn't me, they should leave you alone." Marco tried to say and hoped that his plan would work. 

"What if they take some pictures of me driving your car?" Mario asked, and God was he worried about Marco?

"Don't worry about it Sunny. It'll be fine, just go home and I'll be back as soon as I can. Try now, I'll stay at the line" Marco said.

"I'm scared" Mario whined.

"I know Mario but you must be brave. Marco said and then he heard Mario move. He heard a few excuse me mumbles through the line, and to Marco's misfortune, a few flashlight noises. Then, Marco sighed out of relief when he heard the car door close. 

"Okay I'm in" Mario sighed and he was clearly relieved. 

"You were very brave, I'm happy it went well" Marco said now smiling again. 

"Me too. I can't wait to see you again though" Mario added and Marco could hear that he was smiling. 

"Me neither, but remember what I promised you last night" Marco said and smirked.   
"I couldn't forget" Mario answered.

 

...

 

Marco was out of breath. Really out of breath. There was only two minutes left to play, he had run like crazy the entire game. Dortmund was winning only 0-1 and they couldn't allow any goals going in. 

Just then, he was in the midfield when the rest of the team was defending, but then suddenly Mats cleared the ball and it was flying directly at Marco. Marco controlled the ball with his chest and began running to the opposition goal. He saw only one defender in front of him, and he knew that this was his chance. He needed to score. 

He accelerated his speed and faced the defender. Then, he looked at him in the eyes, and before he had any time to react he nutmegged him and ran to the goal. The goalkeeper left his goal and Marco saw his chance, so he chipped the ball. Marco watched in slow motion as the ball went over the goalkeeper and then hit the back of the net. 

He had done it, he had just scored for Mario and now was his time to celebrate. He pointed at the sun that was shining almost directly above him, blew kisses towards the sun and tapped at his heart. He still had time so he looked at the camera and draw a big M on his chest with his finger, before all of his teammates gathered around him. No one else but Mats shot him a knowing look and Marco just blushed, lucky that no one else said a word. 

 

...

 

Marco opened the door to his apartment and as soon as he closed the door, he felt a warm body wrapping around him.

"Welcome back home" Mario said and hugged him tightly, and how did Marco love hearing him say that. 

"I'm happy to be back" he mumbled before Mario silenced him with an urgent kiss, straight on the lips. Marco was surprised by Mario's determination, he was definitely taking control over their kiss, and Marco just let him explore his mouth with his tongue. 

He pressed their bodies even closer but Mario had other ideas, he shrugged the coat off Marco's shoulders and then pulled away. He looked at Marco with his eyes full of last as he took off his shirt and threw it away. 

Marco's own lust was immediately awoken as he saw how eager Mario was, he saw his perfect boyfriend's toned chest only a half a meter away from him and he groaned out lout. Mario heard this and smirked, obviously pleased that he could draw such a reaction from Marco. 

Mario came closer and with one swift movement he took of Marco's own shirt. He then hugged Marco again even tighter and Marco moaned to the touch, Mario felt so perfect against his skin and feeling Mario's naked skin send electric jolts through his body. 

Mario kissed him again, now even more forcefully and Marco couldn't even describe the arousal he felt. He tried to push is hips against Mario's to search friction for his painfully hard manhood that was still trapped in his jeans. Mario kept kissing him though, not making any effort to relieve Marco more.

"Ahh Mario" Marco moaned as he Mario moved to his throat, both of them were breathless because of their kiss. Only then did Marco look at his apartment for the first time, and he noticed that it was spotless, and there was a delicious smell coming form the kitchen.

"Mario what, what did you do here, what about the dinner?" Marco mumbled in a desperate way because he was silenced by his own moan. Mario had moved to kiss his ear and oh God his ear was so sensitive.

"I wanted to thank you for the goal, the dinner can wait" Mario said as he moved back to Marco's neck again, now pushing his groin a little closer to Marco's. 

"So you liked it?" Marco asked, he couldn't help himself.

"Yes, Marco I love you" Mario said and then came even closer and kissed Marco hungrily, and Marco couldn't help himself.

"Are you sure you aren't hungry?" He asked cheekily as he began kissing Mario's neck, and brushed their rock hard cocks together.

"You dork just get me to bed already" Mario moaned and Marco snickered, he didn't need any more reassuring, he took Mario in his lap and carried him to the bedroom.   
Mario never stopped kissing him, but when he laid down on the bed, he pulled Marco with him. 

Marco was surprised when he felt how strong Mario was, when he took the hold of Marco and pressed him against the mattress. He paused for a little while to look at Marco in the eyes and Marco wondered what was wrong, just a moment ago Mario and been more than eager to get to bed with Marco, and now he hesitated. 

"Look Marco I've never done this before so if I do some thing wrong you must tell me" Mario said with a firm expression on his face, but still the same arousal was visible. 

"Mario, you don't have to do anything you don't want, but of course I will tell you" Marco assured him, and then Mario smiled at him.

"I've been dreaming of doing this for so long" Mario said and then he kissed Marco, now with all that he might and pressed their bodies together. Marco tried to take a hold Mario's arms, but Mario was faster than him. He pinned Marco's hands on his sides, making it impossible for Marco to move.

All this aroused Marco even more, and felt how Mario moved lower, kissing his way down his chest. He paused for a while on his nipples and caressed them carefully, but oh for Marco it was so perfect. He had waited for Mario to take him like this for such a long time, and now when he did, Marco was pretty sure that he wouldn't last long. 

Mario moved lower and gave each muscle in his six pack a kiss, and then he kissed his navel softly.

"Oh Mario" Marco sighed softly as he felt Mario's grip on him tightening. He was embarrassingly close to his orgasm, only because of Mario's gentle caresses. 

He had to gasp a bit when he felt Mario opening his belt and throw it away. Was Mario actually going to do what Marco thought he would do?

Apparently yes, because the next thing Mario did was open Marco's jeans and push them down to his ankles accompanied with his boxers. 

Marco looked at Mario in the eyes and Marco gave him an encouraging smile. Mario really did seem to want to do this and Marco didn't want him to be afraid.

Then, Mario took Marco's cock in his hand and gave it a few gentle strokes, and Marco could already feel his orgasm building up rapidly. He tried to hold on for Mario, he knew that he needed some time. He was already letting out embarrassing whines, and he threw his head back to the pillows. 

That's when he felt Mario's tongue licking through his shaft and he looked back, and seeing Mario down at him like that almost made him come. Marco already moaned very loud and that excited Mario enough to continue, so he placed a quick kiss on the tip of Marco's cock before he took Marco's proud manhood in his mouth. 

The tight heat of Mario's mouth spread an unbearable amount of pleasure running through Marco body and Marco really had to control himself not to buck up his hips and thrust to Mario's mouth.

Now, Mario moved his head carefully up and down, pushing even more of Marco's cock in his mouth and when Marco hit the back of Mario's throat he was almost sure that he saw stars.

Mario continued this with more certainty gained because of Marco's shouts of pleasure and he even dared to suck a bit. That was when Marco felt that all this was becoming too much to him so he quickly pushed Mario gently away from him, before he came hard all over his stomach. 

Mario watched there, as Marco tried to catch his breath again. And when he felt that he could breathe again, he said to Mario.

"Oh love that was perfect" as it was his time to pushe Mario to the bed and rapidly undress the rest of his clothes. He knew by experience that Mario's arousal was so strong that it must already be hurting him so he didn't waste anytime as he blew Mario with even more intensity. 

Mario didn't last long, as he had suspected, and he came very soon, shooting his load is own Marco's throat in fast jets. 

"Oh my God Marco" Mario said after Marco had taken a towel and cleaned up the mess he had created. 

"Hush love. I have no words to describe how much I love you" Marco said.

"So you enjoyed it?" Mario asked.

"Yes, very much" Marco said and kissed Mario's sweet cheek gently. "I'll have to score more goals more often from now on" he added cheekily and heard Mario laugh a little bit.

 

Later that evening, they ate the delicious meal Mario and made, and then fell asleep completely exhausted. But none of them knew how they would wake up the next morning.


	28. Brilliant strategy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)  
> Firstly thank you so much, the comments made me so so happy again *tears of joy* big hugs to all of you. Please keep sending me feedback and making me happy :) when I'm happy I write faster and I want to make you happy by writing :)  
> This chapter goes to all of the people mentioned in the last chapter, and dear Blue_Night, thanks for the hint ;)  
> So here's another chapter, I couldn't help but write about all those things, I hope you like them, and tell me what you think :)  
> And I have a question, I might not be able to finish the entire chapter tomorrow, but would you like me to post a half of it?  
> \+ also I read a rumor that Mario might be coming back to Dortmund, I'm having feels...

"Marcel what the hell?" Was the shout that woke Mario up. 

Poor Mario jumped in the air, he had just been peacefully sleeping on top of Marco, embracing him, and now he was hiding behind Marco, who had gotten into an upright position. 

"Wow man" was what Mario heard Marcel saying. Mario dared to sneak a peek from behind Marco's shoulder and he saw how Marcel was awkwardly standing by the door covering his view with his hand. Mario knew that he must've seen how he had been laying on top of Marco in a rather inappropriate position for anyone else to see, so he blushed immediately and hid himself even more behind Marco's strong back. 

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Marco demanded form Marcel as he protectively put his arm around Mario's body and pulled him back to his side. 

"I was just going to visit you, you didn't open the door, but I saw that your car is here so I used my key, and then I figured you were still sleeping, I ehm, didn't think that you'd have company" Marcel said daring to move his hand to see Marco and Mario in a more appropriate position. 

"Well you could've knocked!" Marco hissed and looked at Mario, who was probably redder than ever, trying to cover the most of them he could with a blanket. 

"Would you mind giving us some privacy, we're quite naked here!" Marco said and looked at Marcel in a way that made Marcel move. 

"Sorry, I'll wait in the kitchen" he said as he went outside and closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry" Marco said as soon as the door closed and embraced Mario tightly. Mario finally relaxed and embraced him back, God how mortified he had been just a minute ago. 

"It's okay, I just didn't know that Marcel had a key" Mario mumbled as he dared to look back at Marco. 

"I'm sorry, it's just that he has had it for emergencies. I guess I'll have to have a talk with him about using the key" Marco mused. "I'm sorry that we got embarrassed" Marco added.

"It's alright he's your friend, it could've been worse" Mario said as he shivered even by the thought of one of their parents finding them like that.

"That's true, but I guess we should go now. Do you mind meeting him?" Marco asked his eyes full of hope. 

"No of course not, he's your friend" Mario answered even though he was a little nervous. He wanted to get along with Marco's friends too, because he knew that they meant a lot to Marco. 

"I guess we have to get up then" Marco sighed. "I really wanted to have a relaxing morning with you" Marco added and kissed the corner of Mario's mouth gently. It was already enough to make Mario's desire burn and he had to say:

"We better go or we'll never make it out of the bed" he snickered and then pushed himself off the bed. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Marco was holding Mario's hand as they walked to the kitchen. There they found Marcel, sitting on one of the chairs holding a newspaper in his hands. He got up once he saw them coming. 

"I'm going to make breakfast, do you want anything Marcel?" Asked Mario who maybe was escaping the situation a bit, but it was okay because Marco needed to have a talk with Marcel anyway.

"No thank you" Marcel said as he smiled kindly, and Mario walked to the other end of the room.

"Look I'm sorry, but I thought you'd be interested in this" Marcel said as he handed Marco the newspaper. Marco's look was pure terror as he saw the headline: 'who is this man driving Marco Reus' car'. He couldn't believe it.

"Where did you get this, what is this?" Marco gasped and Mario probably heard it from the other end of the kitchen, but chose to ignore it. Marco began going through the pictures and saw that it luckily wasn't on the front page, and it was just a small article. Nevertheless it was a piece of news where was a photo of Mario driving Marco's car. 

"I saw it in one of the stores when I was coming here. I thought you'd be interested." Marcel said as he looked at Marco's face. 

"How on earth did Bild manage to do this!?" Marco nearly shouted and then paused to read the "article"

 

"A young man was seen driving Borussia Dortmund star player Marco Reus' Aston Martin early yesterday afternoon. This yet unknown man was at the parking lot of a local supermarket when our photographer noticed Reus' car, and was surprised when the player himself wasn't driving it. Who is this man?"

 

Marco felt like throwing up. He couldn't believe that Bild was actually interested in someone else driving his car. 

"Why did they make an article about this! Can't anyone else use my car!" Marco shouted as he slumped down on the chair. 

Mario came back from the kitchen carrying two plates with sandwiches and fruits, he sat besides Marco and gave one of the plates to him. 

"Thanks love" Marco said without any shame, he couldn't care less what Marcel thought. 

"No problem, mind telling me what's going on?" Mario asked carefully, and surprisingly it was Marcel who began telling him. 

"There is a picture of you in Bild. It's from the parking lot of the supermarket where you had apparently gone with Marco's car. Luckily the picture is quite blurry so I don't think that anyone can recognize you." Marcel said as he handed Mario the magazine.

"Oh" Mario said as he quietly read the small piece of news. Marco looked at him searching signs of discomfort or anxiety before Mario said: "I'm so sorry Marco, I never meant this to happen."

"Sunny don't worry about this. As Marcel said the picture is blurry and no one can recognize you. Or maybe someone who knows to search you from there can, probably some of our teammates will see it" Marco mused and took Mario's hand in his. 

"I'm still sorry, this might cause you some trouble" Mario sighed, and again Marco would need to assure him.

"Mario it's fine. If someone does find out it's you, they still can't tell that you're my boyfriend. And even if someone ever does, we'll be able to deal with it, I'm not going to leave you, we'll go through this together." Marco assured Mario and and looked at him in the eyes, showing that he was serious. He knew that there was no such thing in the world that could make him let Mario go.

"Are you sure?" Mario asked.

"Absolutely, this doesn't change anything" Marco smiled at him, and then couldn't resist the temptation and kissed him on the lips. Marco could feel how Mario blushed, but still returned the kiss and he heard how Marcel coughed. 

"Third wheeling..." Marcel coughed as he suddenly found his shoes very interesting before Marco stopped kissing Mario. 

Mario was just about to say something when his phone rang. Marco saw him look at the caller and he was immediately alert because he knew that not a lot of persons called Mario.  
"It's Robert, mind if I take this?" Mario said. Marco saw how Mario's eyes shined a bit, and Marco really didn't want Mario to speak with Robert because he still had a bad feeling about him. But, Mario seemed to be truly happy about him calling.

"Sure go" Marco said him and smiled a bit, but his face dropped instantly as Mario walked out of the room. 

"So what's wrong?" Marcel asked reading Marco like an open book. Marco sighed and began telling him the entire story how he found Robert somehow not good to Mario. 

"I think you're being unreasonable" Marcel said as he leaned back and Marco couldn't believe him.

"What? Why? I told you I had a bad feeling about him, nothing less" Marco murmured back.

"Well, for me it seems that you're afraid that he might be your contestant. You can't know for sure if he's gay, so you shouldn't worry. Plus, it seems that Mario likes this guy, and you should too" Marcel answered. 

"I don't know" Marco whispered. 

"Think about it, if you look at it like that, when we're together, we are very close because we're good friends, but there is absolutely no reason for Mario to become jealous" Marcel tried to put some sense in Marco's mind.

"You're right... I just don't want to lose Mario" Marco said and sighed. Something in Robert had seemed off to him, but it was true he shouldn't judge him. Maybe he was just over protective about Mario. He would never forgive himself if someone ever hurt Mario again. His feeling we're almost scaring him, he would've never thought that he'd meet someone he'd love the way he loved Mario. 

"I understand you. But if Mario really means this much to you, and you're afraid or Robert being after Mario, maybe you should show Mario how much you love him" Marcel advised and made Marco think. 

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, I have to admit that it does seem that he is as crazy in love with you as you are with him. But all the little things, buy him flowers, take him out for dinner, give him presents..." Marcel let it hang in the air. Marco was really thinking now, had he been showing his love to Mario? After all Mario had made him dinner and all, but the other way around, he had scored a goal for Mario. Though, Marcel was right, he could never get enough of showing Mario his love. Then, he was struck by a perfect idea. 

"I know what I'll do!" Marco shouted excitedly as he began telling Marcel his plan. Marcel listened carefully but still faceplamed Marco. He said that it was probably too much for Mario, but Marco didn't believe him, if Mario loved Marco he would have to be accepting gifts like this form Marco...

 

...

 

After Mario had hung up with Robert, he had come back to Marcel and Marco, they had had a nice morning together, though after a couple of hours Marco had pushed Marcel out, he wanted to go on with his plan. Mario and Marcel had got along well, and it made Marco even happier, so he was nearly jumping when he started the engine and began driving. 

"Where are we going?" Marco heard Mario demand as they were driving on the highway, going to a place where Marco wanted to take Mario.

"I have a surprise, and it's going to also be a solution for many problems." Marco snickered as he wanted to keep Mario out of his thoughts for a little longer. 

"Why can't you tell me?!" Mario asked but Marco just smiled at him, and it silenced Mario enough when he put his hand resting on his knee. 

They drove the short drive to their destination, and Marco smiled even wider as they got on to the parking lot of a small hall, where a friend of Marco's sold cars.

"Can you tell me now?" Mario pleaded and probably made a special effort to impress Marco, because his puppy face was almost irresistible. 

"Let's go inside and you'll see" Marco said as he pulled Mario out of the car, and opened the door to the hall.

"David!" He shouted as he entered the hall full of cars and soon a man in his mid forties arrived from behind the corner.

"Oh Marco! Good to see you" said the man as he came to shake Marco's and Mario's hands. Mario was still clueless about what Marco was planning so he began to explain. 

"We're going to buy Mario here a car" he said and he saw how Mario's eyes grew big and his mouth fell open.

"What?!" He gasped and David laughed. 

"A surprise, eh? Hold on I'll go see what we might have" he said and the walked to his desk and left Marco and Mario alone for a while. 

"I told you we're going to buy you a car. Imagine this, it will be so much easier. No one will recognize it as mine because it'll be yours. You can go to training with it so we don't always have to go together" Marco talked sense in Mario's head as he was certain that his plan was absolutely brilliant. 

"But... I don't have money for these! These are all too expensive, I could never accept you paying one!" Mario complained as he looked at all the cars surrounding them. The cars were all a little more expensive than just normal cars, but none of them were really supercars. 

"Mario, I love you. I want you to have a car. I don't care about the costs, if you love me, you'll accept this" Marco said and Mario was left speechless. 

"But I can never give you anything back" Mario whined but Marco could see how he looked at the cars with his eyes shining.

"Mario, you have already given me-" Marco began but at the same moment David was back at them. 

"Okay, I have a few suggestions for you, shall we have a look?" He asked and Marco began pulling Mario with him. They looked at all the cars that David suggested and eventually Marco did manage to make Mario say yes to a car that was a little more expensive than the others, a BMW SUV. 

Marco could see however how Mario was about to burst out of happiness when he signed the papers, and gave Mario the keys. 

"I don't know how to thank you" Mario said as he looked at Marco, with almost tears in his eyes because of his emotions. This had truly meant a lot for him, and Marco knew he had succeeded. 

"You can thank me home" he said and winked as he got in his car, and Mario in his and began driving home. 

The night was almost perfect, with them loving each other in the sweetest way, until Marco remembered something. Mario had told him that they'd meet his parents tomorrow. Shit.


	29. Meet my boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :)))   
> I'm so happy to post again, for you, you are an amazing audience. The feedback was once again incredible, I can't thank you enough and tell you how happy it made me. Please keep it going :)!  
> Anyway here is this half of a chapter, enjoy and tell me what you think :)   
> ps: could this be the way some of you feel, before I update :P (maybe I'm not your favorite but anyway :))
> 
> http://neymazing.tumblr.com/post/112211927359/yeetgilinsky-when-your-favorite-fic-writer-posts

Marco was driving to the training center just behind Mario. 

They had decided to take their own cars today, not to cause too much suspicions especially after Mario's photo had been on Bild and they weren't sure if some of their teammates had recognized him in it.

Marco sighed. Kloppo had called Mario late last night and told him that some of the players were apparently in desperate need of physiotherapy and that he'd need to be there, so Marco wouldn't be seeing him in training. Other thing was it was raining like crazy and he was wondering what they'd do in training. 

Thirdly, tonight he was supposed to meet Mario's parents. He had had trouble sleeping last night, he was so nervous. He had never gone far enough in a relationship to actually meet someone's parents, and he felt that he needed to make an impression. 

"Why are you so out there?" Mario asked as they made the short walk to the training facilities.

"I'm just nervous...?" Marco answered, not wanting to reveal the reason. 

"About what?" Mario demanded.

"Meeting your parents" Marco sighed and looked at Mario.

"Oh. But you know it's alright if you don't want to come" Mario said but looked down. 

"No Mario I won't let you go there by yourself. I'm aware that this is hard for you too. There's no way I'm letting you go through it by yourself. Do you want me to be there Mario?" Marco demanded being serious. 

"Yes, I do" Mario said and smiled, and that was all Marco needed to become braver.

"Then I'll be there for you" Marco said and looked around. He saw that no one else was there as he closed the distance between them and hugged Mario. He gently kissed his forehead and of course Auba came just behind the corner.

"Oh not again!" He groaned as he was about to turn around. 

"Auba wait!" Marco shouted as he let go of Mario and Mario blushed again. 

"You sure it's fine if I come?" He asked standing behind the corner.

"Just come here!" Marco groaned and Auba walked to them.

"Are you sure you're okay with us?" Marco asked again. He didn't want to lose Auba, because they were very good friends. 

"Yes of course, it just took me kind of by surprise as I said. You guys make a good couple" he smiled at them and fist pumped Marco. 

"Good, I'm happy that you're fine with us" Marco said and smiled at Mario, who was now smiling too.

"Anyway I came here because Kloppo ordered us all to the gym, it's raining so much that he thought it'd be better if we just worked out there" Auba said and pointed at the gym.

"You should go, I have physiotherapy with Schmelle now anyway" Mario said and was about to leave. 

"I'll come there when I'm done" Marco said to him as he walked past him and Auba. Marco and Auba walked to the gym where there were a few other people, but they were all in the back running on the treadmills, so they couldn't hear them. 

They changed their clothes mostly in silence and Marco already knew that something was up when Auba coughed:

"So you and Mario huh? He asked and smirked at Marco. 

"Yeah..." Marco said not knowing where this was going.

"How?" Auba just asked looking at Marco with curiosity.

"What do you mean how?" Marco asked back. 

"I never saw this coming bro. I mean you, you're so... I just never could have seen this coming" Auba said as he began lifting some weights. 

"Well, this is the way it is, has always been, and will always be" Marco said a little   
embarrassed. He had had the same talk with Marcel, though a long long time ago. 

"But how did you realize you're gay? And have you and any relationships? Isn't it hard, you have been hidden all these years?" Auba asked after a while.

"Yeah, well how do you know you're straight? It's just the way it is, it's not like I chose this you know. And yeah I've had a few relationships, but they never led anywhere. It is hard and I hope that you won't talk about this to anyone. I'll talk when I feel ready" Marco mused as he thought how he should address it if he ever came out. 

"Of course I won't tell anyone. And you know if you ever decide something, you know I'm there for you, defending you" Auba said and Marco was shocked. He was the first person who had actually said anything like that. 

"Thank you, that means a lot" Marco said as he smiled at Auba, feeling truly grateful. 

"But how did you end up together with Mario?" Auba asked another question. 

"Uhm well, we talked here at work, and then we had lunch... Then I asked him for a date and here we are" Marco sighed happily as he was washed by the warm memories. 

"Well isn't that adorable" Auba laughed. "So you're still fine, looking strong?" He asked and Marco gulped. 

"It is going on great, though I'm afraid I'll screw it up tonight" Marco said. 

"What do you mean?" Auba asked. 

"I'm going to meet his parents" Marco said.

"Oh, and you're worried about making a good impression on them?" Auba confirmed.   
"Yeah" Marco sighed again.

"Don't worry about it. Marco you're a nice guy, you've done good things, and I'm sure they'll appreciate you." Auba tried to put sense in his head. 

"But what about the driving license catastrophe? What if they don't think that it's good for Mario that I'm a celebrity?" Marco whined.

"The past is the past you can't change it, and I'm sure that they can see through your public imagine and see that you're a good guy" Auba said as he patted Marco on the shoulder. Yes, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mario was trying on different shirts as Marco walked into the bedroom. 

"What are you doing, we should be going already!" Marco said as he closed the distance between them and saw the mess of shirts Mario had made. 

"I know, I'm just so nervous!" Mario whined and leaned against Marco's chest. Marco took him in his arms and the comfortable warmth surrounding Mario managed to calm him down a little bit. 

He was so nervous, coming out to Fabian had already been hard enough and now he'd have to tell his parents. He felt better by the fact that Marco was going to be there with him, though he was also very nervous about it. Explaining to his parents why was The Marco Reus with him, was going to be hard, not to mention telling them that he was his boyfriend. Oh God. 

"Sunny don't worry. I understand that you're nervous, but remember that I'll be there. You won't be alone in that situation." Marco said and Mario did feel better. Marco would be there for him. "And if they don't accept what we have, I'm going to let them know that I don't appreciate their opinion" Marco promised.

"Thank you Marco" Mario sighed and leaned against Marco. They stayed a while like that in silence until Marco finally spoke up:

"We should get going now. Plus, you should wear that shirt, you look hot in it" he said and Mario blushed furiously. He was still nervous, but at least he didn't have a problem with what to wear. 

Mario was mostly silent as they got in to the car. He had let Marco drive, he didn't honestly think that he could drive right now, he was nearly shaking. Marco was holding his hand the entire time and when they got to Mario's parents driveway, he took his hand away.   
"How do you want to do this?" He asked when he stopped the car. 

"I'd just first represent you just as you, and then I'll try to find a proper moment to introduce you as my boyfriend" Mario sighed, desperately hoping that he wouldn't actually have to bring it up. 

"Okay, just don't feel pressured, you don't have to do it today you know" Marco comforted him. 

"I really want to. I've been hiding for too long" Mario said as they got out of the car.

"Wait!" Marco shouted as he took something from the trunk. A bottle of whine apparently. Mario took the bag from his hand, looked inside and gasped:

"Marco this is so expensive!"

"What, I wanted to leave a good first impression" Marco simply said and smiled, and then went to ring the doorbell. Mario's heart was already racing like crazy when he heard footsteps coming for behind the door. 

His mother opened the door smiling at him, but when he noticed Marco standing next to him, her eyes grew large and his mouth fell open. He looked at Mario with eyes full of questions. 

"Hi mom, this is Marco" he said with his mouth dry and he had to cough. God he wished that she wouldn't over react about Marco, she tend to do that. 

"Hello Frau Götze, I'm Marco Reus" Marco said offering his hand to Mario's mother. Mario looked how his mother reacted:

"Well oh my, I certainly wasn't expecting a guest like you" she said putting her other arm on her chest as Marco shook the other one. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Marco said and smiled warmly, all Mario could think of was that he must've left a good first impression. "This is for you" Marco said as he handed Mario's mother the bottle of wine.

"Oh my God, how generous! But please do come in!" Mario's mother said and then let them in, she looked like she was about to roll a red carpet for Marco.

"Is Mario here?" Mario heard his father yell from the other end of the house. Mario's mother though answered before Mario even had time to react:

"Yes he is, and also the person he said he'd be brining, you better come here now!" His mother ordered and Mario heard how his father walked lazily to the hall from the living room. When he came around the corner, Mario could see how his eyes nearly popped out of his head and his mouth fell open, a very similar reaction as had his mother had. 

"What is this candid camera?" He asked as he stood there, looking at Marco. 

"No dad, Marco is here as my guest" Mario said as he felt himself reddening. God this was going perfect.

"Yes, I'm very pleased to be here, my name is Marco Reus" Marco introduced himself again and shook Mario's fathers hand. 

"Pleasure to have you here!" Mario's father said as he shook Marco's hand enthusiastically. 

"So shall we go and eat and you'll tell us more about how's it going and how do we have this special guest here?" Mario's mother asked with eyes burning in curiosity.

Mario and Marco both agreed and as soon as they sat down in the table Mario's mother began bombing Marco with her questions, but luckily Marco didn't seem to mind at all. 

Mario was mostly happy about the evening, it had gone fine so far. His parents had been interested in how was he linked to Marco and they had simply told them that they met at work and then began spending time together. His parents had been interested in his job and his life in general, but he did have a problem because he still hadn't dropped the real bomb.

Eventually the conversation turned to a topic that made Mario's heart miss a beat, because he knew that now was his chance:

"Actually firstly, I thought that Mario would be brining his girlfriend" Mario's mother said to Marco. 

"Yes, how is it Mario anyways, any nice girls you've met?" Mario's father asked and Mario felt like throwing up. How could he explain himself? 

"No actually not" he just said not knowing how to continue. 

"Too bad, it would be nice if you had someone by your side" Mario's mother mused and this was it, Mario had to say it. 

"I actually have someone by my side, literally." Mario said as he motioned Marco there next to him. Marco smiled at him in an encouraging way and moved his hand on the table a little bit, not sure if he should take Mario's hand or not. 

Mario took a shaky breath and then took Marco's hand in his, smiling at his boyfriend.   
"Yeah, but ehh, well, having a friend isn't a same thing as having a girlfriend you know" Mario's mother continued with a different tone in her voice, she looked at their entangled hands, probably not knowing what to think about it.

Mario looked at his mother in the eyes, gathering every bit of courage he had ever had, and then took one last deep breath before he said:

"No mom, a friend isn't the same thing as a girlfriend, but Marco here is my boyfriend" Mario said and then looked at his parents astonished faces.


	30. Relieved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey guys :)   
> I want to thank you again, you have been amazing with me and I can't thank you enough for the feedback, it makes me incredibly happy :') please keep going :)   
> Here's another chapter, enjoy, and tell me what you think :)   
> (I didn't have a lot of time to read this through, sorry for mistakes)

"Your what?!" Mario's parents screamed almost in unison. Marco could feel how Mario's entire body tensed and he squeezed Marco's hand tighter than ever. Marco was almost afraid that Mario would back down now, but his worries flew away as he saw the determined look on Mario's face. 

"My boyfriend" Mario said again, looking at his parents who had their who still had their mouths hanging open. 

"You mean a man, who is your friend or...-?" Mario's father began as he was slightly shocked. 

"No, we are in a relationship. He is my boyfriend. I love him" Mario said in a clear voice, he's parents would be idiots if the didn't understand now. 

Marco looked at Mario who was still very determined, but also shaking a bit. He was still squeezing his hand with his dear life, his knuckles turning white. 

"So, uhm wow" was all that Mario's mother said. 

"Yeah" Mario's father mumbled and looked at his wife. 

"I, I mean I don't know what to say" Mario's mother continued, and Marco was getting pissed. Couldn't they just tell them that they were fine with Mario and let Mario out of his anxiety a little bit?

"I understand, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told-" Mario began but luckily his father saved the situation:

"No Mario don't be sorry! This is completely fine with us, but you have to understand that we're shocked." His father talked some sense in his head. 

"Yes of course we're fine with this! Don't worry about it Mar" Mario's mother said, stood up, and walked around the table to give Mario a hug, who still didn't move. His mother half hugged him and at that moment Mario let go of Marco's hand to turn around and hug his mother back. 

The whole situation was so beautiful, Marco was sure that there already were some tears in his eyes, when Mario's father also came from behind the corner to give Mario a hug too. Marco could hear how Mario let out a few sobs, and it wasn't a surprise. He had been so afraid of his parents reaction, and now his parents were finally showing him some love.  
Marco almost felt like he was disturbing the beautiful moment when Mario's father turned to him and sighed a little bit before he smiled:

"So you're going to be somewhat our son in law?" He asked as he turned to Marco and Marco stood up immediately, Mario had done his part, now was his time to perform. 

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it" Marco said as he reacted. He knew that their relationship was no where near of getting engaged or anything like that, but he couldn't help but dream about it. 

"I suppose that I'll just say that take good care of my son." Mario's father said as he patted Marco on the shoulder and Marco blushed, of course he would.

"I will, forever" he said and at the same moment Mario's mother had stopped hugging Mario and his arms flew around Marco.

"I got to say, I'm relieved of Mario's choice. You're a good man and I'm sure you'll take good care of my son" she said as he hugged Marco. Marco hugged her back and looked over her shoulder where he saw Mario wiping tears out of the corners of his eyes. 

"I promise you" Marco said as he let go of Mario's mother. At the same moment Mario moved closer to him and completely ignored his parents. He hugged Marco only for a brief moment but for Marco it was like hugging a new Mario. He could just sense how he was more relaxed and happy. Marco hugged him back and at the same moment Mario whispered in his ear quiet enough that his parents couldn't hear him:

"I love you" he whispered and Marco smiled from the bottom of his heart, oh how relieved both of they were. Mario then moved so that he was standing next to Marco and Marco put one band around his waist, he saw it fine since his parents had had such a good reaction. 

"But I really hope that you realize that this isn't a... public relationship?" Mario opened his mouth again. That was exactly the thing that was kind of hard to tell, they couldn't speak to anyone about this relationship. 

"Oh yes, we understand, this must be quite hard for you, right?" Mario's father asked as he looked at Marco. 

"Yes, well at least currently it isn't easy. I can't let many people know about this" Marco answered them honestly. He couldn't, not right now. 

"Of course, it must be hard, but don't worry, we won't tell anyone" Mario's mother explained. 

"But who already know?" Mario's father asked at the same moment.

"Well you guys and Fabian, I'm not sure, but he hasn't probably said anything to Felix" Mario told them.

"What about your parents?" Mario's mother asked Marco. 

"Uhm, my parents don't knew yet" Marco told them. He really didn't want to even think about how he'd say this to his parents right now. 

"Oh okay." Both of Mario's parents said as they sensed Marco's distress. "How about desert now? I'm sure we have a lot to talk about with our future son in law?" Mario's mother said and then pulled Marco back to the table and Mario followed him.

The rest of the evening went well, there wasn't a bomb to drop anymore. It was all going fine and after they had eaten the dessert, Mario excused them:

"We really have to go now, we have work tomorrow anyway" he said as he got off the table and pulled Marco with him. 

"Of course. But please don't be strangers, visit more often!" Mario's mother said as she got up with her husband and followed them to the hall. 

"It was a pleasure to meet you" Marco said politely as he put on his coat, and helped Mario in his. 

"It was a pleasure to meet you too" Mario's parents said as they stepped to the coldness. It was already very cold in Dortmund. 

"Good bye" Mario said and so did Marco as they got out of the door. Then, Mario seemed to look around a bit, and then he took Marco's hand. Marco couldn't help but smile, it had gone so much better than he had expected. They walked to the car, Marco opened Mario the door as he always did and then went to the drivers seat. 

"Thank you Marco" Mario sighed as he took Marco's hand in his immediately after Marco had started the engine. 

"Mario, you were the one who did the hard part, I'm so proud of you" Marco answered him and kissed his palm gently.

"But I never could've done it without you" Mario still said and silence fell between them. Marco was so happy, he couldn't wait to spend the night just loving Mario. 

"Marco can I ask you something?" Mario asked as they were almost home. 

"Of course, anything?" Marco said, he was wondering what might Mario mean with that.   
"Were you serious when you said that you hope to be the son in law one day?" Mario asked his voice breaking a bit. Was he wondering would they be together for a long time?

"Mario, what I know is the fact that I love you. A lot. And I can see us together in the future too" Marco said as he stopped the car in front of the house and then walked inside with Mario. 

"I'm so relieved because that's exactly how I see it" Mario said and smiled at Marco.   
When they were inside, Marco instantly crushed Mario in for a hungry kiss. 

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this" he murmured with a husky voice, God he wanted Mario so much.

Mario kissed him back with all that he might and shrugged their coats off and then, began pushing Marco towards the bedroom with almost rather forceful movements. Marco was surprised how strong Mario was, yes he had seen how his biceps were in good shape but he had never felt Mario's strength like this. 

"How are you so strong?" Marco managed to say before a moan escaped his mouth. They were standing in front of the bed and Mario was undressing him quickly. Mario's hands seemed to be all over him, and he only tried to keep up, managing to get Mario's shirt off while he was already only in his boxers.

"Robert and I went to the gym a couple of times" Mario moaned before he silence Marco with another kiss. 

Marco tried not to groan out of lust and frustration at the same time. What Mario was doing to him was amazing, but again he had mentioned Robert. Robert had gone to the gym with him, seen how Mario was dripping in sweat, been in the shower with... It was just not right, Marco didn't like it. He had seen how fit Robert was and suddenly he though: was he fit enough for Mario? Was he better than Robert? The thought made Marco shiver and he was now the one who took Mario in his hands. 

"I'll show you strength" he said driven by lust and need to prove himself.   
"Oh" was all Mario could say before Marco pushed him on the bed and covered his body. There was no way he would be able to count the kisses he laid on Mario's body, before Mario was already whining in need under him. 

"Marco please" Mario whined and Marco took pity on him, he got up to pull Mario's pants away when the unexpected happened. With one fast and strong movement Mario pushed him against the bed and the next moment he was trapped underneath Mario's body. 

"You! You sneaky little... You did that on purpose!" Marco whined as he realized what Mario had done to him. He had done it on purpose, not that Marco minded, it all aroused him so much, but he had wanted to be the one to pleasure Mario first. 

"I might have yes" Mario answered him and then made Marco moan from the bottom of his lungs as he slipped his hand under the waistband of Marco boxers and took Marco's strong arousal in his hand. 

Marco was trying to fight back but there was no way he could, he was so aroused and painfully hard right now. He was trapped under Mario's arms as Mario moved lower, and gave Marco's hard manhood a few firm strokes and Marco felt like coming already.   
That was when Mario's hands took the hold of his hips in a way that was likely to leave bruises on him, but Marco didn't care. This was a completely more dominant Mario, a different side of him Marco had yet to discover. 

Then Mario winked at him in a dazzling way when he lowered his head, taking his cock in his mouth. Mario's mouth was so wet and hot, it almost made Marco come at the spot. It got even better as soon as he actually began blowing Marco; his movements were so much stronger and more confident. Marco grabbed Mario's hair careful not to start pushing his head. Marco was sure that he would blow up any second so he was trying to push Mario off him, but Mario's hands were pressing him against the mattress so hard that there was no way he could move.

"I'm going to come Mario, I... Oh God" he screamed but it was already too late. He came harder than ever before, shooting his load deep in Mario's throat. Marco felt how Mario relaxed his throat as he kept coming and coming, shivering through his orgasm.   
He was trying to catch his breath again when he watched Marco let go off his cock. There was a little cum dripping from the corner off his mouth and he licked it off in a dazzling way. 

"You know what there is nothing you can do about this" Marco said as he pushed Mario against the mattress and returned the favor, using all of his skills to make Mario feel incredible.

 

Later that night, they were both laying in the bed when Marco got a brilliant idea.


	31. Love me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello you all :)   
> I'm sorry it's a bit late (at least where I am) and that this chapter is a bit short, but you guys wanted shorter updates more regularly so here is one :-)   
> Dear Blue_Night, thank you for the hints/feedback. This chapter is especially for you and for everyone who has been leaving comments.   
> Again, I'm speechless about the feedback, you're the best audience ever, I feel so loved, and be sure that I appreciate this, and love the people who have been showing me love too. Please keep it going, again today you made my bad day a good one. :-)   
> Enjoy this chapter, and as always tell me what you think :)

Mario tried to reach Marco with his hand but he reached nothing but a cold pillow. He immediately got up and realized that he was alone in their bed. He was a bit bewildered, where could Marco be. He saw that there was a note on the table next to him and he took it. "I'm at the gym" were the words written in Marco's sloppy hand writing. Gym? Why would Marco be at the gym? 

Mario got out of the bed and stretched his limbs a bit before he made his way to the small gym Marco had in his home. 

He could already hear some heavy breathing and when he reached the door and opened it, he saw that Marco was doing bench presses. He was probably using some pretty heavy weights because he had some trouble actually lifting the weights.

"Threeee, twoooo, oneeee" Marco gasped as he made the last set. The weight was at his chest and he didn't seem to have any strength to lift it back to the rack so Mario went to help him. 

"Mario what" Marco mumbled as he felt the weight lifted off his chest. He hadn't apparently heard Mario coming. 

"Why are you straining yourself here?" Mario asked him as he put the weight on the rack and sat next to Marco who had gotten into and upright position on the bench. He was shirtless and dripping in sweat, Mario had to gulp to actually have a proper conversation with him. 

"I'm going to be stronger than you" Marco said as he was still trying to catch his breath.

"What, Marco you are stronger than me!" Mario said as he couldn't believe his ears. Why was Marco doing this, he must know that he was in better shape than Mario and much stronger too. 

"Okay well then I am going to be the strongest and fittest man you'll be in contact with" Marco said and immediately looked like he had slipped something. Mario was thinking about his words, what had he meant with them?

"What do you mean? I don't understand" Mario said.

"Well, I don't want any competition win me" Marco said and Mario was confused. Marco seemed to be hiding something, of not telling him everything. 

"What, I don't understand" Mario said again as he looked at Marco's face. Marco took a deep breath before he said. 

"Okay, I want to be the best man you can get. I want to be better than Robert and every one else" Marco said as he buried his face in his hands and Mario was left speechless. He couldn't believe it, was Marco jealous? If he was, he was wrong because there was absolutely no need to be. 

"Are you saying you're jealous and afraid that I might have other men?" Mario gasped, he couldn't believe it. 

"Well yes!" Marco admitted and dared to look at Mario. Mario could see how his face really had fear written all over it. 

"Marco, you have absolutely no need to be jealous, why would you even think about it?!" Mario said, trying to understand Marco better. 

"Well, first of all your'e gorgeous and I'm sure that there are a lot of men running after you." Marco said dead serious and Mario really had a hard time digesting his words. 

"Marco, there has never ever been anyone running after me. And even if there was, I couldn't care less because I have you, and you're the best I ever could have" Mario said and kissed the corner of Marco's mouth gently. 

"Really?" Marco asked his face still full of worry. 

"Yes, Marco really" Mario said as he couldn't believe that he actually had to tell this to Marco. He thought he had been the insecure one. 

"What about Robert?" Marco asked quietly, and caught Mario off guard. 

"Robert, you're worried about Robert? Mario asked bewildered. 

"Yes, you too seem very close..." Marco said and seemed embarrassed. 

"Marco, Robert is my friend, nothing more. We are close only because he's the only friend I've got. Plus, he has a girlfriend I guess. You don't have to worry about him" Mario answered him being honest, he hadn't even thought about how Marco might see him and Robert. 

"Oh... But Mario, am I..., am I fit enough for you, am I good enough?" Marco asked sounding more insecure than ever and Mario felt like he could laugh, but now was not the moment. Marco really seemed to be insecure and now was Mario's time to comfort him. 

"Marco, you're perfect, trust me." Mario promised him as he kissed him again, now straight on the lips, showing him just as much as he loved him. 

"Are you sure?" Marco asked. "Because you're absolutely flawless and I want you Mario, I want you forever" he added and Mario's heart was flying. Oh God how much he loved this man. He was struck by the thought he had had in his mind for a rather long time, now might be the right moment to reveal it to Marco. 

"Yes Marco, you're perfect for me. Which reminds me of something... I wouldn't mind getting to know your body even more" Mario said shyly, he was hoping Marco would bring this up. 

"Are you trying to tell me that, that..." Marco left it hanging in the air. Mario could see how his mood had changed immediately and his heart was racing, just liked Mario's.

"I'm trying to tell you I want to make love with you... I want to feel you inside me" Mario said very shyly, blushing into a furious color of red. "As long as you want it of course" he added and his embarrassment was probably clearly visible, but luckily it didn't last long, because the very next moment Marco's arms were around him. 

"Oh Mario yes, yes! I want to! But Mario, don't be worried, I promise to make it perfect for both of us" Marco said and began kissing his neck gently, which was just enough to calm Mario down a bit. 

"Yeah, I'm a bit nervous, but I trust you. I love you Marco" Mario said and then Marco raised his head a bit to smile at him. 

"I love you too" he said and then kissed Mario on the lips. The kiss soon turned out to be quite heated, and it wasn't long until Mario was pressed against the bench they were sitting on, Marco laying on top of him.

"Marco, not now" Mario moaned under his touch, he really wanted him, but Marco's sweaty skin wasn't so pleasant on his. 

"Come on Mar, gimme some" Marco pleaded and Mario just had to laugh.

"Come on your'e so sweaty! I would have to take another shower!" Mario complained but giggled at the same time because Marco was tickling him.

"Maybe we can take a shower together?" Marco suggested. 

"I say that's a deal" Mario laughed and then he felt the bench disappear underneath him. 

 

...

 

Mario was giving Mats a massage while the rest of the team was training. He had had a minor sprain and it needed some care not to get any worse.

They had been talking for a while about different subjects, mostly about football, but Mario could sense that something was coming when Mats coughed. 

"Mario was it you in Bild the other day, driving Marco's car?" He asked and Mario tensed immediately. No one else had mentioned it so far.

"Uhm yes" Mario said as he realized that he had to tell him the truth. 

"Mario, don't take this the wrong way, but I have to tell you something: you probably aren't used to the attention Marco gets everywhere he goes, and I'm afraid that if they realize that it's you, you might get a part of the attention too. That's why, if you want to be left alone, I advice you not to be so much together in public. It might seem as you're only friends at first but they will get a hang of it. You should discuss this with Marco I guess, and what will happen if someone who isn't supposed to find out finds something out..." Mats ended his speech and Mario was frozen at place. Every word Mats had said was true and he was aware of the risks, and he couldn't help but be terrified. Mats had said that he might get some attention too, and hell, he wasn't used to it. No one ever laid and eye on him, and he had no idea what was he going to do if he'd have paparazzis after him one day. 

He was about to say something when the door flew open and Marco came in. He had apparently just finished training, and he was fully dressed. 

"Mario guess what! My sister called, she wants to meet you, and you'll meet Nico!" Marco said enthusiastically and his mood was great. Mario forced himself to change his mood too and be happy for Marco.

"That is awesome, when would we meet them?" Mario asked him. He was nervous about meeting them after all, but Nico seemed to mean a lot to Marco. He had talked about him so many times that he probably was special for Marco, and what was special for Marco was special for Mario. 

"Tomorrow" Marco said and hugged Mario. 

Mario knew that tomorrow might be very good, or, a very bad day.


	32. His two favorite boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you all :)   
> I'm sorry it's a bit late and all, but anyway here I am.   
> I have to say this again but the feedback I have gotten has been amazing as always, and because of that I am here with another chapter! Please keep going!   
> Enjoy this chapter, and tell me what you think, you're the best ! :)   
> I will try to update tomorrow if possible, :-)

"Mario we need to go, come on let's go!" Marco shouted from the door. 

"I'm coming I'm coming" Mario said as he ran to the hall from the kitchen. 

They were now supposed to meet Yvonne, Marco's sister, at her place. Mario had listened to Marco's phone call with her and Marco had again confirmed that Mario would be coming with him and she hadn't seemed to mind. Mario himself was rather nervous, no surprise in that one. He knew he'd probably get along well with Yvonne, as long as she'd be much like Marco, but Nico was a different thing.

Mario loved children but he almost never met them anywhere and he was worried he'd do something wrong.

"Mario, it's fine, don't worry!" Marco laughed as Mario was trying to style his hair a bit before going out. 

"I want to look good!" Mario groaned. The last thing he needed was to make a bad first impression.

"Mario you look incredible, and sexy, as always" Marco said and the leaned forward to give Mario a quick kiss. He slapped Mario's ass once and that was enough to make Mario forget about his hair and head outside. 

They got into Marco's car and Marco again began driving. They were driving through downtown and were waiting for one of the traffic lights to turn green when Mario heard Marco gasp.

"Oh no, no, no, no" he heard Marco say and he was immediately alert.

"What is going on?!" Mario asked as he saw Marco's knuckles turning white because he was holding on the steering wheel so tight. 

"Don't look now but there is a Bild reporter who has been harassing me forever about to cross the street. There is now way he's going to miss us. He is going to get a picture." Marco said through his teeth and Mario's face went pale. He waited for a moment before he looked at the pavement and there he did see a man with a professional camera.   
The light for the pedestrians finally turned green and Mario gulped as the man with the camera came closer. 

"Try to act natural" Marco hissed and Mario immediately obeyed, he took his phone off his pocket and began fiddling it without knowing what to do. The man came even closer and the moment he was standing directly opposite Mario, a flashlight turned Mario's vision white for a moment. 

"Oh come on" Marco groaned as he rubbed his eyes, the man was still there taking pictures off him and Mario tried to cover his face with his other hand but he knew it didn't matter anymore. The reporter must have already been able to take the photo when he had looked up only for the slightest second. 

Marco honked the door because he already had the green light but the man kept standing there. When the man finally moved, Marco stepped on the gas and the car accelerated so fast that Mario's back was pressed against the seat. When Marco finally slowed down a bit, he sighed and when Mario saw that his face looked so sad, Mario also felt bad immediately.   
"I'm sorry Marco I should've done something" Mario said and Marco immediately looked at him. 

"What? You're sorry? Mario you don't have to be sorry about not doing anything. I'm the one dragging you to this situation, I'm the reason that tomorrow or the day after it there might be a picture of you on Bild, again." Marco said and looked at Mario's eyes looking sad. 

"What? Marco don't worry about me. I honestly have nothing else to lose than you, and I couldn't care less if someone finds out. It's you I'm worried about, what might happen to you and your career?" Mario answered him. It was true, he had nothing to lose expect Marco. 

"Really? Because if it is like that, then I'm relieved. But Mario, as I said we'll get through this together." Marco said and squeezed Mario's hand. Mario decided to forget his worried for a while, because he needed to be in a good mood when he'd meet Nico. 

"I know" Mario simply whispered and the rest of the ride they stayed silent, both in their own thoughts. Marco eventually parked on the front yard of a cosy looking house just outside Dortmund and stopped the engine. 

"Nervous?" Marco asked as he saw how Mario was drying sweat form his palms to his jeans.   
"A little yeah" Mario said and then smiled a bit weakly. 

"Don't be worried, it'll be fine, I promise" Marco promised and took his hand as soon as they were out of the car. Marco was still keeping his hand when they went to the door and a young woman, who strongly looked like Marco opened the door. 

"Oh hi!" She said enthusiastically and Mario smiled shyly. Thank God Marco still hadn't let go off his hand, because he was so nervous, so nervous. 

"Hi Yvonne, here's Mario" Marco said a bit embarrassed motioning his hand at Mario. Mario smiled shyly and said:

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mario" he said offering his other hand to Yvonne. 

"Nice to meet you too! Please come inside!" She shook Mario's hand and then encouraged them to come inside. "It's nice to actually meet Marco's boyfriend he has been so enthusiastically talking about you" Yvonne teased Marco as they were shrugging off their coats. 

"He has been talking about me?" Mario asked shyly and Marco was blushing, probably more than ever. 

"Oh yes, all the time. The time when he was hopelessly in love with you and he didn't dare to make a move, he cried about it to me" Yvonne said and Mario looked at Marco bewildered. 

"Come on Yvonne..." Marco blushed, and was looking down at his shoes, he looked so adorable. 

Yvonne was again probably about to say something when a young boy, Nico ran in to the room and he ran straight to Marco. 

"Uncle Marco!" He shouted as he ran to Marco and Marco took him in his lap. Marco raised him high up in the air and Mario could just see how his face lit up immediately. 

"Hi Nico, my favorite boy!" He said as he embraced him and began tickling him. Nico laughed in the most adorable way and Mario had to admit that he was such beautiful thing to see, Marco truly seemed to enjoy children. Marco lowered Nico so that he was in his lap and then turned to Mario:

"Hey Nico, meet uncle Mario" he said and Nico turned to look at Mario shyly. Mario smiled at Nico encouragingly and then said:

"Hey Nico, I've heard a lot about you, I'm Mario, but you can call me Mar also" Mario said and winked at Nico. Luckily the young boy smiled, waved at Mario and shyly said: 

"Nice to meet you" he said an Mario relieved, he had got off to a good start with Nico. 

"How about we'll go have some coffee, I'm sure we have a lot to talk about!" Yvonne said enthusiastically and led Marco and Mario to the table. Nico kept sitting in Mario's lap and Marco laughed all the time, Mario couldn't help but be happy with him. 

Time to time when they talked about football Nico also chatted with Mario for a while and Marco could see how happily Marco looked at him, he must have been very glad that they got along well. 

They had been there for a few hours when it was time for Nico to take a nap and at the same time Marco decided that it was a good time for them to leave. They were standing by the door when Mario felt that he needed to thank Yvonne.

"Yvonne, it was so nice to meet you, and Nico too. I'm glad that we got along" Mario told her honestly. 

"Oh Mario, it was so nice to meet you too!" Yvonne said and hugged Mario a little unexpectedly but Mario hugged her back, even more relieved. Soon after they said their goodbyes in a good atmosphere and then Marco was pulling him to the car again.

As soon as he had opened Mario the door, he nearly ran around the car to his own seat. As soon as he got inside, he took Mario's face in his, and gave him a big and wet kiss on the cheek. 

"Marco!" Mario giggled as he wiped his cheek. What was going on with Marco, why was he smiling like a lunatic? 

"Mario, I love you so much, you know that? The way you got a long with Nico, you're amazing! I love you more every day, even though I thought it was impossible!" Marco said his outstanding declaration of love. 

"Marco, you know I love you just as much! I love you and Nico too, we had a great time!" Mario confirmed to the still smiling Marco. 

"And you know... I love to spend time with Nico, but I can't wait to spend time with you alone... I might have a special celebration tomorrow if we win" Marco said and Mario think he understood. Marco had a game tomorrow, and Mario would also attend this time. He was going to be on the bench and he couldn't wait. But, even more so he couldn't wait about Marco's celebration.

"So you will make love to me tomorrow?" Mario asked just to be sure. 

"Yes, I will, in the most sweet and passionate way I can" Marco said and that was all Mario needed to know.


	33. Nervousness in a good way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)  
> Thank you for all being patient with me, and still leaving feedback, it truly means a lot and again has been amazing. It has kept me going and made me so happy, so please continue :-)   
> Anyway, here is another chapter, a little shorter one but I swear that next chapter will be longer and better :)   
> Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!   
> (And sorry that the updates have been late, it had taken a bit more time but thanks for being patient :))   
> \+ there is probably a few mistakes but try to ignore them :)

This time, Mario and Marco were going to the stadium together. They were both in a cheerful mood, very excited about tonight. 

Mario however was a bit nervous too. When he had read on the internet how to please Marco as good as he could, he had also read something about, well, loosing his virginity. He had read that it might hurt quite a bit and that first times usually were a bit difficult. This had made him really nervous, but luckily he had also found some nicer comments that it didn't always go bad. He had also read that it was extremely important to trust the person who you had your first time with, and he did trust Marco with his dear life, so he felt a bit better because of that. 

They were driving to the stadium together, because Mario would actually finally sit on the bench with the rest of the staff. He had left his injury behind him, and he was going to be there, take care of the injured players, and most importantly, he would be very close to Marco. 

They arrived to the stadium, but there they had to part, Mario went to the physiotherapy room to meet with the rest of the staff while Marco was going to have a team meeting before the game. Mario went to the room and saw all his colleagues, of course they were all very calm, they had down this before, but Mario wasn't. 

Mario was quite nervous. About the evening and about the night. The evening made him anxious because of the game, Augsburg was not going to be an easy rival. Secondly, Mario was actually going to be on the bench, seeing a game from a different place than ever before. Thirdly, what if someone actually got injured and he would have to run to the pitch? What if the person would be Marco? Even thinking about the situation gave Mario chills and he was forced to get out of his thoughts when the staff was about to move to the dressing room where the players already were. 

He entered the dressing room quietly, and saw that all of the players were already sitting on the benches, in their playing kits, very focused ready for the match. Expect Marco of course. As soon as Mario walked inside he raised his gaze and looked at Mario deep in the eyes, winking at him. 

Mario blushed furiously and tried to keep a straight face when Kloppo said:

"Okay guys, let's go and win this game!" He ordered and then he motioned for the players to get up and they did. He got up too, as did the rest of the staff and walked behind the players to the pitch and it was probably in the top ten moments of Mario's life. 

He had dreamed about this, being able to see the football pitch like this, see Westfallen Stadion like this, from the level where the players were. The stadium roared as the players stepped on the field and Mario and the rest of the staff made quickly their way on the benches. 

They game began a moment after and Mario was intensively looking at Marco all the time. He noticed his every movement, not caring whether he was near the ball or not. He couldn't help but nearly die of proudness when he could actually thought that yes, it was his boyfriend, paying amazing football on the field, and being a hero for over 80 000 people. 

Just before halftime, Mario was looking how Marco was standing in just the perfect position in front of the goal, when Auba crossed the ball, and Marco just had to tap the ball in. Nevertheless it was a goal and the stadium screamed Marco's name. Mario could only feel his legs moving on their own as the entire bench got up and he celebrated with them, watching how Marco was buried under a pile of his teammates celebrating the goal. Mario was sure that a few tears escaped his eyes, when he was so proud, and so happy for Marco.

As soon as he had calmed down a bit, the referee blew the whistle and the staff quickly returned to the dressing room, before the players would catch them. Mario went to stand next to one of the massaging tables, surely someone would need a massage, the first half had been hard fought and the players must be already a bit worn out. 

Mario was right when the players marched in and nearly all of them immediately just slumped down on the bench to drink something. There were two other physiotherapists also there, and soon Kevin and Auba both went to them, so that only Mario was left. Mario waited patiently as Marco finally walked into the dressing room, completely spent. He looked at where Mario was and immediately after he saw him, his eyes lit up and he walked to Mario a lot faster. Oh God was Marco thinking Mario was supposed to give him a massage? 

"Mind giving me a massage?" Marco asked and winked his eye in a tantalizing slow motion.   
"Of course not" Mario answered and motioned Marco to lay on the table. Mario was a bit unsure about this, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to massage Marco without drawing some suspicious reactions.

"What should I massage?" He asked carefully as Marco lay down. 

"My right thigh is a bit sore" Marco said and lifted the short up a bit, showing it to Mario. Mario had to gulp, was Marco serious about this?

"Sure" Mario said however and with slightly trembling fingers, he began massaging Marco and he threw his head back. He was a bit uncertain with his movements, because he remembered what kind of an reaction Marco had had the last time he had massaged him. It wasn't long until he was so focused on relaxing the muscles on Marco's leg and making him feel good, that he forgot the time going by. He looked at Marco's reactions, and he wasn't that sure about how he'd react to all of this, after all his hands were very dangerously near his crotch. 

Marco had lifted his head one time when Mario looked up. Mario looked at his eyes, pupils dilated with lust and Marco just smirked at him. 

"I think that's enough" he said with his cheeks blushing a bit as he looked down at his shorts, and Mario understood. The massage had had his effect on both of them, and it hurt Mario that they had to wait until the night, but he knew it would be worth it. 

Mario was about to answer him when Auba came next to them and began dragging Marco back on the pitch. Mario was a little out of his mind as he had to make a series of quick movements in order to get back to the pitch as soon as he could. He nearly ran there but made it. 

The rest of the game went basically as did the first half thought Kevin scored early on and Dortmund could afford to take the foot off the gas a bit. Luckily there were no injuries and Mario didn't have a lot to do. 

The referee blew the final whistle and the players went off to celebrate. Mario watched in awe as they thanked the fans of their amazing support and then, left to the dressing room.   
Mario went there already a little earlier to wait them, but no one seemed to need any help. Everyone just wanted to go out and celebrate, or just to spend the night with their loved ones, as was Mario's plan. Mario exchanged some thoughts with the rest of the staff while he also changed his clothes.   
Time to time he glanced at Marco, who apparently was trying to hurry, because he was throwing stuff around and running everywhere. One moment he escaped to the shower and then came back, with only a towel around his wait, and Mario had to look away. His lust had already been awaken during the game when he had observed Marco's every movement, and this didn't help the situation. 

He looked away and when he looked back, he noticed to his relief that Marco already had some clothes on. 

"Shall we go?" Marco asked as he winked at Mario. 

"Yeah sure" Mario said and one thing was for sure, he couldn't wait for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear next chapter will be what you think it will, I'm sorry it has taken long but tomorrow I want to have the time to write t and make it perfect :)


	34. I'm all yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)   
> So the chapter is finally here, Marco's and Mario's first time ;-)   
> I'm so happy and motivated about the feedback, it has been simply amazing and put so many smiles on my face :) Thank you so much for being here for me, please keep going :-)   
> Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you thought about it :)  
> \+ I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. Probably I'll have to take a bit of a break now because of my other works and studies, but I'll be back soon ! :)

Mario stepped into the car and closed the door behind him. Marco walked around the car to join him, still a wide smile on his face. 

"That was a great match honey" Mario dared to say when Marco fastened his seatbelt.

"It was indeed" Marco said and took Mario's hand. Mario sighed because this was it, they were going to go home and Marco would take him. 

"Don't you want to go celebrate with the guys?" Mario asked, trying to avoid being too nervous. 

"Mario, I believe we have our own way to celebrate tonight" Marco said and turned to look at Mario. He saw the distress on Mario's face and asked: "are you nervous about this?" 

"A little bit yes..." Mario said being honest. He couldn't tell Marco that he wasn't nervous at all, he knew he had to be honest.

"Mario, I know that you're afraid. I was too, but Mario you must understand one thing: I love you more than anything, and I would never hurt you. I won't do anything against your will, and when you say stop, I'll stop. Trust me Mario, it will be perfect" Marco said and kissed Mario's hand gently, showing with his eyes that he was dead serious. 

"I know Marco, I trust you and I love you, but... what will you do to me exactly?" Mario asked him, not sure why but maybe knowing it would calm him down. Marco's words had already made him calmer, but he wanted and needed to know what was going to happen. 

"I will love you Mario. It won't be just sex, I will love you more than anything. I will kiss you more than ever before and I will caress every part of your body. Then, I will gently   
prepare you to be taken, taking all the time you need. After that, I will take you, I will enter you, I will make you mine for now and forever, no one else can ever have you again" Marco said and Mario gulped. Marco's words, they had been so beautiful and God how he wanted Marco to take him, making him his and he wanted to surrender to Marco.

"Thank you" Mario just simply said, he had no idea how he could express the emotions he felt.  
Marco drove and both of them stayed in silence, but luckily there wasn't a long way to their home. Marco parked into the garage, they both walked in their home, and that was when Mario realized, he really had no idea what to do next.

He shrugged out of his coat, and took off his shoes, as did Marco, and then he just stood there tensed. Marco looked back at him no noticed how Mario's entire body was frozen, and smiled at Mario kindly. 

"Mario, you seem so tense, you need to relax. How about I give you a massage?" Marco asked. Then, he seductively walked closer to Mario, placing a peck on Mario's cheek. 

"You know how to give a massage?" Mario asked, he was surprised that Marco suggested this but he was grateful also. 

 

"Well, I might not be as good as you are, but I can" Marco said, winked, and then began dragging Mario to the bedroom.

"You don't have to, you know" Mario whispered but his voice told Marco that he wasn't really meaning it. 

"Mario, you're so tense, I just want to make you feel better" Marco said as they were standing in front of the bed. "Plus, you already gave me a massage earlier, now it's my turn" Marco added, and took Mario's face in his. He looked at him deep in the eyes, his gaze seeming to make its way straight to Mario's soul, and then he kissed him.

Mario answered the kiss, meeting Marco's tongue in the middle and their tongues began dancing. Mario's instinctive reaction was to pull Marco closer, he flung his arms around Marco's waist and pressed them closer. 

They seemed to kiss like that for ages, when Mario let Marco claim his mouth in the sweetest way, not being rough at all, Mario knew that that part was still about to come.   
Mario was getting breathless and his passion was already awoken, he clung to Marco his dear life, wishing that he'd never let go. 

"Oh Marco" he breathed as he had to take some air. Marco was breathless too and he smiled. Then, Marco gently tugged at the hem of Mario's shirt and said:

"Can we get this off, the massage will then be a lot easier" 

"Yes please" Mario answered him, and Marco made short work on his shirt. Mario lifted his hands as Marco lifted off the shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor, Mario didn't care. 

Marco looked at him standing there shirtless, his pupils maybe dilating a bit as he said:   
"you're beautiful Mario, so beautiful"

"Please take your shirt of too" Mario said as he blushed and looked at Marco still fully dressed. 

"As long as we loose our trousers too" Marco said but he already was taking his shirt off. Marco shirtless was simply breathtaking and that and the tightness caused by his painfully hard erection in his trousers made him take his trousers off too. Marco followed him soon after, and then gently pushed Mario, so that Mario fell on the bed. 

Marco then covered his body with his, and kissed him again, very sweetly, straight on the lips. Mario was focused on kissing Marco back when Marco turned him on his back carefully and then went a bit further away. A moment later, Mario felt Marco's long fingers caressing his back, gently pulling his muscles relaxing them. Mario had to admit that Marco was good with massaging his shoulders, but Marco's hands however weren't the only thing Mario could concentrate on: Marco was sitting on his but, his hard manhood pushing against Mario's butt crack through his boxers. Mario was unexpectedly very aroused by this, and he couldn't wait for Marco to get even closer. 

Mario was even a little disappointed when Marco moved lower, but as soon as his hands moved lower Mario's disappointment disappeared. Marco's began licking and kissing his neck, biting and caressing marking Mario his. His lips tickled Mario's throat in the sweetest way and he bit the exact spot very Mario's pulse was racing, very harshly that was bound to leave a mark on Mario. Mario loved it, he loved the idea that Marco wanted that no one else could ever have him. 

Marco's hands moved lower too, and Mario tensed for a millisecond when he felt Marco's fingers groping his butt. He eased immediately though because he felt so good, Marco did some amazing things with his hands and Mario sighed happily, welcoming Marco's touch. Marco still kept kissing his neck, before he moved a bit lower, kissing his shoulder blades, and placing countless other kisses on his entire back. Eventually after a time that Mario couldn't possible tell, he let go of Mario's back and gently turned Mario over, on his back again. He looked at Mario with adoring in his eyes, before he covered his body with his, and Mario moaned when he finally felt their naked chests touching together. 

"Marco please" he moaned as he felt his hard cock already leaking precum in his briefs, he knew that he was ready, more than ready.

"Mario were not done yet" Marco said as he took the hold of Mario's jaw and then kissed him very roughly, claiming his mouth as his. Mario tried to keep up but Marco's tongue was demanding him to surrender, and his ardent moans for suffocated by Marco's mouth.

"We're just getting started" Marco said as he finally let Mario breathe for a bit. Marco moved back to the other side of his throat and in the meantime sat on Mario's lap to start moving his hips, letting their hard cocks brush together through their briefs. 

"Oh God Marco" Mario moaned, he felt incredible lust and Marco finally took pity on him. He moved lower again, so that his cock was now eagerly throbbing against Mario's thigh. His tongue began caressing Mario's nipples, hardening them instantly, and then moving lower to give each muscle in Mario's six-pack a kiss. 

While he was doing this, Mario could hear how he reached something from the drawer next to the bed, and he knew what it was. There was now a bottle of lube on the night stand, but Marco left it there. 

He looked at Mario for a short second before he distracted him with pulling Mario's briefs down and freeing his painfully hard manhood out of its prison. 

Mario the noticed how Marco took the bottle, without any hesitation and moved back on top of Mario. He poured some of the liquid on his fingers, and then looked at Mario again:

"Don't be afraid" Marco said and Mario just nodded, there was now way he could form a coherent sentence right now. Mario saw how Marco's hand moved lower, in between his butt cheeks and there, Marco pressed one single finger on Mario's entrance. 

"How does this feel?" Marco asked a little out of breath, his voice different because of his clear arousal. Mario sensed the tip of Marco's finger gently caressing his entrance, and it felt surprisingly nice. Mario was feeling different, no one else has ever touched him there, but he couldn't deny the fact that he liked it. 

"It's different, but I... I like it" Mario said and blushed, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to say that. 

"Good" Marco said his voice hoarse, he was certainly enjoying this as much as Mario was.   
Then, Mario felt a bit pressure aimed at his entrance and Marco pushed one finger in, to the first knuckle. The feeling Mario got was odd, but he relaxed, it wasn't hurting, not at least yet. Marco saw that this wasn't bothering Mario at least yet, so he pushed the finger in completely, and now Marco had one finger buried deep in Mario's core. 

Marco began pushing the finger in and out slowly, and Mario's breathing hitched a bit, he was so aroused by this, he was almost expecting Marco to push in a second finger when Marco asked:

"How does this make you feel?" 

"Good" Mario answered, he was surprised himself. 

"I'm going to push in the second finger, it will hurt but it will get better soon" Marco said as he caressed Mario's cheek with his other hand. 

"Okay" Mario answered and then he felt even more pressure aimed at his entrance, when Marco was slowly but certainly pushing two fingers against his now a little loosened entrance. Then, with one firm movement Marco pushed the fingers inside, and let Mario get used to the unfamiliar sensation. Mario felt a little stretched, and the feeling of being stretched was followed by pain, a dull pain that was uncomfortable but not unbearable. 

Marco began moving the fingers in an out, and slowly but certainly Mario didn't feel the pain so much anymore, he just focused on the feeling of Marco's fingers massaging his inner walls and Marco's tongue drawing soothing patterns everywhere on his skin. 

That was when the unexpected happened, and Mario felt how Marco's fingers pushed deeper than ever before, and Marco touched something that nearly made him see starts. An electric jolt captured his body and he felt nothing else than our bliss when Marco's fingers brushed over the sensitive spot that made him feel so good. 

"Oh God!" He screamed because the feeling he got was overwhelming, nowhere near anything he had ever felt before. 

"Ahh, here we go" Marco said and continued with the steady rhythm, now brushing his fingers directly over Mario's sensitive spot. At the same time Marco also began scissoring his fingers, opening Mario's tight entrance even more, and it didn't cause Mario any pain anymore. He withdrew his fingers only for a while before he added a third one. The third finger caused a wave of pain to go through Mario's body, but because of the steady treatment Marco was giving to the special spot in his secret core the pain washed away and turned to pleasure very soon.

The feelings Mario was having were so good, so amazing that he knew that if this would continue he would come like this and it would all be over too soon.

"Marco, please I'm ready" he said between his cries of ecstasy.

"Are you sure?" Marco asked just to be sure, but he was already pulling his fingers out. 

"Yes, fill me, I need you!" Mario begged as he felt empty without nothing inside him. He was wriggling with need, his hard cock had already dripped a pool of precum on his stomach. 

Marco quickly freed himself form his boxers and Mario groaned in need as he saw Marco's cock standing proudly in the air as Marco rolled the condom over his impressive length and covered it with lube, moaning in the process, Mario knew that Marco needed this just as much as he did. 

Mario tried to take a few deep breathes when Marco covered his body with his, this was it, he was ready and he knew that Marco wouldn't hurt him. 

"I'm going to take you now Mario, you will be mine, now and forever" Marco said and Mario felt how Marco's cock slowly and gently pushed through his entrance into his secret core. 

The tip was already in and Mario felt the stretch, it was now burning more than ever   
because Marco simply was so big, bigger than all of his fingers that had been inside Mario.  
The burning feeling didn't go away now, when Marco pushed in even deeper, until he was completely inside Mario. Mario groaned because of the discomfort, the pain was quite dominating. 

"Hush Mario, I know it hurts, but trust me, once you get used to it, the pleasure will take over" Marco said and kissed Mario's forehead gently. 

"I know" Mario said and nodded, Marco took that as a sign and carefully began moving. He pushed in an out a couple of times, stretching Mario's inner walls even more and the pain didn't go away yet, it only got slightly less dominating. 

That was until Marco pushed even deeper, and he reached the special spot in Mario's body with the head off his cock and all the pain disappeared. 

"Yes!" Mario screamed and moaned, he felt so good, so right under Marco. 

"Oh yes!" Marco answered as he finally let go some of is iron self control and began moving his hips in a little faster phase. 

Marco moved his hips in a steady rhythm and he hit Mario's sweet spot with every thrust. Mario felt so good, his hard cock trapped between their bodies creating even more of the desperately needed friction. Marco kept brushing against his spot now in an even more rapid phase and Mario didn't have time to recover of the waves of the incredible feeling taking over his body before a second wave already came. He was trying to keep his orgasm at bay, but it was impossible, he felt an incredible tension building in his groin and he was certain he would be coming soon, very soon.

"I'm not going to last long" Marco moaned, Mario could feel how his rock hard cock hardened even more inside him and that was a sign that Marco was going to come every minute now. 

"Me neither" Mario moaned as another scream of his echoed in the room. Marco moved even faster and Mario could do nothing when he felt the pleasure taking over his body:

"Oh my God, Marco, I'm going to... Oh God!" Mario moaned as he came, he felt how the tension relived and he fell into incredible ecstasy, shooting his load between their bellies in countless fast white streams of pleasure. 

"Oh God" Marco groaned in the sexiest voice Mario had ever heard and then he came too, his cock twitching inside Mario, filling the condom with his cum. 

Mario just lay there completely spent, waiting for Marco to catch his breath. He was so happy, so incredibly happy that he had taken this new step with Marco, and that they were now more bonded than ever.

Marco was laying on top of Mario, breathing heavily until he finally got enough strength to pull out of Mario, throw the condom away and pick his shirt off from the floor. He gently dried the cum off Mario's tummy and then returned to his position. 

"Sunny that was-" he began but instead he kissed Mario, there was no way he could out his emotions into words. 

"Incredible" Mario said happily in between their kiss. 

"I love you so much" Marco said as he looked at Mario in the eyes, with nothing that pure love in his yes. 

"I love you too, so much" was all Mario could say.


	35. Happy just for a moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back!   
> This chapter is unfortunately really short, but it is about the aftermath of their first time, and the plot will go on in the next one.   
> Thank you for all being patient with me and that you've still kept sending me feedback, it made me very happy again and made me post this chapter now, you've told me that you want shorter updates more regularly so here it is. And honestly I had a little trouble deciding where to end this chapter so here it is cut a bit short.   
> So please keep sending feedback and tell me if this was too short or in general what did you think :-)

"Good morning sweetheart" Mario heard Marco say as his eyes flickered open. He had just woken up, and Marco was looking at him with wide awake eyes, embracing him tightly. 

"Good morning Marco, how long have you been up?" Mario asked a little embarrassed, had Marco been watching him sleeping for a long time?

"No, only for a little while... I watched you sleeping, you were so peaceful, so beautiful..." Marco said but then stopped talking when he kissed Mario gently. 

When Mario again felt Marco's lips on his, all the memories of last night came back to his mind and he blushed. Last nights had been so wonderful, without a doubt the best night of Mario's life. Marco had been the most perfect lover, and he couldn't imagine a more perfect boyfriend than him. There were still some unfinished business in Mario's head, but right now, for this morning, he wanted to push them all away. 

"I did sleep well" Mario breathed happily and snuggled closer to Marco. 

"Did you have a good night too?" Marco asked carelessly, and Mario turned so that he was able to look at him in the eyes.

"Last night was the best night of my life, Marco." Mario said looking at Marco's impossibly beautiful and bright eyes. "I can only hope that it was just as good for you..." Mario said a bit shyly, because he was quite sure that he had enjoyed it a lot more than Marco had.

"Sunny, don't doubt that last night wasn't the best night was my life, because it was the most perfect night I have ever had." Marco said very seriously. "You made it perfect, you made me the happiest man on the planet" Marco added giving Mario's blushed cheek a peck. 

"Well then you made me the happiest man in the universe" Mario said wistfully looking at Marco under his lashes.

Mario just laid there a while in silence listening to Marco's strong heartbeat and watching him. He truly couldn't believe that this man seemed to be his, that this beautiful man laying next to him was his boyfriend. He was only waiting to wake up from his dream, or all of this crashing down again, but it didn't seem so. His thoughts were interrupted by Marco saying:

"So it doesn't hurt, is everything fine?" Marco asked just to be sure. 

"Yes" Marco said and smiled at him, because everything was fine, at least physically. 

"You must be a bit sore though, I know that it might be like that after your first time, but don't worry, it won't always be like that" Marco said and looked at Mario. Now when Marco said it, Mario did sense some soreness, but it was only minor. He hadn't even noticed it until Marco had mentioned about it and he most certainly could live with it. 

"A little bit yes, but it doesn't matter, I didn't even notice until you mentioned it" Mario said and again laid his head on Marco's chest, but his pillow soon disappeared as Marco got up. 

"That is still a reason enough for me to treat you like a princess, I'm brining breakfast in bed!" Marco said as he pulled on some briefs and Mario just chuckled, utterly happy for just one moment. 

 

...

 

Marco and Mario were silently watching a film on the couch. Klopp had given all of his players and staff two days off, and Mario was grateful about it. He was very happy just to lay there in Marco's arms, feeling how Marco's body radiated warmth. 

Marco had indeed brought him breakfast in bed and it had been wonderful, they had only gotten up when they had gotten too hungry again and then they had made lunch together.   
The rest of the evening had gone like that, them watching movies and enjoying themselves, just being together, having a perfect day. Mario tried to push away the things that were bugging his mind a bit, and he did succeed.

Later that night, Marco had began kissing Mario on the couch were they had been laying, on top of Marco. Mario's longing for Marco had grown even stronger and even though Marco had asked him was he sure if he was fine enough to go again, Mario had just shrugged him off. Yes, he might have been a bit sore but then it hadn't mattered, he had just wanted to feel Marco again. 

Marco had carried Mario to the bedroom, this time not wasting so much time. They had both impatiently undressed themselves in front of the bed, not caring to wait until they were in the bed. 

Mario wriggled under Marco as Marco again prepared him throughout, but this time it was different. Mario knew what it would feel like, he knew how Marco would shove his fingers inside his core, and he also knew how good it would feel. He waited for the touch, not resisting him at all. This time it was even better than Mario had expected and therefore, he felt himself relax and give in to the touch, begging Marco to finally fill him and fuck him. 

When Marco finally pushed inside him, Mario just cherished the feeling, not wanting to   
forget any moment of it. Marco filling him, feeling how his inner walls stretched in order to let Marco fill him, to search for the special spot inside Mario's body that felt so good. 

Marco reached the hilt and at the same moment he brushed over the sweet spot in Mario's body, making him see stars. Mario felt so good, he encouraged Marco to go faster and rougher, until he couldn't cope with the constant hits that send shivers of pleasure through Mario's body as he came harder than ever. Marco followed him soon after, and they were both just a panting and quivering mess, but the were both in their own happy place, a place where they felt loved and safe. 

Because of course, tomorrow would bring another set of challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The notorious "unfinished business" is here so as you can probably guess something is coming up...


	36. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)   
> Firstly, I'd again want to thank you all for the amazing feedback and not leaving when I was on break :-) you made a big smile on my face. Please continue sending me feedback or in general just tell me what you thought about my chapters, it means a lot! :-)   
> Now to this chapter, I'm a bit afraid of your reaction. I know that this probably isn't what you expected but try to be calm.   
> I'm not going to say enjoy reading this because you probably won't, instead I say try to mentally prepare yourselves, I asked a friend of mine whether I should warn you or not and she said I should.

The following day, Marco and Mario were just sitting peacefully on the couch. Mario was reading a magazine, while Marco was watching some stupid comedy on TV. Marco was glad to have a peaceful day like this with Mario, and he was just about to suggest that they should go to bed again when Mario asked:

"When am I going to meet your family?" He asked and Marco's face went blank. This was the discussion he had feared to have with Mario, because he hadn't been completely honest with his parents. 

"Uhm well whenever you feel comfortable with it" Marco said but Mario could hear how the tone of his voice changed and his expressions were cautious. 

"Is there a problem with it?" Mario asked him and put the magazine on the table and gave Marco his full attention. Marco knew he had to be honest with Mario, no matter how painful the truth would be.

"Well yes, kind of. I've told them that I have a girlfriend" Marco said and feared for Mario's reaction.

"You what!?" Gasped Mario and looked at Marco incredulous. Marco deserved this reaction he knew he had been a coward. 

"Mario please don't be upset!" Marco began and moved on the couch to sit next to Mario. 

"Why?" Mario demanded and Marco took a deep breath before he began explaining:

"Mario please listen to me" Marco pleaded. "The only reason I told them that I'm together with a girl is because I'm a coward. When I told my parents that I'm gay a long time ago, it didn't go so well. They kept telling me that it's a phase and that I'll get over it. When my mother called me last week and asked about my relationships I was an idiot and told tell that I'm together with a girl." Marco said with a huge lump in his throat. He should've been more brave but at that moment he just hadn't been able to tell them the truth, that he had met the man of his dreams. 

"Oh" was all Mario told him. Marco however saw how Mario was clearly upset and his mood had dropped. 

"Don't think that I'm ashamed of you! Everything I've told them I've told about you, the only thing I've changed is the gender of who I've talked about!" Marco tried to defend himself even though he knew it was worthless. He had already made Mario feel bad. He knew that Mario still had a low self esteem and small things like this could really bring him down. 

"It's fine, don't worry about it, I mean this only makes things a little more difficult" Mario said and surprised Marco. He seemed to be fine and if he felt insulted he covered it well.   
"But I swear you'll meet them, I'll just have to clear the situation first" Marco said and at the same moment his phone rang. 

He looked at the caller quickly and he saw that it was his manager. He gulped because he was almost positive what was this call about. It was about the photos on Bild and probably about the photo the photographer had managed to take of them a few days ago.

He answered the call and immediately heard the demanding voice of his manager. 

"Hi Marco" he said.

"Hello" Marco tried to answer calmly. 

"Marco, I believe we have something to talk about. You and I both know that this is about the photos that were in Bild, about the gentleman that was driving your car. Last night I needed to have some urgent negotiations with the people in Bild so that they wouldn't publish an even clearer picture of you and that man together. You know I haven't been really interested in your private life, but now I really need to know what's going on. Could you come to my office to clear this situation up so we'll knew how to deal with this?" Marco's manager spoke and Marco just listened. 

He knew he had to explain this. Luckily his manager already knew that he is gay, he had saved him from one certain situation before when his cover had almost blown up. 

"Yes, of course, should I come right away?" Marco asked. 

"Yes, if possible" Marco's manager said.

"Okay I'll be there as soon as I can" Marco said and then hung up. 

He looked at Mario apologetically. Mario however wasn't looking at him, he was just looking at his crossed hands in his lap, maybe he was praying, Marco wasn't sure. 

"That was my manager. I have to go and see him" Marco said not wanting to reveal   
anything now to Mario, Mario certainly didn't need anything else to get upset about. "Do you want to come too, or do you want to stay here?" Marco asked. 

"Actually, I think I should get some stuff from my place, if I'm planning to stay here for longer..." Mario said wistfully. 

"Sure, should I take you there?" Marco asked. He knew Mario could take his own car but right now it didn't matter, he needed to show Mario that wasn't ashamed of him. 

"I can drive there myself too, you don't have to" Mario began but Marco stopped him. 

"No, it doesn't matter, I'm going that way anyway so I'll drop you off there and then come to pick you up" Marco said. 

"Okay, should we go then?" Mario asked. 

"Yes" Marco answered him, not knowing what he'd still have to deal with today. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"I'll call you then!" Marco shouted when Mario got out of the car. Mario crossed the road and opened the door to his apartment complex. 

He had waited for this moment for such a long time. He had waited to be alone like this, to deal with everything that was going on in his head. 

He opened the door to his apartment and then smiled and sighed at the same time. Finally he was alone again, in the place where he had spent the worst years of his life. He looked around a bit, almost everything was covered in dust, the place that used to be spotless as Mario kept it, now looked like a completely different place. Mario still knew what it looked like, he knew that if he was dead the place would look like that. No one would've come to look for him, and he would be somewhere there, forgotten. 

Mario sighed and sat on his old couch, just like old times, the times before he had Marco in his life. 

As ironic as it sounded, Mario missed this. He missed the chances he had to think, to go through everything in his head. The memories just flooded in his head, all the moments he had cried his heart out on this same couch. A few tears escaped Mario's eyes. He shouldn't go back to this. He shouldn't feel like this, he knew it, but he couldn't help it. He hadn't had a chance to break down in a long time.

It was just that everything had gone so fast, all this was so new to him. He had felt so happy with Marco, it was all almost like a dream. Marco had taken him in his arms, he had told Mario that he loved him, he had bought Mario a car and he even had taken Mario to live with him. Mario just couldn't believe it all, how could someone love him, the loser he had been, the person who no one paid any attention to. How had Mario changed? He hadn't, that was the answer.

He knew that Marco shouldn't love him. He shouldn't have fallen in love with the person Mario was, and he shouldn't be in love with the person Mario is. Mario was a loser, and he was positive that Marco truly didn't have a reason to love him. He was almost sure that this was all some sort of a game he wasn't in. 

Marco hadn't been able to tell his parents about him. That was an evidence that showed Mario that Marco might not be serious with him. Even thought he had told Mario that wasn't ashamed of Mario, still, he hadn't been able to tell his parents about him. And, he had even bought Mario a car, not to be seen with him so often.

Mario was aware that he shouldn't think like this, no he shouldn't. Marco had told him that he loved him, and he should believe him. He just couldn't help it, the old habit and the dark thoughts that crept in his mind took the control of his mind and he began sobbing. 

He tried to dry the slaty tears off his cheeks but he knew it was impossible to wipe them all because new tears just kept coming. He kept thinking why was Marco with him, and, what would happen if Marco wasn't there anymore. 

If Marco wasn't there anymore, Mario wouldn't be able to take it, he simply wouldn't.   
He wouldn't be able to take it if Marco left him, if Marco wasn't going to be in his life anymore. He knew how close he had been to giving up before Marco, and right now it seemed that without Marco, his life wouldn't be worth living. He would never ever find anyone like Marco again. 

Marco was a celebrity, he could have any man he wanted, he would surely one day find someone better than Mario, and someone who would be able to be a better boyfriend to Marco, and at that day, Marco would regret that he ever got to know Mario. At that day, Mario would be alone again, and he wouldn't be able to live anymore. 

Mario sobbed and sniffed and tried to dry to endless stream of tears when he noticed his hands. He looked further up to his arms, and saw how all the scars he had had, were already fading away. He hadn't dared to do anything to his arms when he was around Marco, and he knew that he shouldn't do anything now, but the temptation was strong.

He had promised Fabian he'd stop, he had promised Marco that he'd stop, but it wasn't so easy. He couldn't almost recognize his hands, he couldn't remember a moment when they were so clean, so empty. He traced his fingers along the fading scars, and smiled. All of them had a different story behind him, a different feeling of being defeated. 

He missed the feeling so much, and he felt so terrible now, he knew it would help to clear up his mind, and feel like the old times again. Without realizing what he was doing, Mario moved to his bedroom, and crouched on the floor. He reached under his bed, where he kept the stuff no one had ever seen, the stuff no one would never see. Or, if someone did, Mario wouldn't be there anymore to witness it, at least he thought so. 

He was snapped by his phone ringing and he saw that it was Marco. He took a few deep breaths before answering the call, calming himself down, trying to sound normal as he answered the call:

"Hello?" He said.

"Mario? Hi it's me, I already got out of there, should I come and pick you up?" Marco asked sounding relaxed and cheerful. Mario felt a huge lump forming in his throat. Marco couldn't come to pick him up now, if he'd see him like this, that would be the end. Marco wouldn't like to be with a loser like Mario thought he was.

"No uhm, I'm not quite done with packing, if there's something you could do before you come?" Mario asked carefully. 

"Should I come and help you?" Marco asked. 

"No, no, it's alright. I just have to check a few things, you wouldn't be helpful" Mario answered him, not sure what to do. 

"Okay, well, I guess I could go and visit Marcel" Marco mused and Mario took his chance.

"Yeah, you should go there, I'll be done in a minute, I'll just send you a text then, okay?" Mario asked. 

"Yeah, sure, I'll be waiting" Marco said and then hung up. 

Mario broke to tears again, he couldn't believe he had just lied to Marco like that. How was he ever supposed to be able to send a text to him. 

Mario however continued where he had left, and pulled the box from under his bed. He silently opened it, and to looked at what was inside, all the crumpled pieces of paper, the paper that was still straight. His suicide notes. There was also the blade, he had been so close to use many times. 

Mario needed to release the tension in his body, he needed to free his mind. He took the blade in his trembling fingers, and pressed it against his almost clean skin, before he cut.   
Mario immediately felt the cold and numb feeling disappearing and going away, but this time, it was followed by a warmer feeling, something that Mario wasn't used to. 

Mario looked down at his arm, and saw how blood was just running down it, probably more than ever before, and he knew immediately that he was in real trouble. He had never cut this deep before, and he had no idea what to do. There was no one there and he wasn't sure if he was going to pass out the very next minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides*   
> I swear no one is dying.


	37. Wounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)  
> Thank you so much for all of you who have left comment, I can't thank you enough for al the support I have gotten, it had made me so incredibly happy. Seriously thank you a million times. Please keep it going, it keeps me so happy and motivated ! :)  
> So, I couldn't help but write this chapter already and I know I'm posting a bit late, but here it is. Please do enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think :)  
> And dear Blue_Night, thank you, must I say more? Please enjoy this!

Marco was already walking back to his car. He had only made a brief visit to Marcel, he hadn't wanted to leave Mario there by himself for a long time, even though he had assured him that he would be fine. Marco was already getting his phone out of his back pocket to call Mario, when he felt it vibrate. He saw it was Mario calling him, and a happy smile caught his face.

"Hi Sunny!" He answered the call cheerfully, but then felt terror running down his spine. He could hear some quite loud sobbing from the other end of the line and it was without a doubt Mario. "Sunny, what is wrong!?" Marco shouted as he ran the rest of the way to his car. He knew he had to get to Mario fast, no matter what it was.

"Ma- Marco, I- I'm - I'm so so- sorry" Mario sobbed and Marco's heart was aching. Something was definitely wrong with Mario, Marco had never heard such a heartbreaking voice in his life. 

"Mario, what is going on?" Marco asked again alert. He had never been so scared in his life before, he didn't know what was going on and he didn't know what was wrong with Mario.

"I'm so- sorry" Mario sobbed again and then the line went dead. Marco quickly tried to call Mario again but of course Mario didn't answer. Marco furiously threw the phone on the passenger seat and put the pedal to the medal. He needed to get to Mario right now. He had never been this worried, cold sweat formed on his forehead as he tried to calm down enough to drive properly.

What was wrong with Mario? He had seemed perfectly fine, but if Marco had caused this he knew he would never forgive himself. Marco didn't know what had happened but just the fact that he had heard that Mario wasn't fine, he was broken again, made him feel so bad, and so protective, he needed to make sure that Mario was fine again. 

He raced through the streets of Dortmund and hit the breaks only when he was directly in front of the house where Mario lived. He climbed of the car and then raced to his door, probably running faster than ever. He only bothered to knock on the door but after waiting for roughly five seconds he got enough. He made an estimate that the door wasn't strong enough, so he took a few steps back before he kicked the door with force and luckily it flew open. 

"Mario!" He screamed as he marched inside and quickly looked around. Mario wasn't in the kitchen, he wasn't in the living room, he was nowhere to be seen. Marco stopped for a while to listen and then he heard it: Mario crying. Marco didn't hesitate for a moment, as he felt that his heart was going to break the very next moment, and he ran to the bedroom. 

He froze as soon as he got there. What he saw was the final thing that broke his heart completely. He saw Mario sitting on the floor his back pressed against the bed. He was crying almost hysterically and trying to keep his body from shivering. Marco looked down at his body and he physically shivered when he saw that Mario was pressing his fingers hard on his other hand. The hand he was holding had blood all over it, and so had Mario's shirt and his trousers. 

Marco had to gulp, he realized what might have happened. He was physically hurting, because Mario was hurt. The person he loved the most was hurt and he couldn't take it.  
That's when his reflexes began to work when he realized that Mario hadn't even raised his gaze when he had heard Marco entering the room. 

He crouched down on the floor and put his arms around Mario's shivering body quickly beginning to talk:

"Mario, oh my God please say something! What's going on, is everything alright? Are you hurt?" He mumbled as he finally looked at Mario's face. Mario's face was flushed and red, his eyes were swollen and it was obvious that he had cried his heart out. Marco felt like crying himself, he couldn't see Mario like this, he just couldn't, it hurt him so much, and he needed to know what's going on. 

"I'm so, sorry, I- I did it again" Mario sighed and dared to look at Marco, leaning against him completely powerless. 

"What did you do Mario?" Marco asked trying to stay calm for Mario, even though he was terrified. There was still some fresh bold on Mario's hands and he needed to see what was wrong. 

"I cut" Mario simply said and squeezed his hand a bit tighter, trying to hide the wound. "I don't dare to look" Mario sighed and closed his eyes. 

"Mario let me see, it looks bad I need to see it" Marco said as he mentally prepared himself, he wasn't so good with dealing with blood but he knew that he really needed to have a look, to see whether he'd freak out a lot or even more. 

"I think it's pretty deep" Mario said defeated. Marco however couldn't wait anymore, so, with trembling fingers he moved Mario's hand aside and saw the wound. Mario was right, it was deep, and there was a lot of blood. 

"Oh God, Mario, I think this needs to be checked by a doctor" Marco said taking a few deep breaths, he needed to calm himself down but he knew that this was a wound that needed some professional care. 

"No! Marco I won't go to the hospital, I won't go!" Mario nearly shouted at the edge of panic between his tears. Marco was thinking, he didn't want to force Mario to the hospital, but someone needed to see his wound. That was when he got an idea.

"Don't worry, you won't have to go to the hospital, but someone has to see this" Marco began. "Mats' girlfriend Cathy is a nurse. She might be able to come here, but if she isn't able to, then we'll have to go to the hospital." Marco ended and Mario just nodded in approval, he didn't seem to be able to form coherent sentences.

"I'm so sorry" Mario whispered again almost inaudible and Marco almost began to cry. 

"Sunny don't be sorry, I promise you, we'll get through this together" Marco said and gave Mario's cheek a quick peck. He realized then that there was still quite a bit of blood, so he simply took off his shirt, because no way he was going to leave Mario's side now. He rolled the shirt and then replaced his fingers with it, drying some of the blood that was on Mario's arms with it before pressing it tightly against the scar. 

Then he took out his mobile and quickly dialed Mats' number praying that he would answer. Luckily it didn't take a long time before he answered:

"Marco, hi!" He answers and Marco didn't bother to be polite.

"Mats, hi! Thank God you answered. Look is Cathy there?" He asked.

"Yes, why? we're just driving home" Mats answered confused. 

"Mario had an accident and he doesn't want to go to the hospital, could you please just come here, to his apartment quick!" Marco spoke quickly.

"Of course, Marco, is everything alright?" Mats asked.

"No, not really, just get here please!" Marco pleaded and then hung up, and turned his attention back to Mario. 

Mario was looking down and he didn't say a word, he must be terrified, Marco thought. 

"Mario, I know this is hard, but I promise you we'll get through this together. I promise you." Marco said and held back his tears. 

"I'm s-" Mario began again but Marco stopped him. 

"No Mario don't be sorry. This isn't your fault. What ever this is, we'll figure it out, and this will stop. I promise you you won't suffer anymore. I won't allow it" Marco said dead serious and then pressed a gentle kiss on Mario's lips, showing him his love. Mario had to understand that he still loved him no matter what. 

Mario just sighed and Marco just ended up holding him in his arms, praying that Mats and Cathy would be there soon, when he realized something. 

"Mario, Mats will probably understand what's going on now. But don't worry, he won't tell anyone and he'll take this well, I know it. And Cathy is a great girl, she will be very kind to you" Marco just said and at that same moment he heard some steps coming from the hall. They got closer and closer and then he finally saw Mats and Cathy standing by the door. 

"Oh" was all that Cathy said as he quickly closed the distance between them and crouched on the floor next Mario. Cathy seemed to know what's going on and Marco wondered how, when he saw all the things on the floor. 

There were some crumpled pieces of paper, and a blade, that had blood on it. 

"Hi Mario, I'm Cathy. Let me see that wound, Marco said that you had an accident" Cathy said kindly and looked at Marco, giving him a sign to go away. Marco reluctantly moved away, after he had laid a gentle kiss on Mario's cheek. "Cathy will take care of you now" he whispered in Mario's ear as he got up and went to stand next to Mats by the door. 

Mats put one arm on his shoulder as they both watched how Cathy gently took of Marco's crumpled shirt that was around Mario's arm. Mario flinched as the scar was visible but Cathy sensed it.

"I think I need to see this on a flat surface, do you think we could go sit on the kitchen table perhaps?" Cathy asked gently and Mario nodded. Mario got on his trembling legs and then walked away with Cathy, leaving Marco and Mats standing alone in the bedroom.

Marco only then let go of his iron self control and sat on Mario's bed, burying his face in his arms. Mats was quick to follow him, and soothingly put an arm around his shoulders.

"Mats I know you mean well, and I will tell you what is going on later, but can I be alone for a while?" Marco asked gently, he didn't want to insult Mats, but he really needed to be alone for a while one. 

"Of course Marco" Mats simply said and left the room. 

 

It was only then when Marco noticed the pieces of papers on the floor and picked two of them up to read them.

 

"It feels so cold. I'm supposed to be doing notes, but I'm just pretending to, actually I am writing this. Again my entire body is captured by this cold feeling, it runs through my every limb starting from my heart. It tries to take over me. I'm so done, and I just want to give up and run away.  
I don't have anyone to work with, because no one wanted to pair up with me and I was too afraid to ask everyone. I don't need to feel any worse and no one would want to work with me anyway. I don't want to bother anyone.  
Luckily the substitute teacher is understanding enough and let me be by myself, not forcing me to work with anyone.  
I know I should stop writing this now. I hope that no one will be able to read this text, I don't want everyone to see how weak I actually am. I don't need any more weird looks looking at me, making me feel like I was a neon light. Even though in reality probably no one will actually be looking at me. I'm a no one, I'm surprised that the teachers even know my name.  
Afraid, scared, lonely. These are the feeling I have. They might not always come out this strongly but right now, the coldness came unexpectedly, and I didn't have the time to get home. I'm just trying to calm my self down by writing this, and it is helping a bit, giving me a chance to concentrate on something else.  
Though maybe I actually hope that someone will see this text. Someone would notice that I'm not okay."

 

"I'm always alone. It doesn't matter how good I feel one moment, because the next moment the chills of pain and coldness are back and I feel awful. It's all about feeling rejected. Unwanted. Trash. I feel like people don't want me, I feel like I've failed as a human being. I feel horrible.  
I am never getting used to this. Never ever. It always seems like the worst is over but of course it never is. There is always a new storm in the horizon. I never see it coming, and it hits me unexpectedly. Some days I actually might feel like there is light at the end of the tunnel, and then I wait for it, but the light never actually is there.  
The coldness is still there. It runs through my body every time, I just can't get rid of it. No matter how hard I try to fight it, it never goes away. That's when I give up, I'll just let the feeling come. My mind is screaming no to the pain, but at the same time it's too tired to try to keep fighting. It's not worth it anymore. It creates a bittersweet feeling of happiness, letting it all out, and sadness, because it wouldn't have to be like this. But I know this is the only option.  
Writing this makes all this a bit easier, letting me swell in my own self pity. I dwell here feeling sorry for myself, for not being good enough. This way I know that I'm alone. I will never learn how to cope with this.  
I might feel a bit easier as time goes by, but there is still another storm coming up in my mind or in reality. I'm never going to learn how to think that it will be fine, because I just know that it won't be fine, not now, not ever.  
I'm always screamed at, I'm always hit again with actions, or words.  
I'm just sitting here, letting the coldness take over. Sometimes the coldness is strong, sometimes it's slowly killing me, sometimes it comes rapidly without any warning.  
I always wait for the tears to come, to release the tension, to bring the relief. Then I start to cry, and the coldness goes away for a while, before it hits me back again.  
I only go back to normal to keep up the appearances, and even that is difficult enough, when I'm at a public places and the coldness takes over. I hope I'm mostly seen as normal even though internally I'm screaming and shouting. I'm screaming and shouting for help silently, maybe one day someone will help me. I wish that someone would see through me, see the damaged person I am. Though I know that that day will never come.  
Luckily sometimes I don't grief alone. Sometimes there is pain with me. The sweet pain of hurting myself. It makes me feel human and still alive. The blood rolling down my damaged wrists and hands reminds me of all what I've gone through, but still it eases me off, it makes me feel better. It hurts, but brings out things that are worth it. It only helps for a while though, because it doesn't take the pain away. It never does. I should stop, and I know cutting isn't worth it, but why not?  
It's all about the hope that maybe I'll one day get better, be a decent human being, but I will never be. I will never be good enough for anybody, I will never be loved, I will never be good for anything. I will be worthless for the rest of my life.  
It's just so much easier to tell that I don't care anymore, that I don't like people, that I'm antisocial, than to admit how damaged and broken I truly am.  
I just can't do it anymore. It should all be over."

 

Marco had to talk with Mario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to say this:  
> Don't cut, it isn't worth it, I mean it.


	38. Cold and warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :-)   
> Okay first of all, this time I'm going to thank you all for being here. The messages and comments I got, have been breathtaking. Thank you for being here, understanding me, making me feel loved. I have no words to describe the feelings I got, I can't possibly tell how much every single one of them meant to me.   
> The fact that you told me that I have helped someone, I have made someone happy, made me feel so good, and I can assure you that the messages you sent have made me feel amazing, and cared. I love you all for doing so <3  
> Back to the story, so, this chapter is here already because you are so amazing. This is a delicate subject that I'm writing about and some of my own experiences, so I can't tell you how thankful I am for taking this all so well.   
> In this chapter you will be able to read about how Marco deals with the things that have happened, and for me it was actually surprisingly hard to write. I don't really know how could he react, but that was the only way possible I could think of, so wrote it like that.   
> Enjoy this chapter, and as always, tell me what you think, you make my life so much better :'-) *sniffs*

Marco was sitting on the edge of Mario's bed, completely still. His feelings were inexplicable. He felt so shocked, so bad, so helpless, so vulnerable and guilty at the same time. His body was aching, he couldn't move himself, he could just stare into the emptiness and try to keep strong. 

He had just read two of the crumpled pieces of paper in the floor, and he hadn't known what to expect, but this was something he hadn't been prepared for.

Marco felt bad, he felt numb, but most of all he felt scared. He had just read about the emotions Mario has had, and apparently still had, and they had had an impact on him, a very powerful impact. It wouldn't have mattered who the letters had written, he would've been scared anyway, but the fact that he knew that they had been written by Mario, made him shiver.

The love of his life felt bad, he wasn't okay, he felt like he was worthless. Marco didn't know what to think, to him Mario was perfect, the most wonderful human being he had ever met and it made him heartbroken that Mario felt this way about himself. 

The words Mario had written told Marco about the feeling Mario had, the coldness, the fear he had, the hopelessness he felt and Marco couldn't hold back a single tear that rolled down his cheek. His heart felt so heavy when he thought about how Mario truly felt, even reading those words had made him feel horrible.

He had to do something, he needed to make Mario feel like he was a human, a human worth loving, a human worth all the cherishing, a human worth living. He couldn't stand the feeling craving inside him, a feeling how that could come again if he was near losing Mario again. 

He couldn't even think about it, he couldn't think about Mario feeling bad, Mario crying, Mario hurting himself.

Marco had thought that Mario was fine again, he had known that he wasn't okay in the first place, but he thought that he had gotten over it. He thought Mario felt safe with him, but as it turned out he probably hadn't known all the reasons Mario felt the way he did. He hadn't known that all the grief Mario had was still there, and that he was still broken inside.   
Marco felt so guilty, so stupid for not realizing it. He would definitely make sure that one day Mario would feel the way he deserves. 

Marco looked at the floor again, sighing deeply and wiping his eyes. He noticed that there were still several other letters on the floor all crumpled except one. He knew Mario hadn't probably wanted him to read them in the first place, but Mario had also written how he maybe wants someone to know how he feels, and now Marco knew. Marco gathered a bit courage and read the paper that wasn't yet crumpled and read:

 

"I'm sorry. If anyone ever misses me, or even thinks about me, ever reads this, I want you to know that I'm sorry. For all what I've done, for all the trouble I've caused. I know that I'm sick, I'm mentally ill and I'm only an additional weight to you. But please, if someone ever sees this, I'm asking for something. For once in my life, I have understood that I can't do this alone anymore. If someone ever sees this, help. Help me." 

 

Those were the words that were written on the white piece of paper, and if Marco was speechless before, now he was even more so. 

Mario felt sorry. He felt sorry for being himself, for being trouble for people. That's what he seemed to think of himself. But, he had said that he was sick, he was mentally ill and that was something Marco couldn't believe. Mario wasn't sick, he was just deeply wounded and hurt, and Marco was going to let him know that he was not an additional weight. For Marco, Mario was the sun of his life, and he couldn't live without him and Mario was going to know it. 

The most important thing about that note however was the fact that Mario had asked for help. He had realized that he needed help, and he should be able to have help. He should be helped, and Marco was going to be there for him, helping him, though every storm, he swore that. 

Marco was just about to put the pieces back on the box they had been in and go back to Mario, when he felt someone carefully knocking on the door. 

"Yes?" Marco answered and he couldn't even recognize his own voice anymore. He was so silent, his normally strong and confident voice was gone. 

Mats carefully opened the door and peeked inside. Marco realized what it looked like, he was sitting there shirtless completely motionless, staring at the floor where there was now only a few pieces of paper and the blade that still had Mario's blood on it. "It's fine, you can come in" Marco sighed and rubbed his eyes a bit. 

Mats came to sit next to him, and put his arm around Marco's shoulder. Marco felt weird, he felt like he needed this, he needed someone to have his arm around him right now, even though he should be the one having Mario safe and sound. 

"Are you alright?" Mats asked sounding comforting. 

"I'm shocked" Marco said honestly. 

"I know you, this is hard for everyone" Mats said and sighed himself. "I had no idea about this, Mario really didn't seem to be feeling bad. He hid it very well" Mats added. 

"I know, that's why I'm so shocked. I- I thought he was fine" Marco said his voice breaking a bit. 

"I know you thought that. Marco, I know you must think that this is partly your fault but don't think that way." Mats said kindly and Marco sighed. It was at least partly his fault after all. 

"I just want to help him. Mats I don't know have you realized it, but I truly love him. He is the most amazing person I have ever met and I can't imagine my life without him anymore." Marco said a bit out of the blue but Mats needed to understand this. 

"I know you love him. I can see it. And about helping him, I know you'll do your best." Mats said. "And I also have a suggestion" he added. 

"What is it?" Marco asked, he wasn't really sure how he'd make Mario feel better but he surely was going to. 

"Well, I listened a while there. Cathy was talking to Mario while she was cleaning the wound. Mario seemed to calm down, at least a little bit, he wasn't crying so much anymore. You know Cathy has studied to be a therapist too? You should ask Mario if he'd like to meet her again, it could be helpful" Mats said carefully not knowing how Marco would react. 

"I will ask him, that sounds good though, but I can't be sure how he'll react" Marco mused, maybe it wasn't a bad idea. "But how is the wound?" He asked Mats, Marco had seen how bad it had looked like and he was terrified about that too.

"It seemed to be deep, but luckily it didn't need stitches. Though you should keep it clean, and don't touch it" Mats said. 

"Is it alright now, what are they doing?" Marco asked, he didn't know for how long he had been frozen there in Mario's bedroom, and he suddenly felt that he urgently needed to see Mario. 

"I think they just finished. I didn't dare to go there, I don't think it would be good for Mario to see me there. I just saw Cathy holding holding Mario's hand, Mario seemed to calm down a bit, he isn't crying much anymore" Mats said.

"I need to see him" Marco said and suddenly got up, feeling a bit light headed. 

He got up and left everything the way it was, he just went straight out of the room to the kitchen where he saw Mario sitting on a chair, both of his hands in his lap, his face looking down at the table. His clothes still had blood on them, and Cathy was sitting opposite him, just looking at Mario with sadness in her eyes. 

When Mario heard Marco coming, he looked up and another part of Marcos's heart broke again. Mario looked so sad, tears still running down his cheeks and his lips and eyes swollen. 

Marco wasn't sure what to do when he just approached the table slowly when Mario got up, quickly closed the distance between them and then hung to Marco with his dear life. Marco held him quickly, he put his arms around Mario's waist and simply held him, feeling relieved. The love of his life was still in his arms, safe. 

Mario put his chin on Marcos shoulder and Marco just felt how some new tears rolled down his shoulder. Marco would keep Mario like this forever, as long as he could make him feel better, and the tears would be gone. Mario however pulled away a bit to look at Marco in the eyes as he said:

"Marco, you saved my life, I'm so sorry for doing this" Mario said in a heartbreaking way.

"No, Mario don't be sorry. We'll get through this I swear" Marco said again and gently caressed Mario's red cheek. Mario just looked at him with his big eyes and hugged Marco even tighter. 

"Thank you" Mario just said and leaned on Marco. Marco was barely able to hold back his tears so he just gave Mario's forehead a kiss. He only looked up when he heard the door close, Mats and Cathy must have left already. Marco should've thanked both of them, but he could do that later, right now he only cared about Mario. Mario however had heard the noise as well and already looked up and he asked: 

"Do you think Mats will tell anyone?" He asked sounding a bit afraid.

"No, I don't think so" Marco just said and still didn't let Mario go. "Mario I understand that you must be quite shocked and tired and you are going through a lot right now. Would you just promise me that you'll talk to me?" Marco asked carefully. Mario looked at him and smiled a bit weakly. 

"Marco I promise. And you're right, I am quite tired" Mario said and Marco just smiled at him in an understanding way. 

"Do you want to go to sleep, don't worry, I won't let you go all night" Marco said already beginning to pull him to the bedroom, but Mario resisted him so he stopped immediately. 

"I- I really don't want to go there. Could we go... home?" Mario asked carefully and finally Marco smiled a bit more. 

"Yes, we'll go home. Let me just go and get a shirt of yours." Marco said and then was about to leave but asked: "will you be fine?" 

"Yes, let's just go" Mario said and encouraged Marco to go. Marco went and quickly pulled on the first shirt which he found. 

He went back to Mario and took his hand. He guided Mario to the car and noticed that he had gotten a ticket for illegal parking but he couldn't care less. Luckily he managed to shove the ticket to his pocket before Mario saw it, Mari didn't need anything else to worry about right now.

They didn't talk much during the ride, mostly because both of them knew that their "talk" was still about to come. They both also knew that it was okay, at least mostly, they still had each other. 

When they got home they had just undressed and fallen on the bed. Marco didn't waist anytime as he kissed Mario gently, and spooned him. Marco heard Mario sighing a bit, and snuggling closer, probably revealed that they had gotten through all the things that had happened today.

Marco was so overwhelmed by his emotions, he just had to say the things he had in his kind to Mario, so he gently kissed Mario's temple and whispered: "I love you more than ever before, and every second I love you more. I love you no matter what has happened and I will never stop loving you. You're the Sun of my life, without you my life would be dark and the other little stars in the sky could never be enough. I love you, I need you like my heart needs a beat, never forget that" Marco said being very emotional and he heard Mario sniff. 

"Marco, because of you I know what love is. I had never felt it before and you have loved me in a way I could never imagine anyone doing. I love you from the bottom of my heart, and there is not a thing in this world that could make me let you go, because my life isn't worth living without you. I love you, and there is not a thing I love more in this universe" Mario said and Marco couldn't hold back the happy tears that escaped his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the ending, I thought I wasn't able to write something that cheesy :'-)


	39. Courage isn't not being afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to my best audience ever :-) <3   
> I seriously run out words to describe how amazing all of you are. All the positive feedback is making my life so much happier, and keeping a smile on my face, I want to thank every single one of you over and over again and I simply can't describe how grateful I am. Thank you! And as always please continue, making me happy :-)   
> Here is another chapter still about the situation with Mario, but this chapter already sets sights for the future and what's coming up :-)   
> Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!   
> \- Sandra

Mario woke up, not daring to open his eyes. Last night, after Marco's outstanding declaration of love, Mario had been so happy again, and so exhausted that he had fallen asleep listening to the thumping of Marco's strong heart. 

But right now, he was up again, alone in a Marco's bed, but there wasn't Marco curled around him like he usually was. He opened his eyes a bit just to confirm that he actually was in Marco's bed, to make sure that he hadn't just imagined it all like he feared to wake up one day. 

He rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling for a while, processing everything in his mind. Last night when he had fallen apart yet again, he had made the decision that he needed to call Marco. His options were calling the emergency number, his brother or Marco, and he couldn't call his brother because he would've surely been mad at him, nor he didn't want to go to the hospital so Marco was his only option. And he did trust Marco, it was only that he felt so ashamed. He had broken his promise to try to stay strong, but it had just been so impossible to stop, he hadn't been strong enough yet again. 

He must have deeply worried Marco by doing what he did, hanging up the phone without a warning and sobbing so much. He was scared and afraid about what he had done, the reactions he would cause, but he knew he needed help. He needed help because this simply couldn't continue this anymore, so he had called Marco. 

And Marco had helped him. Mario didn't know how he deserved this, how he deserved Marco's worry about him. Marco had immediately taken control over the situation, getting Mats and Cathy there, being the braver one and Mario was deeply grateful to him about that. Most importantly however, Marco had taken care of him, comforted him, showing him that he didn't hate him, which Mario had been afraid of.

Mario wasn't sure if Marco had cried himself, but Mario knew that yesterday had been one of the most emotional days of his life. He had just crushed into Marco's arms when he had seen him, and leaned on him, never quitting crying. He wouldn't have wanted to leave Marco's side when Cathy came, but Cathy's words seemed to have a lot of power and the cut needed to be taken care of. 

Cathy had been so nice and understanding to him. She had confronted Mario, telling that she knew the reasons why people did this and that she would always be there for Mario. Mario was deeply grateful but at the moment he couldn't have thought anything else other than would his relationship with Marco survive this unexpected happening. 

His worries had calmed down a little bit when Marco had come back to the room and hadn't seemed angry. Mario hadn't wanted to wait anymore, so he had just hugged Marco, held him tight not sure whether it was the last time he would hold him like this. He had begged for forgiveness and prayed that Marco would still want to be with him after all of this, and still wanted to be with him. Even though Marco had assured him that they'd get through this together, he hadn't mentioned anything about would he be there after all this would be taken care of. 

So when Marco had finally taken him into his arms in the evening, Mario had been so relieved, and after his declaration of love, he couldn't have taken all the happiness anymore, he had finally cried some tears of happiness and fallen asleep.

Right now, Mario wondered where on earth could Marco be, because the part of the bed where Marco had been laying was still warm. Mario listened carefully if he could hear whether Marco was preparing breakfast in the kitchen or not when he heard him speaking on the phone behind the door:

"Yes... No we will come... It's okay... Yes, bye mom" was all Mario could hear before he heard Marco hung up and walk back into the bedroom. 

Marco closed the door quietly, probably thinking that Mario was still asleep and then when he turned to look at the bed, his was quickly alert.

"Oh Mario you're a awake!" He gasped as he quickly came back to the bed and slipped under the covers to put his arms around Mario again.

"I just woke up" Mario said and gratefully snuggled closer Marco, who kissed his temple gently. Mario sighed a bit, knowing that his talk with Marco would most likely be coming now. 

"How are you?" Marco asked gently and turned Mario around to be able to look at him in the eyes. 

"I'm fine now" Mario said with a huge lump in his throat. He was fine now, and he was more than grateful to Marco. "Marco, thank you so much, I- I'm so sorry-" Mario continued his voice breaking a bit but Marco stopped him:

"Mario, please don't say you're sorry anymore." Marco asked him. 

"But I am sorry." Mario said because he was, and Marco needed to understand him. 

"Why would you be sorry?" Marco asked him again this time maybe a bit curious. 

"Because I broke down again, I wasn't strong enough." Mario said on the verge of tears again. He had become so emotional that he cried about almost anything these days. 

"Mario this isn't about being strong." Marco said. "I had misjudged the situation. Mario, I thought that you were already better, please forgive me for not seeing the truth" Marco said.

"I didn't want to show you. I tried not to show you anything. You were so happy, and I was too, I wanted to keep it like that. I thought I was strong enough, but then it all became too much again" Mario told Marco now very close to tears.

"I should have seen it, I should've seen that you're still wounded and that you're not fine. I should've seen through your barriers and save you from this" Marco said and closed his eyes as he gulped.

"It wasn't your fault. I should've been able to not to think like this, I should have been braver." Mario insisted.

"Mario, you don't have to be brave. Courage isn't not being afraid. You can always talk to me I swear, about anything." Marco answered him. 

"But I'm sorry that I did this to you, you shouldn't have had to go through all this with me" Mario sobbed.

"Mario, I already told you this, but we'll get through this together, I won't leave you unless you want me to." Marco told Mario staying calm. "Just tell me how you feel Sunny, I meant it when I said that you can talk to me about anything. Though, I understand if you're not ready" Marco said soothingly and waited for Mario to speak. 

"I'm just scared" Mario sobbed and Marco held him tighter. Mario couldn't believe that Marco was doing all this to him. No one had ever cared for him like this, asked him how he felt. 

"And why are you scared?" Marco asked carefully, he was in no way pressuring Mario. 

"I'm so afraid that all this will come to an end. I feel like I'm living in a dreamland, how can all this happen to me when I haven't done anything to deserve it? I've been nothing but a loser, there are no reasons why you are with me" Mario said and covered his face, he couldn't look at Marco in eyes right now, not after what he had just confessed.

"Mario, don't say that. I promise you, this is all real and this won't come to an end. You deserve all this because you're a good person Mario. You're sweet and loving, and foremost you care about other people. You're beautiful, your mind is beautiful and everything about you is wonderful, only one thing is missing." Marco said wisely and Mario dared to look at him. 

"What is it?" Mario asked carefully, he had no idea where was Marco going with this. 

"You need to learn to love yourself." Marco said. "You need to learn how to understand that you deserve things, you aren't a loser and that you're a wonderful person who should be loved and cherished." Marco continued and Mario just let the tears fall. He couldn't hold back anymore.

"I just don't see anything lovable in myself" Mario sobbed. "And I'm sure that you'll find a person who can be better for you one day, someone who you won't have to worry about doing stupid things like me. Someone who you can be out with, without worrying about how he'll behave" Mario continued but Marco silenced him with a kiss on his forehead.

"Mario, I know that right now you don't see all the wonderful things about yourself. But I do, and I will show you all those things. I will show you how much you mean to me." Marco said. "And I won't ever leave you. I know that I can never find a man like you again, I know that we are meant to be together, and I believe that some things in life are just meant to be. I know that I want to spent the rest of my life with you." Marco continued.

"Tha- thank you" Mario simply said, he didn't know what to say, he had never felt loved like this, even though he had heard Marco saying some of these things to him earlier.

"And Mario, you probably haven't realized it, but, I will fight for you. If someone ever tries to take you away from me, whether it's God or some other guy, I will fight them, because no one else can ever have you again" Marco said and Mario fell silent. 

"I'm sure there isn't anyone after me, it's me who has to be scared about losing you" Mario answered him, he just couldn't imagine a scenario where another man would be after him. "Not many people care about me anyway".

"I'm sure many people care about you. You want to hear an example of how much I care about you?" Marco said but continued nevertheless even though Mario hadn't said anything. 

"When you called me and you said that you needed help and cried, I swear to God I had never been so scared in my life. I couldn't believe it, I had finally met you, the man I love, the person who I care about the most and you were in danger. It was the most stressful ride of my life to get to you. And when I finally saw you there, my heart broke." Marco said and his voice broke in the last sentence and Mario understood how scared Marco must have really been. 

"I'm sorry I had to put you through it, I really had no one else to call" Mario said silently. 

"And I'm glad you called me." Marco answered. "But Mario, when I saw you and I saw the scar, that's when I understood the seriousness of your situation. Then, when Cathy was taking care of you, I saw some of those letters you had written so I read few" Marco said and then gave Mario time to let the information sink in. 

"Oh no!" Mario moaned. The letters he had made, he hadn't wanted anyone to see them ever. Now Marco had basically read about his feelings, the feelings he'd rather forget, but sadly still felt time to time. 

"Don't say that Mario. It was heartbreaking to read them, but now I understand you. I understand why you did this" Marco said and then took Mario's hand in his. He gently caressed the bondage that was covering Mario's scar he had made yesterday. 

"I'm sorry you had to read about it" Mario said.

"I'm glad I read them. Now I understand things better. But you know what was the most important thing? In the last letter I read, you wrote that you need help. You can't do this alone. And that's absolutely true, you don't have to deal wit this alone. I'm here for you and so is everyone else. 

"I think I do need help" Mario admitted. It was a strange feeling, he had never admitted that he needed help to anyone. 

"Yes you do. And I know that I might not always be the best person to talk about these things. That's why I thought, would you like to speak to Cathy a few times maybe, Mats said that you got along well" Marco mused and Mario thought about it. 

"I suppose it would do no harm" Mario said.

"When you feel comfortable with it. "Marco said and then continued. "I also know that cutting is not easy to stop. But it needs two of us to do that, I promise to do my all to make you feel better again so you won't have to scratch that beautiful skin of yours. You have to promise me that too, you have to promise me that you will talk to me or Cathy, and in the moment you feel like you need to cut, you'll talk to someone okay?" Marco asked. 

"I will" Mario promised. He would tell Marco the next time he felt like cutting, no matter how hard it would be. After all what Marco had done to him, he would do anything Marco asked him to. 

"Do you want to get better Mario?" Marco asked one more time. 

"Yes, I do" Mario simply said because it was true, he did. Now he still had a reason to live for, Marco. 

"Good, then we'll get through this situation together, I promise you" Marco continued and finally kissed Mario gently on the lips. 

"Thank you so much Marco, I really don't know where would I be without you" Mario said shivering because of the thought of it. He would have given up, he probably wouldn't be here anymore without Marco. 

"Let's not thinking about that right now, instead think about this: we're still together, we love each other and we are okay" Marco said and nearly crushed Mario by the force of his hug. "I'm so glad you're still here Sunny" he whispered in Mario's ear. 

 

...

 

Later in the evening, when they were watching some silly film laying on Marco's huge sofa, Mario remembered something. 

"Weren't we supposed to have training today?" He asked. 

"No, Kloppo had called Mats that he only hoped that we would do some exercises on our own today, like went for jog or something like that. Mats called all the players, and he had also promised to call you, but he just informed me" Marco told him.

Mario just stayed silent for a while, thinking about Marco speaking on a phone with Mats when the thought occurred to him that he still didn't know who Marco had spoken to earlier this morning. 

"Who were you talking to this morning?" Mario asked gently. 

"Oh, my mother." Marco said and then cleared his throated continued: "we were taking about the vacations. You know we start our Christmas holiday already in a few days?" 

"I didn't know that" Mario said, he honestly had no idea about the time these days. 

"Well, anyway, it is a family tradition that we go to our cottage in the countryside, me, my parents and Yvonne and her family. My mother asked me if I was finally going to bring someone and I told her yes, but not my girlfriend. She didn't ask anymore questions" Marco said.

"Okay...?" Mario said. 

"So I guess I'm asking if you'd like to spend the Christmas with my family and then I could finally represent you as my boyfriend?" Marco asked and smiled, the crooked smile Mario couldn't resist. 

"Uhm, sure." He answered and he was a bit afraid, but he could see Marco's happiness and he just couldn't say no.


	40. Another long day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :-)   
> I'm back again with another chapter, it took me a bit longer than I thought but here it is. I'm finally done with my exams and I'll be on holiday for more than 2 months now so I should have time :-) so, if you have requests now would be the time to ask me.  
> Thanks again for all the amazing feedback and telling me all those things, I really can't possibly put to words how much it means to me and how happy it makes me and how loved it makes me feel, so please continue! :'-)   
> Enjoy this chapter, tell me what you think, and I'm sorry if there are some mistakes, it's late and I don't have a lot of time to check this but I will tomorrow, I just really wanted to post today :-)

Marco was emptying the washing machine in the bathroom near his and Mario's bedroom when he heard some loud sighing.

They had just gotten back from work, they'd only have one more training session until they would be on holiday for a while, enjoying Christmas and New Year. Marco was very happy that Mario had in fact said yes to his invitation to spend Christmas with him and his family. He was happy but also a bit afraid since he had promised Mario that he would tell his parents about his relationship with Mario. 

He wasn't ashamed of anything what he had with Mario, but he would be ashamed if his family reacted baldy. He had told them that he was gay a long time ago, when he was a teenager. Long story short, they had just told Marco that it would pass and that he surely couldn't be gay. Then, Marco had believed them thinking that the feelings he had when he looked at men would disappear, but they never did. He really did try to forget about him ever realizing that he was gay but it seemed impossible. After that, he had met a guy with whom he was together for a while. But soon he had realized that he couldn't live that way.   
He hadn't felt anything deeper for a him, their relationship was basically only physical and Marco didn't want that. He saw Yvonne falling in love and having Nico, getting married and having a family. Marco wanted that too and he was sad because he knew he couldn't have it, not with a guy. 

But then he had met Mario and his word had shaken. He had never wanted anyone like he wanted Mario, he had never been with a person so wonderful. Luckily Mario had had the same feelings for Marco too, and now Marco was sure about a few things. Firstly, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Mario. He knew he must sound quite absurd, because he hadn't even known Mario for such a long time. But he knew that every moment he spent with Mario was making his heart flutter, and he knew that he had met his soulmate. He couldn't imagine a life without Mario anymore, he would be so lost, so aimless and bored. He could now see a future with Mario, without a doubt the love of his life. He could see a future of them getting married, having children, being together forever. 

He knew that they only were in the beginning of their relationship but he couldn't help but imagine their future together, and of course that future involved the world knowing about them, his parents, his friends, his fans, and he must be ready for it. He was going to take baby steps, and telling his family right now seemed like a good idea. After all, Yvonne already knew and he wanted to be open around his family, not having to be afraid of accidentally holding Mario's hand. 

Marco made his way back to the bedroom to see what had made Mario sigh. He got there, and saw that Mario was sitting on the floor next to a suitcase with his hands crossed on his chest.

"What are you doing?" Marco asked curiously.

"I'm beginning to pack, if you want us to be ready to leave tomorrow then I have to start now." Mario answered him and looked back and forth between the closet and the suitcase. 

"You down have to do it yet" Marco said as he sat next to Mario on the floor. 

"What!? When were you planning to pack?" Mario asked sounding disbelieving. 

"Tomorrow" Marco said carelessly. 

"Seems like I'm the responsible one in our relationship" Mario chucked but kept looking a the suitcase worried. 

"Mario are you worried?" Marco asked clearly, he wanted to make sure that he wouldn't cause Mario any anxiety or fear. 

"A little bit yes" Mario said. "What are we going to do there?" He asked.

"Well, just spend some time together with my family, cook, and if it snows we'll play with Nico outside." Marco answered him already looking forward to it. He couldn't wait to spend time with Nico, and having Mario with him would be even more perfect, because luckily he had gotten along with Nico. 

"Okay... Where would we stay, I mean a room, or..." Mario began a but uncertainly. 

"We'll share a room. I don't know if there will be double beds or so, but we'll stay in the same room" Marco said and blushed a bit.

"Okay, well good" Mario just said and sighed. "I think I'll take a shower maybe it would calm me down" Mario said and got up the floor. Marco was about to suggest that he would join him when Mario said: "after I come back... would you please make me a new bondage and put it on the scar?" He asked gently and voice a bit weak. 

"Of course I will Mario, but I think it has already healed enough that it won't need anything" Marco encouraged Mario. 

"I don't want to see it though, could you just take this one off, I'll go to the shower and then you could make a new one?." Mario asked and shoved Marco his arm. Marco did as he was told, ripping the bondage in one fast move not wanting to cause Mario any pain. He saw Mario's scar again, and chills ran down his spine. It still looked pretty bad, it had a huge red mark, but it wasn't bleeding anymore so it could be worse. 

"Is it bad?" Mario asked looking away. 

"No it isn't, but I'll still put the bondage if you want me to" Marco said. He still held Mario's arm when Mario look down and saw the scar himself. Marco could see how he visibly gulped and held back his reaction. 

"Thanks, I guess I'll take the shower now" Mario said pulling away and heading to the shower. 

"Do you want me to come with you?" Marco shouted as Mario had already shut the door. 

"No, I'll be fine" Mario shouted back at him and Marco could sense that Mario wanted to be alone so he wasn't going to disturb him. 

Instead, he went to the kitchen to find some tape and scissors so that he could make Mario's bondage a good one so Mario wouldn't have to see his scar. He was there rummaging through his stuff when he heard the doorbell ring. Marco wondered who on earth it might be, he wasn't expecting any visitors. He went to open the door and when he looked at the person standing behind it, he froze.

It was Fabian, with a very stern look on his face and arms made of pure muscle holding on the doorframe.

"Oh Fabian, hi!" Marco managed to mumble a bit weakly, he wasn't ready to face Fabian after he had seen him for the first time when he had threatened him. 

"Is Mario here?!" Fabian asked hesitantly and pushed Marco aside, stepping into Marco's home just like that, and Marco saw red. 

"Yes, he is but you just can't-" Marco was about to say but at the same moment Mario came to the room walking through the small corridor. He was only wearing a pair of sweatpants after his shower and he was shirtless. When he saw Fabian, he immediately covered his scar and froze. 

"Mario thank God you're here!" Fabian said and moved closer to Mario only to give him a big hug. Mario looked at Marco from behind his shoulder with a confused expression on his face. 

"Yes, of course I'm here" Mario said sounding a bit weirded out.

"Mario, seriously you can't seem to understand why am I worried! I hadn't heard of you for a few days, then I tried calling, you didn't answer, then I went to your apartment to see if you were there, you didn't answer the door so I opened it with my key and then what I see in your bedroom is blood and a blade and..." Fabian stopped talking for a while as he pulled back and looked at Mario in the eyes. "Can you understand how freaking worried I was?! Do you understand that I nearly called the hospitals and called the police!? Then I realized that you might be here and thank God I came!" Fabian shouted and shook Mario a bit. Mario looked at him with fearful eyes and Marco could already see some tears in his eyes.

"Hey, he doesn't need that!" Marco said and put his hand on Fabian's shoulder trying to make him stop shaking Mario. Right now he didn't care that Fabian was several inches taller than him and a lot stronger. 

"What do you mean! You're probably the reason why he did it!" Fabian shouted and turned his attention to Marco, grabbing Marco's collar.

"No Fabian stop it! It wasn't Marco's fault!" Mario shouted through his tears and Fabian understood that this was about Mario, Marco had done nothing. "Let me just explain" Mario begged and buried his face in his hands. Marco quickly moved away from Fabian and put his arms around Mario again. 

"Come on let's go sit down" Marco said and glanced at Fabian, who had finally calmed down and walked behind them to the living room. 

Mario sat next to Marco and took a deep breath before he began telling Fabian all about what had happened, not mentioning how bad he had really cut because the scar was still uncovered and Fabian could see it. He ended by saying: "Marco really saved my life, if he hadn't come I would have..." Mario said and just looked at Marco. 

"It's okay Sunny" Marco said and blushed a bit. He kissed Mario gently and sweetly, and he was going to kiss him again when Fabian coughed to get their attention.

"Well I suppose that I should apologize. I'm sorry for misjudging the situation Marco, you truly are a good man and I'm grateful that you have saved my brother." Fabian said and looked at Marco apologetically. 

"It fine, I understand your worry" Marco said, he might not still be quite okay with Fabian but he did want to get along with him, and after a while they would be able to forget about this incident.

"But Mario, I still am worried. I thought you were fine and now this... I know that Marco can help you a bit, but why wouldn't you see a professional?" Fabian asked pleadingly.

"I'm going to meet Cathy, the nurse who I talked about, I haven't scheduled anything yet but I will see her" Mario said and smiled a bit, he was probably still thinking that meeting Cathy would be a good thing.

"Oh okay good then." Fabian said and then changed the subject: "are you going to spend Christmas with our parents this year, mom simply couldn't hide her excitement when she talked about how she had met Marco" Fabian said and looked at Marco approvingly. 

"Actually, we're spending the Christmas with Marco's parents" Mario said a bit shyly and Marco nodded in agreement.

"Oh" Fabian gasped surprised. "So, well, maybe we could spend the New Year together as a family then" he said and then looked at Marco: "of course you're invited too, you're now a part of the family" 

"Thank you, I'd be happy to" Marco said smiling at Fabian. He would be more than happy to spend time with Mario's family as well, it had gone well with them so far. Though, he was a bit sad because he wouldn't have a lot of time alone with Mario during their vacation. 

Fabian was explaining about them maybe renting a cabin of some sort and Mario was just agreeing with him. He seemed to be glad that he had managed to calm down the situation between Marco and Fabian. Fabian gladly soon excused himself when he saw that everything was okay with Mario, and he once more apologized Marco about his behavior. Marco assured him that it was all fine, and it was true, he wasn't a man to have grudges for too long. 

When Marco shut the door behind him, he saw that Mario was already on the couch, waiting for him. Marco went there and soothingly kissed Mario's temple, it had been a rough day again, and Mario hadn't deserved it. Marco tried to figure out a pleasant topic to talk about and soon he asked:

"Fabian sounded so surprised when you told him that you wouldn't be spending Christmas with them. What did you do for the past Christmases?"

Marco could see how Mario's face flinched and he knew that he hadn't started this well but Mario already began talking:

"Until I moved out of course I spent all the Christmases at home with my parents and then when I moved on my own, I did go back to spend the Christmases with them. But last Christmas they went abroad with Felix, Fabian and his girlfriend. They asked me to come too but I didn't have any money to buy the plane ticket so I stayed here and told them that I'd have to study." Mario said and Marco's heart broke. "I was alone that Christmas, they did come back New Year but Christmas I was alone.

Marco's heart hurt so bad, no one should spend Christmas alone, especially not Mario. 

"Well from now on we'll spend every Christmas together, I promise you Mario" Marco said seriously, he was going to spend the next Christmas with Mario for sure, and as he had already said, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Mario. 

But, of course, their plans wouldn't always go as well as Marco wanted them to.


	41. Meet the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful readers :)   
> Thank you again for all the hits, comment, and kudos, they have kept me so motivated and made me so incredibly happy, please continue! Everything is appreciated!   
> This chapter is here a bit late and it's not proof read, but I wanted to post it anyway because you're the best!   
> I'm going to stop babbling now, enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think ! :)

"Are you sure that we've got everything?" Mario asked one more time as they were in the hall, ready to go and spend the Christmas with Marco's parents. 

"Yes I am, Mario you yourself double checked and cross checked everything, I'm sure we will make it through the next few days" Marco said maybe a bit frustrated.   
Mario took one last look of the bag an checked that Marco's Christmas present was still there. Yesterday, they had both agreed to go Christmas shopping, and they had both hidden the gifts, in order to surprise each other. 

Mario was still nervous though. He had been checking everything and being nervous, just because they'd go to see Marco's parents, and, if things were going to go as they should go, Marco would tell his parents about their relationship. 

"Okay, I guess we'll go then" Mario admitted and was about to pick up the suitcases but Marco was faster than him. He picked up the suitcases and Mario opened him the door, as they walked to the garage where Marco's car was. Mario opened the trunk for Marco, and with a little effort, Marco lifted the suitcases in the trunk, opened Mario the door, and off they were. 

When they were on the highway, Marco finally took Mario's hand again, and Mario relaxed a bit more on his seat. 

"Are you fine love?" Marco asked, probably seeing Mario's distress. 

"Yeah, just a bit nervous" Mario answered, trying to sound not as scary as he really was. 

"Darling, it will go fine. And really, if it is my parents reaction that you're worrying about, don't worry, I won't tell them tonight. It is already quite late, so I was thinking about tomorrow, after they get to know you better" Marco said and saw how Mario visibly gulped. 

"It's not really about you telling them. Though I am scared about them not liking me of course, but it's more about just meeting new people, I don't want to be awkward" Mario told Marco as he looked at Marco's face expecting his reaction. 

"Oh, I didn't think of that" Marco said. Mario knew that it would still take a while for Marco to understand his situation, but he was still going to try to make Marco understand. 

"Yeah" Mario just sighed and looked down. Maybe Marco found all of this weird, but he really was scared of seeing new people. "You know I was super nervous when we went to see Yvonne? Not to even mention the first day at work, I don't think I've ever been that nervous in my life" Mario said and hoped that Marco would understand.

"It's okay Mario, I understand" Marco said after seeing the expecting look on Mario's face. 

"It might sound strange, but I am nervous too. Maybe not as nervous as you are, but I am. The night before I took you out, I hardly slept! The nights before the matches are always difficult. I might seem more confident outside, and I am confident when it is needed, but I am not made out of steel either" Marco said and comforted Mario by squeezing his hand slightly. 

"Oh" was all that Mario was able to say after Marco's words. He hadn't expected it from him, he had only seen Marco so strong before. 

"And Mario, what comes to my parents liking you, you shouldn't be afraid. I don't think you see it Mario, but nobody hates you. I am pretty sure that my parents will like you, but even if they didn't, they would still treat you like a decent human being should be treated" Marco assured Mario and Mario did feel slightly better, after that they stayed silent for a while as Marco drove through the dark streets of Dortmund. Mario was trying to process Marco's words, and after a while he just had to say:

"Thanks Marco" Mario said and looked at Marco. Marco just kindly smiled at him, and answered:

"You don't always have to thank me Mario. Just try to enjoy tonight. You'll see Nico again, and Yvonne, you liked her right?" Marco asked.

"Yes, I did" Mario mused, Yvonne had been very nice to him. 

"And I'm pretty sure that Yvonne's husband will be there too, Thomas, he's very nice too, don't worry about it" Marco said smiling at Mario. Mario just nodded and for the rest of the drive they didn't talk about the upcoming, they just enjoyed each other's presence as long as they would still be able to be by themselves. 

Mario was sure that he must have dozed off a bit, because he felt Marco's hand squeeze his a bit tighter than normally, when he stopped the car. 

"Mario were here" Marco said warmly as Mario's eyes flickered open. In front of him was a nice, cosy looking, big log house. The lights inside were on, and some people were moving in the kitchen. 

"I'm sorry I dozed off" Mario said as he rubbed his eyes. 

"It's alright, I know my mother can be quit lively at times, so you'll need energy" Marco chuckled and a few chills ran through Mario. "But it's alright. Remember that I'll be thee for you and that you don't have to do anything. Just be yourself" Marco encouraged Mario as they got out of the car. Mario was quick to follow him, he went with Marco as he took the suitcase from the trunk and then locked the car. 

Mario was already sweating as they were by the door and Marco rang the bell. Mario was taking deep breaths and Marco saw it, so he quickly kissed Mario's cheek gently, before the door in front of them flew open. 

Mario saw a womean around his late fifties, standing by the door with a bright smile on her face. 

"Marco! So nice to see you again son!" She said as he hugged Marco tightly. Marco just laughed and said:

"Hi mom! It's nice to see you too!" 

Marco's mother then let go of his son and looked at Mario, scanning him from head to toes and Mario felt a bit vulnerable, trying to straighten his back a bit. 

"And I see we have our lovely guest here!" Marco's mother nearly shouted, as he flung his arms around Mario, and Mario didn't have any time to react, he just looked at Marco with big eyes, and Marco looked at him apologetically. Marco hadn't lied to him when he had said that his mother was very lively. 

"Nice to meet you Frau Reus" Mario managed to mutter out after Marco's mother finally let go of him. 

"Oh nonsense! Call me Catherine!" Marco's mother nearly shouted before he yelled:

"Christoffer! Come here! Marco and his friend are here!" 

Marco put down the suitcases and closed the door behind him when Mario saw a man around the same age as Marco's mother come from behind the door. The man approached Mario and offered his had for Mario to shake it as he said:

"Hi! Nice to meet you! I have to say I'm sorry but I don't know you're name, Marco has been so busy talking about his girlfriend, I don't think he had mentioned you before, though it is a pleasure to have you here!" 

"My name is Mario Götze, nice to meet you Herr Reus" Mario said hesitantly after he had shaken Marco's fathers hand. Mario did feel bad about his words. But the fact that he knew that Marco had talked about him as his girlfriend, added to the fact that Mario hadn't been that awkward yet and it had all gone smoothly, made him feel better.

"Mario of course, I was remembering it is your name!" Catherine said cheerfully. 

"Where are Yvonne and Thomas?" Marco asked and at the same time, Yvonne and her husband walked down the stairs. Both of them smiled warmly and firstly, Yvonne hugged Marco briefly.

"Hey bro, nice to see you again! Yvonne cheered as he moved away from Marco and hugged Mario gently, as she said: nice to see you again too Mario" she said and then moved away. Then Thomas approach them a gave Marco a "bro hug". 

"My favorite brother in law!" Marco chuckled as Thomas said: "good to see you again!" Thomas then looked at Mario still smiling, and then offered his hand.

"Nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you" he said kindly and Mario managed to smile back at him. 

"Hi" he mumbled back as he was thinking about Thomas' words. "I have heard so much about you". Could that possibly mean he knew about him and Marco? Mario was silently thinking when Marco interrupted his thinking. 

"Where's Nico?" He asked, maybe slightly worried. 

"He's already upstairs sleeping, it's so late." Yvonne answered and Marco visibly relieved. He must really care about Nico, Mario thought. Mario unconsciously yawned, he was still very tired because of their trip, and Marco's mother must have noticed it. 

"And you must be very tired too. Maybe you should help them to their room, Christoffer take one of the bag-" Catherine began before Yvonne stopped her:

"Stop it mom, we'll take care of it you can stay downstairs." She said and shrugged her off, and just as if Yvonne had told him, Thomas took one of the suitcases and began dragging it upstairs. 

"Yes, we are indeed very tired because of the trip." Marco agreed and took the second suitcase. 

"I prepared you the first room on the right, right next to Thomas and Yvonne. I'm sorry that there is a double bed, I don't think we have single beds, I hope you don't mind?" Catherine asked looking at Mario.

"Oh no!" Mario said a bit more enthusiastically than he probably should've because Marco chuckled. 

"Good night!" Marco shouted as he walked up the stairs and Mario followed him. 

"Good night!" Mario said a bit more quietly and the followed Marco, Thomas and Yvonne upstairs while Marco's parents stayed down. 

When they were up, Thomas put the suitcase on the floor in front of the room, and then went on with Yvonne, who just waved at them before they disappeared into their own room.

Marco then opened the door to theirs, let Mario in, shut the door behind him and dropped the suitcases on the floor. Then, when Mario was standing in the middle of the room, Marco simply attacked him, he threw his body on his, and Mario stumbled backwards, falling on the bed. 

"Wow!" He managed to chuckle before Marco was already all over him, kissing him furiously. "Marco what are you doing?" Mario managed to mumble between the kisses until he giggled because Marco was licking his ear. 

"I'm loving you because you're the best boyfriend ever" he said as he moved on to Mario's neck, biting him a bit, making Mario feel ecstatic. 

"What do you mean?" Mario moaned a bit breathlessly. He needed Marco so much right now, he was so tense, and after the hard day they had had, he wanted to feel Marco so much. 

"You handled everything so well, I'm so proud of you!" Marco told Mario and continued kissing him, but now he also straddled him, searching for the friction they both needed so much. Marco moved up a bit, lost his shirt, and then pulled off Mario's shirt. 

"Marco! What are you doing?! We can't do this here!" Mario moaned but he sounded far too pleased to sound convincing. 

"Oh yes we can, just try to be quite" Marco whispered and chuckled, before he took Mario in for a rough kiss. With his hands, he began caressing Mario's chest and pinched his nipples a bit. Mario was sure if Marco wasn't going to do anything now, he would go crazy.   
"Marco please!" He moaned maybe a bit too loud.

"Shh, I'll give it to you" Marco said again and then, opened his belt and tugged down his jeans and boxers, revealing his cock to Mario, who groaned in need. Marco luckily took pity on Mario, so he also opened Mario's belt and tossed it somewhere on the floor, before he pushed down his jeans and boxers in one swift movement, letting Mario's cock slap against his stomach. 

Marco didn't waist anytime anymore, he just took both of their incredibly hard cocks in his big hand and began stroking the mercilessly. Mario tried to swallow down his moans but it was becoming too hard, and Marco noticed it, so he again kissed Mario, swallowing all his moans while he himself groaned in need. 

Mario could feel his Marco's movements sped up even more and he couldn't hold back anymore, his cock twitched helplessly as he shot his load in Marco's hand, and he came with a load groan. 

Marco followed him soon after, coming with an even loader groan than Mario, and collapsing on top of him. 

Mario just lay there feeling relaxed and completely perfect under Marco, enjoying the moment before his stress would again kick in tomorrow.


	42. Confessions, confusion and cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people :)
> 
> Thanks for being once again the best audience ever, giving me the best feedback. It truly made me so happy once again, so please continue, every comment and kudos means a lot!  
> Okay, but back to this chapter. This took a bit long to update but I was sick, and not able to do anything. This chapter is almost about Chritmas, though not actually. It's a bit long for what I write, and writing the next chapter might take a moment.  
> Anyways, enjoy this one, and tell me what you think! :) 
> 
> Take care! :)

Mario was trying to open his eyes, fighting against the light that was shining through the curtains. He felt how Marco was trying to do exactly the same, burying his face in the crook of Mario's neck. 

"Good morning sweetheart" Mario heard Marco whisper to his ear as he kissed his neck gently.

"Good morning darling!" Mario said a little more cheerfully. The memories of last night were still vivid in his mind and Marco's body radiating heat against him felt so lovely.

"Did you sleep well?" Marco asked closing his eyes again. 

"Very well" Mario said and did the same. Last night, they had just taken a quick shower and then fallen to bed. Mario had been very nervous but he had been so grateful that they could share a bed together. He felt so secure around Marco, and he knew he would need to try to stay relaxed today as well. "Did you sleep well?" Mario asked. 

"Okay" Marco answered and yawned.

"I wasn't kicking you, was I?" Mario's said hesitantly, he didn't want Marco to feel tired today, he would already have the huge revelation to make.

"No, you're an angel when you sleep, you only snore sometimes, but it's adorable" Marco answered him and Mario couldn't help but smile.

"But you are nervous?" Mario asked. Marco had been helping him more than he ever could have expected, and now he was going to try to help Marco. 

"A bit yes, but it's only normal" Marco answered him. 

"Can you tell me more particularly what happened when you first came out?" Mario asked. Maybe talking about it would help Marco. Marco sighed deeply against his shoulder as he began explaining:

"Well, I was a teenager when I told them that I was gay. At that point I had the stupidest crush on this one straight guy and we kept talking all the time, and then when I told him about my feelings, he rejected me, I was complete heart broken, and my parents noticed it.   
I told them about it, and both of them just shrugged it off." Marco said before he took a deep breath and continued: "then I once overheard their conversation, and my father was saying that he won't have a gay son, and that it is surely just a phase and that I'll get over it" Marco said and snuggled a bit closer to Mario's body.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Mario said turning to face Marco, and petted his hair gently. 

"I'm not really mad at them though." Marco said and then cleared his throat to explain again: "I began to believe them. I wanted my fathers acceptance, so I tried to be something I wasn't, I tried to date girls and I believed I wasn't normal. I was mad at myself. Later, when I moved out, I realized that living like this with my profession was going to be hard, but I can't lie to myself either. I truly am proud of what I am, I am proud of you and what we have. Im not going to pretend anymore" Marco said with so much determination in his voice that it almost gave Mario chills. 

"Wow" was all Mario could say as he dared to look at Marco in the eyes and face the focused look on his face.

"I'm going to tell them about us tonight. Hopefully, everything will go fine, and tomorrow we'll have a wonderful Christmas" Marco said first seriously but then broke into a smile. Mario smiled back at him, loving to see Marco smile again. 

"Yes, I can't wait to see my present" Mario said.

"Well, actually, you will have one present here, but, there is another one waiting when we get back home" Marco said and made Mario very interested.

"Oh, I only have one gift for you" Mario regretted. He had invested quite some money on Marco's gift and he was hoping Marco would like it.

"Mario, I'm sure I'll love it, whatever it is." Marco said as he kissed the tip of Mario's nose. "And what comes to the second gift, it will kind of be for both of us" Marco continued and Mario simply beamed at him. Mario leaned forward a bit to kiss Marco, and Marco answered the kiss just as eager as Mario. They lazily kissed for a time that seemed forever, and just as Mario was going to get even closer, they both snapped when the door flew open.

Nico, had just opened the door and was now running towards the bed. Mario and Marco quickly reacted, Mario drew himself away from Marco, and Marco did the same, moving to the opposite direction on the bed. 

"Uncle Marco!" Nico screamed enthusiastically as ran across the room holding a toy dinosaur in his hands. Mario and Marco were both startled as he jumped on the bed and moved between them. Marco looked at Mario just as confused as Mario was, but then, took control of the situation. 

"Hey little guy! Good morning!" He said as he tousled Nico's hair. Just then Nico turned to Mario, and said.

"Good morning uncle Mario!" Mario looked at Nico a bit startled, but smiled at him. 

"Good morning to you too Nico" Mario said and then dared to tousle Nico's hair like Marco had, a little uncertainly however. He was relieved when Nico laughed.

Just then the door flew open again, and now it was Thomas running inside. 

"Oh Nico! You're here, I told you not to come here!" Thomas said as he now stood in the middle of the room, and looked at Marco and Mario with big eyes. 

Mario understood that this was were it got awkward. They were both shirtless, under one blanket, with Nico stuffed between them. 

"But I wanted to wake up uncle Marco and uncle Mario!" Nico shouted and threw the toy dinosaur at Thomas who caught it. 

"Okay that's it, you've woken them up. Now go and wash your teeth with your mother!" Thomas chuckled and waited patiently as Nico crawled out of the bed. He then walked with Nico to the door. 

"Go to your mother, I'll talk with Marco and Mario for a bit" Thomas said as he pushed Nico outside and shut the door. Mario was nearly hiding behind Marco's back when Thomas approached them. He stood in front of the bed and awkwardly smiled as he began explaining.

"Look, Yvonne has told me everything about you guys, and I don't have any problem with it. It was just that I hope you won't do anything around Nico, because I don't want him to get confused. I mean, could of course explain everything to him but it might be a bit hard for him to understand, and he might blurt out somethings" Thomas said a bit awkwardly. "I mean, of course we can tell him when he grows up, and so on, but I mean, even your parents don't know, yet, right?" He asked.

"They will know soon" Marco began. "And I understand what you mean, don't worry about it" Marco said, and took Mario's hand. Mario took it hesitantly, and smiled awkwardly at Thomas, who now was beginning to leave. He was already back at the door when he said:

"And one more thing... Last night, when we went to bed, we uhm... Heard some noises." Thomas said and blushed himself. Mario was sure he was redder than a tomato by now and he hid himself behind Marco. 

"I'm sorry about that Thomas, we'll try to keep it down" Marco promised him and then Thomas left, leaving Mario and Marco be by themselves. 

"That was awkward" Marco laughed and kissed Mario again. "I hope the breakfast won't be as embarrassing" he said. 

"I do hope so" Mario answered but smiled again, as long as Marco was there with him, he would make it. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The rest of the day went on very nicely.   
The breakfast hadn't been awkward, Marco's mother just had been as lively as usual, not caring about Mario's quietness and shooting him with questions. Mario however had seem to be able to push his anxiety away for a moment, and he was like normal, laughing and joining the conversation.

In the afternoon, they had gone outside to play with Nico, doing snow angles and just having a good time. Marco had felt pure bliss as he had watched Mario play with Nico in the snow, and he could only hope that one day, he would see Mario in the same situation, with their own child. 

Now, they had just finished dinner, Yvonne had taken Nico to bed, and Marco knew that soon he would have to make the big revelation he had been waiting to make, and wanting to make. He was wondering on how to break the ice, and tell the truth. That was, when his mother spoke up:

"I'm going to go and finish off the cake, it still needs a frosting!" She said and began to get off her chair. Marco's mouth worked before his thoughts, so he shouted:

"No mom, I can do it with Mario!" Marco said and then he already got up and pulled Mario with him. He was thinking that maybe spending some time alone with Mario would help him calm down. 

"If you want to, there is some strawberry jam in the fridge, use it" Marco's mother shouted as Mario and Marco already disappeared to the kitchen.

Marco took the jam out of the fridge and then leaned against the door, taking a few deep breaths.

"How about if I do this?" Mario asked when he saw Marco's stress level. "How would you like it to look like? Should I put it in some sort of a shape?" Mario wondered as he looked at the cake and the jam and that's when Marco got the idea how to make all this a little easier. Mario looked at Marco who beamed at him, his eyes shining. "What?" He asked. 

"Yes, I would like them in a shape. Could you make two hearts, and draw an "M" in the middle of both of them?" Marco asked. 

"Oh!" Mario gasped when he understood. "Of course, just hold on a minute" Mario said as Marco looked how Mario skillfully spread the jam over the top of the cake, forming two hearts hooked together with "M" written in the middle of both of them. 

"It looks wonderful, now I just need to explain it to them when they see it" Marco said as he took the cake in his hands, and with determined steps, he went to the dining room where the rest of his family was waiting for them. Mario followed him not far behind, and then sat down next to him. 

Marco set the cake in the middle of the table, and saw how his parents looked at it curiously.

"M&M? What is that supposed to mean?" Marco's mother began and Marco took a deep breath. He hooked his hand with Mario's under the table and searched for reassurance. Mario squeezed his hand a bit, and looked at him in the eyes. 

"Yes, what do you mean, son?" Marco's father asked. 

"It's M&M as in Marco and Mario" Marco said and smiled. "We're in love" he announced and then leaned forward to kiss Mario's cheek.

Marco then turned to look back at his parents. He really didn't care about their reaction, he would never leave Mario, or feel bad about what he was, but he needed to know what they thought. Both is his parents had their mouths open, as they looked at Marco and Mario. Marco decided to make the point even clearer, and raised their still entangled hands on the table. 

"It's true, we're a couple. And I couldn't be happier" Marco said again, trying to get some words out of his parents' mouths. 

Marco looked at his mother, who held her hand over her mouth, as she spoke:

"Oh Marco, I- I never thought that you would..." She said. "But I'm so proud of you honey, I'm so happy that you've found someone, someone who you truly love. And Mario is a great guy, I couldn't be more pleased about my son-in-law." Marco's mother ended her small speech and then smiled kindly at both of them. "Thank you for telling us, it means a lot that you trust us enough." 

Marco smiled at her mother, feeling how his heart lightened. He was so happy about her words, but he had already suspected that she'd take it well, because he knew that his mother probably had always known that he was gay, and had no problem with it. It was his father, whose reaction he was more afraid of. 

"What about you, dad, are okay with us?" Marco asked as he looked at his father. His father was looking down at his plate, not paying attention to the situation. He was still silent, so Marco asked again: "dad?" 

Marco's father then finally raised his head, and Marco could see that his eyes were filled with tears, and it kind of broke him. He had never seen his father crying. 

"'Marco listen. This isn't easy for me" he began and Marco nodded. "When you told us the first time, I thought that it was just a phase, that you were just confused. But, now I can see that you're serious with this. It is just hard for me to imagine, that you like being with a man, when you could be with a woman. So many women are screaming after you, but you chose a man."

"I understand dad, but this is the way it is. Mario is the man of my life" Marco said again, emphasizing every word, showing that he truly meant what he was saying.

"And I can see that. You really seem to love him, and that is important. Marco, I'm trying to understand this and trying to get used to it all the time, so please, just give me time" Marco's father looked at Marco in the eyes as he spoke.

"Of course I will. But, I am serious here. I'm very serious with our relationship, and if you won't accept it, I won't put up with any hate" Marco said dead seriously. He knew that he needed show them that he was standing behind his words, and that Mario was his world.

"Oh no, that's not what I meant! I just mean that I need some time to get used to this, seeing you holding hands, kissing, being a couple. Of course I still love you and you're my son. As is Mario now" Marco's father said and finally Marco managed a small smile. This had gone well, and he could understand that his father needed time, and it was alright. He hadn't rejected him, and he still loved him. Marco couldn't have asked for more. 

"Thank you" Marco just said and beamed at his parents, and then at Mario. Mario's eyes were wet with emotions, and he smiled at Marco, oh so brightly. Marco already reached forward, before he drew away. He wasn't sure if he could still kiss Mario in front of his parents.

"Oh just kiss already!" Yvonne cheered as he saw what Marco had tried to do, and at that moment, Marco couldn't resist anymore, he just gently kissed Mario, but in a sweet, loving, passionate and intimate way at the same time, before he drew himself back. 

Marco looked at his parents, and he saw that his mother had taken his fathers hand, smiling at him encouragingly. Marco knew that his mother would help his father to get through this, and he was more than pleased.

"Now, let's have cake to celebrate our happy couple!" Marco's mother said, and then cut the cake, and eased the atmosphere in the room.   
Marco's father he was still quite silent, but often smiled, when Marco told them how long they had been together, that they were living together and how they had met. 

Now, they were done eating the cake and just were about to disappear to their room, when Marco grabbed Mario by the waist and pulled him closer. 

"God, how much I love you!" He breathed in Mario's ear as Mario fumbled with the door handle. 

"I love you too!" Mario whispered in response as he opened the door and stepped inside, Marco still hanging on his waist. "You were so brave today!" Mario encouraged Marco and then turned himself around. 

Marco looked at his love's beautiful eyes, and then said: "and I never could have done it without you!" He confessed and kissed Mario roughly, kicking the door shut behind him. He pushed Mario on the bed and cheekily said:

"We'll just have to try to be quiet tonight!"


	43. You're my gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)   
> Once again, thank you all, every single one of you for your amazing feedback, you can't believe how much was I smiling when I was reading them :) so please continue doing that and keeping me motivated!   
> So, this chapter was a weird one to write. I was first very excited about it, (I'm gonna be honest here) but when I was writing I began feeling like it was kind of boring.   
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter, whether it is boring or not, and tell me what you thought about it! :)

The next morning was the Christmas morning.

Mario was waken up by a series of wet kisses all over his back, slowly getting higher to his neck, then to his ear, and finally his mouth. 

"Merry Christmas love" Marco whispered and then kissed the tip of Mario's nose, Mario couldn't tell the last time he had been this happy.

"Merry Christmas love" Mario wished back and returned Marco's loving gaze. Mario knew that this day was going to be a good one, the first Christmas with his love, even though he was a bit nervous about Marco's gift. 

When Marco and Mario had finally tried to get out of bed they had both been reluctant to do so. If it would have been up to them they probably wouldn't have gotten out of the bed the entire day, they would have just stayed there, loving each other.

Now they had sneaked out of the room carrying all the various gifts they had bought for Nico. They had decided that they would give each other their own gifts when they would be back in their own room again, not disturbed. 

It was the very early morning when Marco and Mario got down the stairs, carrying the gifts but Marco parents were already there. Only Yvonne, Thomas and Nico were yet to come down, because Nico should be surprised by the gifts. There was a warm atmosphere in the room, the fireplace was on and the flames made a cosy sound mixed with the Christmas carols playing in the background. Outside, it was snowing and it was pretty certain that after the gifts would be given Nico would be dying to go outside to play with the snow.

Mario was already waiting for it, he had gotten along with Nico so well, sometimes Nico even pushed Marco away to play with Mario. Mario felt so light hearted, he had thought that it would be hard to get the young boy's acceptance, but it had been easier than he thought. For Mario it was a pleasure to find out that he got along with kids, he loved them himself and surely he'd like to have one of his own one day, but that day was still to come long in the future.

Mario and Marco waited for Nico to wake up patiently and chatted with Marco's parents, when they finally heard someone running down the stairs. Nico ran down still dressed in his pajamas, and Yvonne and Thomas followed him soon after, holding hands and smiling as Nico ran to the gifts.

"Santa has been here!" Nico shouted excitedly. 

"Yes he has, come to look how many presents he brought you!" Christine said joyfully and Nico ran to the gifts. He began opening them, and smiled all the way through the process, but yet he always remembered to thank the person who had given him the gift. 

Nico was busy playing with his new toys, especially with his new Lego set, and it was now time for the adults to have their gifts. 

Firstly, Catherine gave his husband a some sort of special wooden chessboard, while Christoffer gave Catherine a beautiful bracelet, both of them were very happy. Marco's parents gave Yvonne and Thomas a gift card to a furniture shop, while Thomas and Yvonne gave their parents a weekend at a spa. Thomas gave Yvonne a bracelet quite similar to the one Catherine had gotten, and Yvonne had bought Thomas the shoes she had once seen him fancying at some store. 

Now, it was Marco's turn, and Marco began digging on his pockets. Mario didn't even know what he had bought for them, it was a surprise for him too. When he had asked was Marco going to buy something for his parents, he had said that he already has something for them, and Mario had left it like that. Marco got two envelopes from his pocket and gave one for his parents and one for Yvonne and Thomas. 

"Those are for you, to enjoy them as couples" Marco informed and blushed a bit. Marco seemed to be a bit embarrassed to give them, and Mario was curious to find out what was in them, as Yvonne and Thomas were opening the envelope. Both of their faces had shock written all over them and then Yvonne gasped:

"Marco, this is so-, a trip to Hawaii? This is too generous, we can't accept this!" 

"Yes you can, I bought it because I have the money to, it's not like I'm taking debt to buy that" Marco said still looking down, was he this awkward when it came to giving gifts?

"Marco, I don't know what to say..." Yvonne continued still shocked. "But who will take care of Nico, this trip is for two?" She asked after a while.

"Me and Mario, I thought it would be nice, right Mario?" Marco asked finally looking at Mario, his cheeks burning red.

"Of course!" Mario said and smiled at Marco. He just couldn't be more proud of his boyfriend, and of course he would love to spend some time with Nico.

"Thank you Marco, I really don't know how to thank you, this is very generous and kind of you" Thomas said and Marco just chuckled. 

"It's fine Thomas, I'm glad if you like it." Marco said and then turned to look at his parents.

"You have the same gift, you don't need to open it yet" Marco said and saw how both of his parents faces just lit up.

"Oh Marco, thank you so much, this is wonderful!" Marco's mother said and came to hug Marco. Soon the entire family was around Marco, hugging him and kissing his cheeks, and Mario made way until they were all back to their original places. 

"We only got you these gifts, these are from all of us" Christoffer said, and handed Marco two things. "The one in the green wrapping is for you and Mario" he added. 

Marco accepted the gifts and firstly unwrapped the blue colored one, and there was a book inside it. 

"It has pictures of you as a child, all the way from when you were born" Catherine said. Marco looked at the book, opened it and immediately his mouth was spread to a wide smile. Mario looked at the photos with him, and the pictures of Marco as a child were simply too adorable.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad, this means a lot" Marco said as he smiled at his parents. "This is a very nice gift" Marco added.

"Now open the second one!" Yvonne ordered and Marco did. There was another book in it, and he began to laugh and looked at Yvonne incredulous.

"Really?!" He asked. "I don't know should we be insulted by this!" Marco laughed. 

"What is it?" Mario now asked curious. Marco showed him the book and its cover. It said:   
"How To Have A Perfect Relationship". Marco laughed with Mario before Yvonne answered:

"Well, I can see that you're doing very well already but Mario is really good for you, I just want to make sure you hold on to him, and vise versa" Yvonne said. 

"Yes we are doing great indeed, and I guess we'll read this together then. But I don't think there'll be a situation where we'd let go of each other!" Marco said and gave Mario's cheek a peck.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They were once again sitting in the living room around the fireplace. Yvonne and Thomas had already left to go to sleep with Nico, after an exhausting day of playing and having a good time. So now, it was just Marco, Mario and Marco's parents. 

Marco was sitting on the couch with Mario, one hand over Mario's shoulder, when Mario's phone began ringing. Mario looked at the caller, and then at Marco. 

"It's my mother, I guess I should go talk to her" Mario said. 

"Sure, go ahead, you should go to our room, I'll be up there in a minute. 

"Okay, goodnight Catherine and Christoffer!" Mario said and then disappeared to the bedroom. 

"Good night!" Shouted Marco's parents after Mario in unison.

Marco turned back at his parents and saw that both of them had an expecting look on their faces. 

"What?" Marco asked as he shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"We just wanted to talk to you for a while in private." Marco's mother said.

"Okay..." Marco answered wondering what it might be.

"It's just that we, ehm, saw Mario's arms." Marco's father said and then looked at Marco. Terror, was what Marco felt, he wasn't sure how should he explain the situation to his parents.

"Look, I know it looks bad, but... He was having a hard time, and still is, but I-" Marco began to explain before his mother stopped him.

"We figured that, and we know that you help him and it's important. We just wanted to let you know that we know about it."

"And we just wanted to know if he's getting care, you know we do know psychiatrists." Marco's father continued, and Marco was stunned. He got chills about the thought why had their parents contacted the psychiatrists in the first place, he didn't want to remember it.

"Yes, we have talked about this with Mario. And he is getting care, and right now it is all under control and he'll get better" Marco said even though he couldn't be sure about it. "I love Mario to death and I'll do everything I can so that he gets better" He added seriously. 

"We know that Marco. And I think it will all be fine, we can see how much Mario loves you too and I'm sure you make him very happy" Marco's mother said and smiled warmly. 

"As he makes me very happy" Marco answered and got up. "I think I'll go to bed now, good night!" He said as he got up the stairs. His parents wished him good night back, but Marco could barely hear them anymore. He wanted to get to Mario now, and give him his present, and forget about the talk with his parents. 

He opened the door to their room, and saw that Mario had already hung up with his mother and was now rummaging through his suitcase. Marco went to him, and hugged him from behind gently. Mario was a bit startled and snapped. 

"Hush it's online love" Marco said as he kissed Mario's neck. 

"Hi Marco" Mario answered as he hid something in his pocket and then turned around to kiss Marco on the lips. 

"Merry Christmas" Mario said again and buried his face in the crook of Marco's neck, inhaling his boyfriends sweet scent.

"Merry Christmas" Marco answered and pushed his hand in his own pocket to check if his present to Mario was still there. 

"Am I going to get my present now?" Mario asked as he parted Marco a bit and smiled, his eyes shining probably brighter than ever, and God he was so beautiful, Marco thought.

"Yes you are, my beautiful Sunny" Marco said as he took the small jewelry box form his pocket, and held it in his hand. "I hope you'll like it" he said as he opened the box and showed his gift to Mario. It was a pair of back diamond earrings, something which Marco had thought for a long time. 

Marco looked at Mario, who had covered his mouth with his other hand while he was holding the box with the other. 

"Marco" Mario began with his voice trembling as he raised his gaze, his eyes watering. Marco felt the urge to hug him, and he did, for a brief moment before he pulled back again, to see Mario's reaction. "This is so... these are so beautiful!" Mario breathed and smiled at Marco oh so brightly. 

"I'm glad you like them" Marco said and kissed Mario's forehead gently. "I wanted to give you something more original than just white diamonds, plus, I think they would suit you very well" Marco babbled absent minded.

"Oh I'm sure they do! But these are still so expensive, I don't know if I can -" Mario began to talk but Marco stopped him.

"Mario don't even start, we are together now, and I have the right to spoil you with gifts if I feel like so. Also, what's mine, is yours" Marco said and smiled. He meant every word he said.

"Okay... Speaking of what's yours, this is for you, even though it is probably nothing compared to this" Mario spoke as he gave Marco a nearly similar box, handing it over to Marco. 

Marco opened the box, and saw a beautiful necklace, it was a wing of an angel, and it was beautifully designed, it was very delicate, but still masculine enough for Marco to use it. 

"Oh Mario, this is so beautiful, I love it, thank you!" Marco said enthusiastically as he kept looking back and forth at Mario and the necklace. 

"I also carved something in it, it's stupid really but-" Mario began but stopped when he saw that Marco had the necklace in his hands now and he zoomed his gaze in it, to the back of the small wing. "You're my angel, and I am yours - Mario" , was the text that was written on a very small carving on the back of the wing, and suddenly Marco had a lump in his throat. His emotions struck him so violently, he tried to hold back his tears. It must have been so hard for Mario to actually go to the shop, and buy it, and ask store owner to carve it. And the loving words on it meant the world to Marco, he could only feel how he loved Mario so much. 

"Oh Mario, God how I love you, this means so much to me. Thank you Mario, I really mean it. I love you, I love you so much!" Marco said and then took his own gift, and Mario's gift, and put them on the bedside table. He then turned to Mario and pushed him gently on the bed, as he fell on him, and began kissing him, loving Mario probably more than ever.  
He slowly and lazily kissed him, just feeling pure love when Mario returned the kiss and ran his hand through Marco's hair, letting out soft whines. He needed to feel Mario closer, feel them being one. 

"Marco please, take me!" Mario moaned under Marco and Marco really did want to take Mario, but he just couldn't. 

"Mario, I want to, I really do, but... My parents are downstairs, I just can't" Marco groaned. No matter how much he wanted to bury himself inside Mario right now, he couldn't do it in the same house as his parents were in. "Also, I can guarantee that I won't be able to keep it down and I don't think Thomas would be too pleased" Marco chuckled. 

"That's true" Mario chuckled. "And there is some good news, my mother said that she has reserved two cabins, one for them, and a bigger one for us and Fabian and his girlfriend, so we'll have space and time to do what ever we want there" Mario said cheekily. 

"I can't wait for New Year" Marco laughed happily, and then kissed Mario again.


	44. I'll always have your back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely readers!  
> I noticed that I hadn't updated as often as I'd like, so here is another chapter!   
> Once again, thanks for all the precious feedback you have given me, it means a lot and makes me very happy so pleaseeee continue :)   
> This chapter is a bit short, but I wanted to post anyway, and it might not be what you think it is, but here it is anyway :)   
> Enjoy this one and tell me what you think!

Marco was quick to say good bye to his parents after spending many days with them, it was harder to say good bye to Nico but Marco tried to make it fast and less painful. He knew he wasn't going to see Nico at least in a few weeks, because of his surprise for Mario. 

Now they were in the car, heading to Bad Berleburg, where Mario's mother had reserved them the cabins. Marco really had no idea what they would do there, and he was a little upset about the fact that he didn't have time to spend any more time with Mario just by themselves, but, as long as he was going to be with Mario it would all be fine, whether they had company or not. 

Marco was proudly wearing the necklace Mario had given him, it was right now the most precious thing he owned. Mario was also wearing the pair of earrings Marco had given him, and Mario had been smiling for quite a while now, so, Marco wasn't sure if he should be afraid of Mario falling apart again any time soon. Luckily after spending the next few days with Mario's parents they should have time for themselves a bit, before Marco would surprise Mario again. 

Mario was giving Marco instructions while Marco was driving, heading to every direction Mario told him. He took the final turn to the right, and when he saw where they were, his face went blank. A skiing resort. 

"Here we are!" Mario announced as Marco had somehow managed to park the car. Marco still had his mouth hanging open as Mario entangled their hands and looked at Marco. "Is something wrong?" Mario asked.

"Oh no!" Marco was quick to answer even though, yes, there was something really wrong.

"I'll go get the keys to our room from the reception, you can stay here so some people won't freak out if they see you, then we can drive to our cabin, maybe Fabian is already there" Mario chuckled and was about to open the car door before Marco stopped him. 

"No, you don't have to go alone, I can come with you!" Marco said. He knew how difficult theses situations with meeting new people were to Mario, and he didn't want him to feel any anxiety. 

"No, it's alright Marco" Mario said soothingly, understanding Marco's concerns. "I've been here before, I know the people, you just sit hear while I'll go and get the keys and the skiing cards." Mario said and then he was out of the car door, leaving Marco behind him.   
Marco leaned his back against the seat of the car. He was in quite some trouble indeed. It wasn't the resort that was bothering him, it was the skiing. He had been skiing exactly once in his life before, and it had been horrible. He had been falling down all the time, and by the end of the day, he had humiliated himself, and his feet had been dying. It would probably now be pretty much the same case, though now he would have to humiliate himself in front of Mario's family, his parents, Fabian, and especially Mario himself. 

Marco looked at the pistes and nearly shivered. They all looked so steep and dangerous, how was he supposed to come down one of those with dignity? And, Mario had said that he had been here before, meaning that he had been skiing a lot already. Well, if things weren't as bad as Marco feared, maybe Mario would teach him something. 

Marco was just imagining the worst case scenario in his mind when Mario got back in the car, his face flushed and some snow in his hair. He looked ridiculously beautiful. Marco needed him so much, it had been too much time since they had been together properly. 

Mario again began telling him instructions where to go, and soon, they were next to a few quite nice looking cabins, there were yet no other cars there. Marco took the same suitcases they had had when they had been with Marco's parents from the trunk, and Mario opened the door as they got inside the cosy cabin. It was quite big, it had kind of like two separate apartments, with their own bathrooms and balconies, only the kitchen and the living room were shared. 

"What do you think?" Mario asked as Marco let the suitcases fall on the floor. Marco was quick to smile to Mario, and put his arms around him. They embraced each other in the hall and Marco kissed Mario's forehead before he said:

"Yes, I very much like this place" Marco lied a bit. "It seems that were finally going to have some privacy, I can't wait to have my hands on you again" Marco whispered and slapped Mario's ass a bit. Mario began to giggle and soon, Marco was tickling Mario in all the places Marco knew Mario was the most ticklish. In the meantime when Mario's face or throat was visible Marco kissed him, as he tightly kept him in his arms, not giving him a away to escape. Just as Marco was thinking that he was done with teasing and take Mario to the bedroom, someone opened the front door and Mario and Marco had no time to move before Fabian stormed in. 

A small woman behind Fabian closed the door, as Fabian finally looked up, Marco had managed to let go of Mario and get them in a more appropriate position, but still Fabian looked at them incredulously, and it was fairly obvious that he knew that something had been going on because he smirked and winked at Mario. Marco looked at Mario and himself, and saw that both of them were blushed, and their clothes were all crumpled. 

"So I see you're already here" Fabian said as he put down the suitcases and put his arms around the woman, who was apparently his girlfriend.

"Yeah, actually we just got here" Mario answered and smiled shyly, leaning on Marco's strong frame. 

"But you haven't yet been looking around probably. Or at least not the cabin" Fabian chuckled as he helped his girlfriend out of her jacket and took off his own.

"Fabian, please!" Mario begged now as he blushed even more.

"Naw, just joking bro, I'm glad that you're here. I want to introduce you to Cristina, my girlfriend for a while now" Fabian said as he moved aside to give Cristina some space.

"Hello, I'm Cristina, nice to finally meet both of you" she said in a kind voice and offered her hand to Marco and Mario. Both of them shook her hand hesitantly, introduced themselves and smiled. Cristina seemed like a nice girl, and they chit chatted for a while in the hall before Fabian suggested:

"Maybe we should go to see if our parents are already here, and I suppose that they have bought some food, they were thinking if we could eat together" Fabian said and shrugged his shoulders.

"I think I should go and get ready, I'll wait for you in our room, it's this way, right?" Christina asked and pointed at the right. 

"Yeah, it's that way, I'll talk with Mario a bit and then I'll come" Fabian said and nodded at Christina who now walked away.

Marco was standing there awkwardly for a while as he understood that Fabian was looking at him, and so was Mario. He understood that he was supposed to leave them alone, no matter how much he didn't want to leave Mario alone with Fabian.

"Uhm, I'll go and wait you in our room" Marco said and left Mario alone with Fabian, a little afraid

 

...

 

Mario stood there in the middle of the room, as Fabian stared at him before he began to talk.

"Look Mario I just want to talk okay?" Fabian said and looked at Mario kindly. 

"Yeah, sure, let's" Mario said and looked at Fabian. He was going to make through this talk, no matter what. 

"Listen, I just want to know if you're alright. After you fell apart again-" Fabian began but Mario stopped him.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Mario insisted immediately on his toes. He really wanted to let the subject already go, and forget about it. He was aware that he still and some feelings in himself which weren't so good, but he was going to try harder than ever to keep them at bay. 

"No, Mario, we need to talk about this. After you fell apart, I was very scared because I thought you were already fine, do I need to worry about you falling apart again?" Fabian asked and Mario couldn't quite believe his ears. Fabian sounded a bit weird, as if he would be ashamed if Mario was going to fall apart again. Mario was aware that it might just be his imagination as always, but he still felt a bit attacked. 

"Yes, I can promise you that, can I please go back to Marco now?" Mario said as he felt like a child. He really couldn't promise that to Fabian, cause he wasn't sure if he was going to be strong enough, but he would try. 

"Yeah, sure, I just wanted to make sure that you're fine" Fabian said as he already headed to the direction of his and Christina's room.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Mario answered and felt a bit bad. No, he wasn't fine and he knew it, but he didn't want to tell the truth to Fabian. He knew he had Marco to tell the truth to, and he might have to, eventually. But right now, he was going to enjoy the few days they would stay here with his family. 

Mario made his way to the room where Marco already was, laying casually on the bed waiting for Mario. Marco looked at Mario and got up immediately as he saw the defeated look on Mario's face.

"Mario, is everything alright!?" Marco asked concerned and took both of Mario's hands.

"Uhm, yes, right now everything's fine." Mario answered.

"Did something happen with Fabian?" Marco asked.

"No, or well, he just asked if I am fine and does he need to worry about me falling apart again" Mario answered and maybe sniffed a bit. He knew that Fabian had meant well, but he had felt quite pressured at that moment. Mario heard Marco mutter something to his hair and it sounded suspiciously something like "I'm gonna kill him" but Mario ignored it.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it in a bad way Mario" Marco said and kissed Mario's forehead.

"Yeah, he probably didn't. But what if he's right, what if I will fall part again, and what if I won't be able to be strong enough?" Mario flinched.

"Mario, I know and I don't expect you to be made of steel. If you feel like crying, then cry against my shoulder. I think it's normal that that happens during your recovery process, I'll be here, always" Marco said calmingly, and Mario felt better.

"Thank you" he simply said and kissed Marco, showing him like that how much it all meant to him. 

Tonight, Mario would still have to get through the dinner with his parents and Fabian and his girlfriend. And it made him feel better that he knew that Marco was there, so when he would fall apart, he would be there. It was just a question of time, but he was going to try to enjoy as long as he still could.


	45. Finally together again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!   
> So here I am with another chapter, I tried to write it already yesterday but it just didn't work out then, luckily today it did and here it is :)   
> Once again thank you for the outstanding feedback, it means so much to me, and makes me very happy so please continue :)   
> Enjoy this chapter, and tell me what you think, it's always important :) !

Marco was a patient man, but things were really getting on his nerves. 

Last night when they had gone to have dinner with Mario's parents, it had all gone very well. The only thing was that when they had eaten, Mario's mother had been very enthusiastic about what had happened with them, and she had wanted to catch up with them. 

She had kept talking and talking, and no matter how many excuses Mario and Marco had tried to make in order to escape to their room, it had been impossible. They had been talking until 4am until Mario's mother had began to feel a bit tired, and then they were dismissed to go to their room. But, by that time both Marco and Mario had been so tired that they had just fallen on the bed. Even though Marco's desire was burning, he didn't want their first encounter after a long time be just a quick fuck. 

 

...

 

Marco was on top of the steepest hill ever, with his feet glued to skies and his hands holding on to the sticks with his dear life. 

Firstly, Marco had had some real trouble finding a pair of skiing shoes for his rather muscular shins, and then getting them on. His feet were in an unnatural position and Mario had laughed a bit when Marco had tried to walk in them. The ski lift that took the up the hill was a challenge too, without Mario and his balance, Marco would have rolled down the hill already. 

Now, he was looking down, and Mario was next to him, with an expecting look on his face. 

"So, are we going to go down?" He asked. For once in a while, Mario was sounding very confident about something. 

"I don't really know how to ski" Marco admitted a bit shamefully. 

"What?! I thought yo knew!" Mario said amazed and looked at Marco dead in the eyes and noticed how scared Marco was.

"Well I tried once, and it didn't end up so well" Marco answered biting his lip and Mario's face melted. 

"Aww, then I must teach you" Mario said and smiled. He moved closer to Marco and began to explain him how to turn and how to brake. Marco was trying to pay attention the best he could but he knew that once he would actually try doing all of that, he would probably fail.   
"I think I got it" Marco said as Mario stopped talking.

"And if you feel like the speed gets too fast, just crash on your butt, it hurts less that way" Mario said and Marco looked at him incredulously. He wasn't usually afraid of speed, that is one of the reasons why he owned fast cars. 

"I think I'll manage" Marco said and then pushed himself down the hill. At first, it was okay when the speed wasn't too fast and Marco was just going straight forward. But then, the hill just wasn't ending and Marco's speed was only accelerating and he knew he was going to crash soon. He tried to brake with the sticks he had, but it was useless, and he was getting closer to the trees so he just dropped on his butt and lost his dignity. He heard that someone was skiing closer to him, and it was Mario, smiling at him like the sun. 

"That was good Marco!" Mario said and crouched next to Marco. 

"But I crashed!" Marco complained already feeling how his butt would be sore tomorrow.

"Yes, but it was great, you haven't been skiing for a long time!" Mario said and as Marco began to get up he helped him. Mario helped him up, and they got down safely. Then, they went to the ski lift again, and the came down again, Marco stumbling again on the way. Sometimes they saw Fabian and and Christina, and at times they faced Mario's parents. It wasn't as embarrassing as Marco had feared, and luckily because of his helmet no one had recognized him.

It wasn't the falling down that was bothering Marco anymore, it was him seeing Mario all the time. Mario looked so hot with his flushed cheeks and his clear enthusiasm, Marco needed Mario and needed him bad. He was already counting hours when they would be alone in their room. 

They had been skiing now for about three hours and Marco felt like his body was dying. He couldn't understand how was this so tough, he was a footballer, he could run for 90 minutes on a pitch but this was different. His legs were killing him, and his entire body was tense because he was always trying to keep his balance. 

Mario finally took pity on him and decided that it was time to leave. Christina had already left earlier to go and make dinner for all of them, and they were all supposed to meet at Fabian's, Christina's Marco's and Mario's shared cabin. When Marco finally got the skiing boots off his legs, he groaned in relief and Mario just laughed. 

The dinner went rather nicely, Marco was just quite tired. And his endless desire for Mario as burning all the time more, he wasn't sure how much longer could he wait anymore. But, towards the end of the dinner when Mario's parents had already left, Mario had on purpose sat next to Marco and had began to rub their feet together and he had even placed his hand on Marco's thigh. 

Marco had had it, he didn't know how long was he supposed to able to take it, and Mario didn't seem to have any intentions of leaving, so, Marco placed his own hand on top of Mario's under the table, and guided their hands up his thigh so they were then resting on Marco's already quite hard manhood. Mario's breath hitched a bit but he managed to turn it into a cough. Fabian was just in the middle of explaining something when Mario turned to look at Marco and winked at him quickly. Mario then turned his attention back to Fabian, but now, he began moving his hand over Marco's erection. Marco wanted him to stop, but he couldn't do anything, he just needed it too much. 

He was already so hard that he felt like he couldn't hold back his moans anymore so he hesitantly got up.

"I think I'm going to get ready for bed now." He said as he got up, pulling his shirt down to hide his erection. Catherine got up too, and said:

"I think I'm going to got get ready to go to bed too, are you coming with me?" She asked Fabian.

"Actually, I was planning to talk with Mario for a moment" Fabian said and looked at Marco.

"I hope it's okay with you" he said. 

"Sure, I'll just wait for Mario then in our room" Marco said as he nearly groaned out loud. He had waited for a long time already, he could wait a few more minutes no matter how hard it would be. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mario felt a bit cold when Marco left his side. Fabian was sitting against him with an expecting look on his face. He gulped a bit because somehow he had a feeling that this would be a very serious conversation.

"So..." Fabian began leaning against the back of his chair.

"So?" Mario asked, he had no idea what was Fabian going to say.

"You seem to be very serious with Marco?"

"Yes, we're very serious." 

"It has gone quite well with him, hasn't it?"

"It has, if we forget about the incident which happen" 

"But like overall it has gone great hasn't it?"

"Yes, where are you going with this?"

"Well, I've now seen you two together more closely, and you are very close for sure."

"Of course we are close, we live together" 

"And you feel comfortable with him?" 

"Yes, very, I've never been more comfortable with anyone else" 

"I can see that. You like him very much, don't you?"

"I don't only like him Fabian, I love him." 

"I understand" Fabian said a bit more quietly. 

"Look Fabian, Marco means the world to me, do you have a problem?" Mario asked, he still couldn't see where was Fabian going with this.

"It's just that..." Fabian said before he sighed. "It's your first relationship. You haven't had anything like this before, I just... I don't want him to use you" Fabian said and Mario couldn't believe his ears. 

"Are you serious?!" Mario raised his voice. "Marco doesn't force me to do anything, he doesn't do anything unless I want it too" Mario added dead serious.

"No! I mean, I, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just worried okay? I know that Marco is good for you and that you love him, and that he truly loves you too, but I'm just... I think I've failed as a big brother, I mean, I was supposed to tell you about these things, and be there for you" Fabian said as he blushed and finally Mario think he understood. 

"Fabian, it isn't your fault. And I understand that you're worried, but really, I have never been this happy in my life, and yes, I am aware that this is my first relationship and that things might have gone fast, but I have never felt so right in my life" Mario answered him.

"And it wasn't your fault, I hid everything what was going on with me for such a long time, all this really hasn't been your fault." Mario added.

"But still, I should've done something" Fabian said. He said was obviously still feeling guilty about Mario's self harming, and not being there for him.

"Fabian, I'm going to say this one more time. It wasn't your fault. It was the result of many bad coincidences. And I really want to forget about it, and focus on getting better." Mario said.

"I understand. And maybe it is better, that you're getting better, and that you're happy with Marco. I will support you all the way, you know. He's a wonderful boyfriend to you, always opening the doors and everything, he is really good for you" Fabian said and Mario blushed.

"Yes he is a wonderful boyfriend." Mario admitted.

"If not more.." Fabian said a bit more quiet and Mario raised is gaze again.

"What?"

"Oh you know, if he already isn't something more than just a boyfriend" Fabian emphasized the word boyfriend and Mario understood.

"Oh no! Not yet, that is. Hopefully in the future though..." Mario said and let his words hang in the air. Fabian just smiled at him. 

"Maybe you should get back to your just a boyfriend then, he seemed to be very anxious." Fabian said as he winked. 

"Ehm, yes" Mario said as he got off his chair and walked towards his and Marco's bedroom.   
"Try not to be too loud, okay?" Fabian said and Mario blushed again, not daring to look at his brother again before he went to the door of his and Marco's bedroom. 

He simply opened the door, and walked in, only to face a breathtaking sight in front of him.   
Marco was laying in the middle of the bed only in his briefs, his eyes closed and his hands resting on his abdomen. Marco was clearly very hard and Mario wondered how did he still have his briefs on, he must be so painfully hard. Mario couldn't believe all this was really his, so gorgeous, so perfect. Mario's own desire had faded away a little during his talk with Fabian but now his entire body was on fire again. 

Marco's eyes flew open the moment he heard the door open and he groaned instantly. 

"Finally you're here!" 

"Yes, finally were alone" Mario said as he took his shirt off and threw it on the floor. Marco got into a more upright position and the moment Mario reached the bed he felt a pair of hands going through his body. Marco's hands very everywhere when Marco pinned Mario to the mattress and covered his body with his.

"Oh my God Mario" Marco moaned loudly as he moved his body up and down, feeling how their erections brushed together. Mario moaned too, he was sure that tonight he wouldn't last long. Mario snaked his hands between their bodies and tried to open his belt buckle but Marco was faster, he pushed Mario's hands away and opened Mario's belt, throwing it across the room.

"Someone's eager" Mario chuckled as Marco was opening his zipper.

"Aren't you?" Marco said completely out of breath as he tugged Mario's jeans to his ankles and Mario kicked them off. Marco then didn't waist any more time, he also pushed down Mario's boxers and took his cock in his hands. 

"Oh God yes!" Mario nearly shouted when he felt Marco's hand curl around his cock. 

"That's what I thought" Marco said before he lowered his head and took Mario's whole length in his mouth. Mario saw stars for a moment as Marco's mouth's tight heat surrounded his rock hard prick. Marco began moving his head up and down, sucking Mario's cock and circling his tongue on the slit. 

"Stop it Marco I'm going to cum!" Mario shouted in an desperate attempt not to buck up to Marco's mouth and come right then. Marco luckily obeyed his order and let go of Mario's cock, a line of saliva hanging from his lips and he looked so stunning. 

"Please let me fuck you Sunny!" Marco begged as wiped his mouth.

"No, actually let me take care of this. I know your muscles are sore now, let me!" Mario said but he didn't even care to wait for Marco's answer as he pushed Marco's nearly limp body to the mattress and pulled his briefs down. Marco kicked the briefs away just in time before Mario covered his body with his and reached for the night stand. The lube bottle was there, Marco had put it in there the first thing they had gotten into their room. 

"Prepare me!" Mario ordered as he gave Marco the bottle. Mario kissed Marco at the same time as Marco poured some of the cold liquid on his fingers and then spread Mario's butt cheeks as he pushed one finger against Mario's tight hole. He circled around it for a while making Mario feel ecstatic and half out of his mind until he finally pushed the finger in making Mario moan. As Marco didn't find a lot of resistance, he pushed in another finger, and this time it burned Mario a bit, but he quickly got used to it as Marco began scissoring his needy core more open. Mario was soon pretty wide, and then, Mario felt how Marco pushed his fingers against his prostate and he saw stars.

"Yes! Yes Marco, right there!" Mario moaned and now Marco pushed in the third finger, hitting Mario's prostrate every time and made Mario already fall closer to the edge. "Marco please, I'm ready, please fuck me!" Mario begged and whined, as Marco finally took pity on him and took his fingers out.

Mario felt so empty, but he got up nevertheless an reached for the condom. He ripped the package open and rolled the condom over Marco's incredibly hard length. Mario lubed Marco's cock, and then, Marco tried to push him, but Mario stayed still and pushed himself up a bit. Mario was a little insecure about himself, but he had a plan, he wanted to make this very enjoyable for Marco so he was going to try to ride him.

"Mario, what are you-" Marco tried when he realized what Mario was trying to do. 

"You just enjoy!" Mario ordered and at that moment he took Marco's cock and steadied himself, before he slowly lowered himself on Marco's cock. He felt how Marco's impressive length slowly filled him, and stretched him, in just the right way, not painfully at all. 

"Oh Sunny!" Marco whined as Mario now sat on Marco's lap, feeling how Marco's entire manhood was buried deep inside his needy core.

Mario rolled his hips a bit, feeling so perfect like this, feeling how Marco's lutful eyes were glued to his body. Mario moved up and down a bit, until finally he felt how Marco's cock brushed against his sweet spot. He moved up and down, up and down in a torturous rhythm feeling how his orgasm was oh so close.

He lost his balance however, when Marco got up, and somehow turned them around. Mario felt the soft pillows behind his back, and he felt Marco's comfortable warmth over him again. He crossed his legs around Marco's back, and heard Marco groan:

"I love you so!" He moaned as he began moving, in a rapid phase, hitting Mario's sweet spot with every thrust, driving Mario into madness and ecstasy. 

Mario was sure he wasn't going to last anymore, as he felt the pressure building down in his stomach, and he couldn't hold back anymore, he simply let go and moaned, holding on to the sheets as he came. He shouted Marco's name as he came, his entire body twitching helplessly as his perfect orgasm ripped him apart. 

"Oh Sunny I love you!" Marco moaned again as he collapsed on top of Mario. Mario felt how Marco's manhood twitched inside him, as he came hard, groaning through his ecstasy.   
"Oh Marco I love you!" Mario whispered in Marco's ear as he stroked his hair. 

"Oh I love you too! Now, and always!" Marco confirmed and that was all Mario needed to know. 

This moment was perfect, they were happy and together, at least just for a moment, escaping the world and the worries.


	46. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :)  
> It has been a while since I've updated this work, but here is the next chapter.   
> Once again, thank you Blue_Night, for doing the beta reading and helping me out so much, your help is so important for me!   
> Also, I'd like to say something. This fic is already quite long, and I'm afraid that I'll have to announce that the days of this fic are counted. I have figured out the plot and where the story will end. The thing is, if you would like to read more about these same characters in the same situation, I will write more, if you want to. It will be a sort of a sequel to this work, and it will kind of continue from the situation where this story will end.   
> I will probably not be able to dedicate so much to that work however. I've noticed that I kind of need a change, and for that reason, I will also start a new longer fic, regardless if you want the sequel to this story or not.   
> Thank you for all the amazing feedback I have gotten, and please, do let me now what you think, and, it would mean the world to me if you'd tell me do you want the sequel or not. So please, be kind and leave something :-)   
> And enjoy reading this chapter, and the chapters that are left :)

The rest of the New Year went on just normally, without anything special. After the night of Marco's and Mario's long awaited passionate encounter, Fabian had smirked at them and made some not so funny jokes about all the noises he had heard, but Marco and Mario couldn't have cared less. They were happy and together and nothing else mattered to them.

They watched the fireworks with the entire family together, a family, which now included Marco, too.

The day when they would leave to Dortmund again - to their home was now finally there. Marco was starting the car engine, and Mario was sitting next to him, smiling like a lunatic.

"Finally it is all over! I mean, I had fun spending time with our families, but, I'm so happy to be alone with you again for a few days, it will be amazing!" Mario chuckled and Marco joined his carefree smiling.

"I'm so happy about it too!" Marco laughed but gulped. He hadn't told Mario everything yet. There were a few things Mario didn't know about yet, a few surprises Marco had for him before the second part of the season would begin.

Tomorrow, he would start his plan with gifting and spoiling Mario, hoping to deepen their relationship even more, and most importantly, making Mario a happy man.

\---

Mario was silently sitting on their couch, reading a magazine. Marco had just left their home, he had had to go to make a new advertisement for Puma. He had asked Mario to come with him, but Mario had politely declined. He didn't want to go there, he was quite aware that he'd get an anxiety attack there, and that he would only be a bother.

Marco had told him that he'd be gone at least for a couple of hours, and he had asked Mario whether he would be fine on his own or not with genuine concern.

Mario had of course told him yes, Marco had been taking a good care of him, he hadn't been alone for a single minute yet. And Mario knew he needed some time to himself, he needed to be able to be alone for at least a while, after all.

But, right now, he was again trying to over-think things. All the talks with Fabian, with his family and Marco's family, were circling in his head in a very threatening way and Mario felt like his head would explode.

They had all cared about him, Marco's family and they had accepted Mario as a part of their family just like Mario's parents had of course included Marco as a part of their family. It had all gone great, almost too great to be true. He was suddenly wondering what was he going to do for the next few hours being left on his own.

Marco had kept him so busy, and there hadn't been a single moment when he would have been able to think about what should he do. He began to think what he normally did he do when he was alone, and realized that what he usually did then, was thinking. Thinking and thinking, over-thinking. He understood that he was falling back into the old habit of over-analyzing all the things that had happened and he needed a distraction.

He looked around and on the little table next to the couch, he saw a white piece of paper where Marco had written Cathy's number just in case Mario wanted to talk to her. Right now, Mario was a little bit insecure about actually calling and meeting her, but he remembered how nice Cathy had been the first time they had met, and decided to give it a try. He called the number and Cathy answered soon, agreeing that they could meet. She had insisted on coming to Mario, and Mario tried to clean up a few places before the doorbell rang to keep his hands and mind busy with other things.

Mario greeted Cathy and let her in. Cathy had accepted Mario's offer of having coffee, so now they were sitting next to each other on the kitchen table, starting a conversation Mario knew was going to be trough. Cathy asked him about his feelings and what had driven him into this situation. He needed to tell it all over again, but he kept going on with the conversation with the strength of knowing that this would help him, it simply would have to help him.

At some point of the conversation, Mario had began to cry and his tears hadn't stopped, until he had finished his long and heart breaking story. When he did have finished it, it had changed though.

Cathy had been very understanding and gave Mario the advice how to cope with his feelings, and understand that the things had passed and would never come back. Now there were people who cared about him, and Cathy gave him some real evidence about it, like the pair of earring Mario wore, admitting that Marco had gifted him with them.

Cathy had given him even more advice about how to let go of self harming but this had been hard for Mario to accept. It had already been hard enough for Mario to be close to two weeks without cutting. It was a habit of many years, something he couldn't just think of letting go.

Cathy had left soon after Mario had stopped crying, telling him that she had to go somewhere else, but that he could call her again any time he needed to talk to her. Mario was now again left alone with his thoughts.

He wandered around the house, feeling the itch in his hands, the same feelings of being desperate. He tried to figure out reasons to cut, and of course when he over-thought and over-analyzed every single detail, of course he had done something awkwardly and embarrassingly giving him a few reasons to hate himself.

He checked the time and he saw that by now, Marco should already be back. He went to the kitchen and decided that he would make dinner for him and Marco, Marco would surely be hungry because he had only eaten breakfast before he had left.

That was of course if he would ever come back, Mario thought sadly.

Mario's eyes searched for the ingredients in the cabinet, when his eyes flew to the all too familiar items. The knifes were all neatly placed in the knife block, in a specific order from the smallest to the largest. Mario took one from the middle, and looked at it carefully. He touched the blade with his fingers, feeling how sharp it was. It wasn't even that sharp, Mario knew it would only scratch his skin a little bit if he didn't press it too hard. He looked at his quite empty wrists and arms, battling with himself, because Marco wasn't here yet, but he had actually promised to tell him if he'd feel like this, feeling the need to cut.  
"Mario!" Mario heard Marco gasp form the kitchen door and he dropped the knife to the sink.

\---

Marco looked at Mario frightened and worried, almost shocked, as he dropped the knife in to the sink with a loud bang. Mario slowly turned to look at Marco, and when he did, his eyes were big and his teeth were shattering.

"I'm sorry Marco, I was going to tell you-" Mario began his eyes watering a little bit. Marco quickly closed the distance between them, and hugged Mario.

"Hush, it's alright Mario, what did you want to tell me?" Marco asked even though he was quite sure what was Mario going to tell him.  
"That I felt like it again, I felt like cutting." Mario said and put his hands around Marco's body. Marco had been waiting for this day, of course he had hoped that this day would never come, but he had been quite sure that Mario's recovery wouldn't be so easy.  
"I'm happy that you told me, now we can solve this situation together." Marco said.

"Why did you feel like cutting?" Marco asked.

"I was alone here and I began over-thinking. I was thinking about all the things I have done wrong and everything I should have done in a different way. I decided to call Cathy if she would have time to talk to me, and she did come here. The first talk we now had was rough, as I expected it to be and I began thinking even more when she had left. And then, it is just the habit, this is the longest time ever I have stayed without cutting." Mario said and wiped away a few lonely tears.

"You were already a long time without cutting, I'm proud of you. And maybe we can think of something else. Did you talk with Cathy about the cutting?" Marco asked carefully.

"Yes, and she said if I wanted to feel pain, or if I wanted to get the feeling I'm looking for, that I should for example hold ice in my hand." Mario answered, looking at the freezer wistfully.

"Do you want to try it?" Marco asked gently.

"Yes please" Mario answered. Marco let go of Mario, and opened the freezer where he took the box with the ice cubes. He took one, and gave it to Mario. Mario held it in his hand, and closed it in his fist. Time stood still as Marco and Mario both stood there silently, watching how the drops of water dropped on the table from between Mario's fingers. Eventually Mario opened the fist and the ice was gone. He smiled at Marco a little bit and raised his gaze.

"That really helped. And it was better than cutting! I mean, better in a way it didn't hurt me so much." Mario said emotionally. Marco smiled with him because this was definitely better than cutting.

"This is better, so much better already!" Marco cheered and pulled Marco to the living room couch. He wanted to give Mario his surprise now.

"So what did you do when you were alone here?" Marco asked, trying to track the conversation where he wanted it to go.

"Ugh well, I was over-thinking and then cleaned up a little before Cathy showed up" Mario shrugged. "I've always been with you and you've kept me busy, it was weird to be alone again" Mario added and Marco smiled at himself.

"You know what, I'd like to give you my second gift now" Marco said and caught Mario's interest immediately.

"What is it?" Mario asked.

"I'll have to get it from my neighbor, I just dropped, ehm, it, there. I won't be gone for a long time, I am just asking you to keep your eyes shut, I promise to be back in five minutes, okay?" Marco asked and already got up.

 

Mario just nodded obviously interested and Marco gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before he went to out of the door. He ran next door and rang the doorbell of his neighbor who was his friend. The old lady opened the door and soon, the small golden retriever Marco has bought ran to Marco's knees, jumping against him eagerly. The lady handed Marco the collar and then Marco thanked her and began to walk the dog to his home.  
He opened the door with his key, picking the dog up to his lap, showing her a sign to stay quite.

"Mario, do you still have you eyes closed!?" Marco shouted.

"Yes! Just come in here I want to see it!" Mario whined and when Marco could see that Mario surely had his eyes closed, he went to the living room with the dog in his arms. He sat on the floor with the dog, who was breathing heavily and fighting back wanting to jump onto Mario's lap.

"Marco, why are you breathing so heavily!? What's going on?" Mario tried to guess struggling to keep his hands in front of his eyes.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now!" Marco said happily and let the dog out of his hands. Mario opened his eyes startled and had no time to react, before the young and eager golden retriever jumped into his arms and began licking Mario's jaw.

"What! Marco!" Mario giggled as he tried to battle with the dog and sooner or later he got her in his arms and the dog was swinging her tale like a maniac. Marco joined Mario on the couch and smiled at his boyfriend tenderly.

"A dog?" Mario asked but his smile was brighter than the sun.  
"Yes, a dog, this way you won't have stay alone whenever I have to go somewhere" Marco stated contently.

"And where is... she going to be when we're both away?" Mario asked as he lifted the dog to see under her stomach to determine whether the dog was male or female.

"I already asked my neighbor, she'd be more than happy to take care of her, and if she is away, Yvonne can take care of her too" Marco said enjoying Mario's joy.

"Does she have a name?" Mario asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Not really, do you have any suggestions, because I don't?" Marco asked and petted the dog.

"Hmm, how about... Zoey?" Mario asked biting his lower lip.

"Zoey sounds great honey" Marco said and kissed Mario sweetly, his surprise had been successful.

\---

Later that evening, Marco had complained that he needed some petting too after Mario had had a hard time letting go of Zoey and getting to bed with Marco.

Now, after sex, they were both laying spent on the bed with Mario's limbs tangled around Mario.

"Thanks for the puppy Marco, it was perfect!" Mario said and kissed Marco again.

"I'm happy you liked it, and actually, I'm hoping that you'll like the other gift too" Marco said and smirked.

"Oh Marco, you're spoiling me!" Mario snickered.

"And I'm enjoying it so much!" Marco answered. "And tomorrow there will be further spoiling, because, we are going to Dubai for the last few days of the vacations we have left!" Marco announced.


	47. New experiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all my overly readers :)  
> Here is the next chapter of this work, and there will be a few more until this work will be done and I will start the sequel to this because I simply can't resist the temptation. The sequel will start from where this ends, but can also be read as an own work, so, that's why I am kind of cutting this story in half.   
> Once again, thank you for all the amazing feedback I have gotten, I simply can't express how much it means to me! Thank you all! And please do continue!   
> Also, thank you for Blue_Night for doing the beta reading for this chapter, I can never thank you enough!   
> Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!

"Are you nervous?" Marco asked carefully as they were already sitting on their seats in the airplane. Mario was looking very nervous, he was very stiff on his seat, and holding on to the edges of the seat with his dear life.

"Eh, yes. I have never flown before" Mario confessed, looking at his feet.  
"Mario, I swear it's going to be fine. The risk of you getting into a plane crash is much smaller than getting into a car accident" Marco tried to comfort Mario but probably failed, because he could still see how upset Mario was.

"I know that the chance is small, but I'm still quite afraid" Mario answered and Marco took his hand to give him some comfort.

"Mario, trust me, it will be fine. Just hold my hand." Marco said and Mario nodded closing his eyes.

The plane was already slowly rolling over the runway, and it finally reached the point where the plane would accelerate and take off. Mario was still holding on to Marco's hand tightly and was about to open his eyes but at that moment, the pilot began to gain speed and the plane began to accelerate.

Marco had been on a plane often times enough to get used to the sensation of the loud noises and his back pressing against the seat because of the G-forces. Mario however wasn't, and Marco could feel how the grip on his hand tightened until Marco was sure Mario didn't have any force left. Then, when the plane was on full speed, it took off and the plane was in the air without any complications. Mario still squeezed his hand tightly and kept his eyes shut, and Marco drew comforting patterns of his hand gently, trying to signal him that it was okay. After the plane was nearly done with gaining altitude, Mario finally opened his eyes and let go of Marco's hand.

"See, Sunny? It's okay, you did very well!" Marco encouraged Mario and Mario blinked a couple of times before he said:

"We're in the air now? Is everything alright?"

"Yes Mario, everything is alright. Now we'll fly for six hours before we will touch down in Dubai" Marco grinned happily and Mario smiled too.

"I can't wait for this little vacation" Mario mumbled happily as he relaxed his body and leaned against the back of he seat.

"Me neither" Marco answered, he couldn't wait to spend a couple of days alone with his beloved one.

 

\---

 

Mario had just taken a shower and now walked back into the bedroom of the suite Marco had reserved for them. The hotel was top class, and the sight he got was luxurious, every furniture was top end and some things were covered in gold. The view was amazing, they were very high in the air and the beautiful landscape of Dubai was right in front of them. It was already night, but the lights were shining brightly so it was still very bright.

"How do you like it sweetheart?" Marco asked after the guy who had brought up the rest of their luggage had gone out of the door.

"I love it!" Mario cheered and Marco hugged him from behind. Mario felt Marco press his backside against him, and hold him close, it was one of the best feelings Mario had ever had.

"I'm so happy to be here with you Mario" Marco said, turning Mario around to kiss him softly. The kiss was as light as a feather at first, Mario felt like Marco would have thought that Mario would break if he'd kiss him too roughly.

Mario however didn't want it to be like that this time. He wanted Marco to lose some of his restraints, Mario wanted Marco to get out of control a little bit. He had been so protective about Mario, he was always there for him, being the gentleman, taking care of Mario, opening him the doors and seeing out for him. Mario wanted to make this special for Marco, he for once wanted to be the one to take care of Marco, or well, make Marco's lust so unbearable that he wouldn't be able to even think of taking him so gently as he normally did.

This time, it was Mario taking Marco's face in his hands, and pushing his tongue through his teeth into his mouth. In the past few months, Mario had learned how to kiss properly, and now he was using all his skills to make Marco feel ecstatic. Marco was soon moaning into his mouth, and he had to gasp for air.

Mario took advantage of Marco's need to breathe, and he dropped on his knees in front of him.

"Mario!" Marco moaned as he ran his hands through Mario's hair. Mario had managed to open Marco's pants and pull them down. He put his hands on Marco's hips and licked his cock through the fabric of his briefs. He kissed the tip of Marco's cock gently, after giving it a few strokes still through the soft cotton of Marco's underpants.

"My God!" Marco moaned and Mario decided that he had teased Marco enough, so he pulled down Marco's briefs too, letting Marco's cock spring free. He looked at the huge cock in front of him, and gave it a few light strokes while he was trying to make up his mind. He was wondering whether he should blow Marco, or let Marco fuck his mouth. He had been dreaming of the latter one for quite a while, and he wanted to give it a try so he said:

"Marco, I want you to fuck my mouth" Mario said and looked at Marco from underneath his lashes.

"Oh Mario hell, yes!" Marco said as he stepped forward. Mario was happy with his work, because usually Marco would have asked something like if he was really sure, but this time he didn't.

Mario opened his mouth and he felt how Marco's hard cock pushed inside his mouth. Marco groaned and began to move, he wasn't going easy. Mario felt the head of Marco's cock hitting the back of his throat with every thrust, but Mario didn't complain. He loved it that Marco had lost some of his control, and truth to be told, Mario loved having Marco's cock inside his mouth. He boosted Marco's pleasure by rolling his tongue around Marco's hard spear, and Marco was thrusting in and out of his mouth with erratic movements, moaning loudly.

"Oh God Sunny, I'm going to come soon, we should stop!" Marco groaned and only slowed down, Mario knew that Marco didn't have the self control to stop right now. Mario pull back a little bit to gasp air, and at the same time he said: "Marco, just let it happen, I love this too much, please you need to come in my mouth"

Marco moaned loudly and took a bunch of Mario's hair in his hand as he began thrusting again, pushing almost his entire length inside Mario's mouth. Mario felt how Marco's cock hardened to the limit in his mouth and he was sure Marco would come soon.

"Oh my God, Mar, I'm going to-" Marco moaned but he couldn't finish the sentence because Mario gently hummed around Marco's cock and that made Marco scream in pleasure. Mario felt how Marco's cock twitched helplessly as he shot his load deep down Mario's throat. But this time, there was a lot of cum, and Mario couldn't keep up with swallowing, so some of the cum was left on the corners of Mario's mouth. After Marco had come down from his high, he let go of Mario's head and gently releasing his cock out of Mario's mouth.

Mario still looked at Marco as he collected the rest of the cum with his fingers and licked them.

"Oh Mario" Marco said as he pulled Mario up and embraced him. "I hope I wasn't too rough" Marco said and kissed Mario's nose gently. Mario let himself be held for a while, until he felt how Marco cupped his hard length through his trousers.

"I think someone needs to be taken care off, too. Since you tried something different, I want to try something different, too" Marco said and grinned viciously. Mario was wondering about what might Marco want to try, but he still let himself be pushed on the bed. He let Marco undress him slowly but steadily, and soon Mario was completely naked laying in front of Marco. The difference now compared to their first time was, that Mario didn't feel exposed or "naked" around Marco even though he was. He felt relaxed, he didn't feel shame when he saw Marco looking at him with adoring eyes.

"Turn on your stomach" Marco said and Mario obeyed a little bit startled. Was Marco going to take him from behind? Was he going to be rough or gentle? Was he hard enough already?

Mario's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Marco murmuring in his ear:

"Just relax okay, I'm sure you'll enjoy this, but tell me if you're uncomfortable" Marco whispered and Mario was seriously wondering what was Marco going to do to him.  
Marco kissed Mario's ear and then his neck, biting just enough to cause a little pain but still make Mario moan with pleasure.

Marco kissed his way lower, leaving a wet pattern on Mario's back. He was getting closer to the lower regions of Mario's body and Mario was hesitating a bit. He had an idea about what might Marco too, but he was embarrassed even by the thought of it. He felt already incredibly good, his hard cock pushing against the sheets and throbbing for friction.

Then, Mario felt how Marco moved even lower to kiss his butt cheeks. He was massaging them at the same time, and Mario's body was on fire, he had no idea he would be so sensitive and that's responding to the touched on his butt. Marco took his time, and at some point Mario was sure his ass would be covered in hickeys, but he didn't care. The thing he cared about was his burning desire that was threatening to set Mario on fire.

Marco then moved on the sheets, moving even lower and Mario was by now very sure about what Marco was going to do. Marco was about to rim him. Mario tried taking deep breaths and listen to Marco's advise over and over again in his head. Just relax.

Marco gently parted Mario's butt cheeks and Mario almost flinched when he knew that Marco was looking directly at the most private parts of his body. Mario didn't have a lot of time to hesitate though, because right then, his body was captured by a totally new feeling. Marco licked his way along Mario's crack, leaving a wet trace there and the feeling Mario got was so weird but pleasuring at the same time.

Marco was licking down lower and lower, and soon he reached Mario's entrance. Mario had no idea how would it actually feel like to have Marco's tongue down there, but he found himself waiting for it eagerly. Marco didn't seem to hesitate as he circled his tongue around Mario's entrance, and Mario simply couldn't hold back his soft moan. Mario could feel Marco's soft tongue caressing the area around his entrance, and God did it arouse Mario. Mario could feel some of the precum his cock had leaked soaking the sheets underneath him, but the only thing he really could concentrate on, was Marco's tongue relaxing his hole like never before.

Marco then dipped his tongue inside Mario's hole only gently, and this time Mario did nothing to try to stop his ardent moan. He felt so incredibly good, it was like every nerve ending in the lower part of his body was over sensitive.

Marco continued his movements with more confidence now, fucking Mario's hole with his tongue. Mario was enjoying this probably way too much, he felt how his cock throbbed in need and he was pretty sure that if Marco would continue this long enough he would come just like this.

Marco surprised him again though because he slipped his hand between the mattress and Mario's body and took Mario's cock in his hand starting to stroke it matching the movement of his tongue. It took probably less than 10 strokes when Mario felt his muscles tightening and he was coming, he was coming hard, his cock twitching eagerly as he came.

He was still there laying on the mattress when Marco got upwards and embraced him from behind. Mario had so many questions in his mind, he would have never ever thought someone would that for him.

"Did you like that?" Marco asked after a while of silence.

"Of course I did, very much, isn't it quite obvious?" Mario said as he blushed.

"I'm happy I did a good job" Marco snickered and peppered kiss all over Mario's face.

"I never imagined you'd do something like that for me" Mario sighed pleased.

"Just wait for the next days! Marco answered and hugged Mario tighter.

Mario was definitely waiting for the next few days, but, unfortunately he had no idea whom he and Marco would have to face.


	48. My boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers! 
> 
> So this is the second to last chapter of this story. I will write a longer note to the last chapter, which is already underway. After that I will most likely take a short break and then start the sequel to this story. 
> 
> Once again thank you Blue_Night for doing the beta reading for me, your help is invaluable to me :-)
> 
> And thank you for all the feedback and please do tell me what do you think about this chapter!

Marco was peacefully laying on one of the comfortable deck chairs on the private beach of their hotel. All he could hear were the waves hitting the shore, and Mario's even breathing right next to him.

Marco again thanked himself for choosing this hotel. They had been able to stay in their own peace, mostly because the people who could afford this hotel were either celebrities themselves or very rich, and only a few people had asked Marco for an autograph. Mario had seemed to enjoy this holiday too, they had been at the hotel only for a couple of days, and everything had been perfect. They had seemed to forget all their stress and just enjoyed each other's company, and Mario had been happier than Marco had ever seen him before.

He was about to tell Mario just how much he enjoyed this moment with him, before he heard Mario shout:

"Robert!" Mario shouted and waved at a man who was walking near the beach. Marco looked at his direction and he just couldn't believe his eyes. No. It wasn't Mario's friend Robert Lewandowski walking at this beach, at the same hotel they were, at the same time they were there. No.

Marco couldn't do anything as Robert noticed Mario's waving and began running towards them. He was soon close enough and Marco deliberately took off his sunglasses to let Robert know that he was there too.

"Mario! What a surprise to see you here, and Mr. Reus!" Robert said enthusiastically as he sat down on a chair next to them and Marco cursed him already even though Mario was happy about seeing him. He had waited to spend this time alone with Mario, enjoying his company, and no matter how Mario had been telling him that Robert didn't have any bad intentions, Marco couldn't help but have a bad feeling about him.

"I could say the same thing! What are you doing here?!" Mario asked Robert.

"Well, believe it or not, I won this trip from this stupid lottery ticket my mother had bought for me for Christmas, I could never have afford this without it." Robert said. "What about you guys?" He asked and Marco was quicker than Mario to answer him:

"We're staying here for a few days, it's both of our holiday now. We wanted to enjoy our time together" Marco said emphasizing the word together.

"What a nice coincidence to see you guys here!" Robert said cheerfully, not paying any attention to Marco.

"Yes, you too, are you alone or are you here with your girlfriend?” Mario asked.

"No, I'm here with my sister, I broke up with my girlfriend a while ago" Robert answered, and it made Marco even more anxious.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" Mario said sounding regretful that he had even asked.

"Nah, it's fine, now I'm here to enjoy life as a single" Robert laughed. "Hey, did you know that here is a party tonight at the bar? Would you come too, we'd have so much fun!" Robert asked and Mario looked at Marco.

"What do you say? Should we go?" Mario asked and Marco could see from his eyes that he wanted to go; and as much as he hated to spend time with Robert he always wanted Mario to be happy.

"If you want to" Marco said and Mario beamed at him.

"At what time is it? we'll come there," Mario answered Robert, and Marco frowned.

 

\---

 

Marco and Mario went down to the bar, and immediately, they saw Robert sitting at one of the tables, and Mario was quick to join him. Marco followed him a little behind. He loved to see Mario happy about meeting Robert, but he still hadn't gotten over his feeling of jealousy. 

"Isn't you sister here?" Marco asked after they had greeted Robert again, ordered their drinks and sat on the seats next to Robert, Marco pulling his seat as close to Mario as he could.

"No, she was feeling a little sick so she decided to stay in our room," Robert answered. "Too bad though, I'm sure you would have gotten along great." Robert added and Marco knew this evening was going to be a test to his nerves.

Mario and Robert began chatting excitedly and Marco barely managed to add something to their conversation. After about an hour, Mario excused himself to the restroom, and Marco was left alone with Robert. Marco wasn't going to speak a word to Robert but it was Robert who started the conversation.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Robert asked and Marco just nodded. "I was wondering, Mario seems to be so happy right now, do you think he has a boyfriend?" Robert asked and Marco visibly flinched. Hell yes Mario did.

"I think he does" Marco said, wanting to tell him right now that he was the man Mario loved, but he knew he couldn't. Not right now, he would have to discuss about his coming out with Mario more specifically.

"Oh, I was thinking that I might have a chance with him now. You know he's such a wonderful guy, I'd really want to know if he likes me too" Robert said, and Marco's knuckles turned white as he squeezed his phone in his hands. This was even worse than he had been afraid of, he knew he had been right when he had had a bad feeling every time Robert was around Mario.

"I thought you weren't gay" Marco said through his teeth.

"Have you heard about bisexuality, Reus?" Robert laughed, and Marco was burning with anger at this point.

"Yes I believe I have, but still, Mario is taken trust me" Marco said nearly growling, and at the same moment Mario came back and seemed to be completely oblivious the cool atmosphere between Robert and Marco.

During the next hour, Marco paid attention to every movement Robert made and to his horror he noticed how Robert was really trying to flirt with Mario, and trying to make Mario pay less attention to Marco.

Marco was trying to ignore his own urge to relieve himself, and when he admitted to himself that he had to go, he reluctantly stood up and left to the restroom. He came back as quick as he could, and he noticed that Mario and Robert weren't sitting there anymore. Marco cursed as he began scanning the room with his eyes, and he saw that Robert and Mario were standing near the wall next to the bar.

Mario had his back pressed against the wall and Robert was way too close to him to have only friendly intentions. Marco began pushing people out of his way as he wanted to stop the situation from happening. When he got closer, he saw that Mario was scared and he was trying to push Robert's body further away from him. Robert had taken his chance right when Marco had been out of his sight, and Marco almost felt like he was ready to kill the man. Nobody could touch his Sunny like that or make him feel uncomfortable in any way.

He got closer to Robert and before he could stop himself he turned Robert around and lifted him against the wall of his collar. "Let. Go. Of. Him!" Marco growled as he looked at Robert in the eyes.

"Why do you even care, let me down!" Robert ordered, and at the same moment Marco felt Mario's hand on his shoulder.

"Marco let go of him people are watching!" Mario hissed and Marco did, not realizing what had he done in a public place. Marco let go of Robert, and then Robert just looked at Marco, insulted, apparently not understanding his problem, and Marco had had it.

"Don't ever touch my boyfriend like that again" Marco growled, his voice so low that no one else could hear them.

"What?!" Gasped Robert and looked at both of them incredulously. "You two? A couple?" He repeated over and over again.

"Yes, and therefore I'd appreciate it if you'd stop trying to hit on my boyfriend," Marco said again seriously.

"Man, I'm sorry, if I had known, I mean..." Robert tried to explain awkwardly.

"Robert, there's no need to be sorry but I, I thought you were my friend" Mario said in a heart breaking voice, and Marco just had to put his arm around him.

"And I still am! This doesn't have to change anything!" Robert tried to assure and Marco was ready to kick the man.

"But you like me in a way you'd want me to be your boyfriend! I'm sorry Robert, I just can't deal with this right now. Maybe I'll call you later or something but not now" Mario said and then left towards the elevators. Marco shot one final glance at Robert and then left with Mario.

Mario's face was impassive through the entire way to their room, and Marco decided it would be better to say nothing, Mario would talk to him when he was ready. And just when they got in their room, Mario burst:

"I can't believe this! You were right when you said you had a bad feeling about Robert, I would never have believed that he had a crush on me the entire time!" Mario said as he slumped down on the couch.

"We couldn't know this..." Marco began. "But what are you going to do to this situation, can I help you in any way?" Marco asked. He was a little worried about what kind of an effect this might have on Mario.

"I don't know. I guess I'll wait if he'll ever get in touch with me again, but I hope you do realize that I couldn't care less if he has a crush on me? I love you and only you, and I'm secretly very happy that you scared him a little bit." Mario said.

"Yes Mario, I know that you love me and I love you too. And what can I say? I won't let any man get to you like that, ever. You're mine and only mine" Marco said in a very possessive way, pleased by the way Mario blushed.

"You know how much I love it when you say that, right?" Mario asked as he snuggled closer to Marco, leaning against his chest.

"I do, and I want to make you feel better." Marco said, kissing Mario's hair.

"Don't worry Marco, I won't let that ruin my mood. I'm so happy right now. I just want to enjoy this holiday with you and forget about Robert and everybody else for a while" Mario said and turned to kiss Marco.

"And I'm so happy to hear that" Marco said and returned Mario's kiss.

 

\---

 

The last days of their holiday went well, they didn't see Robert anymore, and Mario really seemed to forget him. Both Mario and Marco enjoyed their time in Dubai, but also where very happy when their plane finally touched down in Dortmund, where their normal life would start again.


	49. With you everything is alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, whoa, so this is it. The last chapter. It's ending. A few words I have to write now. 
> 
> When I started writing this fic, I had no idea where it would end nor about how it would go. Mario's story, is heart breaking and the subject was and is difficult to write about. As I said when at some point of while writing this, some of Mario's experiences are my own, which made this especially more emotional to write.  
> But, this would have never been the same without you, my readers. All the support I got, all the feedback I got, all the couraging things you said to me, made my life so much better and still keep making my life better. Without you I wouldn't have written this for such a long time, nor would have I dared to write some of the things I wrote.  
> While writing this, I had my dark times, and my good times, and I can only thank you for always being there and making me feel loved. Writing this has been extremely therapeutic and it has made me feel a lot better.  
> Therefore, I thought that now would be a time for me to end this part of Mario's and Marco's story. I am making my recovery every day, and as you will read in this chapter, there will be bad times but also good times. Maybe I will write angst in the future during the bad times, but what I really want to do, is to try to be more positive, which means that even though going through all my thoughts was therapeutic, now might be the time to start letting go of them and focus on the future.  
> And I will start the sequel to this work, hopefully soon.  
> But, I have to end this by telling you all just how grateful I am for all of you, about all what you've done for me, all the kind words, every kudos, every comment, every hit. Everything has meant so much to me, and will always stay in my heart making me feel better.  
> This work gave you a look to my heart in a way, as sad as it might be. But what makes me feel better, is, that I have made people happy with updating, I have made a smile on someone's face, I've helped someone.  
> Once again a huge thanks to all up of you. Thank you.  
> And, just one last thing. While I was writing this, I got to know new people and I'm very happy about it. However, there was and is one special person, who will stay in my heart forever. Nara, is a person whose comments gave me life every time, who I made friends with, who has helped me through the dark times and without her I wouldn't be where I am right now. This chapter is for her.  
> So now, thank you for all of you who have read the notes this far.  
> And please, if you have liked this story, send me your love and feedback one more time, tell me what you think, it would mean the world to me.  
> And don't worry, this isn't a good bye, this story will stay here, and I will continue with other works. :')  
> \- Sandra

Early in the morning, Marco and Mario were lying on their bed after they had just woken up, and Mario was laying his head on Marco's heart, just like he liked it the best, listening to the thumping of his boyfriend's heart.

All the things that had happened during the last couple of months were circling in Mario's mind. How he had fallen in love with Marco, how had they gotten together, what their first time had been like, how it had felt like when he had broken down again, how Marco had always been there for him. How Robert had had a crush on Mario, and how he had left Mario be after it. He had lost a friend, but maybe, as time went by they could renew their friendship again. Mario became soon very emotional about even thinking of these things and when he sniffed a bit, Marco noticed his feelings. He soothingly began running his hands through Mario's hair.

"Is everything alright sweetheart?" Marco asked placing a soft kiss on Mario's forehead.

"Yes, I was just thinking about the last few months" Mario said, again thinking about just how much they had changed his life.

"A lot of things have happened for sure" Marco agreed with him, still running his hands through Mario's hair. Mario however got into a more upright position, to look at his love's eyes.

"A lot of good and bad things" Mario smiled and sighed at the same time, looking at the gorgeous being laying next to him. He still had no idea what had he done right to deserve Marco but he thanked God that he had.

"The most perfect thing in my life happened, I met you Mario, and that changed my life" Marco said suddenly very emotional himself.

"I could say the same thing, and I can honestly say that I might not be here without you anymore" Mario said, not going into further details.

"And it will always stay this way" Marco said, and Mario wondered what did he mean with that.

"What do you mean?" Mario asked.

"I mean, this was kind of the first chapter of our lives together. Now, the holidays are over, training will start again and I've never been more excited. Because now you're with me in this life Mario." Marco said.

"I am excited too. But that doesn't mean there won't be bad times ahead of us." Mario said even though he didn't want to. He had learned often times enough that things didn't always go as planned.

"And I know that too. There will be though times. I still have to learn to deal with things, we will still have to tell a lot of people about us, you're still in the middle of your recovery and I will be there for you. I have learned that things aren't always like they seem to be. I have learned so much and I'm sure there will be a lot for me to still to go through, but I wouldn't want to go through a single one of those moments without you" Marco said wisely and Mario wiped a single tear off his cheek.

"I know that Marco. I know that we'll have to go through a lot of things, a lot of maybe unpleasant things, there will be bad days, but there will certainly also be good days too. And I can't wait to eventually completely let go of the worst days, and I couldn't do it without you, nor I don't want to do it without you" Mario said emotionally and at the same moment felt Marco's strong hands around him.

"But remember, no matter what happens, we'll always have each other" Marco reminded him.

"Yes we will, no matter what" Mario agreed.

"We'll walk this road together, through the storm, whatever weather, cold or warm" Marco said and Mario just had to laugh.

"You know Marco that would have been extremely cute if you hadn't picked that up from an Eminem song" Mario laughed and Marco messed up his hair gently.

"Yes, but it fits this situation perfectly" Marco said.

"It does and I hope this new chapter of our lives will start just as great, and will be even more perfect than the first chapter." Mario agreed.

"I guess I might know a great way to start it" Marco said and began to pull Mario up.  
"What are you doing, it was very comfortable there!" Mario complained but let himself be pulled up.

"Shut up and come with me" Marco said as he pulled Mario to the balcony next to their bedroom.

The weather was still rather cold and a chilly morning wind welcomed them to watch the beautiful view of Dortmund, and Mario well remembered this place.

"Do you remember what's so special in this place?" Marco asked as he took Mario in for a tight embrace to avoid him from freezing.

"Of course I do, this is the place where you kissed me for the first time" Mario said smiling at the memory of both of them being insecure, and for the first time feeling Marco's lips on his.

"Yes, and that was one of the happiest moments of my life" Marco said his eyes wet with emotion.

"It was mine too" Mario said honestly and looked at Marco deep in the eyes.

"And I would like to start this new chapter in our lives the same way" Marco said and looked at Mario in the eyes with such adoration it made Mario's heart melt.

"Then kiss me, you fool" Mario said and smiled. He was so happy right now, happier than he had ever been.

Marco smiled at him one more time, before he finally pressed his lips on Mario to give him the sweetest kiss ever, copying the movements of their very first kiss. Mario couldn't help the happy tears running down his cheeks, he felt so perfect, so right there with Marco. Marco kissed him lazily for minutes, before he finally pulled back to see Mario's eyes. Mario saw that Marco's eyes were also wet, and he smiled at him so brightly, that Mario thought he was the sun, even though it was always Marco calling him Sunny.

"I love you Marco" Mario said without any hesitation as he let himself be held.

"I love you too" Marco said, and that was all Mario needed to know to look forward to the future.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts, feedback, everything, I would love to hear your comments one more time!  
> And thank you Blue_Night, for doing the beta reading for this last chapter too :) 
> 
> And remember, this isn't a good bye :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed and feedback keeps me motivated :)  
> If there's something you'd like me to write in particular feel free to comment about that also :)  
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tom And Jerry Go On A Blind Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893767) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)




End file.
